Sabor a música
by Chia S.R
Summary: Los sexys seigaku son la banda del momento,codiziada por su música,y por sus músicos,pero esconden muchos secretos tras ellos,con la aparición de ciertas personas,las vidas de todos cambiaran.Ryosaku,Momoann,ect.Último capítulo.
1. Los sexys seigaku

**¡¡Buenas!!n. ya dije,vengo con este fic,y sí,esta basado tras ver ese ovaXD.Pero haber...No es así.En mi fic,cada personaje tiene cierto pasado y tal.No será tan sencillo para ninguno.Aviso de que he cambiado las edades de los chicos y igual eso sea confuso,pero ya les digo,no miren como son ellos en el manga o tal,porque tienen su vida aqui n.n.De todas maneras,hacia tiempo que quería hacer uno así y cuando escuché del ova y lo vi,pues me entraron más ganas n.n.Bueno,ahora solo les dejo con el fic n.n.Haber qué les parece n.n.**

**Disclaimer:Pot no me pertenecen,como ya saben,solo he cojido prestados a varios de sus personajes.**

**Autora:Chia-uchiha.**

**_Concierto1:Los sexys seigaku._**

Se podría decir que estaba arto.Vacio.Siempre lo mismo,la misma monotonía de siempre.Pero,¿qué importaba?Aquello realmente le gustaba,llegaba incluso a excitarle.Hacía cinco años que había entrado en aquella banda."Los sexys Seigaku".La verdad es que tampoco podía quejarse demasiado.Ahora era un conocido músico y vocalista a la vez,sin embargo,¿qué era antes?Nadie.Nadie le conocía,ni siquiera sus padres.Abandonado a muy temprana edad,tuvo que crecer en uno de los más famosos orfanatos de toda japón.Famoso,por el cierre que dieron de golpe.Ahora,a sus diecisiete años,se veía envuelto en toda aquella excitante música,intentando olvidar su pasado y en parte,aunque no lo mostrara debido al gran orgullo que tenía,estaba agradecido a todos los componentes de aquella solicitada banda.

Primeramente,a Sumire Ryuzaki.Era una mujer vieja,de cabellos castaños largos,de aspecto serio,pero que escondía un caracter de los más alocados y...que daba miedo.Fue quien le encontró y no cesó hasta convencerlo en entrar en aquella majestuosa banda.Su papel principal,era ser la mánager del grupo y siempre estaba muy pendiente de todos ellos.Era como una madre,si se puede decir así.Además de ser la única que conocía totalmente su pasado,y ser la portadora de su tutoria,es decir:Era su madre en funciones.

Por otra parte,estaba el lider;Tezuka Kunimitsu.Era realmente serio,quizás fuera,porque seguido por otro de los componentes,era el más mayor.Se había dedicado por entero a la música y desde siempre,ponía su mejor empeño en todo.No soportaba los malos fallos y era el encargado de mantener la paz entre todos los componentes.Pese a su seriedad,su estupendo cuerpo,sus ojos marrones y ese flexible cabello,llamaba siempre la atención de todas las chicas.Cada una se desvivía por intentar ver una sonrisa en esos serios labios.Debía de ser encantador.

El siguiente,y el cual se encargaba también de controlar mejor al grupo de otra forma,era Oishi shuichiro.El segundo más mayor,con veinte años ya.Según se contaba por muchos lugares,tanto él como Tezuka habían crecido juntos y hasta las malas lenguas contaban de un extraño romance entre ellos,nada que ver.Simplemente,estaban ligados por su pasado.Oishi sí era más sonriente que su anterior compañero,pero demasiado vergonzoso en algunos momentos.Su aspecto físico no llamaba demasiado la anteción,no para él,pero sus fans se volvían locas por su cuerpo,por sus ojos algo verdosos y ese corto cabello,con dos divertidos picos sobresaliendo en su flequillo.

Acontinuación,se encontraba Fuji Shusuke,de también veinte años.Era bastante callado,pero cuando abría la boca,era para divertirse a su manera,es decir:Haciendo sufrir a los demás,de forma divertida y sin llegar a ser masokismo.Le divertia especialmente las absurdas peleas entre varios de los componentes.Llamaba potencialmente la atención de muchas fans,las cuales amaban sus preciosos ojos azules,siempre escondidos tras sus párpados,su tez de color paja y su cabello castaño.Aunque era cierto que no poseía tanta musculatura como los demás,las habladurias sobre su supuesta sexualidad,eran totalmente falsas.

El cuarto componente,era Inui Sadaharu.Era el compositor en medida.Siempre procuraba que ninguna de sus canciones fueran casualmente parecidas a cualquier otra y gracias a su verdadero esfuerzo,lograba hacer que "Los sexys Seigaku" estuvieran donde estaban.Pero este misterioso chico,tenía otros divertidos pasatiempos y era investigar a los componentes de su grupo.Un pasatiempo que a veces,llegaba a molestar verdaderamente a los demás.A sus diecinueve años,tenía la mitad de fans que los demás y la realidad era,que no le importaba.Sabía que su cuerpo no llamaba demasiado la atención,pero es que lo escondía.Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules,el negro cabello,de aspecto rizado.Era blanco de piel y su cuerpo estaba más musculado de lo que parecía.

Siguiendo la racha de edades,Eiji Kikumaru.Era uno de los más populares y de diecinueve años, aunque se portaba como uno de quince o menos incluso.Era el más cariñoso de todos y no dudaba en dar algún que otro achuchón a la primera fan que pillara por su camino.Jovial y alegre,se había ganado el apodo de Neko.Tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos azulados,la piel también clarita y un cuerpo atlético,el cual no dudaba en usar en alguna que otra virgería en medio del escenario.

Kaidoh Kaoru,era también casi tan popular como Eiji,pero lo que más les atraía a las chicas,era su falta de atención,o mejor dicho,el miedo que quería despertar.En realidad era un chico amable y algo vergonzoso,pero lo escondía bastante bien en varios momentos críticos.Cierto era que era uno de los primeros en levantar el puño cuando algo no le gustaba,pero también era educado y casi siempre,prefería lastimarse a sí mismo que a otro.Su apariencia física,pese a que él intentaba atemorizar con ella,era de los más excitante para sus fans.Cabellos ni largos ni cortos,en mechones lacios y separados,de color negro.Ojos marrones,atemorizantes,piel oscura y cuerpo atlético,al igual que casi todos los demás.

Al igual que Kaidoh,el siguiente componente era un chico de fácil pelea,pero le gustaba más divertirse y comer.Era el glotón de todo.Nadie sabía claramente la razón de esto,excepto Kaidoh,el cual había crecido con él.A sus deiciocho años siempre pensaba que era demasiado viejo para según que cosas,como por ejemplo,el amor.Siempre se burlaba de eso y disfrutaba picando a los demás componentes,en especial,con el último miembro.Era bastante popular,pero,según él,quedaba en el ranking de los últimos.Tenía el cabello de forma algo extraña,de color negro,a juego con sus dos preciosos ojos alilados.

Y por último,él.Echizen Ryoma.Aquel chico de vida dura y criado en un orfanato.Su aspecto llamaba con gran pasión a las jovencitas y no tanto.Sus ojos dorados,y algo verdosos,llamaban de forma increible la atención,dándole un toque hasta de creido y chulo.Su cabello,negro,con diversos toques verdosos.Su cuerpo,no era de grandes proporciones como los demás componentes,pero llamaba tanto o más,la anteción de las fans.Se podría decir cláramente,que él,era el más solicitado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buen concierto,chicos-.Les felicitó Sumire-.Estareis cansados.

-Un poco-.Suspiró Oishi.

Se encontraban en un camerino de grandes dimensiones,cada uno ocupado en su aspecto físico,en descansar e intentar controlar su cuerpo.Tras dos semanas de gira,por fin podrían tomarse una semana de descanso,y por ello,todos habían puesto lo mejor del mundo en esa actuación.Sumire les miraba atentamente y sonreía complacida.¿Quién iba a creerse lo que eran ahora?Seguro que nadie.Se encontraban como los número uno de todo japón,tirando abajo aquellas molestas barreras musicales.

-Pero por suerte-.Sonrió Momo-.Ya tenemos una semana de vacaciones.

-Así es-.Afirmó Sumire-.Pero acordaros de que ahora,querais o no,sois famosos.No armeis jaleo.

Sus marrones ojos se posaron sobre Kaidoh y Ryoma a la vez,mientras que estos dos sentían un sudor frio recorrer su espalda.Cierto era que Sumire llegaba a ser comprensiva,pero cuando se enfadaba,se enfadaba.Suspiró,acercándose hasta Ryoma y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.Este la miró confuso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó.

-No,nada-.Negó la anciana-.Pero,quería felicitarte.Te agradecería mucho que esta noche llegaras antes a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No es nada urgente,es solo que vienen ciertas invitadas y me gustaría que estuvieras.Al fin y al cabo,vives allí.

-Porque no tengo otro sitio donde ir-.Protestó insconcientemente el moreno.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó la mánager-.Si no quieres...lo entenderé.

-Bien.

Sumire se alejó,felicitando personalmente a cada uno de los chicos,mientras que Ryoma terminaba de quitarse todo aquel estúpido y molesto maquillaje.Realmente le gustaba su atuendo,pero no ese manioso maquillaje.No entendía como las mujeres podían llevarlo.Picaba y con el sudor,se corría.Sintió una mirada sobre su figura y miró atentamente al portador.

-¿Qué?

Tezuka negó con la cabeza,cruzándose de piernas y con su semblante serio.¿Quién podría llegar a saber lo que pensaba?Ignorándolo,Ryoma se levantó.Quería salir de allí,esconderse en algún lugar y comenzar su larga siesta de descanso,sin embargo,algo fallaba.La mirada de su sempai seguía estando posada sobre la de él.

-¿Qué?-Repitió.

-Eres un ciego-.Respondió Tezuka-.Un mocoso ciego.

-Paso de charlas.

Tomó del perchero una chaqueta negra de cuero y se la colgó del hombro,saliendo del lugar.El estadio finalmente había sido abandonado por muchas de las fans,sin embargo,sabía perfectamente que muchas estarían todavía esperando en la parte delantera.La mejor opción para huir,era la trasera.Así pues,optó por esta opción.Caminó con total tranquilidad,ignorando por completo por donde caminaba,hasta que un sonoro ruido llegó hasta sus pies y un grito de molestia se alzó.

-¡Mira por donde vas!-Gritó una voz femenina.

Miró atentamente la figura extendida frente a él.Una joven,de ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta la cintura,liso y con pequeños tirabuzones en las puntas.Llevaba un collar de punchas en el cuello,a conjunto con las muñequeras.Su ropa era bastante parecida a la de él,solo que más pequeña y por supuesto,más femenina.Una camiseta blanca,de mangas cortadas,con una calavera estampada sobre el centro de la misma y unos pantalones de cuero,negros y con un cinturón de plata,botas negras,altas de tacón,terminaban aquel extraño conjunto.Sin embargo,su maquillaje era de lo más normal.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar sin más.No quería escuchar tontos y absurdos insultos,además de que si era una fan,aquello podria tornarse realmente peligroso.

-¡Ey!¡Podrías disculparte al menos!-Exclamó la chica-.Chico molesto.

Inchó los mofletes de una forma realmente extraña,la cual hizo reir a Ryoma,pero recordando su cansancio,volvió a darle la espalda.

-Ya te enviaré un autógrafo.

-¡¿¡Y para qué quiero yo un autógrafo tuyo!?¡Ni que fueras famoso,chaval!

Ryoma se quedó estático,se volvió hacia ella y la miró curioso.

-¿No sabes quien soy?-Preguntó señalándose.

-No,ni quiero saberlo.

Asunto zanjado.Ella se marchaba a pasos enfadados mientras que él,pestañeó varias veces,alegrándose porque ciertas personas no le conocieran aún.A veces,era bueno encontrarte con gente así.Ya cansado,terminó por quedarse dormido sobre una de las ramas de un cercano y frondoso árbol.Allí nadie le vería y podría estar tranquilo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre,Momo y Kaidoh abandonaron a la vez el camerino,peleándose por ver quien atravesaba antes aquella puerta por donde normalmente,solo podía pasar una persona.

-¿¡Acaso no ves que estoy cruzando yo!?-Exclamó Momo.

-¡Antes estaba estaba yo!-Protestó Kaidoh-.Aparta.

-Aparta tu.

-Chicos-.Intentó Sumire detenerlos-.No deberíais de...

-Déjelo,Sumire-san,ellos no entienden-.Sonrió Fuji.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar así,te ataré a la punta de la torre de Tokio-.Amenazó la anciana.

Fuji sonrió divertido.Otras de sus muchas aficiones era picarse con la mujer.No soportaban que la llamaran de esa forma,ya que se merecía un respeto,sin embargo,era un buen método de quitar el aburrimiento.Finalmente,un sonido llegó desde la puerta y al mirar hacia el lugar,se encontraron con Kaidoh y Momo temblando.

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Qué pasa hoy?¿Qué es el día de tirarme?Primero el bicho raro ese y ahora vosotros dos.

Sumire se acercó hasta la puerta,llevó una mano hasta sus labios y ahogó un grito de asombro.Apartó a los dos chicos por los hombros y se agachó frente a la chica,la misma que se había encontrado con Ryoma.

-¿Te encuentras bien,Riku?-Preguntó ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sí,estoy bien,Ryuzaki-san-.Respondió la chica levantándose.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Momo señalándola.

Sumire se alzó,llevando sus manos hasta sus caderas y sonrió,a la vez que Riku se posicionaba a su lado,quitándose la suciedad de su trasero.

-Es Riku Kiramura.Es una amiga de infancia de mi nieta,se podría decir que la conozco desde que tiene uso de razón.

-¿Y por qué entra en el estadio como pedro por su casa?-Preguntó extrañado Inui-.Eso no es normal.

-Porque es la dueña-.Respondió Sumire alzando un dedo-.Esto antes pertenecía a su madre,al igual que muchos otros estadios de japón.

-¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamó Momo asombrado-.¡Qué pasada!

Riku les miró atentamente,uno a uno,hasta regresar su mirada hacia la mujer,la cual la miró interesada.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó señalándoles.

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡No lo sabes!?-Exclam Oishi.

-Es la dueña y no sabe nada del grupo-.Apuntó Inui.

Como siempre,su interesante y preciado cuaderno,formaba parte de sus manos.Eiji hizo varios intentos de quitarselo,pero no lo consiguió.Tras tantos años,Inui aprendió a esquivarlo,de las formás más extrañas y divertidas posibles.

-No me conozco a todos los grupos que tocan en los siete estadios.Me volvería loca-.Reprochó la morena-.De todas maneras,Ryuzaki-san,creo que su nieta regresa hoy,¿verdad?

-¡Oh,es cierto!-Exclamó Sumire-.Y todavía me queda terminar de preparar el resto de los conciertos,los demás tratados y...

-¡Espere,espere!-La cortó Riku-.Yo iré a buscarla.No pasa nada,¿verdad?

-¡Me harías un enorme favor!-Exclamó Sumire.Declinó su mirada hacia los chicos y la clavó en Kaidoh-.Acompáñala.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó este molesto.

Riku suspiró,colocándose una mano sobre la cadera y cojiéndo de la negra camiseta al moreno,para empezar a estirar de él.

-Nos vemos esta noche,Riuzaky-san-.Saludó-.Chicos.

-Bye-.Saludó el resto.

Kaidoh intentaba detener el agarre y la fuerza de la joven,sin conseguirlo apenas,cuando se quiso dar cuenta,se encontraba sentado en una enorme limusina en marcha.Se acercó hasta la ventanilla y miró el movimiento de los edificios,para dirigir la mirada hacia la muchacha.Riku estaba sentada frente a él,con las piernas cruzadas,una mano en la sien y en la otra,un teléfono móvil,el cual parecía estar bribando.Suspiró y tras aceptar la llamada,se lo llevó hasta el oido derecho.Kaidoh tuvo que aguantarse sus ganas de quejarse.

-¿Qué quieres?...No,me da igual...Hoy dormiré en casa de Ryuzaki...porque me da la gana,¿qué pasa?...mira,tio,muerete ya.

Kaidoh se quedó asombrado y por poco la barbilla le llegaba al suelo.Riku lanzó el telefono contra el cristal que había tras él,provócando que se rompiera.Apretó con furia sus puños,sobre sus rodillas y tembló.El moreno,optó por no decir nada.Por propia experiencia,creía que lo mejor era no molestar demasiado a las personas con ciertos problemas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka,Oishi y Sumire,se alejaron del lugar,preparándose para terminar los muchos temas que les quedaban,antes de poder descansar con totalidad.Pese a lo que todos creían,Tezuka ponía gran empeño en que todo estuviera tranquilo y preparado.No quería que ninguno de ellos tuviera que hacer el doble,por ello,se encargaba personalmente de que todos trabajaran cuando era necesario.Su frase preferida en esos momentos,solía ser:"No dejes para mañana,lo que puedas hacer hoy".Y de ese modo,las cosas realmente funcionaban.

Por otra parte,Fuji y Inui,fueron arrastrasdos por Momo hasta un gran restaurante.Tras tanto movimiento sobre el escenario,el moreno necesitaba recargar la bateria.Se sentaron en una mesa redonda y sonrieron al momento en que la camarera se acercó hasta ellos,en patines,con una faldita de lo más corta,medias transparentes y un top de escote de primera,dejando su plano vientre ante las miradas.Momo tragó saliva e intentó esconder su mirada tras la carta.

-Mi nombre es Ann Tachibana,seré vuestra camarera,¿en qué puedo servirles?-Saludó la chica.

-Mucho gusto,señorita-.Sonrió Fuji-.Quisieramos pedir para comer,¿podría ser?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó la joven.

Finalmente,ignorando la sensualidad de su ropa,Momo logró mirar su rostro.Cabellos cortos,castaños y lisos,ojos azulados,casi grisaceo oscuro.Fuji sonrió y cerró con urgencia la boca del guitarrista.Ann sonrió divertida,seguida de los otros dos y un nervioso Momoshiro.

-Bueno...-Comenzó Inui-.¿Qué tal si no la entretenemos más?-.Preguntó-.A mi me gustaría tomar esto...esto...y esto,gracias.

-Nada-.Respondió Ann apuntando rápidamente-.¿Usted?

-Pues yo solo quiero una ensalada mista-.Respondió Fuji.

-Ajá...¿Y el chico tímido?-Preguntó Ann sonriendo burlona.

Momo se tornó totalmente tomate,para señalar varias cosas en la carta.Ann se agachó para poder verlas y Momo dió un saltó,intentando apartarse,sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Increible-.Rió-.Normalmente meten mano,no se apartan.

-Es que el pobre Momo nos ha salido vergonzoso-.Se burló Inui,a la vez que tomaba notas-.Es importante.

-Bueno,en seguida traeré su comanda.Gracias.

Ann se alejó adentrándose en la cocina,mientras que Momo volvía a ocupar su puesto en la mesa,dándose aire con la servilleta.Fuji sonrió y le miró,dándole golpes en la espalda.

-Creo que estás bastante alterado,Momo-chan-.Aclaró-.Esa chica era bastante guapa.

-¿Solo bastante?-Exclamó molesto Momo-.Es preciosa.

-Parece que Momo por fin se fijó en una chica,así que su frase:¡Qué bonito es ser joven!;ya no funciona.Él también es presa de sus hormonas-.Resumió Inui.

-Algún día quemaré ese cuaderno-.Amenazó aborchonado Momo-.De veras que lo quemo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji abrió la puerta lentamente y sus azulados ojos se posaron sobre una pequeña fotografía.Sonrió,tomándola entre sus manos y rozó con sus dedos los rostros que aparecían en ella.En especial,el de una chica identica a él.La volvió a dejar sobre el cantarano antigüo y sonrió,estirándose.

-Una duchita y a dormir-.Se dijo a sí mismo.

Se acercó hasta la televisión y la encendió,para dar al play del video,en el cual,un video casero comenzó a funcionar.En él,se veían a dos pequeños gemelos correr por un pequeño parque,cojidos de las manos y sonriéndose.Eiji rozó a uno de ellos con el dedo,en la pantalla de la televisión y se alzó,para ir desnudándose por el camino,hasta llegar a la ducha,pero antes de entrar,sonrió y alzó una mano.

-Esta tarde iré a verte.

Así pues,nada más ducharse y vestirse cómodamente,intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible,salió.Tomó un taxi y tras dar la dirección,esperó a que llegaran.Tras pagar,entró por una gran puerta de hierro negro.Caminó varias manzanas,hasta detenerse ante lo que buscaba.

-Cuanto tiempo,hermanita-.Sonrió-.Llevo mucho tiempo sin venir a verte.Parece que mama sí que ha venido mucho.

Se arrodilló ante la gran lápida y la rozó con sus dedos,rozando las letras escritas en dorado:Kikumaru Naoko.Cerró los azulados ojos y sonrió.

-Te hecho mucho de menos,pequeña-.Suspiró.

Ha su lado,un golpe sonó.Se alzó algo asustado,pero volvió a sonreir,recojiéndo el cubo rojizo que se había caido.Alzó la cabeza por la escalera de hierro que había colocada en el lugar y sus mejillas se tornaron un lijero carmín.

-Esto...-Valvuceó-.Se te ven las bragas.

Un sonoro grito llegó desde las alturas,a la vez que la escalera perdió el equilibrio,en un rápido salto,sujetó el cuerpo femenino que caía.

-Por poco-.Suspiró.

-Gra...gracias.

Eiji la ayudó a levantarse,admirando los preciosos ojos grisaceos y el largo cabello azulado.Este caía por la espalda y hombros de la chica,moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo delgado.Delgado,si es que era.Las ropas eran las más horteras y grandes que el Neko jamás había visto.Sin embargo,para su entender,la lencería era de lo más sexy.

-Perdona,no quería asustarte-.Se disculpó Eiji-.Quería entregarte el culo..quiero decir,el cubo.

-Ya...

Algo preocupada,la chica tomó el objeto dado de las manos del chico,el cual quería morirse.¿Qué palabra era esa?Si eso le hubiera pasado durante uno de los conciertos,sería ya mismo fulminado por un montón de masculinas miradas y apunto de ser degollado.

-¿Estás de visita?-Preguntó la peliazul.

-Bueno...si así se le puede llamar,sí.Estoy saludando a mi hermana gemela.Murió con doce años-.Rebeló el chico.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó la extraña con una reverencia-.Yo también visito a mi hermana mayor.Murió hace tres meses.

-Nya...que mal-.Exclamó apunto de llorar el pelirojo-.Seguro que fue una enfermedad.

-¡No,que va!-Respondió ella furiosa-.Murió en un concierto de "los sexys Seigaku".

Eiji se quedó estático.Era cierto que hacía tres meses,una chica fue fulminada bajo millones de pisadas de fanáticas descontroladas.Ellos también estuvieron apunto de pasarlo mal,pero,¿qué era eso comparado con una vida?Nada.Y precisamente,frente a él,se encontraba la hermana de aquella fan.¿Qué podía hacer?

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó con una reverencia.

-No,tranquilo.Tu no tienes la culpa,no te disculpes...Sin embargo...de veras que odio a ese grupo...en especial...a Eiji.Mi hermana estaba locamente enamorada de él y tenía de todo-.Sonrió melancólicamente,ignorando los rasgos del chico-.Tenía hasta fotos y un pequeño pañuelo de color negro,entregado por él.Estaba como loca.De verdad.Y ese día,pese a que murio,ni siquiera consiguió una simple mirada por parte de ese...de ese...idiota.

-Insúltale más fuerte-.Ordenó Eiji ocultando sus ojos-.No te reprimas.

-¡No lo haré cuando lo tenga delante!-Exclamó apuntó de llorar la chica-.Que se acuerde bien de quien soy.

-¿Y...quién eres?

-¿Yo?¡Oh,perdona!¡Qué mal educada soy!Mi nombre es Kaola Shiratori.

-Gracias...

Eiji se volvió,mientras que la chica le miraba extrañada.

-Perdona...pero no me has dicho tu nombre...¿Eh?Se fue...que chico más raro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidoh todavía seguía preguntándose por qué había sido arrastrado hasta el lugar.Estuvo apunto de darse la vuelta varias veces,pero todas las reclinó.Si Sumire se enterase de que la había dejado sola,sus partes íntimas peligrarían de gran forma,y lo que menos quería,era volverse una mujer de golpe y porrazo,sin anastésia incluida.

-El vuelo 378 acaba de aterrizar,por favor,familiares,dirijanse a la puerta F-.Anunciaron.

-Puerta F-.Indicó Riku-.Vallamos a ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Me tomas por tonta?-Exclamó molesta la joven-.Sé el número de vuelo.

-Ya,pero no lo has comprobado-.Le explicó el moreno.

-No me hace falta,tengo memoria de fotografia.Una vez veo algo,ya no se me olvida.

-Entiendo...

En silencio,esperanron el desembarque de los pasajeros,el cual comenzó a aparecer.Aquello no era nada,comparado con todo lo que había visto ese día,el cual si no recordaba mal,había terminado para poder descansar.Y él se encontraba en medio de un aeropuerto,con el riesgo de ser descubierto,junto a una jovencita.La que se armaría si se dieran cuenta.Derepente,Riku alzó un brazo,agitándolo varias veces,para ver como otros rodeaban su cuello.

-¡Al fin llegaste,Sakuno!

Continuará...

** n.n.¿Qué les pareció?Me e esforzado mucho en que se entienda y espero que así haya sido.Lo he revisado por lo menos tres vecesT.T.Espero que les esté gustando como va la trama por ahora,pero quedan muchos secretos por desvelar todavía n.n.Sobretodo,el pasado de todos n.n.Aunque de Eiji quedó descubierto un poco.**

**Mmmm...¿Qué más podría decirles?¡Ah,sí!Las chicas que han salido,Riku y Naoko,son inventadas por mi,es decir,que no representan a ninguna persona real que me haya pedido para salir.La verdad,en este fic no tengo pensado eso n.nU.De ellas también se irán revelando cosas,ya que serán importantesXD.Creo que hize demasiado spoilerT.T.**

** Bueno,mi ya lo dejaXD.Que seguro me matan n.nU.En fin...¡¡Mi esperará vuestros rw!! nOn.Un besito a todos los que me lean n.n.**


	2. encuentros

**¡¡Buenas!!n.nAquí regreso con conti,que hoy tocabaXD,Casi siempre subo dos veces por semana n.n.¿Quieren que lo haga más lentoO.o?Aunque también puede ser que tarde alguna semanaXD.Así que no me maten si pasa n.n.Bueno,aquí traigo otro capí.No me quedó muy bien O.O...En fin u.u.**

**_Concierto 2:Encuentros._**

Tarde.Se había quedado dormido totalmente sobre aquella,extrañamente,cómoda rama,lo peor,es que hacía frio.Miró el reloj de su muñeca y frunció el ceño.Las nueve de la noche.Había dormido cinco horas.Increible,pero necesario.¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía tanto?Al menos,tres años que no tenía vacaciones.Entrar en la banda,fue lo mejor,pero también lo peor en cuanto a sueño se trataba.Justo con lo que él disfrutaba durmiendo.

Suspiró,estirándose a la vez,y sintiendo como el cuerpo comenzaba a notar el frio de la noche.Miró atentamente su chaqueta y sin pensarlo dos veces,la llevó hasta su espalda,pasando sus brazos por las mangas y terminando de colocársela.El calor comenzó a llenarla.Sonrió.Desde luego,Sumire sabía hacer buenos regalos de cumpleaños.Aunque no fuera el real.¿Qué día nacio?Ni lo sabía.Sumire decidió que sería el 24 de diciembre,ya que este fue el día que llegó hasta ella.

Al principio le extrañó la razón de que una mujer como ella decidiera adoptarle,pero después comprendió.Sumire Ryuzaki era una persona que vivía sola.El resto de su familia,su hijo,vivía en el extranjero y nunca pisaba japón.Jamás le preguntó la razón,es más,creía inapropiado entrar en detalles de su vida.Ya bastante hacía con aguantarle a él.

-¡Mierda,Ryuzaki-san!-Exclamó golpeándose la frente-.Tendría que estar ya allí.

De un salto,descendió del árbol.Llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo derecho y sacó un pequeño gorro negro,con el cual terminaría de cubrir su identidad,al menos,hasta llegar a la mansión Ryuzaki.Tomó un taxi y decidió dormitar de nuevo,hasta llegar.La mansión era realmente grande y digna de una persona rica.Se la había recorrido por completo,especialmente,aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo,cuando se sentía totalmente solo y asustado por la noche.Recordó como fue su primera escapada hasta los aposentos de la vieja mujer,permitiéndole dormir con ella.Tenía cinco años por aquel entonces,así que ahora jamás lo haría.Además,ya había pasado por total,aquella etapa.

Tras pagar al taxista,se dirijió hasta las enormes rejas verdes que eran las puertas de la mansión.Increiblemente,la había echado de menos.Los porteros sonrieron al verle y le hicieron una reverencia,la cual ignoró.Jamás le habían gustado esas cosas tan antigüas,sin embargo,residía en una de las más famosas familias,pese a que Sumire no siguiera aquellas constumbres y hubiera decidido encargarse de un grupo de música.Caminó hasta la entrada principal,sin prisa alguna,hasta detenerse para mirar atentamente todas las ventanas,las cuales estaban con las luces encedidas,cosa extraña,pues siempre se encargaba el mismo de apagarlas,molesto por el gasto tan tonto de luz.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró pausadamente,hasta que sintió algo rozarle los talones.Se agachó automáticamente y acarició el precioso y suave pelaje de su gato himalayo.Lo alzó en brazos y continuó acariciándole,hasta que una sirvienta,se lo llevó.Gruñó,molesto por no entender la razón,pero un mayordomo,le indicó con la cabeza el gran salón.Entró desganado en él y se detuvo,mirando atentamente la escena.

Sumire Ryuzaki,sentada sobre uno de los enormes sillones verdes,junto con tres muchachas.A una de ellas,ya la conocía,pues se había chocado con ella mientras salía del estadio.Otra,le resultaba familiar y no paraba de preguntarse de dónde le sonaba.¿Un concierto?Podría ser.Sin embargo,la otra,era totalmente extraña.

-Todaimo.

Todas las chicas clavaron sus ojos en él.Sumire se levantó,sonriendo y se acercó hasta el chico.Las chicas la imitaron y cuando estuvieron a su altura,la morena de la otra vez,le señaló.

-¡Tu!-Exclamó furiosa-.¡El bruto!

-¿Encontraste la piedra que busabas?-preguntó divertido.

-¡No,porque está bajo tu culo!¡So' memo!

Ryoma sonrió,divertido,mientras que las demás pestañeaban,totalmente perdidas.

-Esto...Riku...¿Ya le conoces?-Preguntó Sumire.

-Sí,me lo encontré cuando llegaba al estadio,antes de que los dos gigantones me tirasen.

-Si es que eres una flacucha-.La picó el moreno.

-¡No soy una flacucha!¡Peso más de lo que aparento!

-¿Qué te apuestas a que no?

Ryoma sonrió pícaramente,mientras que Sumire se golpeó con suavidad la frente y negaba con la cabeza.Rápidamente,el moreno se acercó hasta la chica,rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos y mirándola de reojo.

-¿Lo ves?-Preguntó burlón.

-¡Bájame!¡Bruto!

Riku comenzó a golpear el brazo que la sostenía,que sin darse cuenta,la había alzado cinco palmos del suelo.Avergonzada,regresó hasta el sofa,sentándose en él cómodamente,mientras que Ryoma sonreía divertido.Se volvió al sentir toser a su tutora y recobró su seriedad.Ryuzaki se escondió tras una de las jóvenes y sonrió amablemente,colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña ante ella.Ryoma la observó por un momento,experto en revisar todo con una rápida mirada.La chica era tres o cuatro palmos más baja que él,con los cabellos largos,recojidos en dos trenzas,con los ojos marrones,casi rojizos,una piel morena y limpia,sin maquillaje alguno,solo un dulce toque en los labios.Delgada,de piernas firmes.Su ropa consistía en una blusa rosada y una diminuta falda vaquera,junto a unas sandalias sin tacón,blancas y atadas a los muslos.

-Ella es mi nieta,Sakuno Ryuzaki-.Presentó Sumire-.Él es Ryoma,Sakuno-chan.

-Mucho gusto.

La joven hizo una reverencia ante él,mostrando,sin quererlo,el comienzo de las dos primeras curvaturas de sus senos.Ryoma se relamió inconscientemente los labios,para darse cuenta y murmurar un simple:

-Ajá...

Ahora comprendía de donde le resultaba familiar.La había visto en las muchas de fotografias que Sumire se dedicaba a recolocar cada mes en las muchas de estanterías que decoraban el hogar.Tenía desde que era un rechoncho bebé,hasta que comenzó a ser lo que era ahora.Una joven de dieciseis años,de lo más encantadora,vergonzosa y tranquila.Miró de reojo a la molesta chica sentada en el sofa y los rodó hasta la vergonzosa y sonriente Ryuzaki.¡Por dios,qué cosas más diferentes!

-Y por último-.Terminó Sumire-.La amiga de mi hija,Tomoka.

-¡Tomo-chan!-Exclamó esta alegremente.

La miró de refilón.Era una chica normal,demasiado energica y algo chillona,más que la fiera del sofa.Tenía el cabello corto,recojido en dos infantiles coletillas,los ojos marrones,total,vistos muchas veces.Piel paja,limpia,algo más gordita que la anterior y vestida de sport.Nada que llamara especialmente su atención.Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró a Sumire,la cual indicó la mesa,preparada ya para todos.

-¿Cenamos?-Preguntó.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sakuno sonriendo.

Suspiró.Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre uno de los muebles,esperando a que las jóvenes ocuparan sus puestos.Miró de reojo a Sumire,al darse cuenta de que,sin querer,Sakuno había ocupado su lugar.Se encojió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Riku,la cual le miró furiosa.Sonrió de lado.Era verdaderamente una fierecilla.Le divertía aquello.

-Cenemos-.Ordenó Sumire.

-Umm...-Suspiró Tomoka,mirándo de reojo a Ryoma-.Dime una cosa...

-¿El qué?-Preguntó este prestándole atención justa.

-¿Qué se siente?

-¿A qué te refieres con qué se siente?-preguntó Sumire extrañada.

-Bueno...-Bebió por un momento de su vaso y volvió a dirijir su mirada hacia Ryoma-.Es que...¿qué se siente cuando,tras ser un huerfano,entras a tocar en una banda musical?

-¡TOMOKA!-Gritó Sakuno-.¡Te dije que lo dejaras!

-¡Oh,venga,Sakuno!-Exclamó Tomoka sonriendo-.No te enfades.Riku también lo pasó mal,y tu también.No entiendo a qué tanta admiración que sientes por él.

-¡Tomoka!-Repitió Sakuno sonrojándose-.Ya es suficiente...

-No-.La cortó Riku-.Haber,Tomoka,ya veo que no has cambiado nada.¿Te divierte herir los sentimientos de los demás?

-No,Riku-chan,no es eso-.Negó Tomoka firme-.Es que me da mucha rabia que admire a un chico que todo lo ha conseguido gracias a Ryuzaki-san,cuando ella también perdió a sus padres y tuvo que buscarse todo sola,sin nadie que...

Sakuno le lanzó la servilleta a la cara,levantándose de golpe y corriendo,salió del salón.Sumire,que hasta ese momento había guardo silencio,miró a Ryoma atentamente,el cual simplemente bostezó.

-Tomoka...creo que Sakuno no me ha contado algo más...Sé que mi hijo murió hace tres años...pero,¿y su madre?

-También.

-¿¡Qué dices!?-Exclamó Sumire poniéndose en pie-.¡Esta cria!¿¡Por qué no me lo ha dicho!?

-Quizás...no lo ha superado-.Soltó Riku-.La muerte de una madre puede resultar más dura que la de un padre.Al fin y al cabo,ella nos da la vida,mientras que el padre solo nos la jode con su presencia imponente y dura.

El silencio inundó el salón,más que nunca.Ryoma suspiró,echó mano a la lata que reposaba frente a él,y se alzó.Sumire le miró de reojo,mientras que guardaba su rostro entre sus dos manos.Tomoka,feliz de haber armado todo ese jaleo,terminó de deborar su plato y Riku,dejó descansar sus cubiertos sobre el plato,mirando através de los grandes ventanales,la oscura noche.

Atravesó el pasillo,dando pequeños sorbos de aquella sabrosa bebida,degustándola por completo.Aquella tonta conversación,no había traido más que problemas a la mujer y aquella molesta niña,parecía estar encantada.Por un momento,agradeció que la nieta de su tutora interrumpiera,pero por ello,terminó llevándose el palo que le concernía a él.En fin,¿Qué importaba?Ahora,podría descansar un poco del día,olvidarse del escenario e intentar leer o jugar a la consola.Sí,aún a sus diecisiete años,era un verdadero vicioso de la play.

-Kuso...

Detuvo el paso y miró en dirección a la voz.Se acercó hasta la puerta de cristales,medio abierta,y que daba al jardín interior.La atravesó,para encontrarse con Ryuzaki,sentada sobre una hermosa fuente redonda,con figuras de angelitos y en forma de tarta de tres pisos,brillando gracias a la luz de los focos.Se quedó un momento apoyado en el quicio de la pared,llevando la lata hasta sus labios,a la vez que sus ojos recorrian el cuerpo femenino.¿Qué escondería la chica debajo de toda aquella ropa?¿Sería realmente tan pura como parecía?

Divertido,se acercó hasta ella.La joven ni presintió su presencia.Se agachó ante su cuerpo,de cuclillas y siguió sonriendo.Sakuno se limpió las lágrimas,a la vez que jugaba enfadada con su pulsera,hasta que escuchó el sonido metálico de algo.Pestañeó varias veces y miró extrañada al moreno.

-¿Qué...qué haces?

-Son blancas-.Respondió Ryoma alzándose-.Tus bragitas,son blancas.

Sakuno cerró las piernas avergonzada,colocándo sus dos manos entre estas y tornándose un tomate.Ryoma se sentó a su lado,estirando las piernas y volviendo a beber.La joven le miró de reojo.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó.

-¿Por qué?Si no has hecho nada.

-Pero...Tomoka...-Suspiró Sakuno-.Ella dijo cosas de ti...

-Me la suda-.Ryoma se encojió de hombros-.¿Ya estás mejor?

-¿Cómo?

-Has dejado de llorar y temblar.

Estiró su mano,hasta que quedó justo tras la espalda de la chica.Usando su dedo índice,trazó una linea,desde la nuca,hasta el final de la espalda.Sakuno,inconscientemente,cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido.Ryoma sonrió.Apartó la mano,lo cual,hizo regresar al lugar a Sakuno.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó mirándola.

-Gracias...por tranquilizarme.

-No te equivoques conmigo-.Negó él frunciendo el ceño-.No soy como crees...pero cambiando de tema...¿lo hacemos?

Sakuno pestañeó varias veces,sin entender su pregunta.Ryoma la miró con atención,sonriendo burlón.

-Que si follamos.

El sonido se escuchó por todo el jardín.Sakuno movió su mano varias veces,intentando que el fuerte dolor que se había apoderado de esta,se esfumara,al haber golpeado el carrillo derecho del moreno.

-¿Lo ves?-Preguntó Ryoma poniéndose en pie-.Tal y como te ha dicho tu amiga,no puedes admirarme,pequeñaja.

-Solo eres un año más grande que yo-.Protestó Sakuno dando un paso atrás-.Y admiro a quien quiero.Aunque a ti ya no...

-Haces bien.

Se acercó hasta ella,acercando demasiado sus rostros y su cuerpo,intimidándola con su altura,a la vez que la obligaba a dar un paso atrás.

-Porque las niñas pequeñas,ya deberían de estar durmiendo.¿Acaso no sabes que nunca debes quedarte sola con un hombre?

-Tu no eres un hombre.

-¿Ah,no?

La tomó de una de sus manos y con fuerza,la guió hasta su entrepierna.

-Y dime...¿Qué es entonces esto que tocas?-Preguntó en el oido de la castaña-.Es una po...

-¡Cerdo!-Exclamó Sakuno empujándole-.¡No sé como he podido admirarte!¡Eres peor en persona!

Ryoma sonrió,se rascó la frente y camino los pasos que le habían sido arrebatados,deteniéndose justo a su hombro.

-Eres una maldita monja...con un culo de muerte...

Pelliscó el trasero de Sakuno y en rápidos pasos,salió del lugar.Sakuno estuvo apunto de poner el grito en el cielo,pero se contuvo,apretando los puños con fuerza,amenazando con clavarse sus uñas en la carne.Sin embargo,tal y como había dicho él,su tristeza había desaparecido,pues la agonía que invadía su pecho,desapareció por completo,siendo ocupada ahora,por una extraña aceleración.Se golpeó el culo,intentando que el dolor por el pellisco desapareciese y se miró atentamente la mano.La misma mano que había rozado de forma clara,las partes íntimas del cantante.La cerró y abrió varias veces.

-La tiene...grande...jue...

Se alejó del lugar,totalmente sastifecha,para reunirse con las demás,mientras que tras una columna,Ryoma no sabía si morirse de la risa,o cabrearse.¿Qué puñetas había sido esa comedia?¿Por qué la había ayudado?O mejor dicho,¿¡Por qué había tocado tanto!?Era la nieta de su tutora,no podía volver a pasar aquello.Nunca más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidoh miraba atentamente a la figura encojida frente a su casa.Acavaba de cenar y lo que más quería,era dormir.No solo había tenido que aguantar la gira,también a aquella extraña niña,después a sus amigas,a una de ellas,de lo más melosa posible.Pero bueno,esperaba que cuando llegara a casa,pudiera dormir tranquilamente,sin embargo,se encontró con un Eiji en estado de depresión creciente,de esas que te hacen volverte depresivo incluso a ti.Lo arrastró hacia el interior del piso y esperó a que dijiese algo.

-¿No crees que deberías de haber ido a casa de un sempai?

Eiji negó,con la cabeza entre sus piernas,las cuales abrazaba con fuerza,impidiéndole ver su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas,el día aquel que murió aquella fan?

-Sí-.Respondió Kaidoh-.Ese día es como para olvidarlo.

-Nunca...te has preguntado cómo se sentirán sus familiares,si nos odiarán...

El moreno suspiró y se sentó en el sofa negro de cuero,poniendo sus manos en su cara,frotándola y mirándo al pelirojo.

-La verdad...es que no me lo he preguntado-.Respondió finalmente.

-Yo todos los días me lo pregunté.¿Sabías que la fan que murió,era admiradora mia?Me había escrito muchas cartas,las cuales yo había leido...pero jamás contesté.Hoy...he conocido a su hermana pequeña,en el cementerio.Su hermana y la mia están una encima de la otra.Ambos perdimos algo importante...Y yo...no puedo hacer nada por ella.Sé como se siente...pero no puedo...devolvérsela...

-Eiji...No pienses jamás en que no puedes hacer nada-.Le riñió Kaidoh-.¿Por qué no...?No sé...¿Por qué no ocupas tu ese lugar?

-No puedo-.Le miró con los ojos cristalinos-.Ella me odia.Porque era mi fan...y ahora yo me odio a mi mismo...

Se alzó,para caminar hasta la cama y hacerse un ovillo y quedarse dormido.Kaidoh pesteañeó varias veces,hasta que se dió cuenta.

-¿¡Y ahora donde duermo yo!?¡Maldita sea!Esto me pasa por ser tan buena gente...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo se encojió de hombros,a la vez que habrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Fuji.Este pasó ante él,para detenerse al tiempo en que la puerta contraria se abría.Momo se quedó rígido,sin embargo,Fuji sonrió,divertido.

-¡Oh!¡Vosotros!-Exclamó una voz femenina-.No sabía que compartiamos techo.

-Pues ya ve,señorita...¿Ann?o quizás,¿Tachibana?

-Ann,por favor-.Rogó la castaña-.Tachibana es más bien para el trabajo.

Fuji afirmó con la cabeza,mientras que Momo seguía totalmente quieto y de piedra.Su compañero de piso se dió cuenta y como siempre,planeó.

-Bueno,yo os dejo,tengo unas ganas locas de cojer la cama.Nos vemos.

Momo se volvió,reaccionando ante estas palabras,pero se dió de bruces contra la puerta cerrada.Se frotó la nariz,por la cual comenzó a salir sangre.Ann se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a estirar de él.

-¡Corre!Tenemos que detener la hemorragia.

Lo obligó a sentarse sobre un blanco sofa y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.Momo miró el lugar asombrado.Montones de imágenes fotográficas,de las cuales más difíciles de conseguir,colgaban de las paredes.Ann,que regresaba de la cocina con un cubito enrrollado en un trapo,sonrió.

-Con permiso.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del moreno,el cual casi dió un respingo y se obligó a sí mismo a ahogar un gemido de dolor en su garganta,al sentir el hielo sobre su nariz.Ann rió divertida,dejándose caer totalmente sobre las caderas del guitarrista,el cual,se mordió el labio inferior.¿Acaso sus zonas íntimas no estaban demasiado cercanas?

-Parece que no estás aconstumbrado a tratar con mujeres-.Sonrió Ann divertida-.¿Quién lo diría?Un chico tan apuesto y con ese problema.

-Generalmente,son Echizen y Eiji los que más ligan-.Protestó el ojos lilas.

-¿Tus amigos?-Preguntó confusa.

-Ajá...Dios...esto duele...

-Espera...

En un nuevo movimiento,Ann cambió de mano el frio hielo,volteando el trapo mejor,para hacer más presión y menos daño.Momo se extremeció y cerró los ojos,para abrirlos de golpe.

-¿Te importaría no moverte tanto?-Preguntó

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó divertida-.Espera,no irás a decir...que...¿eres virgen?

-¿Pasa algo?-Exlamó molesto el chico-.No e encontrado a la mujer indicada,eso es todo...

-Ya,claro-.Sonrió la castaña-.Que tierno eres.

Momo estaba apunto de protestar,pero la mirada dulce de la joven se lo impidió.Aquellas palabras habían sido sinceras.

-La verdad-.Suspiró Tachibana cansada-.Todos los tios que me encuentro,solo quieren echar un polvo y si te he visto ni me acuerdo.Además,en el restaurante,al no ser de estrellas,los personajes que entran,no suelen ser muy ricos,así que la mayoría son tios de lo más pervestidos.Te menten mano hasta en el carnet-.Rió divertida,recordando el comportamiento del chico-.Me divertí mucho contigo antes.Más bien,podría decir que eres del único que tengo buena idea.

-Pero no soy de piedra-.Se quejó Takeshi-.También siento.

-Lo sé,lo sé-.Afirmó la joven snoriendo-.Ya no te imolesto más.

Se levantó,rompiendo el contacto y dejó que el chico sujetera el trapo.Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió hasta la puerta contraria.Momo buscó las llaves,para entregárselas.

-Ya nos veremos por aquí-.Saludó la chica en despedida-.Chao.

Momo esperó a que se marchara,para adentrarse en el piso,preparado para las más divertidas preguntas de su sempai.Las más divertidas,por supuesto,para el mayor,porque él,seguía preguntándose por qué era tan vergonzoso derepente.¿Acaso no formaba parte de un exitoso grupo?¿Quién lo diría?

Mientras,en el piso de la joven,Ann se sentaba frente a la televisión,lista para distraerse con el aparato eléctrico.

-Así es-.Apresuró la presentadora-.Tal y como hemos sido informados,el tan famoso grupo de moda,"Los sexys seigaku",dentro de una semana,comenzaran una nueva gira por todo japón y...

El mando cayó entre sus piernas,a la vez que señalaba la pantalla del televisor frenéticamente y a tientas,buscó el telefono.Al darle alcanze,tecleó tan rápidamente,que parecía increible que pudiera siquiera existir ese número.Sin embargo,sí que existía y tenía tono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En una casa realmente silenciosa,pequeña,sin ninguna luz encendida,con una sola sombra encojida en un rincón,el telefono sonó molestosamente.Lo alcanzó una mano y sin decir nada,esperó.

-¡¡Kaolah!!¡¡Pon la tele ahora mismo!!

-¿Ann?

-¡Escucha!Sé que los odias...pero...pero...es que...¡¡Conozco a uno de los chicos de "los sexys seigaku"!!.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo,hasta que una pequeña luz iluminó el lugar.Kaolah Shiratori,sujetando una revista en una de sus manos.Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó su mejilla sobre una de sus rodillas.

-Yo...también he conocido a uno de ellos...Ann...necesito que me ayudes...quiero vengarme...

-Kaoh...

-Por favor...te lo pido...

-...Está bien...Te ayudaré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**n.n.Hasta aquí hoy.Espero que les haya gustado n.n.O al menos,divertido algoXD.**

**gaara.maniaka**n.n.Bueno,Ryosaku claro que habrá,pero tendremos que esperarXD.Que este Ryoma...no sé yo como terminaráXD.Grax por leer n.n.

**deb**i:n.nGracias también por leer.Me alegro que te gustara el principio y espero que este capi también te llege a gustar n.n.Un besito.

**Abby-Chan:**TT.TTYa...es que aquel fue demasiado tristeXD.O.o...No te obliguesTT.TTque no quiero que te siente malT.T.O.o...es un fic,chia¬¬.GomenT.T.Sí,la madre de Riku murió n.n.PobechitaT.T.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡¡Síii!!Leí tu fic...Aunque no he terminado,creo...gomen,mi cabeza hoy está para el arrastre,pero cuando cuelge este,dejo a un lado el de "el despertar" y regreso a comprobarloT.TEs que se me apagó el ordenador y luego no me dejaba entrarT.T.Fue horrible...pero...espera,sí que lo leiXD,.Incluso te deje RwXD.Yo y mi cabeza hecha un churroT.T.La verdad es que a mi también me gusta el drama,para escribirlo o leerlo,en películas no me gustaXD.Soy un bicho raro,raroXD.

**Muchas gracias por leer n.n.Y gracias mil veces por sus rw!!Mi espera más,para poder seguir n.n.Cuidense.**


	3. caos

**¡¡¡Buenas!!T.TOh,solo cuatro rwT.TEstaba por no actualizar todavía,pero no quería defraudar a aquellas personas que me han apoyado n.n¡¡Muchas gracias!!¡¡Y este capi se lo dedico a ellas!! nOn,¡ojala les guste n.n!**

**_Concierto3:Caos._**

Fiesta.Finalmente un día tranquilo,sin tener que madrugar,ni encontrarse con caras totalmente conocidas,sin ensayos,ni malos desayunos o comidas rápidas.Sin embargo,ahí estaba.De pie,a las seis y media de la mañana y con los ojos abiertos como un buho.Las manos tras la espalda,vestido en traje de armani y esperando la visita que hacia una hora le había despertado.¿Cómo era posible que le pasara eso ahora?Se negaría totalmente a abandonar a los "sexys seigaku".No había luchado todos esos años para que un _ciego_ se lo impidiera.

El timbre de la puerta de su pequeño piso,le golpeó con fuerza la dolorida cabeza.Se miró atentamente en el espejo,antes de terminar de abrir.Sus cabellos eran tan revoltosos como cualquier otro día.Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se notaban,pero nada que no pudiera arreglar un buen sueño;sin interrupciones,por supuesto.Sus gafas brillantes y sus manos limpias.Definitivamente,algún defecto vería en él.Estaba seguro.

-Buenos días,padre-.Saludó tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora que abrieras!¡Vago!

El señor Kunimitsu,de cuarenta y ocho años,era un hombre realmente apuesto,para su edad,por supuesto.Sus cabellos castaños brillaban como el primer día,incluso su bigote ocultaba el paso de la edad.Pulcro y de aspecto recto y serio,se adentró en el piso de su primogénito.Pasó sus dedos por todas las estanterías que encontró y frunció las cejas al encontrarse la batería blanca que su mujer un día regaló a su hijo.

-No puedo creer que todavía conserves esa chatarra.

-Esa chatarra,padre,es la que me da de comer.

-¡Paparruchadas!-Exclamó el hombre-.Podrías comer mejor y vivir todavía más.¡Esto es como uno de mis cuartos de baño!

-Me basta y sobra-.Respondió el castaño.

-¡Venga ya,Tezuka!-Protestó el hombre-.¡Esto no puede ser mejor que todo lo que has tenido hasta ahora!

-Exactamente,padre-.Recordó Tezuka sonriendo-.Siempre lo he tenido todo y por una vez,me gusta poder disfrutar de mis esfuerzos por conseguir algo.

El señor Kunimitsu,se sentó pesadamente sobre la pequeña cama y buscó entre los bolsillos de su traje de armani el telefono móvil.Hizo un simple tono,ante la atenta mirada de Tezuka,el cual arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno,está bien-.Retomó la conversación el mayor-.¿Quieres seguir con esto?Lo acepto...

-Padre...

-Pero solo con una condición-.Le cortó.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Tezuka arrugando el entrecejo.

En ese momento,la puerta volvió a llamar su atención,solo que esta vez,recibió suaves golpes en ella.La abrió y se encontró de boca con alguien que no esperaba para nada del mundo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado la peor noche de su vida,tras la muerte de sus padres.No había podido dormir.A su mente solo llegaba el pícaro rostro de cierto moreno.Un moreno al que verdaderamente admiró,tiempo atrás.¿Cómo había podido vivir él solo,mientras que ella se había visto obligada a regresar junto a su abuela?Sin embargo,había resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella creía.

Giró su cabeza y miró el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche.Las diez y cuarto.Sabía que Tomoka no tardaría en levantarse.Tomoka...¿por qué había tenido que hacer eso?Es más,¿por qué ella misma la había perdonado?Fue en la noche a pedirle disculpas y ella,se lo permitió.Desde luego,no importaba.Tomoka siempre se había preocupado por ella y esa,era su forma de mostrarlo.

Sin embargo,con su abuela no había ido mejor.La bronca que le cayó encima,fue de aupa.¿Tan mal había echo con querer vivir su vida sola hasta ahora?Cierto que una joven de dieciseis años no podía cargar con todo sola,pero ella lo había querido mostrar asi.Mas todo no pudo ser.Se vió obligada a ir con su abuela y dejar el extranjero.La mujer estaba realmente contenta con eso,y fue lo que la salvó,de recibir un buen castigo.Sin embargo,por haberla engañado,tendría que ayudarla.¿A qué?¡Con el grupo de música!

Se había negado rotundamente,sin embargo,su abuela se había mantenido firme.Excusa de su dolor por haberla mentido.

-Mejor...me daré una ducha...

Se alzó y tras cojer su ropa,caminó através de los enormes pasillos de la mansión.Ya estaba aconstumbrada a tanto lujo,pues sus padres también eran ricos y la casa en la cual había vivido con anterioridad,era de igual tamaño.Se detuvo ante la habitación que habían compartido Riku y Tomoka.Ningún ruido extraño llegaba de esta,así que o bien,Riku había terminado por asesinar a Tomoka,o,dormían como angelitos.

-En fin...

Se encaminó hacia el baño y entre abrió la puerta.Entró tranquilamente,desnudándose lentamente.Se enrrolló una cintura sobre su cuerpo y abrió la puerta que la llevaría hasta la bañera.Un brazo impidió su entrada.Volteó asustada sus ojos,para encontrarse con unos dorados y una sonrisa ladina.

-Monja y con un buen cuerpo.

Se tapó la boca de golpe y dió varios pasos atrás.Ryoma,apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con una toalla reliada a su cintura,el cabello mojado,agolpándose sobre su rostro y millones de gotitas rodando por su blanquecina piel.Sakuno apretó la toalla contra su cuerpo y se volvió.Sus mejillas estaban totalmente llenas de carmín y su cuerpo tembló.

-Hasta luego...y la próxima vez,asegúrate de que nadie se esté bañando antes de entrar.

La golpeó suavemente en la cabeza,con su puño y sonrió.Antes de cerrar la puerta tras él,un grito llegó.

-¿Qué le has echo?-Preguntó una voz.

El moreno se volvió y justamente,se encontró con la persona que quería ver.Riku le miró interrogante,sin saber por qué la miraba tanto.Pestañeó inconscientemente,al verse acorralada contra la pared.

-Ne...-Susurró-.¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada-.Respondió éste-.Solo que...Eres una flacucha.

-¡Y tu un prepotente!-Exclamó Riku-.¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Que seas mi novia.

-¿Tu lo flipas o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza al levantarte?

-Lo digo en serio-.La regañó-.No me tomes a la ligera.¿O es que necesitas más pruebas?Desde el principio,me he sentido atraido por ti.Si te fijas,no me e acercado a ninguna otra.

-Mmm...

Forzosamente,Ryoma no la dejó continuar.Selló sus labios con los suyos y aprisionó su cuerpo.En ese momento,Tomoka apareció,obligándoles a separarse.Furiosa,la castaña se adentró en el baño,dedicándole una mirada furiosa a la morena.Riku se llevó una mano hasta los labios y miró la espalda del chico,que se alejaba totalmente sonriente.

-Mierda...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji se marchó temprano y por fin,tuvo la casa para él solito.Tras bañarse,desayunar y mirar atentamente las noticias,Kaidoh decidió ir a dar una vuelta,por supuesto,de incógnito.Así lo hizo.Necesitaba visitar a Inui,para contarle lo ocurrido,aunque claro,Eiji se mosquearía,pero prefería eso,a tenerlo en modo depresión creciente.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora,detenido ante la gran puerta de la gran mansión de los Sadaharu.Siempre se preguntaba cómo podría ser que un rico como él,estuviera en esa banda.Un misterio,seguramente.¿Quién lo diría?Con lo que les costó a él y a Momo entrar en ella.Al principio,creyó que Tezuka e Inui estaban jugando,pero después descubrió que no era así para nada.

-¿Por quién pregunta?-Preguntó una voz através de un telefonillo inalámbrico.

-Por Inui Sadaharu,hijo.

-Un momento,por favor...Adelante.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y entró sin apenas mirar a su alrededor.La última vez que lo hizo,estuvo apunto de pelearse con tres de los guardaespaldas.Así que se dirijió hasta la entrada principal,donde Inui le esperaba,vestido con un jersey negro y unos pantalones vaqueros azulados.Realmente hacía frio,pero,¿qué era eso para un hombre rico?

-Raro que vengas,Kaidoh-.Saludó Inui-.¿Ocurre algo?

-Eiji,sempai-.Respondió-.Está en modo depresivo.

-¿¡Eiji!?¿Estamos hablando del alocado pelirojo de nuestro grupo?-Preguntó confuso el moreno mayor.

-Así es-.Afirmó el pequeño-.Anoche estuvo en mi casa,después de que dejara a una fiera y sus amigas.

Su cuerpo se extremeció,de solo recordar el mal caracter de Riku,la amabilidad incomprensible de Sakuno y los mimos horrorosos de Tomoka.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Sabes que las chicas son de lo más horrorosas?-Preguntó volteando la cabeza-.Una casi me rompe el telefono en la cara,la otra,casi se desmaya tras tantas reberencias y la última...¡Por poco me viola!

-¡Oh!¡Tu famosa virginidad en peligro!

-¡No te vurles,Sempai!¡Qué es muy serio!Seguro que de todos soy el más virgen.

-Soluciónalo-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros Inui-.Si quieres,te puedo presentar a varias chicas.

-Déjelo...Mejor,solucionemos lo de Eiji...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji,divertido,pasó varias veces la mano frente al rostro de Momoshiro.Este se había levantado como un verdadero zombi.Le entregó una tostada cubierta de wasabi y el tio se la zampó como si nada,además de beberse uno de los jugos de Inui,los cuales Fuji,siempre guardaba como gran tesoro incomprendido.Sin embargo,Momo ahí seguía.En ese estado.Aquello era realmente nuevo.

-Ne...Momo...-Susurró Fuji-.¿Me das un millón?

-Ahí está la tarjeta...

Primera pregunta superada...es decir;tonto.Estaba tonto.

-Ne...¿Puedo vender tu guitarra?

-Claro...como quieras...

¡Dios!¡Estaba peor de lo que imaginaba!Aquella guitarra era lo que más quería.¿Qué podría haberlo puesto en ese estado?Aunque se hacía una idea de eso.

-Mira,Momo...¡Ann Tachibana!

-¿¡DÓNDE!?

¡Bingo!Ahí estaba la razón de su mudez y tranquilidad,además de pasada total de la vida.La joven Ann.Realmente era preciosa y si su amigo no hubiera puesto los ojos en ella,se abría acercado ya a ella.Pero el pobre Momo era derepente tan extraño y divertido,que casi estaba por jugar con él.

-Momo...¿A ti te gusta esa chica?

-¡No,que va!-Negó avergonzado-,¿¡Cómo me voy a enamorar yo!?

-Ya,claro-.Afirmó falsamente Fuji-,¿Cómo podrías sentirte tu atraido por esas hermosas piernas femeninas?¿Por ese cuerpazo tan sensual y esos labios tan apetecibles?¿No sientes nada?

-¡No...no!

Sin embargo,el rostro deseoso de Momoshiro decía todo lo contrario a sus labios.

-Está bien-,sonrió divertido-.Pues...entonces...la haré mia.Porque...tu no sientes nada,¿verdad?

Fuji sabía que Momo era realmente sensible ante los piques,pero la reacción,fue la que menos creería.

-¡Pues claro que no!-Gritó-.Puedes quedartela si quieres.¡Toda tuya-sempai!

Vale.A juego se lo habían puesto.¿Después sería él el culpable?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oishi miró nerviosamente el reloj.Tezuka no solía retrasarse y ese día,lo estaba haciendo,pero mayor fue sorpresa al encontrarse con Sumire en el lugar.

-¿Dónde está Tezuka,Ryuzaki-San?

-Verás...Me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que tenía algo realmente importante que hacer,entonces,me pidió que fuera yo la que te acompañara-.Explicó la mujer-.Si prefieres a otro de los chicos,te puedo ofrecer a Ryoma,que es el único que sé donde está...y no estoy tranquila con ello...

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Oishi-.No me importa nada que usted me acompañe.Además...no se ofenda...pero es mejor compañia que Ryoma...

-¡Lo entiendo!-Exclamó riendo la anciana-.Bueno...en marcha.

-Claro...

Realmente,Oishi creía eso.Si Ryoma le acompañaba a elejir las ropas para los nuevos conciertos,seguro que terminaba elijiendo de las más extrañas.Aunque aquello no era realmente fácil,ya que tenían que calibrar los gustos de todos los componentes.Por ejemplo Kaidoh.Le gustaba ir de sport,por ello,sudaderas sexys a conjunto de pantalones anchos,al igual que Momo,aunque este aceptaba de toda clase de ropa.Inui,por su parte,se lo preparaba él mismo,se negaba a dejarse vestir por una pandilla mal aconsejada,y eso que tenían estilista final.Por su parte,Tezuka pensaba de la misma forma,por ello,siempre se encargaba de acompañarle.Fuji era otro tanto,confiaba demasiado en la buena mano de Tezuka.Eiji,se lo hacía él mismo,ya que decía que siempre terminarían vistiéndolo como un niño pequeño,tan solo porque una vez por su cumpleaños,le regalaron unos pantalones tipo steef urkel y un gorrito de cuadros.Y ya,el que se molestaba totalmente,era Ryoma.Si se la comprabas estilo punk,malo,gótico,malo,ejecutivo,malo.Por ello,decidieron entregarle dinero y que lo hiciera él mismo.

-Esta tienda-.Señaló Oishi-.Aqui compraremos unas cosas...

-Ok-.Afirmó la mujer-.Creo que ya que somos más famosos...deveríamos de empezar a vestirnos nosotros mismos.

-Es mismo pienso yo-.Afirmó Oishi-.¿Y si se lo preguntamos a la dueña?

-¿Te refieres a Riku?-Preguntó pensativa Sumire.

-Claro.

-Um...no sería mala idea preguntarle.Deja que regrese a casa y le pregunte...si no...ya miraré de pedir una cita con ella.

-Habla de ella como si fuera una adulta y es una niña...

-Tiene 16 años,es la dueña de tantos estadios y es la que nos da dinero a nosotros,Oishi...no te creas que solo aporto yo-.Recordó Sumire sonriendo-.Si fuera por mi,seríais completamente mios.

-Eso no suena muy bien-.Rió sarcásticamente el moreno.

-¡Oh!¿Te estás burlando de una pobre vieja?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann la miró atentamente y tragó saliva.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?-Preguntó por última vez.

-Sí-.Respondió Kaolah firmemente-.Es la mejor manera.

-Kaoh...recuerda que...

-¡Ann!-Exclamó Kaolah tomándola de las manos-.Quiero vengarme...no puedo dejarme esta angustia en el pecho...

-Pero de verdad que no sirve de nada la venganza-.Suspiró la castaña a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-.Eiji...no tuvo culpa.

-No se fijó en ella.Huyó del lugar.

-¡Él también podría haber salido herido!-Protestó Ann-.Kaoh...

-Me da igual...lo haré...sigue adelante...Vamos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji se detuvo ante aquella blanquecina puerta.Posó la mano sobre el pomo grisaceo y tragó saliva.Unos pasos llegaron hasta su espalda y un suspiro de resignación salieron de unos labios.

-Si vas a entrar,entra ya,mocoso.Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-¿Sabias que ha salido para ir al cementerio?-Preguntó Eiji apretando los labios-.Ella...todavía nos quiere.

-¡No digas tonterias!-Exclamó la persona tras él-.Ambos moristeis aquel día para ella.Porque...justo ese día,tu tenías una comida importante con el grupito en el que estás...

-Cierra la boca...-Susurró Eiji apretando los puños-.Yo al menos...no la jodo como lo haces tu...papa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoka se estiró sobre la cama,mientras que Sakuno terminaba de vestirse y Riku la miraba de reojo.Desde que los había visto en el pasillo,Tomoka no paraba de mirarla malamente y no entendía la razón.Cansada,le preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué?-Preguntó confusa Sakuno.

-No,me dice a mi-.La cortó Tomoka-.Es que Riku se lo pasa muy bien con Ryoma.

-¿Eh?-Sakuno las miró alternativamente-.¿A vosotras también os ha hecho algo?

-No,a mi no-.Respondió Tomoka-.Pero a Riku le debe de haber metido la lengua hasta la garganta.¿Lo has disfrutado,Riku-chan?

-¿¡Te ha besado!?-Exclamó asombrada Sakuno-.¿De veras?

-Sí...-,contestó Riku rascándose la cara-.Pero Tomoka nos cortó-.Recordó a la castaña-.No sé muy bien a qué ha venido...pero me pidió que fuera su novia...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tomoka frunció el ceño,mirando molesta a la alterada y feliz Sakuno.Tomó una de las largas trenzas y estiró de ella.

-¿¡Es que no te gustaba a ti!?-Gritó en su oido-.¿¡Por qué te alegras de que bese a otra!?

-¡Espera,espera!-Exclamó Sakuno totalmente seria-.Yo no amo a Ryoma,le admiraba,que no es lo mismo.Y si a Riku le gusta y está feliz con él,¿por qué no puedo alegrarme?

-Entonces...¿Yo he estado confundida?-Preguntó confusa la chica de las coletas.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron las otras confusas.

Sakuno se lanzó sobre Riku,riendo y rozando su cara con una de sus trenzas.

-Riku...¡Te ordeno que salgas con Ryoma!

-¡Orden acatada,señorita Ryuzaki!-Exclamó Riku abrazándola.

-¡Haced lo que queraís!-Protestó Tomoka-.Yo...me quedaré con ese bombón de anoche...

-¿Kaidoh?-Preguntó Riku recordando al moreno-.Es muy raro...

-¡Pero está bueno!-Exclamaron las otras féminas a la vez.

-La verdad...es que no me importaría mucho hacerle un favor-.Suspiró Tomoka-.Si solo me diera un beso...caería rendido a mis pies.

-Claro...tu aliento lo mataría-.Se burló Riku-.Disfruta,disfruta.

-¡Riku!-Se quejó Tomoka-.Precisamente,será mi aliento lo que más desee...

-Ya...

-Por cierto-.Las cortó Sakuno-.La semana que viene...comenzaré a trabajar con ellos.Mi abuela me lo ha impuesto...creo que como castigo.

-Es que ya te vale-.Protestó Riku-.Mira que no decirle que tu madre también había muerto y quedarte sola...

-Fue...sin querer...

-Sin querer o queriendo-,continuó Tomoka-.Fue una mentira y muy grave.¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Eso-.La apremió la morena-.Ahora estás aquí,con nosotras y estás más segura.

-Pero Tomoka terminará marchándose...

-¡¿Y qué más da!?-Exclamó Tomoka poniéndose en pie-.No estarás sola...Tienes a Riku.¡Y yo...vendré en otras fiestas!-Se acercó hasta la castaña y la tomó de las manos-.Sakuno,por favor...sé feliz.

-Pero...

-¡Y dale con el pero!-Bufó Riku tomándola de los mofletes-.¡Qué lo seas y punto!

-Fale,fale...mif mofetes...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ya hacía dias que aquello sucedía.Llamaban al telefono,pero no contestaban.Podría ser que esa razón se debiera a una fan avergonzada,pero su mente solo podía pensar en cabrearse y cómo podría haber conseguido su número.Su nombre no venía en la lista y al ser menor de edad,se necesitaba el permiso de los padres,por lo tanto,estaba a nombre de Sumire Ryuzaki.¿Podría ser esa la razón?

-Bah.

Tiró el móvil sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo.El día libre y sin nada que hacer.Un momento,¿nada qué hacer?Sí que tenía algo que hacer.Se levantó y caminó hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.Allí,formaban un verdadero escándalo.Suspiró y llamó.Tomoka fue quien le abrió la puerta y le miró desaprovadamente.

-¿Está Riku?-Preguntó mirando hacia un lado.

-Sí...¡Riku-chan,el príncipito te llama!

-¡Qué graciosa!-Exclamaron a la vez Ryoma y Riku.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la morena al estar a su altura.

-¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?Te recuerdo que eres un tipo fa-mo-so.

-Ya,¿y eso te supone un problema?-Preguntó el moreno sujetándole la barbilla sensualmente-.¿Tan malo es?

-Creo que no me has entendido-.Rió Riku-.Yo también soy famosa,¿sabes lo que implicaría si nos encontraran juntos?

-Otra vez:¿Tan malo es?

-¡Está bien!-Suspiró Riku riendo burlona-.Chicas,nos vemos luego.

-¡Hai!-Exclamaron las otras dos-.¡Chao!

Así pues,ambos salieron.Ryoma puso rumbo hasta el centro de la ciudad,con pensamiento de terminar de comprar los muchos accesorios que necesitaría para los próximos conciertos.Sabía de ante mano que la chica que le acompañaba tenía los mismos gustos que él,así que,¿por qué no dejarla elejir?Entonces,de nuevo,volvió a sonar el telefono.El mismo número al que contestar.Se lo llevó al oido,mientras permitía a Riku probarle una pulsera de punchas y su labio tembló.

-Perdón...¿Podría repetir?

-Le llamo de la oficina de adopción,queremos comunicarle si está de acuerdo con ceder la adopción de Ryoma Echizen,al señor Echizen...¿Se encuentra ahí,señora Ryuzaki?...¿Señora?...

Continuará...

**¡¡Hasta aquí n.n.!!Menudas vacaciones que están teniendo¬¬...madre mia.XD.¿Quién será la culpable?XD.**

**¿Qué pasará con Ryoma?Secreto,jujuju.**

**¿Qué estarán planeando Ann y Kaolah?...Más secreto.**

**¿Quién será el visitante de Tezuka?...ni idea...XD.**

**¿Qué pasará con Eiji?...¿Dije ya secreto?XD.**

**Jackilyn-San**:Es que me encanta hacer Ryomas pervertsXD.¡Sí!XD.Los genes dan para mucho,jujuju.Wiii!!Ya leí!!mi gustó n.n.Me harías un gran favor si devez en cuando me avisas,porque el internet no me va muy bien y no me deja abrir el buzónT.TSi leo tarde es esoT.T.Es una lástima,porque me gusta mucho n//n.Dices que vaya bien...¡XD!Te recuerdo que ambas escribimos con drama...jujuju.

**debi**:Me alegra que te guste n.nMi ya continuóXD.

**Abby-Chan**:Nyaaa!!Me habría encantado tanto ese Rw,como este!!:3.¡Segurísimo!Claro que sí!Ryoma tocará,XD.Um...¡Tenme miedo!XD.Si ya digo que esto es como gran hermanoXD.Una caja de sorpresasa.Nya...muajajaja.Fuji jugará másXD.¡¡Síi!Me apetecía hacer un momo vergonzosoXD!

**danny1989**:¡Hola!Muchas gracias por leer n.n.Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n.Lo que una cosa que no entendí...¿A que te refieres con sus presentaciones?¿A los conciertos?¿Las canciones?¿Los encuentros?O.o...Si te refieres al pasado de los chicos y como se conocieron,eso llegara n.n.Tranquila n.n.Mi siempre actualiza pronto n.n.O eso intento.A la semana suelo subir de todos los fics RyoSaku n.n.Nos leemos y muchas gracias n.n.

**Muchas gracias a todos/As por leer n.n.Mi os dejaría un adelanto,pero...Bueno,vale...les dejo..XD:**

_-Tu me has contratado...Soy la chica que solicitates...(kh)_

_-¿Quién es Echizen?(RE)_

_-Gracias...Kaidoh sempaii...¿Cómo podría agradecerte?...¿Un beso quizás?(Tm)_

_-¿De verdad...quieres hacer esto?(TK)_

**_¡¡Hasta aquí!!xd_**

**_Nos leemos pronto n.n.Un beso mu grande!!_**


	4. Preguntas sin responder

**¡¡Ohayo!!Mi ya regresó con otro capi,aunque me quedó muy soso y pido perdón u.u.Ando muy despistada y estudiando,con los problemas de la salud y tal u.u.Ya saben,pero espero que les guste algo n//n.**

**_Concierto4:Preguntas sin responder._**

Juntó sus manos en modo de rezo y tras suspirar,presionó el botón frente a ella,esperando ansiosa la figura que quería encontrarse.Sin embargo,fue al otro joven a quien se encontró.El nerviosismo corría por sus venas,más,al ver a aquel hombre con una simple toalla en su cintura,el cabello castaño pegado a su rostro y esos ojos azules mirándola con una lujoriosa mirada.

-Señorita Tachibana-.Saludó Fuji sonriendo-.¿Le ocurre algo?

-¡Ah,no!Verá,...es que...me gustaría poder hablar con Momoshiro...creo que tendría que disculparme con él.Anoche me comporté de una forma bastante molesta,seguramente,sin embargo...no se me ocurrió...

-Bueno,bueno-.La detuvo un todavía sonriente Fuji-.Creo que mejor será que le dé su telefono-.Aclaró-.Es que Momo salió esta mañana-.Informó-.Si me espera un momento...

-¡Por supuesto!

La puerta se encajó frente a ella.Ann llevó una mano hasta su pecho y otra,hasta su frente.¿¡Por qué tenía que abrir la puerta de esa forma!?¿¡Por qué tenía que ser ese chico tan atractivo también!?y,¿¡Por qué estaba haciendo eso!?En fin,todo fuera por Kaolah.Fuji volvió a aparecer y de nuevo,sintió un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.¡Que era una mujer,no de piedra!

-Lo siento,no tengo ningún papel,si quieres anotarlo en el móvil.

-¡Claro!-Afirmó sacando su teléfono nerviosamente-.¿Me permites?

Tomó de las manos el móvil de Fuji y tecleó varias veces.Encontró realmente el teléfono de Momo,lo inscribió,pero no era esa su meta y todo,estaba yendo demasiado bien.

-Muchas gracias-.Agradeció-.En cuanto esté lista...hablaré con él.

-De nada-,contestó Fuji-.Seguro que todo irá bien...

Con sonrisas,ambos desaparecieron dentro de sus casas.Ann se dejó caer de rodillas y llevó una mano hasta su vientre.

-¡Oh,por dios!¡Pero que hombre!-Exclamó avergonzada-.Ya...Ann...deja de imaginarte cosas...¡Hora de trabajar!

XxxxxxX

Pasó una de sus manos por las sienes doloridas.No sabía realmente por qué,pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y el estómago.La realidad era que recordaba algo bagamente,como que Fuji le entregó algo verdoso y suculentamente horrendo.Era imposible que aquello fuera uno de los extraños jugos creados por su sempai Inui.O mejor dicho,quería creer que no era así.

Volteó sus ojos por toda la avenida y se detuvo asombrado.¿Estaba viendo bien o necesitaba gafas?¿Ryoma junto a una joven?¡Aquello debía ser el fin del mundo!Se acercó hasta ellos y golpeó la espalda del moreno,el cual simplemente le dedicó una mirada.Pero aquella forma de mirar estaba completamente confusa y llena de odio.Miró a la joven y no tardó en reconocerla.

-¡Riku!-Exclamó señalándola-.¿Lo eres,cierto?

-¿Ocurre algo,Momo?-Preguntó con voz dura el pequeño cantante-.Molestas.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó Riku asombrada-.Es tu amigo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó burlón-.Pues,dudo que sea cierto...De todas maneras,dime una cosa,Riku.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuantos Echizens conoces?

Riku llevó una mano hasta su mentón,apoyando un fino dedo sobre ella.Cerró los ojos,para abrirlos con gra rapidez y mostras cuatro dedos ante los rostros de ambos chicos.

-Contándote a ti,cuatro.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-Preguntó confuso Momo-.Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso...

-Cállate,Momo-.Ordenó Ryoma mirándole de reojo,para volver hacia Riku,tomándola con delicadeza de la mano-.Explícame,por favor,todo lo que sepas de los otros tres.

-Ok...-,respondió Riku sentándose a su lado-.Veamos...Por un lado,se encuentra Takeshiro Echizen,un simple funcionario,dueño de una empresa de ropa,pero su empresa cayó en picado hará cuatro años.Por otro lado,tenemos a Nanjiro Echizen.Este hombre es un gran magnate de empresas relacionadas con el mundo del deporte,especialmente del tenis.Esta ligado al tercer y último Echizen que conozco,Ryoga Echizen.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó momo.

-Porque son familia-.Respondió Riku encojiéndose de hombros-.Pero el último,es tenista.

-¿No conoces ninguno más?-Preguntó Ryoma esperanzado-.Alguien pobre,que no sea tan importante.

-Iie-.Negó la morena-.Pero,¿por qué tanta preocupación?

-Betsuni...

Momo se llevó una mano hasta el mentó,caminando frente a ellos,hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra las manos enlazadas.Alzó una ceja y una risa pervertida apareció en su rostro.

-¿Acaso están juntos,chicos?

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Interrogó Ryoma confuso.

-Sus manos están enlazadas-.Indicó el oji lilas.

Ambos jóvenes dirijieron sus miradas hasta las manos que señalaban.Ryoma se encojió de hombros,mientras que Riku se dedicó a mirar a otra parte.Momo alzó de nuevo otra ceja.

-¡Ryoma con novia!¡Sugoi!

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó una voz-.¡Pero si son Ryoma,Momo y Riku-san!

Los jovenes se voltearon.En el momento en que descubrieron quienes eran,Ryoma,estirando de Riku,se acercaron hasta los visitantes,Sumire y Oishi.

-¿Quién es Echizen?-Soltó el moreno sin más-.¿¡Por qué llevo sus apellidos!?

X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X

-¿De verdad...quieres hacer esto?

No podía creerse lo rápido que estaba sucediendo todo.Tenía ante sus ojos una persona que hacía al menos cuatro años que no veía.Una joven,de cabellos castaños,largos hasta las caderas y rizados,junto a unos preciosos ojos verdes.Bajita,de cuerpo esbelto,pero demasiado vergonzosa.Sin embargo,Tezuka se encontraba la mar de tranquilo,tomando aquel café sin preocupaciones.O al menos,eso creían las personas que los estaban observando atentamente.

Ellos dos habían caido en la trampa de un viejo Tezuka,aburrido de su vida de rico hombre de negocios,dispuesto a fastidiar la de su primogénito.

Flas back:

_Dejó caer pesadamente las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo,perdiendo sus ojos marrones dentro de aquellos verdosos.La risa de su padre golpeaba contra sus oidos,como si la de un demonio se tratara.No podía creerse quien estaba tras esa puerta,ahora frente a él._

_-Nao...-Murmuró._

_-Cuanto tiempo,señorito-.Saludó la joven con una reverencia-.Un gusto volver a verle._

_-¿¡Qué es esto!?-Exclamó Kunimitsu,señalando a la chica y mirando a su padre-.¿¡Qué hace Nao aquí!?_

_-¡Oh,venga,hijo!-Exclamó el señor Tezuka-.Solo hace cuatro años que no os veíais._

_-¡Tu la despedistes!-Recordó alarmado._

_-Bueno,eso no me importa-.Le detuvo el hombre levantándose-.Piensa lo que quieras,Kunimitsu,pero si quieres seguir tocando en esa banda de mala muerte,tendrás que aceptarla junto a ti...como tu esposa._

_Y sin agregar nada más,el hombre se marchó,dejándolos solos._

Fin del flas back.

¿Esposa?A su edad ni había pensado en mujeres.Aunque la realidad,es que no le importaba,porque era _ella_,y no otra mujer.Su mente podría divagar en el tiempo y recordar ciertos momentos importantes,mas no fue necesario.

-Yo...-Murmuró la joven-.Quiero seguir adelante,Kuni-kun.

-Pero Nao...

-No importa-.Negó sonriendo la nombrada-.¿Acaso,no recuerdas lo que te dije?Hace cuatro años que hablamos por última vez,antes de que...

-Antes de que mi padre te echara de la casa por estar enamorada de su hijo-.Sentenció Tezuka-.No hace falta que me lo recuerdes,Nao.Lo recuerdo perfectamente.Lo que me sigue molestando...Es que no me pidieras ayuda.

-Tezuka...-Suspiró Nao incorporándose-.En aquel tiempo,tu mismo estabas en medio de una gerra con siempre,por culpa de "Los sexys Seigaku".Yo me vi inmersa en ello.

-Y te alejastes tranquilamente.Ahora has vuelto...¿Por qué?¿Qué hay tras esto,Nao?

Tezuka se incorporó también,apoyándose sobre sus manos en la fuerte mesa frente a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dado mi padre ahora?¿Dinero?¿Trabajo?O quizás,¿Ser su amante?

¿Le dió tiempo?Sí.Pero necesitaba sentir que todo aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad,por ello,aceptó el golpe que recibió en su rostro.Nao apretó las manos con fuerza,formando un puño de rabia.Sus verdosos ojos se entornaron en rabia,a la vez que sus hombros temblaron.

-Yo...jamás en mi vida...e estado con otro hombre...que no fueras tu...kunimitsu.Y lo que tu padre me ofreció,deberías de saberlo.Ya nos veremos.

Apretó entre una de sus manos el paquete de azúcar sin abrir.Había sido realmente cruel en sus palabras,y seguramente,la abría dañado demasiado.Pero ya no podía nada.No quería volver a mirar al pasado.Demasiados recuerdos.Demasiado _ella_ para él.

XxxxxxxxxX

Eiji miró atentamente el molestoso móvil,que con su zumbido impedía que siguiera remoleando.Alargó finalmente la mano y frotándose uno de sus cerrados ojos,miró la hora con el otro.Las cuatro y media de la tarde de su sengundo día libre.¿Por qué tenían que molestarle?¿Aquello era aposta?

-¿Moshi moshi?-Preguntó sumamente desinteresado.

-Señor Kikumaru,le llamamos de la agencia de "mujeres servidoras".Tenemos el honor de informarle de que su pedido ya se encuentra ante su puerta.Gracias por su compra.

Y sin más,colgaron.Eiji miró incrédulo el apararto,para lanzarlo contra la mesilla y dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.Sin embargo,el ruido del timbre en la puerta,le hizo volver a incorporarse.Se levantó perezosamente,maldiciendo a la persona que estuviera tras aquella puerta.Posó su mano sobre la manilla y la giró,abriendo.Sus azulados ojos se abrieron enormemente,mientras que su labio inferior tembló.

-¿Qué...haces aquí?

-Tu me has contratado...Soy la chica que solicitates...

Imposible.Aquella mujer que tenía frente a él...¡¡Era la fan que había muerto!!Las mismas ropas,el mismo peinado,los mismos ojos...¡No podía ser cierto!Se llevó una mano hasta la frente,a la vez que sus piernas temblaron,cediendo ante su peso y terminando sobre el suelo.Sin embargo,aquella joven se adentró en su apartamento,sentándose sobre la cama,de forma sensual y alzando un dedo divertida.

-Anda,ven...fiera...

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sakuno y Tomoka se miraron a la vez.Sumire,seguida de cerca por Ryoma,se adentraron en un despacho privado de la anciana.Riku se acercó más lentamente y al verlas,se acercó.Estaba totalmente pálida y casi sin habla.Sakuno la abrazó,extrañada por ese comportamiento.

-¿Riku?¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Es que...por lo visto...Ryoma ha descubierto algo sobre su familia verdadera-.Rebeló-.Seguramente ahora estarán hablando un rato.

Sakuno pegó sus ojos sobre la puerta cerrada,llevándose una mano hasta la boca.Sabía desde pequeña la decisión de su abuela en adoptar a Ryoma y por un momento,se alegró de saber que tenía un tio de su misma edad.Sin embargo,al no recibir los apellidos Ryuzaki,no fue considerado de esa forma por parte de su padre,el cual,no aceptó para nada la decisión de adopción del chico,obligando a toda su familia a estar alejada de su madre.

-Chicas-.Las llamó Tomoka-.¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?Así también tendrán intimidad.

-Buena idea-.Aceptaron ambas a la vez.

-¿Y dónde vamos?-Preguntó Riku encojiéndose de hombros-.¿Algún sitio especial?çç

-Umm...-Murmuró pensativamente Osakada-.¿Qué tal un centro comercial?

-¡Me lo veía venir!-Exclamó Riku golpeándose suavemente la frente-.Yo acabo de venir de uno...vallamos a otro sitio,por favor-.Rogó-.¿Qué tal un parque o algo así?

-¡Sí!-Afirmó con brillos en los ojos Sakuno-.¡Quiero ir a un parque!

-Bueno-.Murmuró Tomoka-.¡Vayamos a un parque!

Así pues,las tres jóvenes pusieron rumbo a algún solitario parque en medio de la ciudad.Tras comprar unos deliciosos boniatos y bebidas,se sentaron tranquilamente a tomarse la merienda con tranquilidad.Después,decidieron poner rumbo hasta un lugar lleno de tiendas.Sakuno y Riku terminaron por alejarse demasiado de Tomoka,la cual,se vió inmersa en una pelea cercana.Uno de los hombres,la sujetó con fuerza del brazo,lanzándola contra la carretera.Riku dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba,dispuesta a lanzarse a por ello,pero una mano la hizo chocar contra Sakuno y una sombra fue la que saltó.

Tomoka se aferró con fuerza a su salvador,ya ha salvo y con sus amigas a su lado.

-Gracias...-.Agradeció.Kaidoh sempai...-.Exclamó asombrada-.¿Cómo podría agradecerte?...-.Susurró-.¿Un beso quizás?

-¿¡Tu estás tonta!?

Kaidoh la dejó sobre el suelo,para lanzarse contra Ruki y tomarla con fuerza de los brazos,mientras que las otras dos chicas les miraron asombrados.Riku se asustó ante esto,pestañeó varias veces.

-¡Te podrían haber atropellado!¡Baka!

-¡Baka tu!-Se defendió la joven-.¡Estaban apunto de atropellar a mi amiga!Si ella se hubiera salvado...¡Mi vida no importaría!¡A nadie le importaría!

-¡No opines por los demás!-Gritó el moreno de golpe,apretando con más fuerza los delgados brazos-.Tu...no puedes saber lo que piensan los demás de ti...

-¿Kaidoh?-Preguntó Tomoka tras ellos-.Yo quería agradecerte...

Se acercó hasta el chico,el cual había terminado por soltar a la morena.Tomoka sonrió pícaramente y poniéndose de rodillas,acercó sus labios hacia los de él.Kaidoh reaccionó a tiempo,tapando asustado la boca que le ofrecía aquel beso y mirándola aterrado.

-¡No me beses!¡Y mira lo que haces,patosa!

Y como si jamás hubiera estado en el lugar,se marchó.Riku se quedó estática,frotándose los brazos con sus manos,mientras que Tomoka comenzó a llorarle a Sakuno,ya que la habían rechazado de mala manera.En ese momento,dos hombres aparecieron,tomándola con fuerza de los brazos.Sakuno y Tomoka intentaron llegar hasta ella,mas no fue posible.

-La han...¡¡Secuestrado!!-Exclamó Tomoka-.¡Tenemos que llamar a tu abuela!

-Pero...ella ahora...

-¡No importa!¡Vamos!

¬,¬,¬,¬,¬,¬,¬,

El silencio reinaba en el despacho.Ryoma estaba sentado sobre una silla,mordiendo nerviosamente sus uñas.Sumire le miraba con las manos juntas,en espera de lo ocurrido.

Flas back:

-¿Me lo va ha decir ya?-Presionó Ryoma bruscamente-.Fui abandonado a los cinco años por mi madre y nadie sabía quien era mi padre.Solo dejó mi nombre y un apellido...Y hoy,llaman diciendo si acepta mi adopción por parte del señor Echizen...¿¡Quién!?

-Ryoma-.La cortó la mujer-.Las pruebas de sangre existen,y llevo desde hace tres años buscando a tu padre verdadero.

-¡Sin mi consentimiento!

-Lo sé...

Ryoma guardó silencio por un instante,hasta que la mirada se apartó del rostro de la anciana,para clavarla sobre un montón de libros apilados en una estantería.

-¿Qué resultado dió?

-Nanjiro Echizen es tu padre-.Rebeló-.Él quiere...adoptarte.

Fin del flas back.

Y por ello,desde hacia media hora,el silencio reinaba en ese lugar.Ryoma necesitaba claramente pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando,sin embargo,todo fue roto por un fuerte grito.

-¡¡Ryuzaki-san!!-Gritó Tomoka arrastrando a Sakuno hacia el interior.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó poniéndose en pie la mujer.

-¡Han raptado a Riku!

Continuará...

**De nuevo lo siento por las faltas y talT.TPero no tengo tiempo hoy de revisarlo tanto como siempre.Lo e hecho por encima n.n.Espero que no esté tan malT.T**

**Mi ahora responde n.n.**

**debi:¡**Wolita! n.n.O.o...Pues no entiendo eso de que os caiga mal RikuXD.Además,esto es un RyoSaku n.n.Mi siempre escribe RyoSaku n.nU,así que don't worry,que el RyoSaku,seráXD.¡¡wiii!!¡¡Dos Rw!XD.Sí,era cierto que Saku estaba feliz de que Riku esté con Ryoma n.n.Pero todo ya se verá n.nXD.Que ya sabes que mis fics no son normales XD.

**Jackilyn-San:**Jujuju...Sorpresa!XD.Sí,es tal y como dices,pero todo a su tiempo n.n.Ya digo que es un RyoSaku n.n.Sí,eso tambiénXD.Fuji tiene que dar tela marinera,juju.Aunque también tiene su pasado ú.ú.Ya llegará su momento n.n¡Es que Momo estaba en Shock!XD.Yo,no es por ofenderte u.u,es porque conozco su pasado en este ficXD,Pero no le cojería la tarjetaT.T.Claro,Ryoma es adoptado n.n.Ya lo dije en el primer capiT.T.Ya veremos haber si acepta o no aceptaXD.¡Sí!¡Drama!XD.Gracias,bombón n.n.Avisame,por fi n.n.

**danny1989**:¡Wolita!Nada,mi siempre actualizará n.n.¡Ah!Ahora entendíXD,que te referias a las actuaciones n.n.Es que las presentaciones me quedé O.o..¿no se referíra a las representaciones?Y sí,era esoXD.Mi hablará de ello,por supuesto n.n.y también tengo pensado poner una o dos canciones,pero no esperen mucho,que no se me dan muy bienXD.Gracias!

**CiNtHiA:¡**Gracias por leer n.n!Sí,será un RyoSaku n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.**

**¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Riku?**

**¿Qué pasara con Eiji?**

**¿Qué hará Ryoma?**

**¿Por qué se habrá enfadado tanto Kaidoh?**

** Todo esto y más,en el próximo capítulo n.n.**

**Avance...**

-No puedo creerme que seas tu...(R)

-¿Qué ha sido qué?(KK)

-No sé qué hacer...(RE)

-No eres el único que sufre la soledad,Ryoma(SR)

** ¡Ya no más!XD.Nos leemos pronto n.n.**

**A cuidarse y tomarse la vida poco a poco n.n.**

**Chia.**


	5. Cambios1

**¡¡Buenas!!¿Cómo están? n.n.Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más n.n.Es cortito,pero era necesario que fuera así.El próximo será más largo,gracias a la cortez de este n.n.Bueno,creo que no tengo más que decir n.n.Luego sigo n.n,aparte de...¡¡Siento las faltas!!T-T.**

**Concierto5:Cambios1.**

Las cuatro personas salieron en tropel de la casa,chocándose contra una persona conocida.Sumire le miró asombrada,al igual que Ryoma.

-¿Kaidoh?-Exclamó Sumire-.¿Qué haces aquí?

-Verá...-Murmuró el chico-.Es que antes...yo...le dije algo cruel a Riku y no sé donde poder encontrarla...

-Ni la encontrarás-.Respondió Ryoma serio-.Riku ha sido secuestrada...

-¿Qué ha sido qué?-Exclamó cojiendo del cuello al joven.

-Que la han secuestrado...-Susurró Sakuno asustada-.Por favor...tenemos que hacer algo...no es momento de pelearse...

Ambos jóvenes la miraron.Kaidoh soltó lentamente a Ryoma,el cual,colocó su ropa.El mayor se alejó,mientras que Ryoma miró de reojo a la castaña.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en medio-.Ordenó-.O recibirás.

Sakuno se tornó pálida.¿Acaso la estaba amenazando?¿Era eso?O,¿podría ser que estuviera molesto por el secuestro de Riku?Al fin y al cabo,era su novia.

¿Qué podía saber ella de que los piques entre ellos eran de lo más normales?Realmente,era la primera vez que estaba con tanta gente,aparte de las aglomeraciones de alumnos y de vez en cuando,de comprás.Aunque claro estaba,ella no había estado con gente "importante" para su vida.Solo conocía a sus padres,Tomoka,su abuela y Riku.Ellas los únicos especiales en su vida.Y ahora,frente a ella,estaban pasado diversas cosas extrañas.

-¿Saben a dónde debemos ir?-Preguntó Kaidoh.

-Creo que sí-.Suspiró Sumire-.Tengo una lijera idea de quien la ha secuestrado,por ello,hasta que no me asegure,no podré denunciarlo.

-¿Quién crees que es?-Preguntó Sakuno-.¿Podría ser..."él"?

-Creo que sí,Sakuno-.Respondió su abuela tristemente-.Eso...implica que la estabalidad de Riku se valla al garete...

XxxxxxxxxX

Eiji cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en la puerta.Rozó su frente con el dedo gordo de su mano derecha,mientras que el codo de esta misma extremidad,estaba apoyado sobre la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?-Gruñó-.Esto no tiene gracia.

-Nadie a dicho que sea una broma o una fiesta-.Respondió la chica-.Tu ven,que te haré lo que quieras,para agradecerte lo que me hicistes.

-Tu estás muerta...es más,ni creo que seas tu...Así que...déjate de este mierda juego...¡Deja de sacar un caracter en mi que no soy yo!

Golpeó con fuerza la pared cercana,empotrando su puño sobre la escayola,la cual se rompió en cachitos.

-No estoy jugando-.Negó la mujer-.Simplemente,quiero recordarte que la vida no es tan buena como crees.¡La gente sufre!

-Dime...¿Qué te crees que estoy haciendo yo ahora?...

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus azulados ojos,al momento en que cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero,en el suelo,llevando las manos hasta su rostro.

-Esa chica...no tenía que haber muerto...Debería de haber...sido yo...Así...ni mi madre estaría en un hospital,ni mi hermana estaría sola,ni mi padre sería el toca huevos de turno...¿¡Te crees que para los demás es fácil!?¡Deja de jugar,Kaolah!

El lugar quedó en silencio.La joven se llevó una mano hasta la frente y rió.

-No sirvo ni para esto...¿Verdad?...Jamás en mi vida podré parecerme a ella...y ni siquiera,podré llevar a cabo una simple venganza...

Eiji la miró sorprendido.Se levantó y caminó hasta ella,rozando sus cabellos.

-¿Te has cambiado de look,solo para vengarte?¿Has cortado tu precioso cabello?

-Sí...-Respondió Kaolah avergonzada-.Lo corté...y me vestí como ella...robé tu dirección y vine a verte...quería acostarme contigo...y aunque me fastidiara la vida...quedarme embarazada...para fastidiarte la tuya...pero seguramente...no habría llegado a nada...

-Tienes una idea muy extraña de la venganza-.Sonrió Eiji sentándose a su lado-.La verdad...es que no te habría salido nada de nada...

-Lo sé...No consigo seducir a ningún hombre...

-No me refería eso-.Negó el chico-.La verdad es que si no hubieramos estado en esta situación,sí me habrías gustado,pero yo no me acuesto con las mujeres que marcan mi vida...

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo entiendes?-Preguntó suspirando el chico-.Por mi culpa...tu hermana murió...yo...no podría calmar tu dolor con sexo.Porque no estoy enamorado de ti.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Momoshiro regresó hasta su apartamento.No tenía nada mejor que hacer,y se moría de ganas por dar la nueva a Fuji.Ryoma con novia.Aquello le había descolocado por completo.Aunque sabía que era el más codiciado entre las muchas fans,jamás creyó que fuera el primero en tener a alguien a su lado.Sobretodo,por su caracter incontrolable.Sin embargo,la tenía.¡Y encima Riku!Se iba por lo riscos de Úveda.

Sin embargo,nada más entrar en su casa,le esperaba una sorpresa.Fuji,tomando un té con Ann Tachibana.¿Qué hacía ahí?¿Desde cuando eran tan amigos?Si hacía solo dos días que se conocían.

-Bienvenido a casa,Momoshiro-.Saludó Fuji-.Creo que ya conoces a Ann,¿cierto?

-Sí,claro-.Respondió indiferente-.¿Por qué?

Fuji frunció las cejas,a la vez que sonrió.

-Porque es mi novia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-No puedo creerme que seas tu...

-Tu padre me rogó que te raptara,aunque esto no es eso,pero bueno.

-¡Claro que lo es,so' cazurro!

Riku,atada de manos y piernas,miró atentamente al hombre frente a ella.Sabía perfectamente quien era,ya que lo conocía desde siempre,Josept Kawamura.,la mano derecha de su padre.Un joven apuesto,de caracter totalmente disparado,contrarrestrado por su inteligencia realmente oculta y que solo mostraba ante según quien.Riku,que le conocía desde pequeña,entendió claramente su forma de ser,aunque eso no significaba que se llevaran realmente bien,más que nada,porque Josept,era un lacayo de su padre.

-Sigues igual de escandalosa que siempre-.Se burló el pelirojo.

-¡Mira quien habla!¡Libérame!-Exclamó-.¡No quiero verle!

-Deja de comportarte como una cría,Riku.Tu padre,es tu tutor,deberías de comenzar a tratar con él.

-Que le jodan.No tengo nada que tratar con él.

-Realmente,sigues siendo una mal hablada,Riku-.Dijo una voz-.¿Esa es la educación que te di?

Riku tragó saliva,al momento en que una fuerte mano,golpeó su rostro.Frente a ella,un hombre realmente grande,de ojos verdes y cabello castaño,vestido con un traje carísimo.Llevó un cigarro hasta su boca y la miró atentamente.

-Haber si aprendes de una jodida vez,enana.No siempre vas a estar proteguida por todos.Entérate de una vez:Estás sola.Sin nadie.

-Vete a la mierda-,Contestó Riku escupiéndole-.Olvídate de mi.No te daré nada de lo de mama.Tu no la amabas y ella a ti tampoco...

-¡Tu rompistes nuestro matrimonio!¡Si tu no hubieras nacido!

La agarró con fuerza del cabello,alzando de nuevo una mano,dispuesto a golpearla,pero un zapato chocó contra su cara,tirándolo al suelo.

-Se está pasando,señor Kiramura.

-¿Ryuzaki-san!?-Exclamó Riku-.¿Qué hacen todos...aquí?

-¡¡Riku!!-Exclamaron Sakuno y Tomoka a la vez-.¡Estás bien!

-Claro...-Murmuró esta totalmente perdida-.¿Quién le ha golpeado?

-Kaidoh-.Respondió Tomoka sonriendo-.¡Qué pasada!

Riku miró al moreno,el cual,terminaba de recojer su zapato,para volver a colocárselo.Sumire se acercó hasta su padre,mientras que una de las chicas terminaba por desatar las ataduras de sus manos.

-Esta vez,se ha pasado-,Continuó Sumire seria-.¿Qué derecho tiene para secuestrar a su hija?Además de eso,le recuerdo que es incluso más importante que usted.

-No tiene ningún respaldo importante.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó burlona la anciana-.¿Las empresas Ryuzaki,le parecen poco?

Kiramura la miró asombrado,para dirijir su mirada hasta su hija,la cual se frotaba las muñecas,aliviando el dolor de las cuerdas y hablaba con sus amigas.

-Esto es ilógico...Solo es una cría.

-¿Y porque sea una cría te da derecho a golpearla?-Preguntó Kaidoh acercándose hasta el hombre y cojiéndolo de la camisa-.Te crees que porque sea tu hija tienes derecho a golpearla,¿eh?Viejo de mierda.

-Kaidoh-.Le retuvo la mujer-.Es mejor no hacer nada.No estás en posición de golpearle,si no...ya sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Pero...

-Lo sé-.Murmuró Sumire-.Demasiados recuerdos...y una chica joven...Pero creeme,no vale la pena.

-Está bien...-Accedió el joven soltándole.

-¿De qué va este chico?-Protestó Kiramura arreglándose la ropa-.Ni que fuera el guardaespaldas de mi hija.

-Podría serlo-.Se rió Sumire-.El caso,es que,esta es la última vez que te aviso:No te acerques a Riku,o pediré una orden de alejamiento.

Se volvió hacia los demás y alzó una mano.

-¡Nos vamos!

Riku se volvió hacia su padre,alzando una ceja.

-_Sayonara,daddy._

XxxxxxxxxxX

El restaurante estaba de lo más animado,sin embargo,su mesa era la más silenciosa.Era increible de ver.Una mesa repleta de adolescentes y ninguno hablaba.

-Ahora vuelvo-.Murmuró Kaidoh levantándose de la mesa.

Al momento,el telefono de Sumire sonó.Riku murmuró algo en el oido de Sakuno,para levantarse y marcharse también.Al momento,Ryoma también se alzó,marchándose.

-Sakuno-.La llamó su abuela-.Tengo que marcharme.Por favor,que los chicos o Riku os acompañen a casa.Aunque uno de ellos ya sé que tiene que ir,pero bueno.Espero que sea así.

-Abuela...-Murmuró Sakuno.

-¡Bah,no te preocupes,pequeña!-Exclamó la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su nieta-.Ya verás como todo se arregla.Recuerda lo que siempre decía tu padre:Para todo siempre hay solución...

-Excepto para la muerte-.Terminó Sakuno con una sonrisa-.Lo recuerdo.

-Así me gusta.No olvides nunca lo que aprendas de joven.Los errores sirven para más tarde.

XxxxxxxX

La puerta se abrió,y por fin,apareció la persona que esperaba,apoyada en la pared,con la cabeza apoyada sobre esta,a la vez que la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Kaidoh.

-Esperarte-.Respondió Riku-.Quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por...haber pateado a mi padre-.Respondió riéndose-.Fue bastante divertido.

Comenzó a reirse nada más recordar el golpe recibido por su padre,tras que el zapato le golpeara.Hasta las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdosos ojos de la risa.

-O te ries o lloras-.Sonrió Kaidoh.

Alargó una mano y con uno de sus dedos,apartó con suavidad una lágrima.Riku le miró sorprendida,obligándose a sí misma a apartar la mirada y ocultar el sonrojo que habia subido a sus mejillas.

-Bueno...solo era eso...darte las gracias y...

-No-.Negó Kaoru apartándose-.No importa...simplemente,me dió coraje.

Alzó una mano y comenzó a alejarse.

-Quizás,algún día,te lo cuente.

XxxxxxxX

Necesitaba aire.Sus pulmones lo demandaban.Pese a que les había seguido para recuperar a Riku,no había estado nada pendiente.Incluso juraría haber sido borde con la nieta de su tutora,pero,no había podido evitarlo.

Todo se le estaba volcando encima.El descubrimiento de su padre fue lo peor.Toda su vida solo,abandonado por sus padres y ahora,podía volver a verle.

-No sé qué hacer...

-¿Ryoma?

Se volvió lentamente,para encontrarse con unos ojos rojizos,preocupados.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi abuela se ha marchado,dijo que nosotros regresáramos a casa con vosotros...

-Uhm...Ok.

Sakuno posó sus ojos sobre la encojida espalda.Estaba claro que aquel chico estaba preocupado por algo y lo vivía solo.No parecía tener la idea de contarselo a nadie.Se preguntó a sí misma si Riku sabría de eso,pero no creía tener que preguntarlo.

-Esto...Ryoma...

Los dorados ojos se posaron sobre ella de nuevo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?...No es bueno que te lo guardes todo para tí solo...

-¿¡Qué porras sabes tu!?-Gritó el moreno derepente-.¡No hables como si lo supieras todo de mi!¡Tu no sabes lo que es la soledad!

Se acercó hasta ella,cojiéndola con fuerza del cuello del jersey azulado que llevaba y acercándola hasta él.Sus alientos calentaron el rostro contrario.

-Tu...no me conoces...

Las manos de la castaña,se posaron sobre la mano que la estaba alzando,estremeciéndolo.

-No eres el único que sufre la soledad,Ryoma...-Murmuró la chica-.Yo...también...

Negó con la cabeza,intentando evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

-No importa...tienes razón...Yo...no sé lo que es la soledad.

Ryoma la soltó lentamente.Si no sabía lo que era la soledad,¿por qué lo llevaba dibujado en sus ojos?

-¡Chicos!-Exclamó Tomoka apareciendo-.¡Nos vamos!

Sakuno afirmó,sonriendo y caminando al lado de la joven,seguida por Kaidoh.Ryoma miró de reojo.A su lado,Riku sonreía.

-Lo siento-.Se disculparon ambos a la vez.

-Parece que realmente pensamos lo mismo-.Sonrió la morena-.Es una lástima.

-Si tu lo dices...flacucha-.Murmuró.

-¡Serás malo!-Exclamó Riku dándole un capón.

-Riku-.La llamó Kaidoh-.Te llevo.

-¡Hai!-.Exclamó esta-.¡Nos vemos mañana!

Continuará...

**¡¡Hasta aquí!!n.n.Han pasado muchas cosas,si se dieron cuentaXD.Y en el próximo más,por supuesto n.n.**

**Ahora,respondo n.n**

**Jackilyn-San:¡**Wolita!n.n.¿Cómo tas wapa?n.n.Me alegro que te hicieran feliz n.n.Mi es feliz si con mis historias puede hacer a alguien feliz n.n,aunque sean tan malasXD.Si,Kaidoh estaba molesto,pero es porque ella iba a saltar a salvar a Tomoka(la razón la diré más tarde,aunque ya casi es muy obvio)No,el no sabe la relación entre Ryoma y Riku n.nU.Ya se enteraráXD.Sí,es por su pasado n.n.El cual llegará a su momento n.n.Realmente lo dejé para ser mal pensadasXD.Mea culpaXD.

**deb**i:¡Me alegra que te gustara!n.n¡Aquí tienes otro capi n.n.!Sí,a veces mola hacerlo tan extrañosXD.

**laura**:¡Konichiwa!Gracias por leer n.n.¡Gracias por leerlos nOn!¡Mi feliz!Espero lograr que te gusten n.n.

-**Sakuritah-:¡**Ne!No me mates!XD.Claro que es un RyoSaku.No escribo otra cosa de princes of tenis que no sea RyoSaku o Momoann,(aunque este tenga varias parejas inventadas¬¬)Que Ryoma y Ruki hayan estado juntos,es por una simple razón,que ya saldrá más tarde n.n.PacienciaXD.

**Bueno,hasta aquí n.n.Ya sí me tengo que ir n.n.Espero que les haya gustado,como ya he dicho y bueno,que al menos...4 Rw para continuarT.TNyaT.T**

**Adelanto:**

-Lo siento,chicos,pero esto continua...(SR)

-Esto es de locos...Tezuka,haz tu algo(O)

-Seré su nueva ayudante.(SR)

-Tu...también la llevas,¿verdad?(RE)

-Hize...algo malo...(RK)

**¡¡Ya!!¿Qué pasará,pasará?XD.Mi lo sabe:3.¡Pronto el capi 6!Concierto 6:No me ates...(título aún sin decidir fijo n.nU)**

**¡¡Cuidarse mucho!!**

**Besos**

**Chia.**


	6. la soledad

**¡¡Mi volvió!!n.nAquí traje otro capítulo más n.n.Y como prometí,más largon.n.Antes que nada,lean esto,porque es importante para entender ciertas cosas,que me dieron por poner.**

**Notas:He metido algunas palabras en japonés,aunque no sé si estarán escritas correctamente,pero están sacadas desde un diccionario,así que XD.**

**-Aho(o ajo):**Según el diccionario,significa tonto,idiota o estúpido.

**-Ano bakana yatsu:**"Ese idiota".

**-Arigatou gozaimashita:**Muchísimas gracias.

-**Betsuni:**"nada" "no importa".

**Ahora sí,lea****n n.n.**

**_Concierto6:La soledad._**

El grupo al completo se sentó en la sala de estar de la mansión de los Ryuzaki.La dueña,Sumire,estaba realmente molesta.

-Lo siento,chicos,pero ésto continua...-Murmuró.

-¿Y nuestras pequeñas vacaciones?-Preguntó bostezando Eiji-.No hemos podido descansar lo suficiente.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó tristemente la mujer-.Pero tendremos que romperlas.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Kaidoh-.¿Es que ha pasado algo?

-Pues sí...-Respondió Riku entrando en la sala,seguida por Sakuno de cerca-.Resulta que uno de vosotros,anoche tuvo una fuerte discusión con un gerente bastante importante y como una disculpa,rogó que el grupo tocara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija mayor.

La mirada de Sumire y Riku cayó sobre Momoshiro,el cual,estaba apartado del grupo,cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña gorra tapando su rostro.

-¿Qué porras hicistes?-Preguntó Kaidoh acercándose hasta él y cojiéndolo del cuello de la camisa amarilla que llevaba-.¿Acaso estabas "ciego"?

-¡No me toques las pelotas,tio!-Se rebotó Momoshiro agarrándolo también-.¡Jodete y pierdete!

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó Kaidoh más molesto-.¿Te metieron un puro y tenias que joder al grupo entero?

-¡A tu madre sí que se lo metieron,pringao!

El puño de Kaidoh chocó contra el rostro de Momoshiro,el cual,sin que su atacante se diera cuenta,se dejó golpear aposta.

-Esto es de locos...Tezuka,haz tu algo.

-Que lo mate-,contestó el lider-.A mi también me ha fastidiado las vacaciones.

-¿¡Qué!?-Grito general.

¿Desde cuando Tezuka apoyaba las peleas entre los integrantes del grupo?¡Nunca lo había hecho!Era el primero en mandar a todos a sus que haceres con una simple mirada y ahora,animaba una pelea entre Kaidoh y Momoshiro,los cuales siempre terminaban molestándole,pero jamás les excitaba a seguir con ello.Algo malo pasaba por la cabeza de su lider,eso estaba claro,y para Sumire,fue más que obvio.Sin embargo,su atención se centró en los dos agresivos.

-¡Kaidoh!-Gritó acercándose hasta ellos-.¡Parad de una vez!No sirve de nada que os esteis dando de palos entre vosotros y hiriendoos los unos a los otros.Recordar que vuestra cara es importante.

-¡Qué le jodan a mi cara!-Exclamó Momoshiro cruzándose de brazos-.¡Ya me llamareís para tocar!Ahora me largo.

-Esta noche a las diez en la residencia de los Kasei-.Informó Riku rápidamente-.Tendrás todas tus cosas allí.

-Uhm-.Fue toda la respuesta recibida.

Momoshiro desapareció y el silencio reinó.Todos estaban asombrados.¿Desde cuándo Momoshiro actuaba así?¿Qué razón podría haber?No lo sabía nadie,excepto una sola persona,la cual,estaba disfrutando de todo.Era una persona tan simple su compañero.

-Parece que no sabe diferenciar una broma...

-¿¡Fuji!?-Exclamó Sumire-.¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

-¿Por qué cree que yo tengo algo que ver?-Preguntó impasible el castaño.

-Porque te gusta el masokismo con los demas,¿puede ser?-Preguntó Ryoma mirándole de reojo.

-El O'chibi tiene razón-.Le acompañó Eiji-.Algo malo fue.

-¿Tu estás mejor?-Preguntaron a la vez Inui y Kaidoh.

Eiji se rascó la cabeza,avergonzado por haber estado en ese estado,el cual,no era normal para nada.

-Un poco-.Respondió casi inaudiblemente-.Pronto pasará...

-Creo que ustedes no tienen que tener vacaciones-.Suspiró Riku-.Las arman a mares.Pero por suerte,su castigo quedará en cantar en la fiesta de Yukari Kasei,la cual,cumple dieciocho años.

-¿Quiere canciones especiales?-Preguntó Inui abriendo una pequeña libreta-.Necesito saberlas.E estado trabajando en el nuevo singel,pero no creo que esté terminado para esta tarde...

-Es imposible-.Murmuró Tomoka-.Eso no se puede hacer-.Se acercó hasta Kaidoh y le entregó un trapo con un poco de hielo,a la vez que le regaló una sonrisa-.No querrás que se note que te peleastes,¿cierto?

-Shuuu...-fue toda la respuesta del chico.

Tomoka se quedó a cuadros,mientras que Kaidoh,tras tomar el trapo con hielo,se alejó de ella,mirando através de una ventana.Sumire suspiró,se llevó una mano hasta la frente y ladeó la cabeza,hasta encontrar con sus ojos una espalda conocida.

-¡Ah,sí!Antes de que se me olvide-.Exclamó-.Os presento a mi nieta,Sakuno Ryuzaki,.

-Mucho gusto-.Saludaron todos.

-Ella tiene algo que decirles-.Informó Sumire-.Escúchenla.

Sakuno se sonrojó por un momento.Suspiró y se centró más en el lugar,a la vez que hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Seré su nueva ayudante-.Declaró-.Por favor,trátenme bien.

-¡Una mánager joven!-Exclamo Eiji-.¡Genial!

Entonces fue cuando recibió el capón de su vida por parte de Sumire.

-Solo lo hará como castigo-.Zanjó la mujer-.Y será la encargada de "serviros".Otra cosa..,como a alguno se le ocurra pasarse con ella...me las pagará.

Los chicos tragaron saliva,mientras que Riku se reía a escondidas y Sakuno la miraba avergonzada,para buscar entre las personas.Tomoka había desaparecido del lugar,sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.Miró a Riku por un momento y cuando sus miradas se encontraron,ambas afirmaron.

Se alejaron entre la confusión de todos,tras comenzar a recibir diversos consejos por parte de Sumire y Inui.Sakuno y Riku la encontraron sentada en la entrada de la mansión.

-Tomo-chan...-Murmuró Sakuno sentándose a su lado-.¿Qué te pasa?

-Betsuni...-Respondió la joven,escondiendo más su rostro entre sus piernas-.No es nada.

-¿Cómo que no?-Exclamó Riku sentándose frente a ella y sujetándola de las rodillas-.Si estás tu sola en un rincón,es que el mundo se cae o algo peor.

-Riku...-Se rió con miedo Sakuno-.Eso no creo que pase...

-Bueno,no importa.Ahora es Tomoka la que preocupa-.Aclaró-.¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que...¿no lo habeís visto?¡Kaidoh pasó de mi!

-Pero...¿Es que te gusta?-Preguntó Sakuno asombrada.

-¡Sí!-Respondió Tomoka abrazándola-.Me gusta.Desde que lo encontramos en el aeropuerto.

-Tomoka...-La llamó Riku rozándole la espalda con su mano-.¿Por qué...no se lo dices?

Señaló la puerta,la cual se abría para dar paso a todos los chicos,excepto Ryoma,el cual,seguramente,terminó por aburrirse e irse a su habitación.Sakuno y Riku se apartaron,para dejarle libertad a la castaña,la cual,puso empeño en pedirle un momento al chico,el cual,aceptó a regañadientes,marchándose juntos.Sakuno sonrió y se abrazó a Riku,la cual,le devolvió la sonrisa,además de despedirse de los demás.

-¡Espere,Inui!-Exclamó acercándose hasta él-.Aquí tengo una lista de las canciones que han pedido-.Informó-.No son muchas,así que no pasará nada.

-Entiendo-.Afirmó Inui-.Esta tarde estarán todas.¿Informarás también a Ryoma?Te recuedo que es el cantante.

-Eso díselo a la mánager-.Sonrió Riku-.Mi deber no es ayudaros en eso-.Recordó-.Trabajais para mi,recuerda.

-Eso es cierto-.Dijo el chico-.Pero también,nos estás ayudando ahora.¿Acaso quieres algo de nosotros?

-Nada-.Respondió Riku encojiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quizás un hueco en dónde ser tu misma?

El silencio reinó justo en ese lugar.Una fuerte corriente movió las ropas de ambos,seguida del cabello negro de la joven,la cual,estaba totalmente pálida.

-¿Cómo lo has...?

-Investigo a todas las personas para las que trabajamos-.Aclaró Sadaharu-.Tu no ibas a ser menos.

-Ya veo-.Sonrió la morena orgullosa-.Eres de lo que no hay.

Se volvió,a la vez que Inui.Se acercó hasta Sakuno y le entregó una hoja.

-Estas son las canciones que deberán de cantar.Dáselas a Ryoma.

-¿Yo?

-Claro,eres la mánager ahora,¿o no?

-Sí,pero...-Valvuceó la jovencita-.Yo...tu...

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Riku-.No te entiendo.

-Que sería mejor si se las dieras tu,¿no crees?-Preguntó alarmada-.Vosotros sois pareja...

Riku suspiró,negando con la cabeza,a la vez que posó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-Sakuno,entre Ryoma y yo no hay nada ya-.Sonrió-.Es libre.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamó Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos--.¿¡Acaso te ha hecho algo malo!?

Riku la miró asombrada,negando con la cabeza y las manos.

-No,no-.Negó-.Aparte de meterse conmigo,nada malo...Sakuno...Siempre te pones muy nerviosa cuando se habla de Ryoma.¿Es que te ha hecho algo?

Sakuno frotó nerviosamente sus manos,a la vez que dirijió su mirada rojiza hasta la habitación que ocupaba el moreno.Tragó saliva y se apartó un mechón castaño de su rostro.

-Es que...parece bastante agresivo conmigo.Ayer...cuando salí para hablar con él,me agarró de forma brusca.

-Bueno,por lo que he visto de él es bastante brusco-.Rió la morena-.Verás Sakuno.Tu también lo debes de haber notado,pero Ryoma está solo.Al igual que nosotras,él tiene su mundo de soledad.

-¿También te has dado cuenta?

-Sí-.Respondió Riku afirmando con la cabeza-.Yo no puedo romperlo.No puedo ni sacarme a mi misma,por ello...confio en que algún día,alguien lo consiga.Hasta podrías ser tu.

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó Sakuno estremeciéndose-.¡No quiero tener que ver nada con él!

-No será por mi,¿Verdad?-Preguntó Riku alzando una ceja-.Porque no...

-¡No,que va!-Negó Sakuno con ímpetu-.Es que...de verdad que me da algo de miedo...No me veo ayudándole.

-Sakuno-.La detuvo su amiga-.Creo,que deberías de recordar.Tu también eras así...

Sakuno la miró con la boca medio abierta,para suspirar.

-Tienes razón...Creo que...hize mal en juzgarlo tan pronto...

-Bueno,yo ya tengo que irme.Nos vemos esta noche en casa de los Kasei.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sakuno-.Ojalá que a Tomoka le salga bien.

-Sí...

Sakuno la miró confusa.

-¿Riku?...¿Ocurre algo?

-Hize...algo malo-.Susurró-.Yo...no lo sabía...

-¿Qué?

-¡No nada!-Exclamó sonriendo la joven-.¡Nos vemos!

Sakuno observó como la joven se marchaba.Sintió el papel moverse de entre sus manos y se volvió asustada.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó.

-¿Estas son las canciones?-Preguntó el chico tranquilamente,bebiendo acontinuación de su lata de Ponta.

-Ajá...

Ryoma miró atentamente la hoja y suspiró,volviéndo a beber tranquilamente.Sakuno le miró confusa,mientras que él comenzó a alejarse,tarareando una de las canciones.Sonrió.Aquella canción,precisamente,le encantaba.Aunque jamás se lo diría a nadie.

-¿De verdad esta chica quiere que toquemos en su fiesta de cumpleaños?-Preguntó deteniéndose el moreno.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Sakuno andando hacia él-.¿Por qué no?

-Nuestras canciones no son para fiestas de cumpleaños...-Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Siempre las he visto más para otra clase de sitios.Pero bueno.Ya se verá...

-Pues a mi me gustan-,confesó divertida-.Igual te parece raro,pero precisamente,a las chicas nos gustan mucho.Más que al sexo masculino.

-Normal-.Respondió divertido el moreno-.Prefiero tirarme a una tia que a un tio,¿sabes?

-¡Oh,por dios!¿Por qué siempre que estás a mi lado o me tienes que amenazar o hablarme de sexo?-Exclamó Sakuno avergonzándose.

-Ya te lo dije una vez-.Respondió Ryoma encojiéndose de hombros-.No me importaría echar un polvo contigo.

-¡Hentai!

Y sin escucharle,aunque sabía que él no diría nada más,se alejó corriendo.Ryoma era la única persona en todo ese tiempo que le estaba causando todas aquellas extrañas sensaciones.Jamás se había avergonzado tanto con nadie.

_**XxxxxxX**_

Momoshiro se detuvo frente a la puerta del establecimiento.Sus manos clavadas en los bolsillos,creando un furioso puño.Realmente se creía un necio por estar en ese lugar,pero sabía que no conseguiría nada si le preguntara a Fuji.Igual estaba siendo idiota,pero al momento en que se había enterado de la relación entre su sempai y Tachibana,su furia creció.Se marchó de su apartamento y caminó por las calles,hasta encontrarse con un hombre borracho,el cual le obligó a mostrar la rabia que sentía.

¿Por qué rabia?Necesitaba saberlo.Y por ello,estaba ahí.Abrió la puerta lentamente y se dirijió hasta la barra.Allí,un hombre le atendió,sirviéndole una botella de agua,junto a un pequeño bocadillo.

-Perdone-.Le llamó-.¿Hoy no trabaja Ann Tachibana?

-¡Oh,sí!-Exclamó el hombre-.Es su momento libre-.Informó-.Si quiere,la encontrará en la parte trasera del lugar.Aunque...ya ha ido un hombre antes que usted.Ya sabe que es realmente codiciaza.Es una lástima que cueste tanto ponerle las manos encima.Si fuera más amable,no terminaría tan mal.

-¿Cómo dice?-Exclamó extrañado.

-Mejor véalo usted mismo-.Indicó el camarero.

Siguiendo las señas del hombre,atravesó un pequeño pasillo,hasta llegar a una puerta de cristales,la cual casi arrancó del lugar.Frente a él,un hombre realmente grande,intentaba tener algo más que palabras con la joven,pues sus pantalones caidos le delataban.

-¡He dicho que no!-Exclamó Ann empujándole.

-¡No seas así!¡Antes bien que lo hacias!

-¡Cierra la boca!-Gritó la castaña-.¡No quiero!

-¡Me da igual lo que digas!-Protestó el hombre-.Siempre has sido la puta de este local.¿Acaso no te vendió tu hermano?

Ann abrió los ojos asombrada,permitiendo entonces que la ruda mano del hombre se posara sobre su pecho,sin embargo,aquel molestoso humano,cayó sobre su cuerpo,pesadamente,hasta terminar sobre el suelo.

-Cerdo.

Sus azulados ojos se alzaron,para encontrarse con unos lilas,llenos de rabia.

-Momoshiro...-Murmuró asombrada-.¿Qué...haces aquí?...

-Salvarte sin quererlo-.Respondió el moreno-.¿De qué va todo esto?Si eres la novia de mi amigo,no deberías dejarte tocar por los demás tios.

-¿Novia?-Preguntó Ann alzándo una ceja-.¿De quién soy yo la novia?

-De Fuji,¿o no es así?

Ann le miró asombrada,para comenzar a reirse fuertemente,a la vez que se acercó hasta él,apoyándose en su brazo para saltar la mole de hombre que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Fuji-sempai no es mi novio.

-Pero él lo dijo...

-Aho-.Murmuró Ann entre risas-.¿De verdad te creistes eso?

-Sí-.Respondió sinceramente Momoshiro-.Creí que tu y él...estabais...liados y yo...¿He metido la pata?

-Hasta el fondo.

Se llevó una mano hasta la frente,frotando nerviosamente su cara y dando varios pasos hasta un pequeño escalón,para sentarse.Apretó los puños,a la vez que su rostro se volvía rojo de ira.

-¡Ano bakana yatsu!-Gritó.

Ann volvió a reir,para arrodillarse frente a él,sujetándose de las fuertes rodillas del moreno.

-Creo que a Fuji le deben de pitar las orejas-.Murmuró divertida.

-¿Sabes qué?-.Preguntó pícaro-.¿Me ayudas a devolvérsela?

-Te pareces a una amiga mia-.Suspiró la joven-.Ambos,al parecer,os gusta demasiado la venganza.Pero está bien,te ayudaré.

-Arigatou gozaimashita-.Agradeció el moreno-.Esta noche,podremos comenzar...

**_XxxxxX_**

El lugar era realmente grande y por suerte,el escenario que habían preparado,era el mejor que podrían haber hecho en una casa palaciega.El grupo al completo se encontraba sobre él,terminando de establecer el orden pactado por Tezuka.

Sakuno,Sumire y Riku,hablaban con un hombre,exactamente,el dueño de la casa y el padre de la cumpleañera.

-Entonces,el concierto comenzará cuando su hija se adentre en la fiesta-.Aclaró Sumire seria.

-Sí,correcto-.Respondió el señor Kasei-.Por ahora,pueden tomarse un descanso.

-Gracias-.Agradeció Sumire-.Sakuno,encárgate de informarles.

-Sí-.Respondió esta.

Riku la siguió,deteniéndola antes de llegar al escenario.

-¿Dónde está Tomoka?-Preguntó.

Sakuno se entristeció al instante,señalando un rincón,donde sentada sobre un sofa rojizo,Tomoka suspiraba.Se acercó hasta ella,dejando que Sakuno se marchara.Tomoka ni la miró,apretando más sus manos sobre la tela de la falda negruzca que portaba.

-Tomoka...-Murmuró Riku intentando llamar su atención-.¿Estás bien?...¿Tomoka?

Alargó su mano para acariciar uno de los castaños cabellos,pero un manotazo se lo impidió.

-¡Ya te vale!-Gritó Osakada de golpe-.¿¡Por qué me has hecho esto!?

-¿El qué?-Preguntó pausadamente la morena-.Si no me lo explicas,no lo sabré.

Los marrones ojos de Tomoka,rodaron por la sala,en busca de la persona indicada,pero esta no se encontraba allí.Se alzó,deteniéndose justo ante Riku,para golpearla con fuerza en la cara.

-¡Eres una...una puta!-Gritó-.¿¡Por qué te has tenido que liar con él!?¡Y encima vienes de buena amiga a consolarme!¡Te odio!

-¡Espera,Tomoka!-Excñamó Riku intentando detener la carrera de su amiga-.Escú...chame...Lo que pasó...no fue más que un simple beso...

**Flas back.**

-No hacia falta que quisieras acompañarme hasta la misma puerta,Kaidoh-.Se quejó la morena-.Yo sola podría haber venido.

-Ya...pero podrían volver,¿no crees?

-¿Te refieres a mi padre?-Preguntó extrañada la chica-.No te preocupes,ese hombre no se acercará más a mi.Al menos no hoy.Le tiene demasiado miedo a Ryuzaki-san.

-Sí,eso ya lo noté-.Indicó el moreno,a la vez que habría la puerta de metal ante ellos-.Este lugar es demasiado simple...

-Para una chica rica como yo,¿Verdad?-Terminó la frase una divertida Riku-.La realidad,es que no me gustan nada las grandes mansiones y cosas así.Siento que me voy a perder en ese lugar.

-La soledad-.Murmuró él-.Existen muchas personas que la viven y por ello,estar en un lugar demasiado grande,les produce esa agonía.Echizen también tiene ese problema.

-Vaya...también te has dado cuenta.

Salieron del ascensor que habían tomado,para detenerse ante una puerta azulada,con el número 8 en dorado.Riku adentró la llave en la cerradura,para apoyarse sobre la puerta,mirándole.

-No te preocupes tanto-.Le tranquilizó-.Mi padre no tiene ni idea de donde estoy.

Giró la llave lentamente,sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los negros.

-¿Crees que la palabra "gracias" bastará esta vez?-Preguntó seria.

-No...

Las manos del chico rozaron su rostro,acercándola hasta él,al momento en que los posesivos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.Un simple beso.Una simple unión,rota por un suave empujón.

-Buenas noches,Kaidoh...

**_Fin del flas back._**

-Mierda...

_**XxxxxX**_

Sakuno informó a todos los componentes,excepto a uno,el cual,había terminado por desaparecer.Y como siempre,tenía que ser él.Ryoma.Estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido con Tomoka y Riku,pero no podía ir con ellas.Su abuela la miraba de forma seria y esperaba que su trabajo fuera bueno.

Se encaminó por el jardín,deteniéndose justo en un momento.Hasta sus oidos,llegaba la voz clara del chico,entonando una canción.

-Las palabras ya no bastan,para mostrarte lo que siento.Si mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas,te diré cuanto te quiero.Si mis manos rozan tus senos,te mostraré algo bello...¿Qué haces espiando,Ryuzaki?

-No...no espiaba-.Respondió avergonzada la muchacha-.No quería interrumpirte.

-No importa.¿Qué querías?

Sakuno se acercó hasta él y sonrió.

-Decirte que el momento justo en el que tocareis,será cuando la hija Kasei entre en la sala.

-Señorita de papa-.Se quejó el moreno.

Sakuno suspiró.Alzó la vista hasta el cielo,para sonreir al momento en que sus ojos vieron el estrellado cielo.Ryoma la imitó.

-Me pregunto si se sentirán solas,allí arriba.

-No están solas-,contestó el cantante-.Siempre están todas juntas.

-Sí,pero la primera estrella que sale,se debe de sentir realmente sola.

-Por lo visto-.Murmuró el chico-.Tu abuela no te ha contado la historia.

-¿Que historia?

-La de las estrellas.

-No...-Negó avergonzada-.¿Podrías...contármela?

-No es una historia de amor-.Respondió algo molesto el joven.

-No importa.

-Está bien..."Según cuenta una leyenda.En el cielo,existe un mundo repleto de seres brillantes,llamados estrellas.Pero antes de que fueran lo que son ahora,una triste historia tuvo que ocurrir.Solo existía una sola.Una de belleza increible,buen porte y sonrisa increible.Sin embargo,algo ocurría.Aquella estrella no estaba totalmente feliz.¿De qué le servía la belleza y su sonrisa,si nadie podía verla?Entonces,comenzó a llorar.La soledad era demasiado grande para soportarla.De aquellas lágrimas que liberó,comenzaron a crearse más y más como ella,hasta que finalmente,la soledad quedó extinguida.Sin embargo,en cada una de las lágrimas derramadas,había puesto una gota de su vida,por ello,la soledad se llevó su existencia.Murió,pero al menos no fue sola".

Ryoma,que no había sido interrumpido ni una sola vez,se volvió hacia la chica,la cual,estaba bañada en lágrimas.Alargó una de sus manos y rozó la castaña cabeza.

-Tu...también la llevas,¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada la chica,limpiándose las lágrimas.

-La soledad.Tu también cargas con ella.

Sakuno le miró asombrada,para afirmar,a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo.Creí estar atada tanto a la muerte de mis padres,que comenzé a comportarme de una forma extraña.Sin embargo,te descubría a ti,gracias a mi abuela-.Derepente recordó.Llevó una mano hasta sus labios,temblando en ese acto-.Yo...he sido muy egoista...Sentí lástima de ti,para ignorar mi propio sufrimiento...-.Hizo una torpe reverencia ante él-.Perdóname,por favor...

-Después del concierto...te daré tu pago por ello,porque no te pienso perdonar...

-Ryoma,el concierto empezará ahora-.Habló derepente Riku-.Vamos.

Ryoma afirmó,alejándose de ellos,mientras que Sakuno continuó en el mismo lugar.Riku se acercó hasta ella,zarandeándola.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó Riku alarmada-.¿¡Por qué lloras!?¿¡Te ha hecho algo!?¡Me lo cargo!

-No,espera Riku...-La retuvo la castaña-.Yo...me he dado cuenta de algo...que siempre quería ocultar...

-¿El qué?-Preguntó confusa la morena.

-Que yo...soy una mala persona...

-¿Tu?-Exclamó Riku señalándola-.¡Venga ya!

-Sí,soy tan mala persona,que esta misma noche,aceptaré mi castigo.

-No me entero.

_**XxxxxX**_

Las luces esperaban impactantes por iluminar el lugar,al igual que las respiraciones entrecortadas de las personas situadas en el lugar,se podían palpar.La figura que deseaban que se adentrara en el lugar,se encontraba ya allí.Justo sobre el escenario.Yukari Kasei.

-Muchas gracias por haberme honrado con vuestra presencia en mi celebración de cumpleaños.Por favor,ruego que os lo paseis lo mejor posible.Y ahora,con todo vosotros...¡Los Sexys Seigaku!

Las guitarras rompieron el silencio,alzándose a la vez que los fuertes aplausos,seguidos por la bateria y el sonido dulce del teclado,para ser roto por la mágica voz que hacia volar a los oyentes.

El borde de el escenario,quedó cubierto de manos femeninas,tanto jóvenes,como ancianas.

-Padre-.Murmuró Yukari al oido de su padre-.Quiero un regalo más de cumpleaños.

-Lo que quieras,preciosa.

-Quiero al cantante...

Continuará...

**¡Larguito como prometi!!n.n.Quedaron de nuevo abiertas muchas intrigas n.n.Juju,y más cosas por contar n.n.¿Qué pasará con Tomoka-Kaidoh-Riku?¿Qué pasó con TezukaO.o?¿Eiji estará mejor?¿Qué tramarán Momo y Ann?¿Fuji caerá en la trampa de estos dos?¿Qué pasará con el cantanteXD?**

**Bueno,respondo n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Anda!XD,Pos es verdad,Jujuju,tendrás imán OoO.Jejeje.¡¡Sí!!:3Quise acerlo super mono.XD.Pero lo serán todos n.nTodos tendrán sus momentos tiernos nOn.Estoy deseando escribirlosXD.Aunque no sé como seráXD.Sí ú.ú.Los dos han sufrido mucho en sus vidas.Pero poco a poco se irán dando cuenta n.n.(Por eso es RyoSakuXD).Eiji no lo mona que la puseT.T¿Cuela?XD.Sí,este fue más largo n.n.Espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n.¡Diez páginas de wordl!Dios...que pasadaXD.Pero tenía que contar muchas cosas n.n.Espero que no se hiciera pesado T.T.Por cierto,la historia que le cuenta Ryoma a Sakuno,a mi me la contaban de pequeña,así que no sé si existe realmenteXD.¡Cuídate tu también,por favor!

-**Sakuritah-**:XD.Bueno,Ryoma y Riku no podían terminar juntos,que para eso es un RyoSakuXD.¡Ah!Al igual que les voy a decir a todas n.n,la historia que le cuenta Ryoma a Sakuno,a mi me la contaba de peque,así que no sé si realmente existirá,pero lo digo por si acaso y metí la pata en alguna parte,aunque la resumíXD.

**Laura:**Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Sí,Riku se quedará con Kaoru n.n¿Por?O.o..¿no te gusta la pareja?T.TAntes de que se me olvide,la historia de las estrellas,que le cuenta Ryoma a Saku,pos por aquí es real,me la contaban de peque.Lo digo por si acaso tu la escuchastes de anterioridad y no es como te la contaron n.n.También es que la he cortado,para resumirXD.

**TaTaN**:¡Wolita!!Muchas gracias por leer :3.¡Y también por dejarme tu Rw!!¡¡mi feliz!!¡Sí,ya vi que fue el primero n.n.!Mi siemrpe escribe.Suelo escribir cuando me han llegado 4 Rw n.n.(motivación n.n).De todas maneras,yo no suelo tardar,a menos que tenga problemas de salud,a las cuales soy demasiado propensaT.T¡No!Jamás me aburriras n.n.Al rebés.Me encantaría leerte más por aquí n.n.Un beso y cuídate n.n.

Debi:Si,fue cortito,pero este fue larguitoXD.Cuando Ryoma le dice eso,se refiere a que si se metía en medio de la pelea,por la cegez que cojen cuando se canean los unos a los otros,recibiría.Es su forma de mantenerla lejos de una pelea n.n.(Es rudo el pobre¬¬)De todas maneras,ya ha intentando golpearla una vez,en el restaurante,cuando salen ú.ù.Pero es que el pobre está en Shock.Ya explicaré todo eso en su momento justo n.n.¡De nada!Si tienes más dudas,no dudes en decirmeloXD.Que mi ya sabes que siempre te responderá n,n.Un besito.

** Bueno,hasta aquí música n.n.Ahora me queda haceros...**

**¡¡ UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE!!:Tengo pensada una continuación de "el secuestro",pero claro,no llevará el mismo título y será un poco...raraXD(Recuerden mis locas ideas¬¬).Si quieren que la haga,la haré n.n.Ustedes deciden n.n.**

**Ahora sí,ya me voy n.n.Un besito!!**

**Chia.**


	7. ¿cobarde?

**¡¡Volvi!!Traje otro capi más n.n.Haber qué tal n.n.**

_**Concierto 7:¿Cobarde?**_

Sumire se acercó hasta Riku,seguida por el señor Kasei de cerca.Al verles llegar,se acercó unos pasos ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó extrañada-.¿Hemos faltado en algo?

-No...no es eso-.Negó la anciana frotándose las manos-.Verás...

-Sin rodeos-.Habló el hombre tras ella-.Quiero al cantante.

Riku le miró asombrada,desviando la mirada hacia Sakuno,que estaba igualmente sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó-.Necesitaría que se explicara mejor.

-Haber,mi hija quiere al cantante,y lo tendrá.

-¿Para qué quiere a Ryoma?-Preguntó extrañada Sakuno.

-¿Para qué cree usted que lo querría?-Se rió el hombre-.Mi hija es una mujer.Por supuesto,querría,querida preciosa...e inocente,por lo visto,que le cantara al oido,mientras están bajo sábanas de seda.

Sakuno enrojeció.No era tan tonta como para no comprender aquellas palabras.

-¿Quiere comprarlo como si de un putero se tratara?-Exclamó Riku asqueada-.¡Usted es de lo que no hay!

-¡Ey,más respeto!-Exclamó Kasei-.Si me da la gana,me lo quedo y punto.

-¿Y él qué?-Preguntó Sakuno-.¿No tiene que opinar?

-En este caso...-Murmuró Riku-.Soy yo...la que puede decidir...

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó por lo bajo la castaña.

-Porque todo el grupo...está bajo mi nombre.Sin embargo,señor Kasie,yo no puedo decidir eso.Ha de ser el interesado.

-¡Chorradas!-Exclamó molesto el señor Kasei-.¡Yo soy quien decidirá!¡Le daré todo el dinero que haga falta!

-Ryoma no es de los que se compran con dinero,señor Kasei-.Interrumpió Sumire-.Me temo que perderá el tiempo con él.

-Además de eso...¿Por qué unirles si no se aman?

Sumire y Riku se volvieron hacia Sakuno,la cual,miraba hacia el escenario,totalmente entristecida.Al darse cuenta del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor,se alejó tras disculparse.

-Que joven tan impertinente.

Sumire apretó los puños,volviéndose.Justo en ese momento,el grupo hizo una pausa.Todos se acercaron para recojer las toallas entregadas por Riku y Sakuno,la cual recordó su trabajo como ayudante.Kasei abordó de nuevo a Riku,la cual estaba junto a Inui y Ryoma,indicándoles qué cantar acontinuación,mientras que Sumire había desaparecido y Sakuno terminaba de entregar agua y toallas a Eiji y Tezuka.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó impaciente-.¿Ya ha decidido?

-¿Decidir qué?-Preguntó Inui-.¿Es que ha habíado cambios?

-No-.Negó Riku suspirando-.Ryoma,este hombre quiere que pases la noche con su hija.

Inui se quedó a cuadros,alejándose de ellos con rapidez,antes de que,tal y como siempre había pasado,Ryoma explotara.Sin embargo,los dorados ojos estaban clavados en un figura femenina.Se volvió hacia Riku y sonrió,alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó bebiendo agua.

-¿Tu estás bien?-Exclamó Riku-.¿Lo aceptas como si nada?

-No estoy atado a nadie-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

Kasei aplaudió,dejando fuertes golpes en la espalda del moreno,mientras que Riku apretó los labios,acercándose hasta el oido del chico.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Odio a esta gente.

-¡Razón de más!

-Es el castigo para alguien...alguien de quien debo olvidarme...

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó alzando una ceja la chica-.¿Te crees que soy tonta?

-Mira,razón de más para que lo entiendas.

La rodeó de los hombros con uno de sus brazos,pegándola contra su cuerpo en un fuerte agarre.Suspiró y acercó sus labios hasta el oido de la chica.

-Me muero de ganas por tirármela.Quiero...que gima mi nombre...que se corra con mis caricias y mis besos...Que no pueda pensar en nadie que no sea en mi,el tio que se la clava con todos sus deseos...-Rió y la miró de reojo-.Soy un puto niño abandonado y pervertido.

Se apartó de ella,con una sonrisa totalmente victoriosa,mientras que tres pares de ojos se habían clavados en ellos.

-Por eso,iré con esa tia.Acepta el trato,el dinero o lo que sea que te den.

-Espera,Ryoma...-Intentó detenerle la joven-.Esto es de locos...Tu puedes...

-No,no puedo-.Negó el chico-.Es la nieta de mi tutora...Jamás cruzaré esa linea.

Riku estaba apunto de volver a decir algo,pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió.Kasei se la llevó casi arrastras,hasta un rincón del escenario,mientras que el grupo volvía a tocar.Sumire los interceptó y cuando Riku le informó de la aceptación de Ryoma,se llevó una mano hasta la frente.¿Qué razón podía haber tras aquella aceptación?Por supuesto,Sumire no sabía nada de las razones dadas por Ryoma a Riku.La chica llevaba un secreto dentro por parte del moreno,el cual,no se lo hubiera contado si no hubiera confiado en ella.Aquel hombre pagaba casi un millón,tan solo para que un necio cerrara su mente y ¿castigar? a Sakuno.

-Sakuno-.La llamó-.¿Ha ocurrido algo entre tu y Ryoma?

-No,nada-.Respondió confusa la chica-.¿Por qué?

-No...por saber...-Murmuró la morena-.Solo eso...

-Esto...Riku...-Tartamudeó la castaña-.¿Qué ha dicho Ryo...?

-¡Riku!-Exclamó Sumire-.Ven un momento,necesito que mires esto...

-Sí,voy-.Respondió Riku-.Sakuno,esta es la última actuación,encárgate de que tengan de todo,por favor...

Tal y como dijo Riku,esa era la última canción pactada.Cuando los chicos descendieron del escenario,comenzó a entregarles toallas,botellas de agua y hielo.Al último fue a Ryoma,el cual se tapó la cabeza con la toalla,rozando parte de su cuerpo con el frio hielo.

-Esto...-Murmuró nerviosa-.¿Qué castigo?

-¿Castigo?-Preguntó él sonriendo-.Ya lo verás...

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó confusa-.¿Qué espere a qu...?

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó una voz.

Sakuno se volvió hacia su derecha,al tiempo de ver un cabello castaño,largo y liso pasar antes sus ojos.Se volvió,siguiendo la inercia del viento que la había golpeado,impregnado de un dulce olor a perfume caro.La joven cumpleañera,abrazaba el cuerpo del moreno,esparciendo por completo sus castaños cabellos sobre el hombro derecho del chico,a la vez que sus labios,besaban los contrarios,siendo correspondida.Sin embargo,los dorados ojos estaban sobre los suyos,para cerrarse con rapidez,a la vez que los fuertes brazos extrecharon más a la chica contra él.Sakuno apartó nerviosamente la mirada.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó alejándose-.No quería...interrumpir...

Se alejó aún más,pare echar a correr.Rozó el hombro de Riku,la cual,dejó caer al suelo la carpeta que mantenía sujeta,mientras hablaba con Sumire,para correr tras ella.

-¡Sakuno,espera!-Exclamó sujetándola del brazo-.¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...yo...no sé lo que pasa...pero...eso...-Se volvió hacia la morena,para abrazarse con fuerza a ella-.¡Eso me ha dolido!

_**XxxxxxxXAl día siguienteXxxxxX**_

-¡Uaaaa!!-Bostezó cansadamente Eiji-.¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos tan temprano?-Preguntó sentándose en el suelo de golpe-.Estoy cansado.

-No tanto como otro-.Murmuró Momoshiro con una sonrisa-.Alguien anoche tuvo una buena noche.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Ryoma,el cual bostezó.Al sentir todas las miradas sobre él,sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Qué os pasa,sempais?-Preguntó divertido.

-¡Queremos que nos lo cuentes!-Exclamó Eiji-.¡Ya!

-Ni hablar-,contestó burlón-.No son cosa para pequeños.

El golpe de un montón de papeles cayéndose sobre la mesa del despacho en el cual se encontraban,les sacó de su conversación.Sumire sonrió,ante aquel gesto de Riku,la cual tenía un cabreo encima de aupa.

-Riku...-Murmuró Sumire-.No deberías de...

-¡Es que no es posible!-Excñamó furiosa-.¿¡Esto también!?

-Bueno...son famosos-Murmuró Sumire-.Si no quieren perder fama,deberían de hacerlo...

-¿¡Y cantar también!?¡No lo soportarán!

-En eso creo que Riku tiene razón-.Interrumpió Tezuka,adentrándose en el lugar,seguido por Oishi.

-¿Alguien nos explica?-Preguntó Kaidoh confuso-.Por cierto,¿dónde está Fuji sempai?

Una fuerte risotada inundó el lugar.Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Momoshiro,el cual no podía parar de reir.

-¿Momo?-Preguntó Tezuka alzando una ceja-.¿Dónde está?

-No tengo ni idea-.Respondió el nombrado poniéndose serio-.No sé nada.

-Por alguna razón no te creo-.Se burló Eiji-.Eres demasiado malo.

-Y que lo digas-.Afirmó Kaidoh-.Malo maloso.

-Bueno-.Les interrumpió Sumire-.A lo que íbamos.

Todos prestaron atención,al momento en que Sakuno y Tomoka se adentraron en la habitación.La primera con un teléfono entre sus manos,llamando a su abuela nerviosamente.

-Riku,explícales-.Ordenó la mujer antes de salir-.Por favor.

Cuando la anciana cerró la puerta tras él,Riku miró a Tezuka,el cual simplemente se acomodó en la pared,cruzándose de brazos y encojiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno-,Comenzó la chica-.Esto que traigo aquí...Son los guiones de una serie.

-¿Una serie?-Preguntó Eiji confuso-.¿Para qué los queremos nosotros si somos cantantes?

-De eso se trata-.Respondió Tezuka-.Seremos actores en una telenovela de cantantes.Será...como hacer un viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Ryoma alzando una ceja-.¿Tiempos atrás?

-Sí-.Respondió Riku-.Quieren hacer una especie de telenovela,como si fueran vuestros comienzos.

-En pocas palabras-.Aclaró Inui-.Finjir nuestra subida al estrellato.

-Bingo.

Todos miraron a Tezuka,el cual caminó hasta la mesa,cojiendo una de las carpetas.

-Cada uno tenemos un papel,con un nombre diferente,pero,como hasta última hora no se terminará de grabar,no se decidirán los nombres origuinales.

-Bueno,esto tampoco está tan mal,¿no?-Preguntó Momoshiro-.¿Por qué te quejabas,Riku?

-Porque aparte de la serie,tendreis que estar de gira.Es decir,cantar y actuar a la vez.¿Creeis que podreis hacerlo?

Un silencio fue toda contestación.Tezuka dejó caer la carpeta sobre la mesa,a la vez que comenzaron a formarse sonrisas en los labios de todos.Se alzaron y uno a uno,comenzaron a cojer las carpetas.Riku les miró confusa.La carpeta de Kaidoh golpeó su cabeza,a la vez que una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

-No nos detendremos ante nada.Nosotros decidimos ser un grupo y donde vaya uno,van todos-.Explicó-.Así somos nosotros.

-Como los mosqueteros-.Se burló divertida-.Pero no lo aguantareis-.Murmuró la chica-.Es...

-¿Demasiado?-Preguntó Ryoma bufando una sonrisa-.¿Tan poco confias en nosotros?

-No quería decir eso-.Negó Riku con culpabilidad-.Es que...aún sois como principiantes,pese a que esteis en lo más alto...

-Pues confia-.Sonrió Eiji-.Por cierto,esto seguramente será con historias de amor,¿cierto?

-Sí-.Respondió Tomoka-.¡Será genial!

-¿Y quienes serán nuestras parejas?-Preguntó Oishi-.¿Lo sabes,Riku-san?

-He hablado con el director y llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo-,Comentó Riku-.Se hará un casting y vosotros,podreis eleguir a las chicas que querais-.Informó-.¿No os parece bien?

-¡Perfecto!-Exclamación general.

-Bueno,pues teneis un día para prepararos.Mañana a las seis de la mañana,comenzareis-.Explicó Sumire entrando en ese momento-.Ahora,podeis iros.

-Espera,Ryoma,quiero hablar contigo-.Le detuvo Riku,miró a los demás,los cuales habían detenido su salida-.A solas...

-¡Ok!-Exclamó el resto-.No se peleen.

La puerta se cerró ante los ojos de ambos.Ryoma se acercó hasta ella.En un rápido movimiento,la cara del cantante quedó ladeada,con una mejilla totalmente colorada.El chico llevó una mano hasta el golpe,rozándolo y sonriendo.

-Debería de ser ella la que te golpeara,no yo.

-Eres un fiera-.Se burló el chico-.Eres realmente una fiera,no me cansaré de decirlo.

-Más debería de hacerte,Ryoma-.Murmuró la chica-.Cuando dijistes un castigo,creí que sería hacia ti,que ella no sentía nada.¿Por qué no has pensado en sus sentimientos?¿Acaso te divierte jugar con ellos?¿Es que realmente la quieres para un polvo y punto?Dices,dices y dices,pero realmente no sientes nada.

-Es que...aunque me digas que ella ha llorado por mi,no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Tanto le debes a Sumire-san que no puedes estar con Sakuno?

-Eso olvídalo.Haz que olvide que me conoce,que vivo en casa de su abuela.Que olvide si ha comenzado a sentir algo por mi...

-¡Joder!-Gritó Riku golpeando la mesa cerca de ella con el pie-.¿¡Por qué tiene que olvidarte!?

-Ya te lo dije...Yo no soy nada.No tengo nada que darle,a no ser,que sea mi cuerpo.

-Vamos,que no te importa entregarte,igual que hicistes anoche.

-Exactamente...

-Mierda...¿No puedes hacerla ni un poco feliz?

-Ella no siente lo mismo...ella no me quiere solo para un polvo.

-Reconócelo,Ryoma.Tu tampoco la quieres solo para una noche de sexo-.Le advirtió la joven-.Tu quieres más de ella,si no,no tendrías miedo...

Ryoma sonrió,llevándose una mano hasta la frente y frotando su rostro.Riku bufó,por no conseguir nada de él,para marcharse,antes de terminar destrozando el lugar.Se sentó sobre la mesa golpeada,sonriendo.

-Miedo,¿eh?

_**Flas back.**_

_-¿Por qué me has comprado?_

_Su voz resonó en toda la habitación,mientras que la mujer que yacía a su lado,se acurrucaba entre las sábanas.El frio calaba dentro de la habitación y la pequeña hogera parecía no dar a basto.Una casa demasiado grande,Como muchas de las que allí había._

_-Simplemente,porque si nos hubieramos encontrado fuera,no me habrías amado-.Respondió sonriente la chica-.¿A qué si?_

_-Posiblemente-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros-.Ni siquiera habríamos hecho esto._

_-¿Esto?-.Rió de forma ruidosa Yukari-.¿Al sexo le llamas tu "esto"?¿O es que te da vergüenza decir la palabra?_

_-No me avergüenza la palabra-.Respondió-.Simplemente,no creo que el sexo que se siente de verdad,se deba hacer con una desconocida._

_-¿Estás diciendo que no lo has disfrutado?_

_-Ni siquiera pensé en ti como mi amante mientras lo haciamos._

_-¡Demasiado sincero tu!-Exclamó molesta la chica,subiéndose sobre sus caderas-.¿Es que no sientes nada ahora?_

_-Iie._

_La chica bufó enrabiada,llevando su mano hasta el sexo masculino.Acariciándolo de nuevo._

_-¿De verdad no sientes nada?_

_-Si lo que quieres es que te diga cosas de amor,creo que has elejido al componente equivocado-.Rodó por la cama,dejándola a ella justo debajo de su cuerpo-.Sin embargo,si solo te interesa el sexo sin amor,ok._

_Se alejó de ella,apoyándose sobre sus manos,para alzarse y comenzar a vestirse.La chica gruñó,divertida._

_-¿No será que ya amas a alguna mujer?_

_-No..._

_-No suena muy serio ese "no"._

_-..._

_-Sí que la hay,¿Verdad?-Preguntó apoyándose sobre la amplia espalda del chico-.¿Es linda?_

_-Posiblemente._

_-¿Posiblemente?_

_-Se parece demasiado a mi-.Suspiró-.Pero jamás la tocaré...Ahora,si tengo que elejir entre tu o ella...la elijo mil veces.No intentes volver a comprarme,porque la próxima vez,te mataré.No soporto a la gente como tu.Me dais asco._

_La empujó contra la cama con fuerza y se acercó hasta la puerta._

_-Eres un miedoso-.Le estepó la molesta joven-.Dices saber mucho,pero no sabes nada.Quizás seas bueno en la cama,pero en cuanto a esa chica,lo único que parece es que tienes miedo y por ello,te ves obligado a herirla.¡Cobarde!_

_**Fin del flas back.**_

-Sí...soy un maldito cobarde...

_**XxxxxxX**_

-Riku-.La llamó Eiji con algo de miedo-.¿Qué podemos hablar?

-Claro-.Respondió esta acercándose hasta él-.¿Ocurre algo?

-Verás...-Murmuró nerviosamente el pelirojo haciéndose a un lado con ella-.Quisiera que alguien hiciera de mi pareja en la serie.Pero no es una actriz famosa ni nada.Es una persona normal y corriente-.Explicó.

-Umm...mientras ella quiera-.Pensó Riku-.No creo que haya problema.Mañana tiene que estar en el escenario,para que se vaya preparando.

-¡Ok!-Exclamó Eiji abrazándola con fuerza-.Pero tampoco es seguro...

-Entonces,ves el desfile de candidatas y elijes a la que quieras.

-¿Yo también puedo?-Preguntó Momoshiro señalándose-.Yo también puedo llevar a alguien,¿no?

-Claro...no creo que haya problema-.Aceptó la chica-.Ya digo que informeis y que vallan hasta el lugar.

Ryoma salió de la habitación y todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.Menos una,la cual,buscó inconscientemente.La portadora de esta mirada,no se encontraba en el lugar,por ello,sonrió iracundo.

-¿De veras se puede elejir a quien quieras?-Preguntó acercándose hasta la chica-.Porque...Quiero a la nieta de la manager,como compañera de reparto.

-¡Ey,ey!-Exclamó Momoshiro derepente-.¿Cómo que quieres a Ryuzaki?Pero,¿tu no estabas saliendo con ella?-Preguntó señalando a Riku.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.Riku volteó para mirar a Ryoma y frunció el ceño.

-Creo,que eso deberías de preguntárselo a la interesada.

-No aceptará-.Respondió el cantante-.Lo sabes.

-No me extrañaría-.Se picó la joven-.Te lo mereces.

-Si tu lo dices...

-¡Pues sí,yo lo digo!-Exclamó Riku tirándole de un moflete-.Mala persona...Auch...

-Bu bambie bo efes...(Tu también lo eres)-.Respondió Ryoma cojiéndole de otro-.Be fegaz y faces lo que ferez...(Me pegas y hacer lo que quieres)

-De do merefex(te lo mereces)

-¡Basta!-Exclamó Tezuka.

Ambos se separaron de golpe,mirándole con miedo.El castaño se cruzó de brazos y se acercó hasta una pierta blindada.Derepente,un montón de periodistas se agruparon en el lugar.Tezuka suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Riku.

-¿Sí?

-Dile...A Ryuzaki-san,que me perdone.

-¿Eh?

Sin agregar nada más,el hombre abrió la puerta.En seguida,comenzaron las mil y una preguntas,a las cuales,Tezuka parecía estar dispuesto a responder.

-Son la prensa del corazón...-Murmuró Momoshiro.

-¿Por qué derepente habla con ellas?-Preguntó sorprendido Kaidoh-.Siempre era el primero en ignorarlas.

-¿Y si nos enteramos?-Preguntó Eiji ante una televisión-.Saldremos antes de dudas.

Encendió el aparato y tras tanto buscar,encontró el canal justo en el que salía Tezuka.

-Señor Tezuka,¿es cierto lo de su próximo matrimonio?

-Así es-.Respondió este-.Dentro de dos meses...se celebrará la boda.

El mando resbaló por las manos de Eiji,rompiendo el gran silencio que se había creado.El grupo se miraban entre ellos,para centrar su mirada sobre Oishi,el cual estaba tan perdido como los demás.

-Creo que Tezuka...Nos tiene que contar muchas cosas-.Murmuró Ryoma-.Demasiadas,quizás.

-Pero por ahora,será mejor que no nos metamos-.Rogó Oishi-.Tiene que haber alguna razón para esto.Siempre habeis confiado en Tezuka.Volved a hacerlo.

-¡Ok!-Exclamó Eiji por todos-.Por ahora,nos vamos a casa,por la puerta de atrás.

-¡Sí!-Se rió Riku-.Por cierto,Momoshiro.Llévate la carpeta de Fuji.

-¡Oh,sí!-Exclamó este sonriendo-.¡Yo se la daré!

Riku suspiró,mientras que todos comenzaron a salir,todos,menos Kaidoh.Este se acercó hasta ella y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla,la cual estaba vendada.

-¿Quién te golpeó?-Preguntó.

-No...Es que hize algo malo y recibí.Solo eso-,Contestó nerviosa la chica-.No es nada.Me lo merecía.

-Fue Tomoka,¿Verdad?

-¿¡Cómo lo...!?

-Porque se me declaró...

**_Flas back:_**

_-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?-Preguntó Kaidoh._

_Tomoka frotó fuertemente sus manos,mirando nerviosamente al suelo y tragando saliva._

_-Es...algo importante...no sé si..._

_-Date prisa,quiero dormir antes de ir a ese lugar._

_Kaidoh suspiró,a la vez que Tomoka también._

_-Me gustas..._

_-¿Perdón?-Preguntó Kaidoh confuso._

_-Que digo que me gustas...me siento atraida por ti..._

_-Para,para-.Rogó frunciendo las cejas el chico-.Lo siento,pero a mi ya me gusta alguien.Seguramente no te lo habrá dicho,pero yo...siento algo por Riku.Es más,la besé._

_Se rascó la cabeza,avergonzado y miró hacia un lado._

_-Es lo que certificó que me gustaba.Perdona._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

-¿¡Se lo contastes así!?-Exclamó Riku avergonzándose-.¿¡Y los sentimientos de ella!?

-¿Es que aunque no me guste tengo que darle esperanzas?La persona que me gusta eres tu,no ella.

-Lo sé...pero...Tomoka es mi amiga...y quiero su felicidad...

-¿Tragándote tus sentimientos?

-¡Yo no tengo sentimientos por ti!

-¿Entonces,por qué me correspondistes al beso?

-Eso...eso fue para darte las gracias por...haber pateado a mi padre y...llevarme hasta mi casa...¡Nada más!¡No veas cosas donde no las hay!

Fua alejarse,pero la mano de Kaidoh se lo impidió.La extrechó con fuerza de la cintura,pegándola a él y enredando sus dedos entre los largos cabellos negros.Riku apoyó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho,intentando liberarse,pero al sentir los cercanos labios en su oido,se tensó.

-Quiero...que seas mi compañera en la serie...

-No...no puedo...elíjela a ella...

-Si no eres tu...no cojeré a ninguna,la serie se irá al garete y el grupo nos oidará...

-Yo...-.Murmuró nerviosa-.No puedo...ella...

-Hazlo-.Dijo una voz.

Ambos se volvieron.Sakuno apareció ante ellos,sonriendo.

-Riku,¿tampoco está tan mal hacer de su compañera en un reparto,verdad?

-Entonces,¿tu también lo harás junto a Ryoma?

-Si tu lo haces...haré un esfuerzo...

_**XxxxxxX**_

Momoshiro se adentró en el apartamente,con una sonrisa oculta tras un rostro de cansancio.Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y dejó caer las carpetas al suelo.

-¡Fuji!-Exclamó-.¿¡En mi cama!?¡Ya te vale!

Continuará...

**¡¡Hasta aquí!!n.n.**

**¿Qué será lo que pasa con Momo?**

**¿Qué habrá hecho Fuji?**

**¿Podrán actuar bien?**

**¿Tomoka aceptará los sentimientos de Kaidoh por Riku?**

**¿Ryoma superará su miedo?**

**¡¡Adelanto!!**

**-**Te odio,es lo único que puedo decirte.(sr)

-¿Por qué has aceptado?(Re)

-Creo...que ya ha sido suficientemente libre(?)

**¡¡Y mucho más!!!**

Ahora mi responde n.n.

**anni fer**Sipi,es una niña de papaXD.Eh?¿Por qué me pides si ya habrá?T.T

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Gracias por leer!n.n.Pues el castigo fue más para él,que para ella¬¬.

**madeleyn**:¡Me alegra que te gutara n.n!Okis,entonces,lo comenzaré a hacer n.n.Dentro de poco estará n.n.

**Laura**:¡Wolita!!¡Gracias por tus animos con mi mama!¡Se agradece n.n.!Estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de la soledad,es más,es lo que quería dar a entender.Ryoma la ha vivido por ser adoptado,y Sakuno,por la muerte de sus padres,y más cosas que en su momento se contará n.n.Pero es algo real,vivido en mis propias carnes,por ello,tengo una visión bastante grande de la soledad.¡No,tranquila!XD.En la continuación no muere nadie n.n.Será liosoXD,más que nada para los protas,jujujuu.Ya avisaré en algunos de mi fics cuando la tenga n.n.Un besito n..n

**CiNtHiA**:Sí,salió puñeteraXD.o.O...¡¡Nooo!!¡¡No te enfermes!!¡Tomad algo bueno para protegeros!!

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Wola,bombón!¿Cómo tas?n.n.Creo que tendrás que matar a RyomaXD.Aunque también haya servido para que Sakuno habríera un poco los ojos u.u.La venganza de Momo a Fuji quedó para el próximoXD.Pues la verdad...lo de Tomoka aún lo tengo por decidir ú.ú.No sé que hacerXD.Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para ella...O quizás no...ummm...no séXD.Pero vi una vez una imagen de Tomoka con Kaidoh y me quedéO.O...molaba.XD.o//o¡¡¡Bien!!¡Actualizaste!!mi ahora verá n//O//nSí,ojalá que lo traduzcan T.TPor cierto,en el trocito aquel que me pasastes,cuando Ryo saca una ponta...Soy yo,¿o le dice a Sakuno que por qué le sigue?O.o...Es que a medida que avanza parece que se vuelve más borde con ellaT.T.Sobre la historia de las estrellas,yo también lloré de pequeña.Me parecía injusto que tras haberse esforzado tanto,muriera.Volvería a estar sola de nuevoT.T.¡Tu también cuidate mucho!!n.n

Debi:¡Me alegra que te gustara! n.n.Pues la chica no sé si será linda.La dejó más que nada a la imaginación,aunque ya dije que el cabello era castaño y largo n.nU¡Muchas gracias por leer!¡Nos vemos en el próximo!n,.n.

** Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo,de verdad n.n.Ahora continuaré con el de "la muñeca de trapo" n.n.Un beso a todos n.n.**


	8. ¿Ignorado?

**¡¡Wolita a todas/os n.n.!¡Mi volvió con otro capi más!Espero que les guste n.n.Y a petición de muchas personas,he metido a un personaje que deseaban n.n.Aunque me tendrán que perdonar si el caracter no concuerda mucho u.ú.Haber si sale en español y le pillo más el caracterXD.Bueno,aquí les dejo n.n.**

**_Concierto 8:¿Ignorado?_**

El sonido extridente del despertador golpeó contra sus oidos.Abrió sus azulados ojos y lo apagó.Rodó por su cama,molesto,sin embargo,su mente siempre caía sobre él como peso.Se levantó y comenzó a preparar un buen desayuno.La sonrisa se mostró en sus labios,al encontrarse a Momoshiro estirado sobre el sofa,tapado con una manta,con las piernas sobresaliendo de este.

-Muy buena jugada,Takeshi-.Murmuró.

_**Flas back:**_

_Nada más terminar el concierto,Tachibana se abalanzó sobre él,cojiéndole de las manos,junto a otra mujer que no tenía ni idea de quien era.Al llegar al exterior,le vendaron los ojos,cerciorándose de que no viera._

_Lo montaron en un coche y al parecer,lo llevaron hasta algún lugar especial.Un lugar especial que no era otra cosa que un bar,la mar de concurrido,por cierto,por personas que se habían quedado sin habla.El alcohol,sin embargo,sí llenó si estómago,pillando el peor pedo de su vida.Tal,que cuando se despertó,lo primero que escuchó fue:_

**-¡Fuji!-Exclamó-.¿¡En mi cama!?¡Ya te vale!**

_Fin del flas back._

Lo peor de todo,es que,lo que él creía que eran mujeres...¡¡Eran hombres!!¡Tachibana y aquella chica le habían llevado a un bar de tios!!Por suerte,para él sobretodo,no paso nada entre ellos.Cuando le preguntó porque había echo eso,Momoshiro le respondió que por simples equivocaciones.Fuji sonrió.Se la habían devuelto a él.¿Cómo se le ocurrió jugar con Momoshiro...enamorado?Cierto era que las mujeres y hombres sacaban fuerzas de donde no las tenían cuando estaban enamorados.Momoshiro,era una de estas personas.

-¡Takeshi!-Gritó en el oido del moreno-.¡Llegaremos tarde!

Momoshiro dió un brinco,chocándose contra la lámpara del techo y comenzando a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Rápido,rápido!-Gritó-.¡Las cosas de oro,la comida!

-Momoshiro...¿Anoche volvistes a ver una peli de miedo?-Murmuró Fuji con una gota por la cabeza-.Y pensar que por una vez tuviste una buena idea...-Suspiró-.En fin...Date prisa o no llegaremos a plató.

-¡Oh,no!¡Ann!¡Se me olvidó decirselo!

-Umm-.Murmulló Fuji sonriente-.Finalmente te diste cuenta de lo que sientes,¿verdad?

-¡Oh,venga ya!-Exclamó Momoshiro colocandose una camisa limpia y unos pantalones-.¡Solo me ayudó!Me debía un pequeño favor,y ya está.

-¿Un favor?-preguntó Fuji interesado-.¿Qué clase de favor le hiciste tu a ella?

-Eres un pervertido,Fuji-sempai-.Señaló divertido Momoshiro-.Un pervertido.

Sonriendo,se marchó de la casa,mientras que Fuji solo sonreía orgulloso.Se acercó hasta la puerta situada justo frente a la de su apartamento,para llamar.Ann abrió la puerta,bostezando tras una fina mano,y con un camisón blanco,el cual dejaba poco para la imaginación.

-¿Momoshiro?-Preguntó extrañada-.¿Qué pasa?

Takeshi llevó urgentemente una de sus manos hasta su rostro,intentando tapar la hemorragía que habría salido de su nariz.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó Ann mirando a ambos lados del pasillo-.¿Ha pasado algo?¿Fuji no terminó bien?

-¡No,fuji está bien!Te lo agradezco-.Se apresuró a contestar-.Es solo que...verás...yo quería pedirte algo...

-¿Algo?

-Sí...verás...igual no quieres,lo cual lo encuentro bien,pero...¿Te gustaría actuar conmigo en una serie?

-¿¡Estás de broma!?-Exclamó la castaña asombrada-.¿¡No mientes!?

-No-.Nego serio él-.Es la verdad.¿Quieres?

-¡Claro que sí!-Exclamó Ann feliz-.Pero,¿cuándo?

-¡Ya!-Respondió Momoshiro dando una palmada-.En un cuarto de hora,te llamamos.

-¡Sí!

_**XxxxxxX**_

Peinó sus cabellos de nuevo,tan reboltosos como él mismo.Suspiró y llamó a la puerta frente a él.En seguida,la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos dias-.Saludó sonriente-.¿De verdad has aceptado o es una alucinación?

-Ácepte-.Respondió Kaolah con una sonrisa triste-.Es lo menos que puedo hacer...después de inundarte el piso a lágrimas y romper parte de tu colección de discos,más las cintas porno que guardabas debajo de la cama y muchas otras cosas.

Una gota rodó por la cabellera rojiza.

-Bueno,yo también me pasé-.Se disculpó Eiji-.Por eso,quería contar contigo,antes de que con nadie,por esto.

Se rascó el cabello,a la vez que suspiró.

-Sé que no quieres saber nada de los famosos ni cosas así,pero...Al menos...quiero tenerte a mi lado como amiga.Y ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre,sé que es egoista,pero me gustaría verte por allí.Y la verdad,no quiero a nadie como para protagonizar otras escenas.Creo que te lo debo.

-Pero...-Murmuró la chica nerviosamente-.¿Tu crees que me dejarán actuar así como así?

-¡Tu no te preocupes!-Exclamó Eiji guiñándole un ojo-.¡Tenemos un gras as en la mano!

-¿Un gran as?-Preguntó Kaolah extrañada.

-¡Sí!Una chica llamada Riku,confiemos en ella.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Anda,vamos!

_**XxxxxxxX**_

Tezuka rozó sus castaños cabellos con su mano diestra mientras que dejó sobre la mesa una pila de papeles,los cuales,le aburrían.Miro de reojo la carpeta rojiza con los guiones establecidos para esa semana.Suspiró y llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo derecho del pantalón vaquero que llevaba.

Un teléfono móvil asomó por este.Tragó saliva y marcó.

-¿Estás contento?-Preguntó nada más descolgar desde el otro lado-.Ya hice lo que querías.

-Muy bien,hijo,muy bien-.Habló la voz de su padre-.Ahora,ya puedes seguir disfrutando de tu recreo.Cuando llege el momento,recuerda que tienes trabajo.

-Ya te dije que no pienso llevar nada de tu...

-¿Estás seguro?Si me haces eso,no solo caeré yo.¿Conoces a Riku Kikumura?Creo que ella os está ayudando,¿Verdad?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-También caerá...

Colgó enrabiado y se arrodilló,aferrando con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Es que...siempre te lo has de llevar todo...

-¿Otra vez te estás lastimando?-Preguntó una voz.

Rodó sus castaños ojos hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

-Nao...

-¿Qué pasa,Kunimitsu?-Preguntó la joven suspirando-.Me pides que sea tu compañera de reparto,proclamas a los siete vientos que nos vamos a casar y ahora solo pronuncias mi nombre.¿De que vas?

-¿¡Por qué solo me hechas las culpas a mi!?

-¡Porque la tienes!-Exclamó la chica-.¡Estoy haciendo todo esto por tu culpa!Si tu...si...Da igual...déjalo.Juré que no caería más en el pasado.

-Nao,no sé qué pasó...

-No importa,Tezuka.Vámonos o llegaremos tarde...

_**XxxxX**_

-¿Estais ya listos?-Preguntó Sumire mirando atentamente a los dos adolescentes ante ella-.Que cara de sueño,Sakuno...

-Abuela...-Se quejó avergonzándose la joven.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza,intentando esconder el sonrojo que cubría su rostro,a la vez que caminó tras su abuela.Estaba realmente cansada,no podía evitar haber estado totalmente nerviosa esa noche.Había aceptado ser la compañera de Ryoma,tan solo para darle un empujón a Riku,sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendría esto.¡Tendría que actuar en una serie de amor junto a Ryoma!¡Ser la pareja de Ryoma!

-¿Ya se van?

Se volvió al sentir la voz adormilada de Tomoka,la cual se frotaba los ojos cansada.

-¿De verdad no quieres venir?-Preguntó Sumire por última vez-.Aún estás a tiempo.

-No tengo nada que hacer allí-.Respondió la castaña,encojiéndose de hombros-.No participaré en ningún papel.

-¿Kaidoh no te elijió?-Preguntó Ryoma alzando una ceja.

Sakuno sintió ganas de darle un buen coscorrón,pero se contuvo al momento en que Tomoka soltó una falsa risa.

-¡No!-Exclamó su amiga-.Resulta que Kaidoh está enamorado de una bruja.Que por cierto,te debe de poner los cuernos con él.

-Si te refieres a Riku-.Gruñó Ryoma-.No estamos juntos.

-Lo siento-.Se disculpó pesadamente Tomoka-.Te puso los cuernos y la pillastes,es una lástima.Pero también te digo que te lo mereces.No eres el único que sufre en la vida,pero.

-¡Tomoka!-Exclamó Sakuno molesta-.Te estás pasando...Riku...

-Riku es una puta que me ha quitado lo que quería.

Un fuerte golpe se estrelló contra el moflete de la joven,la cual sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.Sakuno miró asombrada a su abuela,la cual frunció el ceño,sonriendo.

-Los jovenes realmente teneis muchos problemas en vuestra vida,pero sois el futuro de este mundo.Si no os cuidais los unos a los otros,perdonando pequeños errores,¿Qué será de todo lo que han echo los mayores para daros?

-Pero ella...

-Tomoka-.La llamó Sakuno-.No...no puedes hacer que una persona te ame sin que sienta nada...Será un amor engañado...

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakuno,la cual,se las miró asombrada.Malos recuerdos llegaban hasta su mente,los cuales,Sumire conocía de sobras.

-Sakuno...-Murmuró Tomoka-.Lo siento...no era mi intención hacerte recordar...eso...Yo,lo siento.

Hizo una reverencia y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

-Pero,volveré a casa.

-Tomoka...-Susurró Sakuno.

Tomoka la abrazó fuertemente,escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amiga.Sakuno la abrazó gentilmente y suspiró.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí...

-Pero...Kaidoh...

-No quiero saber nada de ellos-,Contestó-.Por ahora me marcho,ya regresaré otro día.

-¿No quieres decirle nada a Riku?

-Le diría que se muera,pero te quedarías sin amiga en este lugar,así que mejor no-.Respondió sonriendo tristemente la chica-.Dile que se cuide.

Se liberó del agarre de Sakuno y corrió hasta su dormitorio.Sakuno la miró asombrada.Sumire suspiró y llevó una mano hasta uno de los hombros de su nieta.

-Sakuno,tenemos que irnos-.Recordó-.Ya podrás volver a verla.

-Sí...

Los tres,montaron en el automóvil de la anciana,Ryoma atrás y Sakuno a su lado.Nada más entrar en los aparcamientos de la sede de la televisión,se encontraron con Riku.Sakuno se acercó rápidamente hasta ella,dándole la noticia.Riku se entristeció y frotó un brazo nerviosamente,para recibir un carpetazo en su cabeza.

-Olvídalo.

-Ryoma...-Murmuraron ambas chicas.

Ignorándolas,el chico se adentró hasta el interior,siendo seguido por Sumire.Derepente,ambas sintieron un gran peso encima y alguien que las achuchaba.

-¡Buenos dias!

-¡Eiji-sempai!-Exclamaron ambas-¡No podemos respirar!

-¡Oh,lo siento,lo siento!-Se disculpó el chico soltándolas-.Esa no era mi itención.

-Menos mal,porque un poco más y las chafas-.Dijo una voz tras él.

Como si de dos chicas miedosas se trataran,Sakuno y Riku se asomaron,cada una por un lado del cuerpo de Eiji,curiosas.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Riku.

-Kaolah-.Respondió Eiji-.Será mi acompañante en la función.

-Mucho gusto-.Saludaron ambas a la vez.

-Ella es Riku,la chica de la que te he hablado-.Explicó Eiji-.Y ella,es Sakuno Ryuzaki,la nieta de mi mánager.

-Mucho gusto-.Saludó avergonzándose la joven-.Un placer conocerlas.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-Preguntó una alegre voz-.¿Nos esperabais?¿O es que estais deseando que os cuente lo que pasó con Fuji anoll.,,uaaaaa!!¡¡Eso dolió,Fuji!!-Exclamó Momoshiro.

Fuji saludó,totalmente sonriendo,pasando por encima al pobre Momoshiro tumbando en el suelo.

-Creo que Momo no se levantó con muy buen pie-.Sonrió retorcidamente-.¿A que no?

-Lo que tu digas...sempai...

-Momoshiro,¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Ann arrodillándose a su lado-.Te debe de doler...

-¡Qué va!-Exclamó Momoshiro poniéndose en pie-.¡Fuji sempai siempre pegó como una chica!¡Ryoma pega leñes más fuertes!¡Como es ambidiestro,el tio se las da de fenómeno!

-Es que lo vuestro no es normal-.Murmuró Kaidoh recien llegando-.Aunque es verdad,ese tio pega más fuerte que tu.

-¡Ya estamos!-Exclamó Momoshiro-.¡No es verdad!

-Yo diría que sí-.Habló Inui tras Kaidoh-.Según mis notas,las pujas van:Momoshiro:2,Ryoma:12.

-¡No son ciertas!-Exclamó Momoshiro mirando a Ann serio-.¡Le dejo ganar porque es más pequeño!

-Te creemos,Momo,te creemos-.Murmuraron todos.

Y ahí estaba,un Takeshi Momoshiro de lo más feliz del mundo,dando saltos por todo el aparcamiento,hasta la entrada principal del edificio.Nada más entrar,se encontraron con una larga fila de jóvenes,esperando pacientemente.

-¿Quienes son?-Preguntó Sakuno.

-Las chicas que han venido para los castings,para trabajar con ellos-.Explicó Riku-.Ahora que las pujas han quedado más bajas,las elecciones las ven como algo duro y combativo.Según creo,Inui,Fuji y Oishi,son los únicos que tendrán que elegir.Porque haber,Ryoma,Eiji,Momoshiro,Tezuka y Kaidoh,avisaron de que ya las habían eleguido.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Momoshiro-.¿Kaidoh...eliguió?¡¡Eso es nuevo!!

-Cierra la boca,si no quieres que te la cierre yo,picha corta-.Amenazó Kaoru avergonzado.

-¡Uooo!-Exclamó Eiji-.¡Mi quiere saber quien es!

-Yo-.Respondió sin más Riku-.Ahora,vamos a la sala.Inui-san,tu tendrás que ir hacia la fila de chicas.

-Comprendido-.Afirmó este alejándose-.Ya tengo nuevos datos...

-¿Datos?-Preguntó Sakuno alzando una ceja-.¿Qué datos?

-Creo que sobre lo que he dicho-.Dijo igual de perdida la morena-.Bueno,vamos.Los demás seguro que ya están allí.

Caminaron por uno de los amplios pasillos,deteniéndose justo ante una puerta semiabierta.Antes de entrar,se pudo escuchar extraños gritos.Todos se asomaron,para ver a un verdaderamente Ryoma,molesto,ante un joven de su misma edad,pelirojo y bastante saltarín.

-¡Yo canto mejor que tu!

-Lo que digas...-Ignoró Ryoma.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Sakuno-.¡Pero si es Kintaro!

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Riku señalando hacia los dos chicos.

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno sonriendo ámpliamente.

Sumire se volvió hacia ellos y sonrió.

-¡Ne,Kintaro!¡Mira quien ha venido!

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia donde estaban los recien llegados.Kintaro,nada más ver a Sakuno,sonrió,corriendo hacia ella,para saltarle encima y abrazarla,recibiendo contestación.

-¡Kintaro!-Exclamó Sakuno al verse alzada-.¡Has crecido mucho!

-¡Sí!-Exclamó este-.¡Ya te puedo cojer en brazos!

-Explicación-.Rogó Momoshiro-.¿Quién es este media mierda?

-¡¡Ey!!-Exclamó Kintaro dejando a Sakuno en el suelo-.¿¡A quién llamas así!?

-A ti,¿a quién si no?-Bufó divertido Takeshi.

Kintaro mostró una sonrisa de superioridad,al momento en que se agachó rápidamente,cojiendo de las piernas a este,alzándolo boca abajo.

-¡Flipao'!

-¡Me cago en el puto enano este!-Exclamó Momoshiro poniéndose en pie-.¡Le parto la mui'!

Se fue a lanzar contra él,pero la figura de alguien se lo impidió.

-¿Sakuno?-Exclamó casi inaudiblemente Ryoma asombrado-.¿Qué...porras?

-¡No le pegues!-Exclamó la joven ante Kintaro-.¡Por favor,Momo-sempai!

-Pero...-Murmuró Riku-.¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...-Murmuró Sakuno avergonzándose-.Es que...

-¡Aish!-Exclamó Kintaro frotando los castaños cabellos de la joven-.¡Sigues igual de vergonzosa que siempre,mi sakuno-chan!

"¿Mi?-Pensamiento de todos.

-¡Venga,chicos!-Exclamó Sumire dando una palmada-.¡Comenzemos!

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron todos.

-Las chicas,a este camerino-.Ordenó Sumire-.Venga.

Riku comenzó a hacerse la loca,pero entre Sumire y Sakuno,terminó también dentro,siendo maquillada y vestida.Nada más verse,sacó la lengua asqueada,mostrando un pequeño piercing.

-No me gustan estos vestidos-.Se quejó.

-Es un uniforme-.Rió asombrada Sakuno-.No un vestido...¿Es que no lo has llevado?

-Sí,pero...-Murmuró pensativa la joven-.Los rompía y por ello,los profesores decidieron que vistiera como me diera la gana.

-Que morró...-Murmuró Ann riendo-.Desde luego,no sé porque no se me ocurrió a mi.

-Porque tu no eras una macarra-.Respondió indiferente Riku.

Ann y Kaolah se miraron,para mirar a Sakuno,la cual sonrió,al recordar lo contado por Riku.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Kaolah a esta.

-Sí-.Respondió Sakuno-.Antes de estar en japón,Riku y yo viviamos juntas en el extranjero.Allí,Riku se volvió demasiado gamberra y por ello,la traslararon aquí.Pero siempre ha sido buena conmigo,así que no es para nada peligrosa.

Con una sonrisa,Sakuno siguió a Riku,la cual amenazaba con arrancarse la ropa,sin importarle quien tuviera delante.Si fumara,la gente ya habría pensado que estaba a falta de mono.

_**BbBbBbBbBb**_

En los camerinos masculinos,el bullicio era mayor.Fuji,Oishi y Inui,todavía no habían regresado,con las muchas candidatas que había por ver y conocer.Tezuka,sin embargo,ya se encontraba allí,y con una simple mirada,bastó para que Momoshiro,Kaidoh y Ryoma entendieran que estaba claramente de mal humor.Por lo tanto,el ruido se zanjó por su parte.

-¿¡Por qué no puedo!?-Exclamó una voz.

Los ojos de gato rodaron del espejo frente ante él,hacia la figura molesta.Kintaro estaba hablando con Sumire,bastante amigable.La misma forma,aunque fue demasiada,que tuvo con Sakuno.¿Quien era ese tio?Bufó y se levantó,saliendo del camerino.Justo en ese momento,Sakuno salía del contrario.

Sus miradas se encontraron,sin embargo,aquel encuentro no duró demasiado,ya que la chica pasó de largo.Ryoma alzó una ceja.¿Es que pensaba ignorarlo?

-Sakuno...

El movimiento del cuerpo femenino no se detuvo.Ni siquiera su espalda se contrajo al escuchar su voz.

-Ryuzaki.

Nada.El largo cabello se movía al mismo tiempo que las sinuantes caderas y las manos a cada lado de estas.Aquel traje de escolar le quedaba realmente bien,pero eso no era lo importante.¡Estaba siendo ignorado!Caminó rápidamente hasta ella,sujetándola con fuerza de el brazo,haciendo casi que se cayera.

-¿¡Por qué me estás ignorando!?-Exclamó-.¡Explícate!

**-**Te odio,es lo único que puedo decirte.

Ryoma la miró perplejo.¿Qué le odiaba?¿Eso era cierto?Por eso esa ignorancia durante todo ese tiempo.En la noche no es que hubiera habido una gran comunicación,la cual siempre intentaba romper,pero ser odiado derepente...¿Sería...por su castigo?

-Por dios...Las mujeres y vuestra visión...Si me odias...-¿Por qué has aceptado?

-Por Riku.Nada más.Ahora,suéltame.Aunque sea tu pareja en la serie,en la vida real...¡No quiero ni verte!

Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.Ryoma se había quedado estático.Llevó una mano hasta su pecho,agarrando la camisa blanca,entreabierta,del uniforme que le habían obligado a llevar.

-¿Por...qué...duele?...

-¿Te pasa algo,_Ryomita_?

-Tu...eres un maldito pesado,Kintaro-.Murmuró recobrando su compostura-.Pierdete.

Kintaro sonrió maléficamente,a la vez que dió varios pasos grandes hasta ponerse en el mismo lugar que había estado Sakuno momentos antes.

-Así que te gusta Sakuno-chan-.Espetó sin más-.Tienes buen gusto.

-No sé de que hablas.Adios.

-Ya,no sabes de que hablas-,continuó el otro,ignorando los pasos ya dados por el contrario-,sin embargo,hace un momento,estabas con ella,tomaditos de la mano y peleándoos como dos enamorados.

Ryoma detuvo el paso,encontrándose con unos ojos totalmente serios,al igual que los suyos.Un dedo se posicionó ante su rostro.

-Más te vale no volver a acercate a ella,a menos que sea por trabajo,porque si no,te daré la paliza de tu vida.

-¿En qué te basas para eso?-Preguntó riendo orgullosamente Ryoma.

-En que Sakuno es mia...

_**XxxxxxX**_

Una figura apagó rápidamente la televisión frente a él,a la vez que una divertida sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.Dejó un cigarro sobre la mesa y se alzó,mirando através de los grandes ventanales.

-Creo...que ya ha sido suficientemente libre.Ya va siendo hora de traerlo de vuelta a casa...Ryoma...No...Echizen.

_**XxxxxxX**_

Sus pasos hacian ruido mientras caminaba,molesta con aquella maldita falda que no hacia más que alzarse peligrosamente con cada paso entregado por sus piernas.

-Se te van a ver las bragas.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó volviéndose.

Enrojeció totalmente,al encontrarse con un guapísimo Kaidoh,apoyado en una de las paredes,revisando sus guiones.Bufó,recordando su molestia y se acercó hasta él.

-Quiero quitármelo.

-Pues no puedes,tendrás que aguantarte,como todos.

-¿También te molesta?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Mucho.No es mi estilo.

-¿Y cuál es tu estilo,Mamushi?-Preguntó burlón Momoshiro,apareciendo derepente y a toda prisa-.¡Riku,estás preciosa!

-¿Por qué corres?-Exclamó Riku.

-¡Porque Ryoma está de mal humor!-Respondió casi en la otra punta del escenario-.¡Y seguramente la querrá pagar con alguien!

Riku y Kaidoh se miraron.Se volvieron,al escuchar un fuerte sonido caer.Ryoma había golpeado de una patada,un enorme altavoz.Sumire,comenzó a echarle bronca en seguida,mientras que Tezuka,fruncía el ceño una vez más y Sakuno,junto a Kintaro,le miraba asombrada.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Murmuró una joven al lado de ellos-.Es raro,este chico...

Riku se volvió,para señarlala.

-¡Nao!-Exclamó-.¿Eres tu?

La nombrada se volvió hacia la voz de la chica y sonrió.

-Cuanto tiempo,pequeña Riku-chan.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-Preguntó Riku extrañada.

-Participar en la obra...con mi prometido...

-¿Prometido?-Exclamaron a la vez Kaidoh y Riku.

-Pero...tu no estabas enamorada ya de un chico.

-Riku-chan-.Sonrió la castaña-.Muchas cosas te pasan,cuando la vida no es justa contigo.Tu misma lo sabes.Ya te contaré otro día.

-Bueno...

Riku dejó que la joven se marchara,mientras que Kaidoh se quedó mirando la figura de la chica.

-¿Será la prometida de Tezuka?-Murmuró.

-¿Tu crees?-´Preguntó Riku mirándole-.Nao...hacia muchos años que no la veía...¿Por qué...tendrá esa cara de tristeza?

-A mi me preocupa más aquel-,comentó Kaidoh señalando a Ryoma-.Tiene el cabreo del siglo...

Riku arrugó las cejas,para dirigir su mirada hacia Sakuno y Kintaro,los cuales volvían a reir juntos.Esbozó una sonrisa y apartó un negro mechón de su cara.

-Creo...que tu querido amigo,va a experimentar lo que son los llamados:"celos".

Continuará...

**¡¡¡Yaaa!!XD.Ryoma fue ignoradoXD.Pero se lo merece¬¬.Por malo.Haber...un avance n.n.**

**-**¿Es que te gusta?(K)

-Oishi,¿te importa si me quedo con tu acompañante?(F)

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?(Re)

-El pasado...es una mierda(KK)

-Momoshiro...(AT)

**¡¡Hasta aquí n.n!!Mi ahora responde n.n.**

**Laura**:Si,la pobre sufrio u.u.Y estoy de acuerdo contigo,con eso de los tiosXD.Lo he visto muchas veces¬¬.Mi ya trabajo n..n¡Ya está publicado el primer capi!Y aunque lo parezca...¡No es Yaoi!T.TXD.Cuidateme mucho,por favor!!!nOn.

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**XD!Sí,salió putónXD.Fuji cayó en las malas ideas de Momoshiro,junto a AnnXD.Pobrete u,u.¡Ah!Entonces no era cosa miaXD.Tienes razón,jujuju.Luego bien que se la lleva nOn.Aunque Inui...¬¬...con su 0 por ciento...u.u.¡Baka!T.TEso es desanimar a la peñaT-T.¡Gracias!Mi continuará con todo siempre n.n.Por cierto,¡metí a Kintaro!

**anni fer**::Ryoma tiene un caos total,XD.Pero también se pasa con Saku u.u.Ahora tendrá que recibirXD.

**gaara.maniaka**:Mala escritora?XD.¿Botado?No,no lo he dejado.Lo que pasa es que siempre escribo un capi,luego otro de otro fic,y luego de otro fic,para volver a estaXD.Así es como furula n.n.

**-Sakuritah**-:Jujuju,Ryoma se portó mal,pero parece que recapacita un poco,por eso la escoje,sin embargo,las cosas se le han torcido,jujujujujuj.Ahora es su turno de sufrir nOn.Que no se crea él que lo tendrá fácil,jujuju.OoO...Tranquila,que no pasa nada n,n

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wolita!Perdona,no pillo d.d...¿Qué fue lo que dije que te sentara mal?Es que no sé si fue asíT.TPor fi,explícamelo.Es que me perdiT.T

**yica:¡**Wolita!Muchas gracias por leer! n,n.Mi no tardaXD,es que cuelgo un capi por cada capi que cuelgo n.n.Pero no te preocupes,que yo siempre continuo n.n.

**danny1989**:¡Wola!Hacia capis que no te veía n,n,Pero me alegro de saber que estás bien n.n.¡Muchas gracia por tu apoyo n.n!Sí,la serie más que nada está para que se vaya conociendo el pasado de todos n.n.¡Gracias,mi se cuida!¡Tu también n.n.!

TaTaN:¡Wolita!Mi ta bien n.n.Gracias por preguntar n.n.Sí,no tener internet es un asquete u.u.Mi te comprendeT-T.Vale n.n.Tranquila,ya leeras cuando puedas n.n.A mi me pasaba eso al principio,pero ahora ya no XD.Y tengo imaginación para escribir más por un tubo,pero lo que hago,es solo apuntar la idea a un lado y luego,cuando termine uno,lo escribo n.n.No sé si te servirá T.T.

** ¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus rw!Me hacen muy feliz,de verdad!Espero que este capi les gustara y que me digan sus opis o preguntas n.n.Un besito muy grande para todos y cuidarse mucho n.n.**


	9. celos1

**¡Hi!Regresé con otro capítulo más n.n.Aunque este no me ha gustado u.ú.Noto que me faltó algo(y sé que esXD),pero albergo algo de esperanza porque les guste n.n.**

**_Concierto9:celos1._**

Miró atentamente su papel por última vez,a la vez que se acercó hasta el centro de el plató,junto a Momoshiro y Tezuka.Se sentó sobre una de las mesas escolares,usadas como el decorado de una escuela inventada para sus actuaciones.

Las luces se apagaron lentamente,dejando solo iluminación al lugar donde ellos se encontraban.Tezuka tosió,llamando así su atención.Ryoma frunció las cejas.Estaba claro que el lider le pedía que estuviera tranquilo y calmado,ignorando lo que anteriormente había hecho:Cargarse uno de los altavoces de una patada.Sonrió,ladeando la cabeza varias veces,riniéndose a sí mismo por ese extraño arrebato.

-Silencio-.Rogó el director-.Se rueda...y...¡Acción!

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Preguntó Ryoma,ya interpretando su papel.

-Lo que has oido-,continuó Tezuka-.Quiero que seas el cantante de mi grupo.Hace años que lo vengo formando,y por ahora,solo tengo un guitarrista,contigo tendría ya el vocalista.

-Mi voz no está a la venta,señor-.Se burló Ryoma-.No canto así como así.

Hizo ademán de alejarse,sin embargo,la fuerte mano de Momoshiro se lo impidió.

-¿Por eso cantas en bares nocturnos?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Exclamó molesto Ryoma soltándose con brusquedad.

-Olvida eso y canta con nosotros-.Rogó Tezuka.

Mientras aquella actuación continuaba,Nao,junto a Riku y Sakuno,sonrió torcidamente.La morena la miró intrigada,sin embargo,Nao no dió posibilidades de hablar,pues comenzó a marcharse,a la vez que Sakuno buscaba nerviosamente por la habitación.Riku se acercó hasta su oido.

-¿A quién buscas?-Preguntó.

-A Kintaro...-respondió Sakuno preocupada-.No sé donde puede estar...

Riku alzó una ceja,tomando de una mano a su amiga y sacándola del lugar.Kaidoh las vió,pero ante un gesto de Riku,detuvo su andanza hacia ellas,pues había creido que algo malo pasaba.Nada más salir,Sakuno continuó con su busqueda,mientras que Riku la miraba extrañada.

-Sakuno,¿Qué pasa con Kintaro?-Preguntó.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó la nombrada dando un respingo-.¡Nada!

Riku sonrió.Era obvio el sonrojo en los carrillos de la joven,tanto,que la llegaban a divertir.Estaba apunto de decir algo,cuando de nuevo,un golpe extraño llegó hasta sus oidos.Riku y Sakuno se miraron.

-¿¡De nuevo Ryoma!?-Exclamaron a la vez.

Corrieron hacia el interior del plató,creyendo que de nuevo había sido el moreno el causante de aquello,sin embargo,no lo había sido.Riku rodó los ojos hasta un lugar cercano,llevando sus manos hasta la boca.Sumire la empujó hacia atrás,mientras que corrió hasta el lugar.Una de las gruas había cedido,atrapando a Kaidoh bajo esta.Rápidamente,la gente comenzó a tratarle,a la vez que llamaron de urgencia una ambulancia.Esta vez,la anciana aceptó a que la joven acompañase a Kaidoh hasta el hospital.Sakuno la miró preocupada,mientras que Momo y Sumire sonreían.

-¿Abuela,tu no vas?-Preguntó Sakuno.

-Más tarde-.Indicó la anciana.

-Pero,se ha propuesto las actuaciones,puedes ir con él...

-Saku-chan-.La llamó Momoshiro divertido-.¡Déjemos que vaya ella!Creenos que no es por la base "amor",si no,porque al parecer,esos dos están conectados de alguna manera.

-Sí,ya era hora de que Kaidoh encontrara alguien como ella-.Sonrió Sumire.

Sakuno estaba apunto de decir algo más,pero fue callada al sentir a alguien sobre su espalda.Se volvió alarmada,encontrándose con un sonriente pelirojo.

-¡Saku,Saku!-La llamó Kintaro felizmente-.Ya que se han cancelado las actuaciones por hoy...¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

-¿Yo?-Exclamó asombrada Sakuno-.Bueno...¿Abuela?

-¡Largo!-Exclamó Ryuzaki sonriente-.Kintaro,cuídala,¿vale?

-¡Hecho!

Sin dar tiempo de reacción a una avergonzada Sakuno,Kintaro estiró de ella.Sakuno sintió que las piernas no podían seguir las del joven,el cual,sonrió al toparse con unos dorados ojos.Sakuno siguió la mirada,al momento en que sintió las fuertes manos de su acompañante posarse sobre sus caderas,alzándola para que no perdiera el equilibrio.Sus rojizos ojos todavían estaban posados en los de Ryoma,el cual,había fruncido claramente el ceño,clavó sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y rompió cualquier contacto con su mirada.Sin saber por qué,aquello fue como una jarra de agua fria sobre el cuerpo de la joven.Sin embargo,apretó sus labios,esbozando una sonrisa.Aquello no tenía que importarle para nada.

Tras aquel acontecimiento,todos decidieron regresar a sus casas,pues la sesión había sido rota por aquel incidente,que por suerte,no fue grabe.

_**XxxxxX**_

Kaolah se dejó caer sobre la cama,mientras que Eiji dejaba los bolsos en la entrada y se encargaba de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Crees que Kaidoh se encontrará bien?-Preguntó Kaolah levantándose-.¿No querrías ir a verle?

Eiji esbozó una sonrisa,mientras que remangaba las mangas de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Más tarde-.Señaló el reloj-.Ahora,te haré un buen desayuno.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó la joven asombrada-.Pero,¿Eiji Kikumaru de "los sexys seigaku" sabe cocinar?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó este de forma orgullosa-.¡Y no suelo cocinar para nadie!¡Tómalo como un privilegio de amiga!

-Pero,¿puedo ayudarte?-Preguntó Kaolah acercándose hasta él-.Yo también sé cocinar.

-¡Nyo!-Exclamó Eiji encajando la puerta de la cocina-.¡Otro día me invitas tu!Hoy,disfruta.Am...puedes echarte una siestecita mientras-.Indicó-.Yo te llamaré cuando esté listo.

Finalmente,Kaolah terminó accediendo y como buen anfitrión,Eiji preparó una gran comilona.Sabía que tendría que ir a ver Kaidoh,tarde o temprano,pero quería dejarlo cuanto más mejor.Los hospitales no eran lo que más le gustaba,además de que corría cierto riesgo de encontrarse con alguien que no deseaba ver.

Se entretuvo en preparar la mesa para ellos dos,y cuando regresó para llamar a la joven,se detuvo.Esta había terminado quedándose dormida sobre su cama,con un albun de fotos entre sus manos.La observó atentamente.Los cortos cabellos,caían sobre un costado,hacia donde ella mantenía girada su cara.Unos rebeldes mechones,caían sobre su blanca piel,jugando hasta los rosados labios.Una de sus manos abrazaba el albun,mientras que la otra,descansaba sobre uno de sus senos,alzándose al compás de su respiración.Se llevó una mano hasta su cara y volteó la cabeza varias veces.

-Kaolah...-Murmuró acercándose más a ella-.Despierta...

-Umm...

La joven se dió la vuelta,rodando por la cama,para quedar encojida.Eiji cerró los ojos,para comenzar a rodar por el suelo,totalmente colorado y con sus dos manos en ciertas partes que fueron...golpeadas.Al sentir aquello,Kaolah se despertó,frotándose inocentemente los ojos.Al vera a Eiji tirado en el suelo,encojido y con sus dos manos entre sus piernas,comprendió.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó satlando hacia él-.¿¡Te duele!?

-¡No,que va!-Exclamó Eiji molesto-.¡Me hace cosquillas!

-Perdona,perdona-.Rogó la chica-.Siempre que duermo me muevo demasiado y doy patadas,por eso no me gusta quedarme dormida en casa de los demás.Lo siento-.Hizo una reverencia,hasta tocar el suelo con su frente y sus manos a cada lado de sus dobladas rodillas-.¡Siento haberte dejado sin descendencia!

-¡Ey,ey!-Exclamó Eiji incorporándose,tras haberse aliviado un poco el dolor-.¡Qué tampoco es eso!O...eso espero...

-¿Cómo?

-¡No,nada!-Respondió rápidamente-.De todas maneras,te despertaba,porque la comida ya está lista...

Kaolah desbió su mirada hacia la pequeña mesa,donde pares de todos los utensílios utilizados para esa materia,les esperaban,además de una deliciosa comida,la cual,nada más probar,tuvo que alagar de inmediato.

-¡Esta realmente buena!-Exclamó sinceramente-.¡Cocinas mejor que yo!-Protestó-.¡Tendrás que enseñarme a cocinar!

-¡Hecho!-Exclamó él guiñándole un ojo-.Siempre que quieras...¿Qué...te pasa?

Kaolah había borrado de golpe la sonrisa en su rostro,dejando sobre el plato los cubiertos.Entrecerró sus ojos con fuerza,intentando evitar que algo salado saliera de ellos.¿A qué estaba jugando?

-Eiji...¿Por qué haces esto?...¿Acaso me tienes pena?¿Tienes pena de todo lo que hice?¿De que halla perdido a mi hermana?...

-¡Espera,espera!-Exclamó Eiji con miedo-.Te juro que no estoy jugando a nada,ni te tengo pena ni nada...es solo que me siento bien contigo.Eres la primera chica que encuentro que no me mira como un famoso y me encanta que seamos amigos.¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

Sin responder,Kaolah se lenvantó.Se acercó hasta la entrada y recojió su bolsa,siendo seguida por un confuso pelirojo.

-Seguiré actuando contigo si tu quieres...pero...yo jamás te he visto como mi amigo...

_**XxxxxxX**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su derecha.Sonrió,llevando una mano hasta su frente.

-¿Por qué has venido?-Preguntó finjiendo molestia-.No hacia falta.

-Claro que hacía falta-.Protestó enérgicamente Riku-.Estaba preocupada por ti...te cayó la grua encima y...creí que te había aplastado...

-¿Y qué más da?-Interrogó Kaidoh molesto-.¿Acaso no dijistes que no sentias nada por mi?

-Pues eso,aunque no quita que me preocupe por mi amigo-.Respondió indiferente la joven-.¿Es malo?

-Mucho-,contestó Kaidoh.Alzó una mano y la llevó hasta el rostro de la morena,rozando con delicadeza su piel,hasta llegar a la nuca y atraerla hacia él-.Sobretodo...-Susurró cerca de la boca contraria-.Si uno de ellos ama...

-E..Ejem...

Riku se apartó rápidamente,mientras que Kaidoh fulminó a los visitantes con la mirada,Tezuka y Ryoma,por lo cual,terminó por asombrarse.Era demasiado raro ver a esos dos juntos,menos haciendo una visita a un enfermo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Tezuka aceptando el asiento cedido por Riku.

-No fue nada grabe-.Respondió Kaidoh señalando su pierna-.Aunque tendré que estar de baja durante un tiempo,por desgracia-.Explicó.

-Eso es malo-.Gruñó Tezuka,sin embargo,sonrió-.Es importante que te cures bien,Kaidoh.Sin ti,no podemos tocar.

-Lo sé-,Contestó sonriente este-.Solo un poco.Mis huesos son fuertes.

Mientras que estos hablaban,Riku se acercó hasta Ryoma,apoyándose junto a él en la pared.Este la saludó con la cabeza,esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

-Flacucha.

-Celoso-.Le picó Riku divertida.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó Ryoma mirándola soprendido-.¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Pero si es la mar de obvio!-Respondió Riku-.¿Por qué te has cargado si no el altavoz?

-Me dió por ahí-.Reflexionó un rato Ryoma-.¿Pasa algo?

-¿Y no tendrá nada que ver que halla aparecido un ribal en tu vida?

-No entiendo-,contestó el moreno mirándola interesado-.¿De quién y de qué estamos hablando?

-De ti,Sakuno y Kintaro-.Explicó la chica suspirando nerviosa-.¿Por qué finjes que nada pasa,Tio?-Preguntó-.¡Eres un caso!

-Porque no pasa nada.

-¡Ya!-Exclamó Riku señalándole-.Por eso ahora,Sakuno está teniendo una cita con Kintaro,el cual,por cierto,es un tio con las manos bastante largas.¿Crees que le meterá mano a Sakuno?

Sin dar tiempo a nada más,Ryoma salió disparado de la habitación,mientras que Riku comenzó a reirse divertida.Tezuka y Kaidoh la miraron interrogantemente,cuando se dió cuenta,sonrió orgullosa.

-Ya va siendo hora de que aprenda,aunque sea con celos-.Explicó-.Este Ryoma es un poco lento...al menos cuando se trata del amor.

-¿Ryoma está enamorado?-Preguntó Tezuka asombrado-.No lo sabía...

-Si que eres lento-.Murmuraron los otros dos.

-Bueno-.Anunció Tezuka-.Me tengo que marchar ya.Tengo una reunión con Sumire y los representantes debido al accidente.Pero no te preocupes,al parecer,te dejo en buenas manos-.Señaló a Riku seriamente-.Más te vale cuidarmelo.

-¡Ok!-Exclamó esta sonriendo.

Cuando Tezuka se marchó,Riku regresó hasta el asiento,estirándose.

-Qué lástima,¿no?-Preguntó mirando a Kaidoh.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó este intrigado.

-Porque ahora no podrás representar tu pasado.

-El pasado...es una mierda...

-¿Kaidoh?-Preguntó Riku confusa.

-No importa...Olvídalo.

_**XxxxxX**_

Fuji llevó hasta sus labios el vaso con cocacola que mantenía entre sus manos,mientras que Oishi regresaba de hacer el pedido de comida.Suspiró y miró de nuevo a las dos mujeres que ocupaban el lado contrario a la mesa.Una de ellas,de cabellos cortos,lentes grandes que escondían unos preciosos ojos azules,piel pálida y delgada.Nuky Takei,de diecinueve años.Le había parecido realmente divertida durante el reparto,sin embargo,fue Oishi quien la eligió como su compañera.Por su parte,había elejizo a Suzu Motomiya.Una joven también de ojos azules,cuerpo de escándalo y cabello azulado.Era realmente retorcida,por lo que había podido ver,sin embargo,no había sido tan agradable como él había pensado.

-Perdón-.Se disculpó Oishi sentándose-.El pedido ya está hecho.

-Gracias-.Dijero a la vez Suzu y Fuji.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre la sonrojada muchacha de gafas,que también agradeció al verse tan apurada.Sin quererlo,una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de el castaño.

Tras una divertida comida,al menos para ellos tres,decidieron marcharse.Oishi y Fuji se miraron por un instante,para decidir algo bastante simple.¿Quién acompañaría a quien?Suzu se levantó derepente,disculpándose por tener que ir al baño y arrastrando a Nuky con ella,la cual estuvo apunto de perder sus gafas por el camino.Oishi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Oishi,¿te importa si me quedo con tu acompañante?

El nombrado se volvió hacia el otro chico,el cual le miraba con total seriedad.Sonrió y afirmó.

-Crei que no la querrías-.Murmuró avergonzado-.Por eso al escojí yo.

-Te me adelantastes-.Le corrigió Fuji-.Quería elegirla desde el principio.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Oishi asombrado-.¿Por qué escojistes a Suzu?

-Um...no sabría explicarte bien,pero...¿Te valdría por despecho?

Oishi estaba apunto de protestar,pero las chicas interrumpieron,o mejor dicho,Suzu.

-¿Decidieron?-Preguntó apartando un mechón azulado de su hombro.

-Sí-.Respondió Fuji alzándose y acercándose hasta Nucky-.¿Me permites acompañarte?

-¿¡A mi!?-Exclamó sorprendida la joven.

-Por supuesto-.Respondió Fuji divertido-.Será un placer.

Tras despedirse de Oishi y de una muy enfadada Suzu,Fuji rió.Nuky le miró extrañamente,con torpeza llevó sus dedos hasta sus lentes,los cuales resbalaron de su cara,para caer al suelo.Ambos se agacharon a la vez para recojerlos.Fuji,que había sido el que los encontró,alzó la mirada hacia ella,para sorprenderse.

-¡Nuky!-Exclamó alarmando a la chica-.Tu...¿Eres Nuky...Takahashy...?

-¡Oh,Dios!-Respondió la joven avergonzada-.¡No puede ser!¿Me has..reconocido?

-Nuky...-Murmuró Fuji todavía asombrado-.¿Cómo no iba a reconocerte?Desde un principio me has sonado,pero no creía que fueras tu,y ahora,que te he visto sin lentes,lo he podido asegurar.Hace tanto tiempo...sin verte...

-Eramos unos crios la última vez-.Recordó la joven con una tímida sonrisa-.Ahora,creo que no querrás que actue,¿verdad?

Fuji la alzó,sin dejar de sonreir.Hacía muchos años que había conocido a esa joven,durante su infancia.Una infancia que realmente pocos conocían.Jamás hablaba de ello,tampoco nadie preguntaba y por ello,parecía un tema verdaderamente tabú.

-Al rebés-.Respondió ayudándola a levantarse-.Quiero que actues conmigo-.Informó-.Yo...acabo de decidir algo,Nuky,no te volveré a dejar atrás...

_**XxxxxX**_

Sin saber por qué,su piernas corrían y corrían.Estaba realmente preocupado tras las palabras dichas por Riku.Ese Kintaro realmente no le gustaba para nada.¡Y ahora menos!¿¡Qué era un pervertido!?¡Ni halbar que se atreviera a tocar a Sakuno!No sabía muy bien por qué,pero aquello no le gustaba.De nuevo,la angustia corrió por su pecho.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-Preguntó llevando una mano hasta el lugar-.Maldita sea...

Se detuvo al momento,escondiéndose tras la esquina de un viejo edificio.La suerte debía de estar de su parte...o quizás no...

-Kin-kun,¡Se mi novio!

_**XxxxxX**_

Sakuno cojió la lata entregada por Kintaro,sorprendiéndose de lo que ella misma había pedido.Una ponta de uva.Sonrió,recordando la mirada de Ryoma,la cual terminó apartando y ignorándola.¿Qué problema podría haber con ello?Ninguno.Ella misma le había dicho que le odiaba.Y es que realmente no podía perdonarle que se morreara con aquella chica en toda su cara.¿¡Qué clase de castigo era ese!?Y lo peor de todo,¿¡por qué le había dolido tanto!?Había estado llorando en brazos de Riku toda la noche,y luego,prefirió ignorarle,cosa difícil contando que vivían en la misma casa.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Kintaro mirándola preocupado-.Estás demasiado rara.

-¡Oh,perdona!-Exclamó Sakuno dándose cuenta-.Lo siento mucho,Kin-kun...pero es que tengo un lio en la cabeza.

-¿Sobre?-Preguntó interesado el chico-.¿Es por alguien en especial?

Las mejillas de Sakuno se tintaron de rojez.Kintaro era un experto en dar justo en la diana de sus sentimientos,descubrirlos y hacérselos sacar.Hacía cuatro años que lo conocía,justo cuando tenía doce años,tras la muerte de su padre.

**Flas back:**

La lluvia parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con sus sentimientos,sin embargo,sus ojos parecían no querer sacar más lágrimas de ellos.Su padre acavaba de morir,su madre no se encontraba en casa y había sido ella quien se había tenido que cargar con todo el funeral.

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de su aturdimiento,sin embargo,esto no la importó,cabezona como ella misma,quería cruzar y punto.Ya se detendrían los coches,cosa que fue así,ya que seguramente,ningú conductor quería cargar con la muerte de una niña tan joven entre sus manos,aunque no se libró de los típicos insultos hacia su madre,lo cual,llegó hasta agradecer.Que alguien se desahogara por ella.

-¡Ey!-Gritó una voz-.¡Ten cuidado!

Sin embargo,ignoró por completo aquella advertencia,pisando el pie de alguien en su camino.Aquello sí que la alertó.Alzó sus rojizos ojos,mirando a su alrededor,viéndose obligada a encojerse de hombros.Estaba rodeada por completo por un montón de hombres,o adolescentes,pero eran tan grandes que para ella eran como adultos.

-Mira que tenemos aquí...pero si es una japonesita-.Se burló uno cojiéndola del cuello de la camisa aperlada que llevaba-.Y se ve bien bonita.¿Quieres pasar un rato con nosotros nena?

-Ey,quizás no entienda nuestro idioma,ha esta gente le cuesta mucho cojerlo-.Habló otro.

Sakuno frunció las cejas.Había nacido en japón,sin embargo,se había criado en el extranjero,concrétamente en España,en una de las ciudades conocidas como Barcelona.Entendía perfectamente el catalán y el español.Sin embargo,estaba tan aterrorizada,que ni una sola palabra salía de sus tremoloso labios.

-Yo...-Intentó articular.

-¡Anda!-Exclamó el que la mantenía fuertemente sujeta-.¡Si sabe hablar nuestro idioma!

-Entonces,podrá trabajar para nosotros,¿no os parece?-Preguntó otro-.¡Podría ser nuestra pu..!

Un zapato chocó contra su boca,tirándolo hacia atrás,a la vez que sobre el chico que la mantenía sujeta,cayó una bicicleta de golpe.Al perder este la conciencia,Sakuno miró atentamente a su salvador.

-¡Ni se os ocurra tocarla,basura!

-¿Quién coño es este crio?¡Tiene la fuerza de un demonio!-Exclamó otro de los muchos chicos.

Ya que nadie le prestaba gran atención,Sakuno corrió hacia su salvador,el cual la obligó a esconderse tras él.

-No tengo mucha fuerza...así que por desgracia,ahora no podré levantarte en brazos,princesita-.Susurró-.Así que...¡¡Corre!!

Se volvió rápidamente hacia ella,sujetándola con presión de las caderas y empujando su huida,la cual debían de lograr,pues los chicos habían tomado la decisión de seguirles y darles la peor paliza de toda su vida.Por suerte,lograron escapar.Aún se estaba recuperando cuando aquel chico la cojió por los mofletes.

-¿¡En qué porras estabas pensando!?-Gritó-.¿¡Es que no conoces estos lugares!?¡Te has metido en el barrio Chino!Y no conocido así por sus visitantes.

-Lo...lo siento-.Se quejó la chica asustada-.Pero no miraba por donde andaba...

-Bueno,ahora estamos a salvo-.Suspiró el muchacho-.Por cierto,mi nombre es Kintaro Tooyama.Tu puedes llamarme Kin-kun-.Se presentó-.¿Tu eres?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki-.Respondió asombrada-...Kin...kun.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó el pelirojo totalmente sonriente.

Aquella sonrisa fue la mejor que pudo ver en todo ese tiempo,la que le alzó el animo en toda esa cruel realidad.Sin embargo,pese a que aquella amistad que comenzó con él,parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte,Kintaro no duraría demasiado en su vida,pues este,había subido a la fama demasiado rápido,convirtiéndose en un ídol.Fue a la edad de quince años que lo dejó de ver,y todos aquellos juntos,habían dejado claras marcas en ambos.

**Fin del flás back.**

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Kintaro-.**-**¿Es que te gusta?

-¿¡Quién!?-Exclamó Sakuno poniéndose en pie.

-La persona que lia tus sentimientos-.Respondió Kintaro asombrado-.De eso estábamos hablando.

-Oh...claro-.Murmuró nerviosa-.Bueno...yo creo que no me gusta-.Explicó tranquilamente-.Sin embargo...tampoco es una persona de la que pueda pasar...y...haber cómo te explico yo...

-Hum-.Sonrió Kintaro-.No hace falta si no quieres,Saku-chan.Pero...Si esa persona hace que tu corazón esté confuso,creo que no debes de preocuparte por ella.Olvídalo.Es lo mejor.

-No puedo...-contestó asombrada de sí misma la joven.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse de Ryoma?Era imposible.Vivían juntos,trabajaban juntos.Era imposible que pensara si quiera en borrarle.Sin embargo,había tomado la decisión de no atarse a él.Se alzó,mirando totalmente seria a Kintaro,el cual se sorprendió.

-Kin-kun-.Nombro con igual determinación-.¡Se mi novio!

Kintaro la miró asombrado,para sonreir orgullosamente.Dejó su refresco sobre el banco,levantándose rápidamente,para tomar,con igual rapidez,las caderas de la joven y atraerla hacia él.

-Será un placer,Saku-chan.Ya que yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo...

Lentamente,sus labios se unieron.Sus bocas expresaron sentimientos diferente,confusión y alegría.Sakuno no sabía por qué,sin embargo,aquel beso le estaba gustando,tanto,que se sorprendió de sí misma,alzando sus brazos y abrazando el fuerte cuello de el pelirojo.Cerró sus ojos,dejándose llevar todavía más por aquel sentimiento.

Durante toda aquella tarde,se divirtió como nunca junto a Kintaro,sin embargo,cuando las horas pasaban más presas de su regreso a casa,la angustía,extraño sentimiento que no comprendía en ese momento,se hizo presa de ella.

-Buenas noches,preciosa-.Susurró su ahora pareja en su oido,para terminar en un suave beso de despedida-.Que duermas bien.

Sakuno suspiró,saludando con la mano mientras que como si de una maratón se tratara,Kintaro salía corriendo.Ya estaba acostumbrada a su enérgica personalidad y aquellos arrebatos de alegría la divertían,más que asustarla.

Sin embargo,pese a que tenía miedo de recibir una buena regañina por parte de su abuela,más en las horas que eran,dentro de su casa,le esperaba algo peor.Un joven cantante,expuesto a los fáciles sentimientos de celos.Así pues,nada más entrar dentro y cerrar la puerta,dos fuertes manos la retenieron justo en ese lugar,con temor,se volvió.Durante todo la vida que había admirado al cantante,jamás había visto esos ojos dorados tan llenos de ese extraño brillo.Un brillo que provocó que todo su cuerpo se extremeciera.

-¿Qué horas crees que son?-Interrogó Ryoma rudamente-.Llegas demasiado tarde.Por suerte,tu abuela no ha llegado.

-No eres mi padre para darme lecciones-.Gruñó Sakuno-.Aparta.

-Si fuera tu padre,ya te habría dado una cachetada bien dada,señorita.

Sintió como las uñas del chico arañaron la puerta,provocando un escalofrio en ella.

-Pues me alegro de que no lo seas-.Protestó seria-.Así no tendré un padre tan plasta y borde.

-No yo un putón por hija.

Abrió sus castaños ojos asombrada y sin poderlo remediar,su mano golpeó el rostro de el joven,el cual sonrió.En un fuerte movimiento,la tomó con fuerza de la quijada,alzando su rostro hacia el de él.Sus labios estaban tan cerca,que podía sentir como el cálido aliento del chico golpeaba contra los suyos.

-Te odio...Ryoma,te odio...

-No,Sakuno-.Negó él sonriendo-.Yo te odio más.

Acercó sensualmente su rostro,para perfilar con su juguetona lengua los rosados labios de la joven.

-Te odio con toda mi alma-,Continuó-.Por volver loca mi vida...por volverme tan loco,hasta el punto de causarme celos...

Presionó con fuerza su masculino cuerpo contra el de ella,la cual dejó escapar un gemido por axfisia.

-Tanto...que esta noche serás mia-.Murmuró ronco.

-No...-Rogó Sakuno asustada-.No puedo...yo...Yo...¡Estoy con Kintaro!-Exclamó apartándolo.

Un puño chocó contra el lado derecho de su cara,rompiendo la puerta.Sin embargo,ella no sintió dolor ni nada,pues ni siquiera había sido rozada.Ryoma rió como loco.Se volvió,apartando un mechón de su negro cabello.

-Joder...¿qué coño estoy haciendo por ella?...-Caminó hasta las escaleras cercanas y ladeó la cabeza-.Olvida todo lo que he dicho esta noche...No me encuentro bien...

Sakuno tensó su cuerpo y hasta que no desapareció tras las escaleras,no se permitió el lujo de relajarse,cayendo de esa forma sobre sus rodillas,como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.Sus labios,sin razón,ardían.Sentía el contacto de la lengua de el chico sobre ellos,y por alguna extraña razón,su mente creó la simple idea:Aquel simple contacto le había gustado más que los besos de Kintaro.Sin embargo,el caracter posesivo del chico...la asustaba.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?...Tenía miedo.

**_XxxxxX_**

Sus manos surcaron lentamente aquella cintura,creando las ondas delicadas de su cuerpo.Su rostro quedó justo en la suave y olorosa a flores espalda.Deseó morderla,realmente lo estaba ansiando,así como seguir desviando sus manos hasta las perfectas nalgas que estaba apoyadas sobre su pecho,sin embargo,se conformó con un simple beso en aquella espalda.

-Momoshiro...-Murmuró Ann sonrojándose-.¿Qué...?

-Me apetecía-.Respondió indiferente-.¿Está ya colgado?

-Sí-.Respondió la chica con una sonrisa y golpeando sus manos-.¡Listo!Ya puedes bajarme.

Momoshiro obedeció,rozando aquel cuerpo que tenía frente a él,con el suyo.Sus manos quedaron enlazadas con las contrarias,creando así un simple abrazo entre ellos.

-Gracias a ti,he podido cambiar los cuadros de lugar-.Sonrió la joven-.Y menos mal.Porque si no,siempre sería lo mismo.

-Te gustan muchos las fotografías,¿no?-Susurró Momoshiro en el oido de la castaña,la cual se extremeció,ocultando su cuello entre su rostro.

-Sí-.respondió riendo por las cosquillas-.Desde que era pequeña.Me aficioné a las fotografías y quise trabajar con ellas,sin embargo,mis estudios no me lo permitieron.Dejé de estudiar a los diecisiete años y comenzé a trabajar en ese bar.

-¿Cuántos tienes ahora?-Exclamó Momoshiro asombrado-.¿Eres mayor que yo?

-Por un año,solo-.Respondió Ann seria-.De todas maneras,¿eso sería malo?

-Para nada-.Negó Takeshi felizmente-.Al rebés...eso me gusta más...

Ya que el cuello le había sido negado,desbió su boca hasta el lóbulo de ese mismo lado,mordiéndolo con delicadeza y lamiéndolo.Aquello,en una persona realmente cosquillosa,no podía crear otra cosa que la contraría a la que él deseaba.Ann se apartó,riendo divertida.

-¡Ey,ey!-Exclamó la joven-.¡Detente,que tengo cosquillas!

Takeshi sonrió.No podía enfadarse con ella,no al menos,en ese momento.

-Ann-.La llamó mientras se sentaba en el sofá-.¿Has dejado el bar?

Ann guardó silencio,frotándose los brazos nerviosamente.Momoshiro suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Déjalo...por favor-.Rogó-.No quiero verte más allí.Me hierbe la sangre de solo pensar que...que otro tio como aquel quiera hacerte algo...

-Lo siento,Momoshiro-.Se disculpó Ann-.Pero...debido a mi hermano...no puedo dejarlo.Le prometí que trabajaría ahí hasta que él regresara.Perdona...

Momoshiro se alzó,tomándola de los hombros con fuerza.

-¿¡Pero acaso él sabe lo que te obligan a hacer!?-Gritó nervioso-.No,¿Verdad?

Ann se mordió el labio inferior,apartando sus ojos de los alilados.

-No me jodas...que...

Takeshi la soltó,dándole la espalda.

-Perdona...tengo algo que hacer,mañana nos vemos...

Y sin esperar llamada alguna por parte de Ann,se marchó.Estaba furioso,realmente podría haberse cargado todos los muebles de ese piso,o pelearse con Kaidoh y Ryoma a la vez,sin embargo,primeramente debía encontrar solución al problema,de la persona que ansiaba proteger.Jamás había sido cariñoso con nadie y con ella lo estaba siendo.Llevó su mano hasta su teléfono móvil,sacándolo.

-Ne...soy Momo...¿podrías hacerme un favor?...Quiero encontrar a alguien...Kippei Tachibana...

Continuará...

**Hasta aquí llegó este n.n.Kaidoh resultó herido.**

**Eiji y Kaolah parecen confusos.**

**Sakuno decidió salir con Kintaro,Ryoma los pilló y tambió pilló un arebatoXD.**

**¡Momo en acción!XD.**

**Mi responde n.n.**

**Laura**:¡Wolita!nOn.Sí,Ryoma va a tener que luchar por SakuXD.Que aprenda un poquillo,no le vendrá nada mal n.n.Aunque aún le queda tela marinera nOn.Ella le dice que lo odia,como se explica en este capi n.n,porque la hizo daño por haberse ido con aquella delante de sus narices n.n.Eiji sufrió un poquillo...XD.PobreteT.T.Sí,Momo y Fuji son la rara pareja que vive juntosXD.En realidad existe una razón para que vivan juntos,que se explicará en su momento n.n.A medida que vallan pasando los capítulos,nos iremos metiendo más en su historia,como en este,que salió como se conocieron Kin-kun(XD)Y Saku n.n.Poquito a poco n.n,que son muchos personajes n.n.(y no me cansoXD,que tengo cuerda para rato n.n(me vais a tener que hechar a patadasXD).¡Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi!¡Mi también quiere que siempre estés bien n.n!Besitos!

**gaara.maniaka**:¡Gracias por leer!n.n.¡Claro que habrá más Ryosaku!Xain n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wolita!n//n.¡Sí!Lo saqué n.n.Espero no haberte defraudado u//u.¡Todavía le quedan más celosXD!Le quedan tela marinera!,jujuju.O al menos,eso intentaré n.n.Aunque ya saltóXD.¡Tal y como decias!Aunque todavía no acepta lo que siente el muy tontolaba¬¬.Espero no meter la pata,como ya te he dicho antes con KintaroXD,Al menos será cariñosete cuando esté con Sakuno,desafiante a malas cuando esté con RyomaXD.¿Actualizastes de nuevo?¿O ya leí?OoO...me voy corriendo enseguida que acabe para verlo :3.

**CiNtHiA:¡**Ah!Es que mi creyó que hize algo malo u.u.Si te pierdes en algo,me puedes preguntar n.n.Un besito!

**TaTaN**:¡¡Antes que nada perdón!!!!¡¡Lo siento!!T.TNo suelo mirar los perfiles(cosa que debería de hacer,al menos para dirigirme a las personas ú.ù) y me equivoquéT.TTambién me he dado cuenta de que casi el RyoSaku lo siguen mujeres,por eso me perdíT.TPerdóname,por favor TTOTT.Por otro lado,me alegra mucho que te guste el fic n//n,y espero que sigas disfrutando hasta el final n.n.oOo,Te pasa lo mismo que a mi antesXD.No quiero burlarme,pero es que te entiendo n.n.Es solo eso.Yo tengo un porrón de ideas dentro de mi cabeza,lo que hago,como ya te digo es escribir a un lado y luego ya pienso como tomar el fic n.n¡No!Tranquilo(esta vez sí n.n.)no me aburres para nada,al rebés,te agradezco mucho tu apoyo para poder seguir n.n.¡Un saludo n.n!

**danny1989****:¡**Wola! n.n.¡Si,Ryoma tendrá que pasar la etapa de celos!Aunque no sé como irán,porque jamás he pasado celosXD.Así que perdón si meto la pataXD.Mi ya actualizó n.n,como siempre,todosXD.Un besito!

**Debi**:¡Hola!n.nOoOEse horrible internet!T.TMi te entiende,porque pasa por lo mismo u.u.Por desgracia,estoy fatal con este tonto moden,pero es lo único que puedo poner en mi casaT.T.De todas maneras,tu tranquila,que mi siempre escribe n.n.¡Y más con tu apoyo!nOn.Lo que hubo una cosa que dijiste que no entendí.¿Cómo que aguantas el RyoSaku?No entendíT.T.¡Un besito!

**-Sakuritah-****:¡¡**Wola!!nOn.Sí!Es un celosín en potencia!XD.Bueno,tendrá que sufrir bastante,pues todavía no ha pasado lo suyo tampoco,así que las cosas no serán tan sencillas para él u.u.XD,Tranquila,que mi siempre te leera n.n.¡Un abrazo fuerte!

** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan a continuar n.n.¡Es lo que necesito para continuar!n.n¡Muchos besitos!Pero antes dos cosas:**

**1º-:avance.**

-Me niego.Rotundamente no.(TK)

-Esto es de locos...(O)

-Te alejé de mi una vez,ya no más.(F)

-Te avisaré solo una vez...Como le hagas daño...te mataré.(RE)

-He descubierto lo que querías.(R)

-¡No te metas en mi vida!(AT)

**2º:Por si alguien anda despistado(como me suele pasar a mi u.u)¡Ayer actualizé "la llamada del vampiro"!n.n.**

**Eso era todo n.n.**

**¡Un besito!**

**"Los recuerdos,son solo eso;recuerdos".**


	10. Encuentro

**_¡¡Bones!!_Mi regreso!Con otro capí más n.n.Aunque me quedó algo corto,pero hacía falta n.n.Ya saben que luego los compensoXD.Bueno,no me enrrollo más y les dejo con el capí n.n.**

**Nota:Siento si las palabras aveces no están bien separadas,pero el space no meva T.T.**

**_Concierto10:Encuentro..._**

_Tac..._

_Tac..._

Otra vez.Aquella pelota era realmente dócil mientras le diera el empuje correcto.Siempre terminaba regresando hasta sus manos,sin necesidad si quiera de incorporar su espalda de la mullida cama.La atrapó de nuevo en su mano y rodó sus ojos hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.Un reloj en forma de calavera,con dos esqueletos a su alrededor,en una confrontación con dos enormes espadas negras.Soltó un bufido y se alzó.Caminó hasta la puerta,dispuesto a salir y puso rumbo hasta la cocina,siendo seguido de cerca por su adormilado gato.Extrañamente,la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

-Oh...no hay leche...

Sí,si no se equivocaba,aquella voz pertenecía a la misma mujer que no estaba permitiendo que disfrutara de su sueño.Las cinco y media de la mañana y también estaba despierta.Karupín pasó de su dueño,para acercarse hasta Sakuno.Esta,le miró asombrada,tomándolo en brazos y por un momento,las cejas de Ryoma se tensaron,para darse un golpe contra la pared él mismo.¿Tenía que tener celos hasta de su gato?Aquello iba mal.

-Ne...karupín...-Murmuró Sakuno acariciando al minino-.¿Por qué tengo que tener tanto miedo?...Antes estaba sola...pero ahora...tengo a mi abuela...a Riku...Tomoka...Kintaro...y...tu dueño.¿Crees que me pegaría si supiera que pienso en él como alguien importante en mi vida,Karupín?

El gato maulló,mirando tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la cocina,sin embargo,pese a que Ryoma pensó que sería descubierto por su traicionera mascota,no cayó en cuenta de la inocencia y torpeza de Ryuzaki,la cual continuó hablando con el felino.

-He pasado mucho miedo,¿Sabes?...Aunque...es bastante atractivo...pero...si me da miedo,no podré acercame a él...¿Por qué ha tenido que crear miedo?...Cierto que dije que le odiaba...¡Oh,Karupín!-Exclamó abrazando delicadamente al nombrado-.Ojalá entendiera que soy demasiado frágil y torpe en esto...¿He de amarle?¿E hecho bien en salir con Kintaro?

Desde luego,por la mente del cantante lo único que pasó una clara palabra "no".¿Bien en salir con ese?Jamás lo aceptaría.Pero tampoco podía negarse a los sentimientos que sentía ella.No podía ser egoista.Pero lo peor de todo,era que los sentimientos de la joven eran para ese Tooyama.Decidió no seguir escuchando,y regresar hasta su habitación.Volvería a jugar con la pelota,y quien sabía,igual dormía algo.Sin embargo,algo tenía en claro.Mañana hablaría claramente con Tooyama.

Sakuno continuó acariciando al gato,el cual había alzado las orejas al sentir los raudos pasos de su dueño,el cual parecía haberse aburrido de escuchar las palabras de las chicas.Posiblemente a él le pasara lo mismo,pero era la primera humana,aparte de Ryoma,que le proporcionaba esas cálidas y agradables caricias.

-Me está gustando tanto...-Murmuró Sakuno en el oido del felino-.Pero tu no le digas a tu amo que me gusta,¿vale?Que sea un secreto...

* * *

Había dejado a Kaidoh en el hospital,regresando hasta el estudio.Sakuno,nada más verla la había abrazado,preocupada por Kaidoh,pero prometió contarle todo más tarde.Ahora,su preocupación era otra.Una llamada en la tarde. 

Se detuvo frente a los vestuarios masculinos y llamó.La puerta se abrió de golpe,dejando ver a un Kintaro sonriente,con la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo;unos anchos pantalones.

-¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó melosamente el pelirojo.

-Contigo no-.Respondió Riku mirándole molesta.

-Si has venido hasta los vestuarios será para algo.

-Repito:Contigo no.

Kintaro sonrió divertido,para abrazarla por la espalda,mientras que todas las miradas caían sobre ellos.Riku suspiró,frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento,cojió al chico por el brazo derecho,alzándolo en el aire.Cuando la espalda de Kintaro chocó contra el suelo,se sentó sobre su pecho.

-Mira,tio fresco-.Habló grabemente-.Si me tocas de nuevo aunque sea un poco,te la cortaré a cachistos y haré que te la comas.

-Solo era una broma-.Sonrió él.

-Pues estas clases de bromas,deberías hacérselas a otra persona-.Indicó Riku levantándose-.Momoshiro...tenenos que hablar.

El nombrado,que había estado viendo la escena,junto a Ryoma y Oishi,se acercó hasta ella,saliendo ambos de los camerinos.Kintaro se levantó,frotándose la cabeza divertido,sin embargo,un fuerte empujón lo empotró contra la pared más cercana.Esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Te ocurre algo,Echizen?-Preguntó pícaramente-.¿Acaso ya te has enterado?

-Te avisaré solo una vez...Como le hagas daño...te mataré.

-Valla...parece que si lo sabes-.Rió él-.¿Acaso no te jode?

-Me da igual-.Respondió indiferente-.Solo te digo eso:Si le haces daño,te mataré.

Lo soltó lentamente,dispuesto a salir de el lugar,dejando a un sorprendido,y a la vez,contento Kintaro.

En uno de los pasillos,Riku caminaba nerviosamente.Le tendió un papel a Momoshiro,el cual lo miró atentamente.

-He descubierto lo que querías-.Explicó-.No fue fácil hacerlo en una sola tarde.

-Muchas gracias,Riku-.Agradeció-.Desde luego,eres más buena de lo que dice Kaidoh.

-¡¿Kaidoh ha dicho eso?!-Exclamó avergonzada la chica.

-No,que va,lo he dicho porque quería ponerte nerviosa-.Se burló el chico-.Ya veo que realmente te interesa ese chico.

-No digas tonterías...-Protestó Riku nerviosa-.Él...es solo un amigo,nada más.

-Ya...Bueno,tengo que irme,discúlpame ante el jefe,por favor.

Sin esperar respuesta,Takeshi se marchó.Riku se encojió de hombros y caminó hacia el lado contrario.Haber cómo le decía ella ahora a Tezuka que Momoshiro se saltaría los ensayos.Aquello era como poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarse.

* * *

Sakuno estaba temblando.¿Aquello que había oido era cierto?¿Ryoma había amenazado a Kintaro...por su preocupación?...Aquello no podía haber sido posible,pero sí,era,y lo peor de todo,es que eso hacía que se confundiera más. 

En la noche,tras tanto pensarlo sin poder pegar ojo,llegó a la conclusión de el que chico le gustaba,tanto o más,como Kintaro y solo el gato del interesado se enteró de su confesión.De todas maneras,se sentía culpable por la reacción que tuvo Ryoma en la noche.Lo mejor sería disculparse,por ello,le siguió através de los pasillos,esperando el punto en que él se detuviera y estubiera dispuesto a escucharle,en espera de que no pillara otro berrinche.

Sin embargo,sus planes fueron truncados,al momento en que Ryoma salió del edificio.Todo pasó realmente rápido ante sus ojos.Tres hombres lo cojieron sin el menor problema,metiéndolo dentro de una limusina,ignorando los golpes recibidos por parte de el chico.

Justo en el momento en que la limusina desaparecía de la carretera,ella llegó.Buscó a su alrededor,hasta que halló un taxi.

-¡Por favor,siga aquella limusina!!

-Como usted mande...

-Ryoma...

* * *

-Esto es de locos...-Murmuró Oishi frotándose las manos. 

-Repite-.Ordenó seriamente Tezuka.

Riku se sentía en la horca.Todas las miradas caían sobre ella,y muy disgustadas.

-Momoshiro...no vendrá a actuar-.Repitió.

-¿¡Cómo!?-Exclamó el director-.Primero Kaidoh,tiene un pase porque fue herido...pero...¿¡Y Takeshi!?¿¡Qué derecho tiene de irse!?

Entre todas las miradas,los ojos de Ann miraban con extrañeza.Se acercó hasta Riku y la zarandeó levemente.

-Riku-.La llamó-.Por una casualidad...¿Momoshiro te ha dicho a dónde iba?

-Sí-.Susurró Riku-.Me pidió la dirección de un tal Kippei Tachibana y se ha ido hasta allí.Pero...¿Ann?...Se fue...

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ryoma?-Preguntó Sumire entrando en la sala-.Sakuno tampoco está...

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Riku asombrada-.Eso es raro...

-Sumire-chan-.La llamó Fuji.

-Si me vuelves a llamar asía te corto algo que te cuelga-.Amenazó la anciana-.En fin...¿Qué?

-Yo mandé antes a Sakuno a comprar bebidas,así que no creo que tarde-.Respondió divertido el amenazado.

-Bien...¿Y Ryoma?-Repitió la mujer-.Ese nunca se escaquea de este modo...al menos no tanto tiempo...

-¡Ahhh!-Exclamación general.

Derepente,un hombre apareció,jadeando y nervioso.

-¡Ryoma...Ryoma se subió a una limusina!-Exclamó.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Riku-.¿Ese tio tiene tanta pasta para eso?

-¡Qué no!-Negó el hombre cayéndose al suelo-.¡Qué fue...!¿cómo se dice esa palabra,coño?...

-¿Coño?-Preguntó Eiji extrañado-.Es lo que has dicho-.Protesto encojiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez,no fue Sumire la que golpeó la peliroja cabeza,si no Riku y Kaolah,ambas totalmente sonrojadas.Eiji,comenzó a llorar y en grandes pasos,lloró sobre el regazo de Oishi.

El director estaba que trinaba.Había aceptado crear la serie junto a aquel grupo musical del momento,pero jamás pensó que todo se volvería un verdadero caos.

-Bien-,comenzó-.Entonces,la serie continuará.Sin cantante,sin guitarista y punto.No son piezas importantes ahora,podemos meterlas en al segunda temporada y...

-Me niego.Rotundamente no-.Negó Tezuka-.O tocamos todos,o no toca nadie.

-¡Eso!-Le siguió Eiji-.¡Todos o nada!

-¡Esto es imposible!-Gritó el hombre desesperado-.¡No podremos terminar a tiempo!

-Tenga por seguro que sí-.Declaró Tezuka-.Por ahora,solo coja las escenas en las que salgamos nosotros.Las otras,se harán cuando regresen los interesados.

-¿No acepta?-Preguntó Riku acercándose hasta Sumire-.Buscaremos otro director...es fácil.

-¡No,espere!-Exclamó el hombre-.Está bien...me parece bien la idea...¡Comenzemos!¡Nuky y Fuji!

Nuky suspiró,centrando su mirada en la pizarra que se encontraba sobre el escenario y dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre una de las mesas escolares del decorado.Tras ella,Fuji escribía sobre un cuaderno,diversas notas.

-Ne...¿De verdad crees que esto puede funcionar?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto-,Contestó él-.Tengo fé en ello.

-Ya,como en nosotros-.Le picó la joven deslizándose y caminando hasta una puerta-.Ya nos veremos,Fuji.Lo dejo.

Fuji se alzó rápidamente,caminando hasta ella y tomándola de el brazo.

-Te alejé de mi una vez,ya no más...Así que...quédate conmigo...

-¡Corten!

La joven sonrió,accediendo al agarre fuerte de la mano del castaño y abrazando su abrazo.Fuji la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

-La frase...la he dicho de verdad-.Murmuró antes de separarse-.Ahora ya lo sabes...

* * *

Cedió al agarre que mantenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas.Fue empujando dentro de un gran despacho,en el cual,se podría admirar millones de cosas de poca utilidad,al menos,para él.Caminó hasta mirar por los grandes ventanales,dándose cuenta así de que realmente habían subido varios pisos,mientras que él se dedicó a patear el rostro de aquel enorme guardaespaldas. 

-Cuanto has crecido,Shonen...

Ryoma se volvió,encontrándose con una figura masculina,sentada sobre un sofá negro de cuero,un cigarro en su mano derecha prendía el horrible olor a humo que salía de este.Podría haber finjido que no sabía quien era,pero los ojos de aquel hombre eran realmente idénticos a los suyos.Sin embargo,la rabia no menguaba.

-¡Desgraciado!-Exclamó-.¿Qué coño quieres ahora?

-Ver a mi hijo.

-No soy tu hijo...-Murmuró asqueado,sabiendo que aquello no era verdad-.Me abandonaste...

-Fue tu madre la que lo decidió antes de morir.Yo no quería.

Dos noticias de golpe ante los asombrados ojos de un adolescente totalmente descolocado.

-Mi madre...está...muerta...

-Sí-,Respondió el hombre-.Rinko Echizen.

Se apoyó sobre una de las ventanas con sus manos y presionó con fuerza los dedos.Alzó la mano libre,para golpear el cristal,el cual,no terminó por romperse.

-Todos los cristales de este edificio son brindados-.Explicó Nanjiro Echizen-.Así que será inútil que intentes suicidarte saltando o cortándote con uno de ellos.

-No estoy tan loco como para hacer un acto tan cobarde-.Protestó-.¿Qué quieres ahora?

-A mi hijo.

-Ya tienes uno-.Declaró-.No creas que no lo sé.Sé quien eras desde hace tiempo,si no he venido es porque no me salió de los huevos.

-Que bien hablado eres,pequeño-.Se rió el hombre-.Pero verás,quiero que me hagas un favor,si quieres seguir cantando y que el grupo funcione.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gruñó molesto.Aquel era un punto bastante débil para él-.Habla.

-Que trabajes para mi por un tiempo.Tu hermano quiere quedarse con todo,sin embargo,él...bueno,ya debes de saber que no es mi hijo real.No lleva mi sangre,sin embargo,tu sí.Creo que estás con más derecho a tener todo.

-Soy cantante...

-Y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ni tu querida amiga Riku,podría detenerme.

Ryoma apretó los labios.Nanjiro Echizen era realmente fuerte,más incluso que juntando a Ryuzaki y Kikamura juntos.Estaba por aceptar aquella condición,cuando uno de los hombres entró en la sala.

-Señor,tenemos un intruso...

Nanjiro suspiró,encendió una televisión de plasma,donde se veía claramente a la joven Sakuno,reclamando por verle.¿Qué demonios la había empujado hasta ese lugar?Ya bastante con entregársela a Tooyama como para que le siguiera.

-Matarla-.Ordenó Nanjiro encojiéndose de hombros.

-¡No!-Gritó-.Ella...es una amiga.Si está aquí es porque vieron como me traían.Además...trabajaré para ti,necesito decirle que hable con el lider,diciéndole que tardaré un tiempo en regresar...

Nanjiro sonrió.Ryoma sabía claramente que estaba sastifecho con su afirmación.

-Llévenla hasta la habítación 12.Allí mi hijo la atenderá-.Ordenó serio-.Y tu,más te vale que no me jodas,canijo,porque al parecer,ni Ryuzaki ni Kikamura...si no esa joven,pagarán las consecuencias.

-Entendido...

Caminó lentamente tras el guarda,dejando a un feliz Nanjiro por todo el despacho,saltando como si le acabara de tocar la lotería.Apretó los puños al momento en que la puerta se abrió ante él.

-¡Ryoma!

Entró y tras cerrarse la puerta tras él,caminó hasta los grandes ventanales,ignorando la mirada de súplica de la chica.

-Ryoma...¿volvemos a casa?

-No-.Negó finalmente-.Regresa tu misma a casa...y diles que no volveré por un tiempo...

* * *

Tal y como Riku le había escrito.El edificio se cernía ante él.Claramente,las personas que vivían en ese lugar eran ricas.Subió las escaleras,ignorando los ascensores que descansaban en ese piso.No estaba en tan baja forma como para cojerlos,pero lo peor de todo,era que estaba cabreado. 

Finalmente,la puerta que ansiaba se encontraba frente a sus ojos.Llamó varias veces,hasta que un joven,más mayor que él,de ojos adormilados y cabellos rubios,le miraba con desconfianza y duda.

-¿Eres Kippei Tachibana?-Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Así me llamo-.Respondió el nombrado.

Sin embargo,no tuvo tiempo de nada más.Una fuerte mano aprisionó su cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo.Kippei le miró confuso,intentando alzarse,pero desde luego,los años de pelea contra Kaoru y Ryoma,había surtido efecto sumándolo a la rabia que sentía.

-¿Tu eres el hermano de Ann?

-Sí...

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-Gritó-.¿Acaso no sabes lo mal que lo está pasando tu hermana?

-Que se joda...¿No quería independencia?Pues que aprenda...

Un puño golpeó fuertemente contra el rostro del mayor.No veía,y entonces,perdió la cuenta de cuantos fueron,hasta que un grito lo sacó de su nube negra.

-¡Takeshi!¡Déjalo ya!.

Se levantó,para encontrarse claramente con los azulados ojos de Ann,totalmente llenos de lágrimas,con los puños apretados.Momoshiro miró el rostro lastimado de el hermano mayor de esta.Se levantó,limpiándose una diminuta gota de sudor que corrió por su mentón.Se acercó hasta Ann,mientras que Kippei se alzó.Ann clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano mayor,el cual rió.

-¿Está cual es,Ann?-Preguntó adentrándose en su casa-.Creo que es la quinta vez que viene uno de tus chulos a golpearme...Vete a la mierda.

El portazo hizo sacar de su mudismo a la joven,que golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Momoshiro,a la vez que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡No te metas en mi vida!-Gritó-.¡No te metas!

Se volvió rápidamente,dispuesta a salir,pero Momoshiro la retuvo con fuerza en un rápido gesto.

-Me meteré todas las veces que me de la gana,señorita Tachibana-.Gruñó.

-¿¡Por qué!?-Exclamó Ann confusa e intentando soltarse.

Momoshiro sonrió,ladeando la cabeza y liberándola.

-Porque te amo...

Continuará...

**Jujuju...Espero que les guste este capí,aunque prometo que el próximo les gustará más,creanme nOn.Vendrá cargado de más sorpresas,jujuju.Bueno,mi ahora contesta n.n.¡POR CIERTO!!Aunque muchos lo habreis pensado,Kintaro NO está ligando con Riku en ese momentoXD.Solo está jugando,pero nada serio n.n.Vamos,que no le pone los cuernos a SakunoXD.**

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wolita!Anda!Hoy fuiste tu la primeraXD.Que ilu nOn.Sí,Ryoma perdió a Sakuno u.u.Aunque ella le gusta,jujuju,y ha ido tras él.Nya...Que monosXD.Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Muchas gracias nOn.

**Deb**i:¡Aquí conti n.n!Me alegra mucho que te guste la personalidad que le puseXD.Es un pervertido,dentro de lo que cabeXD.La sangre es lo que tiene n.n.Muchas gracias de veras nOn.

**Laura:¡**Wolita!Mi depre,pero gracias por preguntar n.n.¿Tu?n/n.¡Sí!Mi siempre cumpliráXD.oOo...No te cae bien Kintaro??Será en mi fic,noXD.Bueno,Kintaro está enamorado,como se dijo en flas back,de Sakuno n.n.Por eso tan contentoXD.Pero ya veremos como termina esto para élXD.XD,Ryoma tendrá su protagonismo,ya te digoXD.Pero tiempo n.n.¡Mil gracias también por leer y tu apoyo!n.n

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Shiii!!XD.Ryomita celosete n.n.Pero luego de bonachónXD.En fin,haber cuanto le dura¬¬.Tranquila,que Kintaro tiene su papel n.n.No te preocupesXD.Pues ya ves,lo que ha hecho por ahora MomoXD.No sé yo como saldrá(bueno,sí lo séXD´)Aquí Kippei será malo malote¬¬,es que no sé porque...pero le veo cara de matón u-u.Así que se queda de malo de turno,como NanjiroXD.Bueno,eso ya los actualizé,pero tengo que volver a hacerlo tras esteXD.Creo que ya saben como van las actualizaciones,no?O1OUn besito n.n.

**FikiiTa**:¡Wolita!Sí,son cabezonesXD,Como ellos solos n.n¡Gracias a ti por leer!

**-Sakuritah-**:¡Wolaaaa!!Nya!!Sí,Ryoma llegó en ese momento y se le exhaltaron los celos verdosos...o como se diga esoXD.En fin,que se descolocó mucho y se le subió a la parra u.u.Pero hoy estaba muy dócil...XD.Más que Karupín en brazos de Sakuno??O.oXD.Ya se verá en el próximo n.n.Haber si Sakuno le combence para que regrese n.n.(ahora no sé si es convence o combenceT.T)

**TaTaN**:¡Wola,wapetón n.n!¿Cómo tas?Espero que mejor que yoXD.¡Ah!Me disculpé porque de verdad que me colé mucho u.u.XD,Es lo malo de cojer el ordenador fuera de casa -,-.Mi comprendeXD.Por mi si puedes n/n.Pero es tu elección si quieres ponerlo n/n.Al rebés,te doy las gracias n//n.Mi ha leido un one-shot tuyo n.n.(por si no te llegó el rwXD).Un besito n.n.

**Bueno,hasta aquí llegé n.n.Y como siempre:¡Adelanto!**

**-**¿Te encuentras bien,Sakuno?(KT)

-Vete a casa...(RE)

-Estoy...confusa...creo...que hize algo malo(SR)

-¿Por qué estabas con Ryoma?...¿Dónde está?¡Habla!(SR)

-Deja de bromear...(K)

**Ahora sí,haber qué pasara n.n.Jujuju.En fin,ya saben lo que hacer si quieren saber(que mal me siento con esto u.u).**

**Un besito muy grande n.n.**

"**Miedo...**

**Silencio...**

**Un beso...**

**Unamos nuestras manos hasta que nuestro dedos duelan...**

**Amemos en silencio hasta que el mundo se rompa...**

**pero más que nada...**

**se mia hasta el final..."**

**Lia.**


	11. buenos resultados?

**¡¡Wola!!Aquí traje nuevo capí n.n.Y bien cargadito de MomoAnn y RyoSaku,por supuestoXD.**

**ADEVERTENCIA:**Lemon.

**_Concierto11:Buenos resultados?_**

-Creo que tu lógica es algo egoista,Momoshiro-.Le riñió,totalmente nerviosa,Ann-.No creas que estar enamorado,falsamente,por supuesto,te da derecho a venir hasta aquí y golpear a mi hermano.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna,se volvió,saliendo de el edificio,siendo seguida por Momoshiro.Estaba realmete nerviosa.En toda su vida,había tenido que pasar algo así.

-Muchos otros han venido a pegar a tu hermano,¿verdad?-Preguntó Momoshiro andando enérgicamente a su lado-.Él te lo ha dicho antes de irse.

-Cierto que muchos otros han venido...pero todos eran...¡Olvídalo!-Exclamó volviéndose hacia él-.No creo que estés en derecho de saber cosas sobre mi.

-Ya te he dicho que te...

-¡Basta!-Le interrumpió andando más deprisa-.No tienes que mentir de esa forma tan descarada,joder.

-¡No estoy...!

-Sí,ya,ya-.Volvió a interrumpir la joven-.Esas palabras ya las he oido demasiado.Paso de ti.¿Te crees que porque eres famoso y más joven que yo te voy a creer?¡Vas apañado,criajo!

Ann suspiró,ante la pálida y asombrada cara de Momoshiro.

-No puedo creérmelo.Un crio le ha golpeado la cara a mi hermano mayor...

Momoshiro arrugó las cejas,para mirarla de forma incrédula,mientras que derepente,comenzó a reirse con fuerza.Todas las miradas se centraron en ella.Aquello era malo,podrían terminar por descubrirle a él también y la realidad de lo que acontecería sería de la mano a la joven y corrió,llevándola después en brazos,ya que de la risa,no podía ni moverse.Ann parecía tener suelto el fuelle de la risa.Finalmente,llegaron ante una iglesia.Suspiró,santigüándose y dejó a la chica en el suelo,la cual comenzaba a intentar aspirar aire suficiente para sus pulmones.

-Lo siento,lo siento-.Se disculpó,dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancos-.Pero es que...me ha echo gracia.Siempre...toda la vida,desde que Kippei me dejó tirada en ese bar,los hombres que habían venido a pegarle,eran viejos y pervertidos de tan solo un día...Creo que ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir,pero,por primera vez,mi hermano no se ha rebotado contigo.

-Me tendría miedo-.Se enorgulleció él.

-No-.Negó Ann negando con la cabeza-.Es el simple hecho de que yo he ido a por ti.Es...es la primera vez que he tenido miedo de que él golpeara a alguien...

Ann aferró sus manos con fuerza,obligándole a acercarse hasta ella.Apoyó su frente sobre el vientre de él y suspiró.Cerrando los ojos.

-No quería...que te hicieran daño...

-¿Por qué soy un crio?-Preguntó divertido el chico.

-¿Estás de broma?-Exclamó Ann mirándole-.¿Es que no sabes diferenciar las palabras de las personas cuando están enfadadas?

-Ummm...-Pensó un instante,para negar con la cabeza-.Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.Kaidoh y Ryoma son de esos-.Explicó,encojiéndose de hombros.

-Los tios y sus problemas-.Murmuró Ann alzándose-.Anda,vamos a casa.Haré algo para comer.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Deja de bromear...-.Gruñó Kaidoh.

Miró recelosamente a Riku,la cual le miraba totalmente seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-Te digo la verdad.Momoshiro se marchó y sé donde está,pero Ryoma ha desaparecido desde esta mañana.Ryuzaki-san está totalmente preocupada,porque Sakuno parece que también ha desaparecido.

Kaidoh frunció los labios,apretando las manos sobre sus sábanas.Miró atentamente a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

-Deben de estar bien-.Animó-.Ryoma no es alguien que desaparezca sin razón.Además,esta creo que es la segunda vez que lo hace.Está bastante tocado por ser adoptado.Sus padres,al parecer lo abandonaron y se crió hasta los cinco años en un horfanato.

-Algo sabía-,Confirmó Riku-.Cuando saliamos juntos,al parecer,Ryuzaki-San había estado en contacto con el padre de Ryoma...

Riku alzó sus verdosos ojos hasta el rostro de el enfermo,el cual había fruncido los ojos de mala gana.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó acercándose hasta la cama-.¿Quieres que llame a uno de los médicos?

Derepente,Kaidoh la sujetó con fuerza de una mano,tirando de ella con fuerza y sentándola sobre sus caderas.Riku dejó escapar un gemido de asombro,pero fue ahogado por unos labios.Abrió los ojos asombrada,encontrándose con el rostro de el moreno.Sin embargo,de nuevo estaba sintiendo lo mismo que aquel beso regalado.Sus propios labios respondieron al cálido beso,acariciando con sus manos el amplio pecho del chico.

-Plaf...

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron ambos separándose.

Riku saltó de golpe de la cama,corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó.

Se agachó frente a la joven,la cual,la miró totalmente pálida.Tenía el cabello suelto,totalmente enredado.

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó Riku alzándola-.¿Dónde has estado?¿Te han hecho algo?¿Quién?-Interrogó nerviosamente.

-Estoy...confusa...creo...que hize algo malo..-Murmuró la nombrada-.Ryoma...

En ese momento,el sonido de una bolsa caerse resalto por encima de la floja voz.Riku y Kaidoh se volvieron,para ver a una temblorosa Sumire,que había dejado caer la bolsa de regalos que traía.Se acercó hasta su nieta y la tomó con fuerza de los brazos.

-¿Por qué estabas con Ryoma?...¿Dónde está?¡Habla!-Exclamó nerviosamente.

-Ryuzaki-san-.La llamaron ambos jovenes preocupados.

-Sakuno no está bien-.La detuvo Riku-.Por favor...

Sumire la miró con miedo,soltando a su nieta lentamente y frotando sus castaños cabellos con nerviosismo.

-Ese niño...-Murmuró.

-No regresará...-Tartamudeó Sakuno escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos-.Ryoma...no regresará...

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Kaidoh.

Sakuno le miró,con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Con...su padre.

-¿¡Con Echizen!?-Exclamó Sumire exhaltada-.¿Qué demonios hace él con ese viejo?Iré ahora mismo a...

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno poniéndose en pie-.Abuela...por favor...deja que...deja que Ryoma arregle esto...él mismo me dijo que actuarías así que...por favor...le dejaras hacer...

Sumire miró atentamente a su nieta.Estaba totalmente seria.Sus manos temblaban nerviosamente,a la vez que sus piernas.Ante sus sabios ojos no pasó por alto el atuendo arrugado de su nieta.Llevó una mano hasta su sien y negó con la cabeza.

-Sakuno-.Murmuró nerviosamente-.Espera a que Kintaro venga a buscarte-.Ordenó marchándose.

Sakuno agachó la cabeza,sentando lentamente sobre la silla.Riku se acercó hasta ella,abrazándola.Kaidoh se encojió de hombros,apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.Si hubiera podido andar,él mismo se había marchado de ahí,para darles privacidad,la cual parecía haber perdido él.

Las horas pasaron en total tranquilidad,hasta que unos rápidos pasos,seguido de un rechinar,inundaron en la habitación.

-¡Saku-chaaaan!

Kintaro apareció en la habitación.Riku y Sakuno le miraron asombradas,sin embargo,la castaña,apartó la cabeza,dejándose arrastrar por su novio hacia el exterior de el hospital.Riku se frotó el pelo y se sentó pesadamente en el mismo lugar.

-En que lios se mete...

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó Kaidoh.

-Porque...nada-.Terminó por contestar-.Los chicos siempre terminais pesando mal.

_XxxXxxXxX_

Kintaro la hizo sentarse sobre una de los sofá color crema,mientras él terminaba por preparar algo para comer entre los dos.Sakuno ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar toda la sala en la que se encontraba.Tampoco recordaba cómo había terminado en casa de Kintaro,pero algo sí necesitaba saber.

Se levantó,hasta acercarse a la cocina.

-Kin-kun-.Le llamó casi inaudiblemente,sin embargo,el pelirojo se volvió-.¿Puedes acompañarme hasta tu dormitorio?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó él-.¿**-**¿Te encuentras bien,Sakuno?¿Quieres echarte?

Sakuno negó con la cabeza,mirando seriamente la pequeña cama ante ellos.Apretó la mano que sujetaba su codo con fuerza y le miró.

-Kintaro...

-¿M?

-¿Puedes...hacerme el amor?-Preguntó.

Las orbes de el hombre se abrieron asombradas,para mirar el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven que estaba a su lado.¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su dulce Sakuno pediría eso?Ni siquiera se le había pasado a él por la cabeza.Sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Sakuno...¿Cómo me pides eso,si estás temblando?

La joven sonrió,temerosa y casi cayó al suelo de rodillas.Sujetó la mano de el chico y le miró suplicante.

-Llévame a casa...por favor..

Kintaro no dudó en sastifacerla.Esperó pacientemente hasta que se adentró en la mansión.Sakuno le saludó como despedida tras la cortina y observó como se marchaba.Apoyó su mano sobre el frio cristal,seguida de su frente.Llevó su mano libre hasta su vientre y sintió como sus piernas fallaban de nuevo.

-Ryoma...¿Por qué...?

_**Flas back:**_

_-Vete a casa..._

_Era ya la tercera vez que lo decía,y ella continuaba en ese lugar,mirándole suplicante.Se negaba rotundamente a regresar sin él.Ryoma se acercó hasta los grandes ventanales que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación en la que habían sido encerrados ambos.Le siguió,mirando las grandes calles que quedaban siendo pequeñas ante ellos.Apoyó sus dos manos sobre el frio cristal y le miró de reojo._

_-¿Por qué?-Preguntó suplicante-.¿Por qué no quieres regresar?_

_-¿Qué te importa?-.Se interesó el joven-.¿Acaso no estarías bien si yo dejara la casa de tu abuela?Tienes a Kintaro para que te de todos los placeres que desea una mujer._

_-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno nerviosa-.Yo...no quiero todo eso que dices...mi abuela...mi abuela te quiere en casa...y si ella lo quiere..._

_-No te atrevas a decir que tu también-.La advirtió-.No tienes que hacer favoritismos por lo que deseen los demás.Si eres tu la que deseas que me quede en esa casa...solo tienes que decirlo._

_Esperó,mirándola atentamente,su respuesta.Sakuno desvió la mirada nerviosa hacia la concurrida calle._

_-Yo...también quiero que te quedes-,confesó-.Seguramente...más que mi abuela._

_Las manos de el cantante se posaron sobre el cristal,a cada lado de su rostro.En su espalda,sintió la calideza de el cuerpo masculino,superándola peligrosamente de altura.Sintió el cálido aliento sobre su nuca,el cual se fue deslizando hasta su cuello.Sintió los cálidos labios de el hombre en su cuello y ella misma,dejó paso libre a los ardientes labios.Alzó una de sus manos y acarició los negros cabellos._

_-Ryoma...-Murmuró-.¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-No,Sakuno-.Negó él,deslizando su lujoriosa lengua sobre el lóbulo de su oreja-.Eres tu la que me haces esto..._

_Sintió como pegó las caderas contra sus nalgas,las cuales endurecieron ante el contacto claro de la virilidad de el hombre._

_-Desde el principio...-Gruñó sensualmente-.Te deseo..._

_Sintió como las manos masculinas se deslizanban hasta sus caderas y alzaban la camisa blanca que llevaba.Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que anteriormente,había quitado su abrigo.El sonido de la ropa caer,llegó hasta sus oidos,para ser seguido de un claro escalofrio,demasiado agradable y proporcionado por las suaves caricias en torno a su piel.Sintió,como ahora juguetonas,las manos contrarias disfrutaban de la delicadeza de sus senos,amasándolos de una forma realmente deliciosa._

_-Ah...Ryoma...detente...no sigas..._

_-¿Segura?-Preguntó roncamente._

_Una de las atrevidas manos,se deslizó de su seno derecho,acariciando su vientre.Sintió como una de las fuertes piernas del cantante separaban las suyas,haciendo más presión sobre sus caderas.La mano,se deslizó através de su falda,introduciéndose bajo sus braguitas.Alzó la cabeza,dejando escapar un gemido de nuevo._

_-Si no lo quieres...¿Por qué estás tan húmeda,Sakuno?_

_-¡Ah!_

_Apoyó con fuerza sus dos manos sobre el cristal.Sus caderas,hicieron un leve movimiento hacia atrás,notando aún más la clara excitación de Ryoma sobre sus nalgas.Pero la intrusión de dos de los curiosos y expertos dedos sobre su interior,provocaron aquella clara situación.La cremallera de la falda azulada fue descendida,para caer a sus pies.Mordió su labio inferior,sintiendo los circulares movimientos de aquella mano sobre su sexo,descubriendo sin ninguna vergüenza todo su propio ser.Ryoma parecía haber encontrado claramente cual era su pecho más sensible y lo explotaba al máximo,provocando que todo junto,creara un claro estremecer en su interior._

_-No...ah...no quiero..._

_-¿De verdad?-Interrogó él sensualmente rozando sus caderas-.¿De verdad no me deseas?..._

_-No es eso...es que..._

_Sintió su cuerpo arder por un intanste,estremecerse bajo el aroma masculino,mezclado con colonia de hombre.Sintió una fuerte fricción de su interior,sobre los dedos que jugaban en su interior,para notarlos realmente húmedos,ocasionado por el simple placer que había recibido._

_-Vaya...-Murmuró Ryoma apartándose levemente y sacando su mano-.Para no desearme,te has corrido bien..._

_-Eres...cruel..._

_Ryoma llevó sus dedos hata sus labios,los cuales sonreían cruelmente.La volteó,presionando su cuerpo con el suyo._

_-No,no soy cruel-.Gruñó sobre sus labios-.Estoy loco por ti..._

_Deboró su boca con gran pasión,mostrando claramente la decisión de su lengua dentro de boca.Pero si pensaba que aquello era lo último,estaba totalmente equivocada.¿Cuándo se había descendido la cremallera de sus negros pantalones?No lo sabía.Inconscientemente,se vió sujetándose a los fuertes hombros,y dejando que aquellos labios recorrieran por completo su rostro,boca y cuello.De nuevo,las lujoriosas manos recorrieron su cuerpo,hasta llegar a las desnudas piernas.La sujetó con fuerza,alzándola y obligándola a sujetarse con ellas de sus caderas.Algó caliente y duro,chocó contra su sexo,totalmente expuesto ahora ante ello._

_-Ah...eso..._

_-Sakuno...¿Eres virgen,verdad?_

_-Sí...-Contestó con miedo-.Yo..._

_Una sonrisa de orgullo se mostró en los labios masculinos,los cuales besaron tiernamente.Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante aquello,cuando totalmente diferente a los lujoriosos dedos,se introdujo en su interior.Sintió las caderas contrarias presionando las suyas y como sus nalgas chocaban contra los frios ventanales,sin embargo,extrañamente,su cuerpo ardía,su respiración era agitada y un largo placer recorría su cuerpo,sin embargo,algo se desgarró en su cuerpo._

_-Ah...duele...-Gimió._

_Sus uñas se clavaron sobre la espalda de el moreno,el cual,extrañamente,se había dentenido,besando las lágrimas que sin saberse dueña de ellas,habían salido de sus ojos.Sin embargo,su cuerpo comenzó a ansiar,a desear aquel movimiento.Apretó las caderas contrarias más fuerte y un gruñido apareció de la garganta masculina,seguida de más movimientos.Su pecho quedaba deliciosamente aplastado contra el plano y fuerte de el moreno en cada movimiento._

_Sentía los roncos gemidos del cantante sobre su cuello y boca,seguido de los suyos.Aquellas grabes embestidas la estaban alzando demasiado al cielo,en cada una un placer diferente la embriagaba,hasta que un calido calor la envolvió.De nuevo aquella misma sensación,pero más grande y seguida de la de él._

_-Dios...Esto...-Murmuró jadeante-.Es de loco...locos..._

_Apartó un largo mechón de su cabello de su rostro y sintió como la dejaba suavemente sobre el suelo,besando de nuevo sus labios.Suspiró,algo molesta,al sentir como aquel trozo de carne que tanto placer le había dado en ese momento,salía de su interior.Ryoma escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino,besándolo._

_-Deja a Kintaro-.Más que un ruego,era una orden-.Déjalo..._

_-No puedo..._

_-¿Por qué?-Gruñó molesto-.¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo si no le amas?_

_Se apartó de ella,molesto,cerrándose la cremallera de los pantalones y arreglándose la ropa.La miró duramente,mientras que comenzaba a vestirse._

_-¿¡Por qué no,Sakuno!?-Exclamó._

_-¿¡Y por qué no regresas tu conmigo!?_

_-Ya te he dicho que no pienso volver...de nuevo te lo digo:Vete a casa,Sakuno._

_Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió ante él._

_-Dile a tu abuela...que no vaya a hablar con mi padre-.Ordenó-.Sé que lo hará._

_Sakuno agachó la cabeza.Realmente esperaba otra cosa por su parte...Hacia ella,no hacia su abuela.Caminó,cabizbaja hasta la puerta,dispuesta a marcharse,sin embargo,un tirón del brazo,la hizo volverse,encontrándose con unos ojos gatunos y unos posesivos labios._

_-No jueges conmigo,Sakuno-.Susurró sobre estos-.Deja a Kintaro._

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Se adentró en la bañera,sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse.En el exterior,notó los pasos de su abuela.

-Sakuno,recojo tu ropa para echarla a lavar.

-Ok..

Sumire desapareció de el baño,mientras que ella terminó de ducharse.La anciana mujer realmente tenía una duda y estaba clara que en aquella ropa la podría hallar,y no tardó en llegar.La ropa de Sakuno había heredado el olor a colonia de Ryoma.Jamás en su vida había echo eso,pero se vió obligada,un miedo la invadió.Cerró los ojos en súplica,más su suplica no llegó.Había rastros de sangre y...semen.Se agarró las sienes con fuerza y negó con la cabeza,frotando acontinuación sus ojos.Tiró la ropa con brusquedad contra la basura y se sentó en la cocina.

Sakuno salió de la ducha,con total tranquilidad,ahora,un poco más animada.Karupín se acercó hasta ella,maullando.Sakuno le acarició,tomándolo en brazos con cuidado.

-Sakuno,baja-.Ordenó la anciana-Quiero hablar contigo.

Sakuno miró a los ojos gatunos,para después,caminar lentamente hasta la cocina.Su abuela,esperaba pacientemente,sentada ante la cocina.La joven la imitó y dejó que el gato se enrrollara sobre sus piernas dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Ocurre algo abuela?-Preguntó.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme?-Preguntó esperanzada.

-No...ya te he dicho lo que sabía de Ryoma.

Sumire apretó entre sus manos el filo de la mesa ante ella y rezó por no cometer un asesinato.

-Sakuno...he estado hablando con una hermana de tu madre...-Comenzó-.Irás a vivir con ella por un tiempo...

Continuará...

**¿Qué les pareció?n//nEspero les gustara n.n.Lo que me dió rabia es que me quedara tan corto el capítulo,pero creo que en el último,estas dos eran las parejas más chungas por ahora n.n.No crean que dejaré a los otros fuera,porque Tezuka,Fuji y Eiji tienen también gerra por dar n.n.**

**Bueno,mi ahor responde y luego...Avance n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wolita!n.nMe alegra que te esté gustandoXD,Ya sé que lo digo siempre,pero me hace realmente feliz n.n.Sí,en este,Nanjiro y Kippei son los malos n.n.Bueno,esa parte de Tachibana también la veo,no te digo que noXD,Pero tengo mala esperiencia con hermanos hiperprotectores¬¬.En algún otro lo pondré n.n.Momo sufrirá entoncesXD.Bueno,Ann no le respondió claramente,pero sí que le lanzó una indirecta,haber ahora si Takeshi la cojeXD.Bueno,lo que Ryoma hará para Nanjiro es un secreto,jujujuju.o.OXD,Dios,me hizo gracia eso de Sakuno super...no sé quéXD.Muy buena,Jackilyn-San.o//o,Nah que verXD,Tu también eres muy buena n.n..¡Cuídate también,por favor!n.n

**Debi**:¡Wolita!Aquí tienes la continuación n.n.Mi siempre cumpleXD.Sakuno al final le ayudó con el "trabajo",pero no con el de papáXD.¡Ah!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en llamada del vampiro n.n.!Pero no habrá conti u.u.Sorry,terminaba ahí n.n.Lo de la visita a Momo...¡Se me olvidó a mi!XD,No a RyomaXDXD.Mea culpa n.nU.¡Muchas gracias por seguirme!Espero que el siguiente te guste tanto n.n.

**Laura:¡**Wolaaa!!Sí,quise hacer a Sakuno lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguirlo.Es que la realidad,creo que si a Ryoma le pasara algo,Sakuno no dudaría en ir,eso está bastante claro.Por ejemplo el capítulo en que se hiere en el ojo n.n.Aquí creo que hubo RyoSaku...ummm...no sé,no séXD.¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos n.n!En mi pais también se dice ese refrán n.n.Ahora ya estoy un poco mejor n.n.Muchas gracias de verdad n.n.

**gaara.maniaka**¡Wola!n.n.Te digo lo mismo que en Llamada del vampiro ú.ú...¬¬...TOT...eso deprime...Aquí hubo RyoSaku n.n.

**TaTaN****:¡**Wolaaa!nOn.Aquí,trayendo conti n.n.Tranquilo que Kintaro y Sakuno no terminarán siendo pareja,si no,esto no será RyoSakuXD.Sería KinSaku...¿o no?OoO...De nada n/n.¡Gracias a ti por leer n.n!

**CiNtHiA:¡**Holita!OoO...me dejaste confundida T.T¿Qué es eso de que traes una cruda?Porque aquí eso es que no te has echo suficiente la cena o comida O.O.¿Ingada agua?O.O...Expliqueixon!!!TOT¡Gracias por leer! n.n

**Bueno,nos vemos en el próxipo capítulo,del próximo ficXD.Que ahora no recuerdo cual es ú,ú.Pero no se preocupen,que ahora me enteró y tienen conti n.n.Seguramente mañana,que ya es tarde y mi se va a...sobar,nya...que duerman con los angelitos...sean quien sean n.n.**

**Chia.**

**"La cruda realidad es la que no está pasada por la sartén"**

**Mike.**


	12. Huir

**¡hola!Llegé con un nuevo capítulo,si me deja colgarlo TOTTengo problemas con la página T.T.En fin,tras la acampada,regresé con otro capítulo n.n.Espero les guste y veo,por lo que he leido de los rw,no se esperaban estoXD.**

**_Concierto12:Huir._**

De nuevo,miró atentamente aquella blanca puerta,con su mano firme sobre el picaporte.Suspiró,al momento en que sus hombros temblaron.

-¿Eiji?-.Preguntó una voz-.¿Eres tu?

El pelirojo dió un brinco,volviéndose rápidamente y pegando su espalda sobre la puerta.

-¿Kaolah?-Exclamó-.¿Qué haces en el hospital?

La joven le miró realmente extrañada,alzando una ceja de forma curiosa.Volteó la cabeza varias veces y se preparó para continuar su camino,finjiendo no haberle visto,pero él,la sujetó con fuerza de la mano,reteniéndola.

-Oye...desde aquel día no hemos hablado más que para hacer el guión...

-No tengo nada que hablar-.Lo cortó-.Es más,no debí de haberte preguntado si eras tu...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues...porque...

-Si has preguntado,es porque estabas preocupada por mi,¿no?-Interrogó él pícaramente.

-¿Estás de guasa?-Exclamó la joven-.¿Preocupada por ti?¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Kaolah-.Interrumpió una voz-.Espera.

Ambos se volvieron.Kaolah se soltó bruscamente de el pelirojo y caminó hasta el hombre ante ellos.Un hombre de al menos treinta años,apuesto y de aspecto joven,cabellos negros y ojos azules.Eiji le miró atentamente,para dirijir una mirada hacia la joven,que se movía nerviosamente ante ellos dos.

-Disculpe-.Le llamó el hombre-.¿Es usted familiar de la señora Kikumaru?

-¿Eh?Bueno...-.Murmuró con miedo el chico-.Soy...

-No es nadie-.Interrumpió una voz ruda.

Eiji se volvió,suspirando molesto.Sin ni siquiera mirar al recien llegado,comenzó a marcharse.

-Señor Kikumaru-.Habló el doctor.

-¿Kikumaru?-Preguntó Kaolah-.Eso quiere decir que...Eiji...¿Es su hijo?

Unos rudos ojos azulados le miraron con rabia,golpeando con brusquedad el pomo de la puerta donde anteriormente había estado Eiji.

-Ese estúpido no es mi hijo.Mi hijo murió el mismo día que mi hija.

Dando un portazo,entró dentro de la habitación mientras que Kaolah se volvió hacia el hombre.

-Eso...es cruel.

-No te preocupes,Kaolah-.La tranquilizó-.Tu no te metas dentro de esa familia.Por una vez,hazme caso.

-Lo siento,hermano...pero...¡No puedo!

Hechó a correr,intentando encontrar al pelirojo,al cual vió justo en el momento en que subía a un taxi,intentó llegar hasta él,pero fue tarde,el taxi ya había salido.Suspiró y se volvió dispuesta a regresar hasta el interior del hospital,pero el sonido de un coche,la hizo volverse,sintiendo un estirón de su muñeca.

-¿Me buscabas?-Preguntó sonriente Eiji-.Aquí me tienes.

-Eiji...

**XxxxxX**

Miró de nuevo aquel artículo,frunciendo el ceño,mientras que la persona junto a él suspiró.

-¿Qué os pasa?No pareceis muy contentos-.Opinó el señor Tezuka.

-¿Tu crees que podemos estarlo?

-Kunimitsu-.Interrumpió Nao.

-No-.Negó Tezuka molesto-.¿Qué te divierte de esto?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar,Hijo?Os veo ahora bastante bien.

-¿¡Bien!?-Exclamó Kunimitsu poniéndose en pie,ignorando el agarre de la joven-.Primero nos separaste a fuerza cuando teniamos diecisiete años y ahora nos quieres casar...¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?Ya está bien de joderme...

-¡Kunimitsu!-Gritó Nao-.¡Ven conmigo!

Se levantó,ignorando la risa divertida de el padre de su prometido,y,sobretado,la mirada de desconcierto de este.Entraron dentro de una habitación,separada por otra de el salón en el cual se encontraban en una de las grandes mansiones de los Tezuka.Nada más cerrar la puerta tras él y volverse,un manotazo chocó contra su rostro.

-¿¡Es que no me escuchas llamarte!?-Exclamó molesta-.¡Oh,por dios!¿Por qué tuve que aceptar y casarme contigo?¡Creer que todavía me amas!¡Dios,eso es de locos!¡Tezuka Kunimitsu sigue siendo tan espeso que no se da cuenta ni de eso!

-¿Me he perdido algo?-Preguntó confuso.

-¡Al parecer mucho!-Le estampó-.¿Es que tu padre no te ha contando nada?

-Nada.

-Por eso...me insultastes de esa manera-.Suspiró,llevando una mano hasta sus mejillas-.Eres lo que no hay,Kuni.

Se sentó sobre una cómoda cama y le miró,apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla alzada sobre su otra pierna.

-¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Tu padre...está arrepentido de haberte alejado de su casa.Le duele mucho lo que te hizo cuando eras más joven,o mejor dicho,cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Te alejó de mi lado-.Protestó infantilmente.

-Lo sé...más que nadie lo sé.Me hizo gracia,cuando me llamó,pidiendo perdón.¿Te puedes creer que el gran Tezuka estaba pidiéndome perdón a mi,la hija de una sirvienta?

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Sí,Kuni-kun-.Sonrió la joven-.Tu padre estaba totalmente dolido.Te perdió y al poco murió tu madre.Creyó que todo era un castigo por haberte obligado a dejarme y como su forma siempre ha sido realmente ruda de hacer,te obligó a casarte conmigo.Yo acepté...Por el amor que siento por ti...no por venderme a él ni todas las cosas que dijistes...

Tekuza rió,pasó una mano por sus castaños cabellos y la señaló.

-¿Y las amenazas?

-Ya te he dicho que tiene formas rudas.Tu mismo lo sabes.No las cumplirá,por supuesto.

Kunimitsu se sentó sobre una silla cercana,intentando controlar toda la información recien recibida.Cierto era que su padre tenía formas de hacer muy rudas,tal y como recordaba siempre decir a su madre mientras mantenía una feliz sonrisa en sus labios,pero una de estas rudezas,hizo que años atrás,su noviazgo secreto con la hija de una de las criadas,se fuera al traste,sin volver a verla.Poco después,tras una gran pelea,abandonó su casa y su madre,formando la banda "Los sexys Seigaku".Su madre murió al cabo de poco tiempo,realmente entristecida por su marcha,pero no lo supo,hasta al cabo de siete años.Aquello lo destrozó tanto,que olvidó todo contacto con su padre.Sin embargo,este,al parecer,se había sentido totalmente culpable y seguramente,solo.Ahora quería enmendar sus errores,a base de mal criarlo a su edad.

-A la mierda-.Gruñó levantándose-.Lo siento,Nao...pero no me casaré contigo.Hemos terminado de este modo.

Se volvió,abriendo la puerta de el salón bruscamente.

-Ahí te quedas tu y tus amenazas y ideas de pena,padre.No nos volveremos a ver hasta que estés en una caja de pino.

Sin decir nada más,se marchó.Nao apareció tras él,mientras el señor Tezuka la miró con una sonrisa.

-Ni explicándoselo ha funcionado,¿Verdad?

-Señor Tezuka-.Le llamó seriamente la joven-.Ya le dije que lo único que sacariamos de esto...era más odio por parte de él...y de mi.

**XxxxX**

Miró el reloj nuevamente,comprobando de ese modo,que Momoshiro,no regresaría a cenar.Sonrió,feliz por ello.Si todo iba bien,las cosas le irían como deseaba.El sonido de el timbre,fue lo que confirmó su buena suerte.Al abrir la puerta,la joven sonrió ante él.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa,Fiju-kun?

-Lo siento,Nuky,pero quería hablar contigo,mientras cenamos,por supuesto.

-¡Oh,que galán!-Se divirtió la joven,entregándole su abrigo-.¿A qué se debe?Algo malo,seguro.

-Nada de eso-.La miró atentamente el chico,mostrando sus preciosos ojos azules,los cuales sabía que no afectaba a la joven-.Es algo serio,porque es de nosotros.

-Eso suena mal,querido Fuji-.Murmuró pícaramente-.Venga,no seas malo,que me haces ser mala.Habla.

-¿Por qué cuando estás conmigo pierdes total vergüenza?

-Porque me haces ser así ante tus ataques.¿A qué vino eso en el escenario?

Fuji sonrió más maleficamente si podía,señalando la mesa que debían de ocupar para cenar.Nuky le siguió fielmente,dejando que la acomodase en la silla,como buen caballero que era.Ocupó su lugar frente a ella y tras servir un poco de vino,la volvió a mirar atentamente.

-Lo dije totalmente en serio.

-Eso es lo que más miedo me da.¿Acaso no fuistes tu quien lo dejaste?

-Te lo repito:No pienso volver a dejarte ir.¿Necesitas pruebas?

-Muchas.

-Bien,entonces,¿preparada para no dormir?

-Aa...

No la dejó continuar.Casi subiéndose por la mesa,la besó y con torpeza,la guió hasta su dormitorio,preparándose para una deliciosa noche de sexo.

**XxxxX**

Rodó por la cama,riendo,huyendo de las cosquillas producidas por los dedos que momentos antes le había proporcionado un espléndido placer.La apresó entre sus brazos y besó con ternura sus labios.

-Creí que cuando dijistes algo de comer,no era yo.

-¡Serás!-Exclamó Ann golpeando su desnudo pecho-.¡Has sido tu quien no me has dejado continuar con la comida!¡Me has acosado!

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Protestó riendo el moreno-.Tu te movías realmente sensual para que te atacaras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la culpable de el ataque de tus hormonas he sido yo?

-Bingo.

La castaña dió un mordisco en su cuello y se alzó,llevándose las sábanas ante las protestas del guitarrista.Se acercó hasta una cómoda y sacó una cámara.Momoshiro frunció los ojos y la miró serio.

-No me jodas-.La advirtió-.¿Me quieres meter en lios?

-Eres un crio-.Se rió la joven-.¿Te crees que voy por ahí fotografíando a los tios con los que me acuesto?

Se volvió,dispuesta a marcharse,pero de nuevo quedó atrapada bajo el musculoso cuerpo.

-Ann...Lo dejarás,¿Verdad?Ahora eres mia y tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerte...deja ese puto bar o te juro que lo quemo.

Dos femeninas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas,rozándolas con delicadeza y los suaves y rosados labios,se posaron sobre los suyos.Centró sus alilados ojos en los azulados.

-Lo dejo-.Aceptó la joven-.No creo que sea bueno que me vean allí tras actuar en esa serie.

-Lógico...pero ya me encargaré de borrar todos esos datos.No es que me avergüenze de ti,es que no quiero que te pase nada.

-Oye,Momo...¿Tu de verdad que no eres un ganster?

-Solo a medio tiempo-.Se burló-.Ahora...ocupemonos de otras cosas...

-Criajo...

**XxxxX**

Encendió la luz torpemente,casi tropezándose con la figura que siempre había querido tirar,pero jamás se atrevía.Abrió la puerta con prisa y casi estiró los brazos para sujetar el cuerpo que caía frente a ella.

-¡Sakuno!-Exclamó-.¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo...por favor,Riku...ayúdame...

La morena pestañeó confusa,mientras que arropaba con una manta el tembloroso cuerpo que se encojía sobre un sofá rojizo de su apartamento.Tendió una taza de chocolate caliente y corrió a encender la calefacción.Derepente,un maullido la sacó de su nerviosismo.

-¿Eso fue un gato?

Los rojizos ojos se abrieron con temor y las manos de Sakuno,echaron mano hasta la bolsa que había arrastrado hasta el lugar.La abrió con torpeza y casi se desplomó.

-¡Karupín!-Exclamó con voz ahogada-.¿Por qué...estás en mi maleta?

-Mira,otro que tiene muchas cosas que explicar,pero antes tu,Sakuno-.Rogó Riku sentándose a su lado y frotando el helado cuerpo-.¿Qué puede haber ocasionado que estés a estas horas en mi casa?-.Miró el reloj digital sobre una de las repisas y suspiró-.Son las dos y media de la mañana.

-Llevo desde las diez buscando tu casa...-Murmuró-.Tenía la dirección...pero no dinero...

-¡Al diablo!¡Yo hubiera pagado el taxi!-Exclamó con rabia Riku-.Sakuno...¿te has escapado de casa?...

Silencio.

-Sí.

-¿¡Por qué?!-Interrogó la joven con nerviosismo-.¿¡Es por qué Ryoma se ha ido!?¿¡Tu abuela ha dicho algo malo!?

-Yo...Riku...hoy...he...e hecho el amor con Ryoma...y...mi abuela se ha enterado...

Flas back:

-Sakuno...he estado hablando con una hermana de tu madre...-Comenzó-.Irás a vivir con ella por un tiempo...

Sakuno la miró totalmente perdida.

-¿Por qué abuela?-Preguntó-.No he hecho nada malo...

-¡Y encima lo niega!-Explotó la mujer-.¡Por dios,Sakuno!¡Engaña a otro que no sea tan viejo como yo!

Sumire se acercó hasta la papelera y la abrió,sacando la ropa anteriormente cojida.Sakuno la miró con miedo.

-No hace falta ser investigadora como para no reconocer unas marcas de sangre y semen...¿¡Te has acostado con él!?

La cara de Sakuno se volvió blanca,se alzó,intentando cojer la ropa,pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en su rostro y lágrimas expulsadas con miedo.

-¿Te has convertido en la puta de un cantante adoptado?¡Mi propia nieta!¡Eres identica a tu padre!Lo sabes,¿Verdad?¡Tus padres se casaron porque tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti!¡Maldita sea,Sakuno!¡Te mataré como te hayas quedado embarazada de Ryoma!

La cojió con fuerza de los brazos,sin embargo,algo saltó hasta ella,arañando su rostro.Sakuno rodó los ojos,encontrándose con Karupín,totalmente bufado y dispuesto a saltar sobre su abuela de nuevo.Asustada,corrió hasta él,cojiéndolo en brazos y deteniéndolo.Sumire,intentaba quitárse el fuerte dolor de el arañazo,el cual,Sakuno aprovechó.Subió hasta su dormitorio,haciendo nerviosamente la maleta y corrió de nuevo,para huir.

Fin del flas back.

-Y pensastes en mi...-Murmuró Riku abrazándola.

-No puedo...ir con Kintaro...Dios...Realmente soy una puta...

Llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta su rostro,y dejó que éstas se impregnaran de las lágrimas vertidas por sus ojos.Riku acarició su cabeza castaña,besándola tiernamente y acunándola.

-No eres la puta de Ryoma,Sakuno-.La tranquilizó-.Tu...estás enamorada de ese tio.No te engañes más...desde el principio,lo estás.Lo sabes,¿Verdad?Eres consciente de ello.

Sakuno afirmó con la cabeza,todavía entre sus manos su rostro,aumentando el llanto.

-Sí que me gusta...me gusta desde la primera vez que le vi cantar...yo...

-Entonces,¿por qué sigues con Kintaro?

-Porque soy horrible...

-No entiendo.

-Quise tener un seguro-.Murmuró.

-¿Un seguro?...¡Oh,cielos!¿Salías con Kintaro por miedo a que Ryoma te dijera que no?

-Soy horrible,¿Verdad?...

-Mi Sakuno...-Murmuró apenada la otra joven,abrazándola-.Tenías miedo por si él te hacía daño...En una parte te entiendo,aunque lo siento de todo corazón,no me parece nada bien-,la regañó-.Debes de hablar con Kintaro y explicárselo.

-¿Cómo..?-Preguntó.

Riku se llevó una mano hasta el mentón,pensativa,para después de un segundo,levantarse y cojer su movil.

-Haré que venga-.Indicó-.Hablarás con él aquí.

-Pero...

-Sakuno.

-Está bien...

**XxxxX**

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo,intentando acomodarse en aquella gran cama,pero fue inútil.Cada vez peor.Nunca había sido de constumbres de otra pieza,si no de la suya misma o algún lugar que le llamara la atención,como las ramas de los árboles,sin embargo,aquella cama era realmente incómoda y extraña.

Terminó por levantarse y acercarse hasta una de las grandes ventanas.Apoyó sobre el frio cristal su frente y suspiró.Cerró los ojos y lentamente,comenzó a tararear una canción.

-Me sacié de ti.Llené tu mundo de mi.Y ahora ya no estás,¿qué más solo puedo estar?...Mierda...No puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

Golpeó el cristal blindado con su puño y negó con la cabeza.Llevó una mano hasta sus labios y los rozó con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Sakuno...

-¿Sakuno?No,perdona,tengo otro nombre-.Negó una voz femenina.

Ryoma se volvió,mirando hacia la puerta,donde su padre sonreía,apoyado en el quício de la puerta.A su lado,una joven,de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos negros.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Ryoma frunciendo los ojos.

-Nikel-.Respondió ella-.Me llamo Nikel y seré la encargada de ayudarle.

-¿En ayudarme?

-Sí-,Contestó Nanjiro acercándose hasta él-.Mientras trabajes conmigo,ella estará a tu lado-.Sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó hasta él-.¿Preocupado por la novia?-Preguntó-.No te preocupes,podrás verla,por supuesto.

-¿Y actuar?-Se interesó-.¿También podré...?

-Si te da tiempo,adelante-.Apremió Nanjiro-.Pero...¿Crees que tu trabajo te lo permitirá?Lo siento,hijo,pero creo que no lo hará.

-No me llames hijo-.Le negó-.Para mi,no lo eres.

Nanjiro rió fuertemente,dando una palmada y regresando hasta la puerta.

-Que os lo paseis bien.

-Sí,señor Nanjiro-.Afirmó Nikel-.Procuraré que su hijo lo pase bien...

Xx**xxX**

La tomó de las manos y las besó.Sus ojos chocaron contra los rojizos,impregnados de lágrimas.El gato bostezó junto a la joven,negando asiento al joven pelirojo ante ella.Sakuno sonrió,divertida pora quello y su garganta dejó escapar un sollozo.

-Lo siento...Kintaro-.Se disculpó de nuevo.

Kintaro sonrió,como era constumbre en él,muy bien conocida por parte de Sakuno.

-Saku-chan-.La llamó cariñosamente-.La verdad...es que yo ya lo sabía.Lo comprendí esta mañana,pero sé que es obvio vuestra atracción desde hace mucho.Recuerdo...Recuerdo que siempre venías a mi casa,a ver aquella nueva banda,proteguida por tu abuela.Te emocionabas siempre que el cantante subía al escenario.Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces.Dime;¿Eres feliz tras haber estado con él?-Preguntó-.Piensa solo en él,por favor.

-Sí-.Respondió sinceramente-.Lo soy.

-Pues entonces,jamás,jamás,te disculpes por amar y ser feliz.

Sakuno le miró totalmente perdida.Aquellas palabras ya las había oido con anterioridad por parte de aquel hombre y no las había entendido.Una vez,junto a su madre.Kintaro fue quien levantó momentaneamente los ánimos de su progenitora,sin embargo,cuando el chico se marchó,volvió a decaer.Tanto,que terminó muriendo.Sakuno por fin entendía aquello.Sus padres,no se habían casado por ella,si no,por su mútuo amor.Aunque realmente,en ese amor,ella no entraba.Su madre estaba atada a su padre,sin importarle si quiera su hija.Sin embargo,no podía odiarles.Al menos,no en ese momento,pues si no hubiera nacido,no hubiera conocido a Ryoma.

-Kin-kun-.Murmuró tímidamente-.Gra---gracias.

-Ne,Saku-chan-.Sonrió él-.¿Qué le has visto a ese chico que no tengo yo?Por simple curiosidad,nada más.

-Pues...-Dudó por un instante-.Es que...no puedo eleguir que me gusta más...

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Kintaro alzando una ceja-.No entiendo.

-Lo que Sakuno intenta decir-.Interrumpió Riku-.Es que le gusta todo de él.

-¿To--todo?-Interrogó Kintaro sonrojándose-.¿¡Hasta dónde has llegado con él!?

Sakuno enrojeció,al momento en que Kintaro la zarandeaba,sin embargo,Riku,se entrometió,expulsándolo de su casa con una patada en el culo.

-¡Mi pompis!-Exclamó Kintaro tocándose las nalgas-.¡Eres un fiera!

-¿De qué me suena eso?-Preguntó de forma divertida la morena-.¡Ah,sí!...De Ryoma...Siempre llegas tarde,corazón.

Portazo en las narices y risas por parte de los dos.Riku se apoyó en la puerta con la espalda y miró atentamente a la castaña frente a ella.

-Sakuno...¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?Has arreglado una cosa...Te quedan muchas.

-Lo sé...-Afirmó la chica aferrándose a sus ropas-.¿Qué...puedo hacer?

-Por ahora,venirte conmigo a la cama y dormir...el gato también que es la mar de mono.Mañana...llamaré a tu abuela,hablaré con ella...

-¡NO!

-Escúchame,por favor-.La tranquilizó-.Yo...no tengo ni abuela ni madre,si no un padre hijo de...pero,si ese tio fuera de otra forma...seguramente querría saber cómo me encuentro.Ella también.Por muy ogro que te haya parecido,tu abuela también estará preocupada.Yo hablaré con ella...Le diré que estás conmigo y que no se preocupe.Si intenta algo más...no podrá hacerte nada.No te preocupes.

Sakuno la miró atentamente,mientras que se abrazó a Karupín,el cual,estaba la mar de contento.Ocupó una cama con dos preciosas jóvenes y si su amo entendiera sus maullidos,le daría rabia hasta artarse.

-Riku...

-¿Mm?

-Yo...no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Mmmm...¿Violar a Ryoma de nuevo?

-Me violó él en todo caso-.Protestó avergonzada-.Aunque...no digo que no lo haría.

-Oye...creo que el haber follado te ha soltado bastante-.Se rió su compañera-.En fin...esperemos que Kintaro no haga nada loco...

**XxxxX**

El sonido de las enfermeras,no impidió que consiguiera dormir algo,sin embargo,cuando más cómodo estaba,sintió algo rozarle suavemente su rostro.

Abrió los negros ojos y miró a la figura ante él.

-¿Tu...?...

Continuará...

**Uff,por fin pude colgarlo todo OvO.Me ha costado lo mioTOT.Espero que valga la pena n.n.Ahora intentaré contestar a sus rw n.n.**

**RyoSaku LOVE**:¡Wola!Aquí continuación n.n.

**-Sakuritah-**:¡Wolaa!XD.No,no me mates antes de tiempo n.n.OoOYo no me llevo a Sakuno,es Sumire quien se la quiere llevarXD.Ya sabes que Recuerdos de el pasado va tras este n.n.y hasta que no termine los demás,no se sube n.nU.Pero siempre se subirá.

**gaara.maniaka****:¡**Hi!al fin pudiste subir n.n.Ya he leido yoXD.Seguramente llegaré tarde,pero suerte con todo n.n.Claro que sí n.n.MI siempre continuará,pero encuentro que,en mis historias al menos,si no hay tema,ellos no se liaríanXD.¡Pronto tendrás continuación de todo n.n!

**CiNtHiA**:¡Konichiwa!XD,Claro que no entendí O//O...aquí,al menos por estas zonas de España,no se usan esas palabras u.ú.Por eso,gracias por explicármelo n.n.

**Laura:¡**Wola bombón!n.n.Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Nooouu!Kintaro no los separa n.n.Aunque no creas que el personaje desaparecerá,nuu,que es importante n.n.Aquí estuvo el nuevo capítulo n.n.No sé si te habrá sorprendido,o te olias algo asíXD.Pero espero te gustara n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**XD,Me alegra mucho que te gustara n.n.Sí,Ann es mayor que Momoshiro n.n.Y como además...ya ha tenido demasiadas experiencias antes,es más experta que él n.n.Okis n.n.Mi te llamará así n.n.Aunque casi siempre copio el nombre antes,para que se sepa hacía quien va dirijida n.n.¡Mi se lo apunta n.n!

**Deb**i:¡Wolita!n.n.Sí,hubo Lemon RyoSaku n.n.MomoAnn no.Lo hicieron,pero lo escribí¬¬--sin comentarios--.Sakuno estaba en Shock y cuando le pidió a Kintaro para hacerlo,era para medir sus sentimientos,no por otra cosa,Creo que no llegaron a entenderlo mucha gente ú.ù.Muchas gracias por lo de la llamada de vampiro n.n.chaito!:3

**danny1989**:¡Hi!Me alegra que te gustara n.n.Aquí continuación n.n.

**FikiiTa****:¡**Wola!Sí,Sumire se la armó,pero aquí se explica un poco el por qué de su rabieta y más adelante también n.n.Jeje,que bueno que lo recuperaste n.n.

**TaTaN****:¡**Wolita!XDmi está bien,gracias por preguntar n.n.¿Y tu?,Sí,no te preocupes,es RyoSaku,como ya he dicho Sakuno se lo pidió a Ryoma para comprobar sus sentimientos n.n.Sumire tiene sus razones,ya has leido parte de ellas en este fic y más tarde también n.n.Okis,cuandito que cuelges el capí,me dices n.n.Mi lo leerá n.n.

**Abby-Chan**:Waa!Sí que es verdad!¡Holita!XD y bienvenida de nuevo n.n.Sí,Kippei está catalogado como el malo en este fic n.n.A petición(y porque ya tocabaXD),más de Fuji,Tezuka y Eiji n.n.Espero te gustara n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí llegó este capí.n.n.En el anterior no me acordé de poner Avance TOT,lo siento,aquí lo dejo hoy n.n.Por cierto,si no quieren que lo deje,decídmelo n.n.**

-¿Qué?...¿Estás segura?(SR)

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?(SAR)

-Yo...no volveré a verte,Kaidoh(R)

-¿Qué haces aquí?(RE)

-Quiero ver a mi hermano(RE)

-¡Hijo de puta!(KT)

**Juju...Hasta aquí los avances n.n.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Chia.**

**"Aveces en la vida se pasa mal**

**Deseos y sentimientos sin controlar.**

**Yo en tu lugar le intentaría olvidar**

** El tiempo borrará el dolor"**

**Los caños...**


	13. visitas inexperadas

**¡¡Wolaa!Siento la tardanza,pero de nuevo,internet no me dejaba colgarT.TMe tiene manía,fijo.Pero bueno,cueste lo que cuesto,tengo listo el capi y lo subo n.n.Adelante:3**

**_Concierto13:visitas inexperadas._**

Hacia frio y no le importaba.Caminó justo ante la entrada y como los guardas no le dejaban entrar,gritó a pleno pulmón.

-¡¡ECHIZEN!!¡¡RYOMAAAA!!¡¡SAL A LA CALLE A QUE TE PARTA LA CARA!!-Gritó.

Pasaron unos minutos.Estaba apunto de volver a gritar,cuando una de las enormes puertas se abrió,dejando salir a la figura que deseaba ver.Tenía la cara de sueño,seguramente,por las horas que eran,estaría durmiendo.Caminó firmemente hasta él,con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó en un bostezo el joven cantante-.¿Qué horas te crees que son para venir a joderme la noche,Kintaro?

-¡Hijo de puta!-Exclamó el pelirojo.

En un rápido moviento,golpeó la cara de Ryoma,el cual,medio dormido,cayó sobre el suelo,frotándose la mejilla.Se miró la mano por un instante y sonrió,altivamente.

-Te ha dejado,¿Eh?-.Preguntó con sorna.

-Por tu culpa,desgraciado-.Estepó Kintaro-.Ahora te lo digo yo a ti,Echizen:Si le haces daño,te mataré.

-Has venido hasta aqui,a las cuatro de la mañana,¿para decirme eso?

-Sakuno se merece esto y más-.Respondió Kintaro encojiéndose de brazos-,con eso te lo digo todo.

Ryoma sonrió arrogante,a la vez que se alzaba.Le miró por un instante y se frotó el negro cabello.

-¿Cómo está?...

-Está en casa de Riku,creo que se llama así su amiga-.Explicó-.Al parecer,su abuela la ha hechado de su casa.

-¿¡Qué?!-Exclamó asombrado-.¿Por qué?

Kintaro suspiró,mirándole incrédulo.

-¿De verdad no se te ocurre nada?-Preguntó alzando una ceja y señalándole-.Es tu culpa.Al parecer Ryuzaki-san,se ha enterado de lo vuestro y ha pillado un rebote de narices.

Se apoyó sobre una de las paredes y miró al cielo.

-Seguramente,tu no conoces el pasado de Sakuno,¿cierto?-.Gruñó al recibir una negativa con la cabeza-.Eres...Te interesas por ella en físico y no en sentimientos.

-No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca-.Le advirtió-.Simplemente...no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

-Pero sí de follar,desgraciado-.Gruñó en voz baja-.Pero bueno,escúchame atentamente y no se lo digas.Ella te lo dirá si verdaderamente confia en ti.

Ryoma afirmó lentamente con la cabeza y puso atención a la conversación.

-Verás...cuando yo conocí a Sakuno,esta estaba recien herida por la muerte de su padre.La salve de unos tios y poco a poco,fui entrando en su vida.Fue así como pude ver lo que pasaba.Resulta,que los padres de Sakuno se casaron debido a que ella se quedó embarazada de Saku-chan.La tuvieron,así lo decidieron,sin embargo ella no podía entrar en el mutuo amor que se procesaban esos dos adultos.Generalmente,cuando un hijo nace,sus padres aún amándose,se vuelcan en su retoño sin que este se dé cuenta-.Ryoma puso cara de desacuerdo,pero él continuó-.Sakuno lo tuvo todo al contrario.Creció gracias a sí misma.Desde los cinco años ya sabía freir hasta un simple huevo y por supuesto,no necesitó demasiado a sus padres.Pero cuando su padre murió,su madre se volvió totalmente trastocada.No sabía ni quien era Sakuno,lo único que quería,era morirse e ir con su amante.

Tosió,buscando los ojos dorados sin hallarlos.

-Parecerá romántico,pero no lo es para nada-.Protestó-.Dejar a su hija de esa forma...no preocuparse de ella...Pero a lo que iba.Sumire se negó a que su hijo se casara con esa mujer,más,por culpa de estar embarazada.Creyó que lo había embaucado para eso,para tenerle a él y su familia.Por ello,Sakuno nació en el extranjero.Sus padre huyeron de Ryuzaki-san.

-Y ahora tiene miedo de que le pase lo mismo a Sakuno...Pero,¿por qué?¿Cómo se ha enterado?

-Al parecer,ustedes dos se portaron mal-.Le picó el pelirojo-.Y ella se enteró.

-No entiendo.

-¿Usastes condón,chaval?-Exclamó Kintaro dando saltos hacia él-.¡Bobo!No hace falta ser experto como para no darse cuenta de eso.Pero...-.Sonrió maliciosamente-.¿Y si te dijera que ella me pidió sexo a mi?

Ryoma negó con la cabeza,acercándose hasta él y cojiéndolo de la camiseta naranja que llevaba.

-Si la tocas,antes de que tengas tiempo de llegar a tu casa,te habré matado y cortado los huevos,¿Estamos?

-¿Te has vuelto un tio importante de repente?¿Tanto para dejarla tirada ahora?-Interrogó Kintaro-.Si no regresas con ella,la alejarán de japón.¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Tal y como creía,el agarre de Ryoma se aflojó,liberándole.Se arregló la ropa y le miró.

-Maldición-.Maldició el cantante-.No puedo regresar...Puedo intentar participar,pero en la novela no.Quiero que se lo digas a Tezuka de mi parte...-Le miró atentamente,a la vez que Kintaro afirmó-.Gr...gracias.

-¿Algo para Sakuno?-Preguntó pícaramente.

-Sí-.Se alijeró a decir:-Que me espere.

* * *

Arropó el cuerpo que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama y se acercó hasta el salón,cerrando la puerta tras ella.Karupín aprovechó,para salir tras ella y buscar algún lugar donde poder hacer sus necesidades,encontrando el balcón como buen lugar,pese al frio de el momento.Se acercó hasta su movil y tecleó varias veces,hasta hallar lo que buscaba. 

-Ryuzaki-san...-Murmuró roncamente-.Sakuno...está en mi casa.

-¡Oh,por dios!-Exclamó la voz aliviada de la anciana-.¡Esta cria!¡Ahora mismo iré a por ella!Dime dónde es,Riku-San.

-No-.Negó la chica-.Señora Ryuzaki,ya sabe que yo...no suelo meterme en los asuntos de los demás si no es para ayudar y creáme...Sakuno es como yo.Necesita algo que puede tener.Por favor,si hace falta me pondré de rodillas,pero...,confie en ellos.Yo...me haré cargo de ella.

-¿Qué?...¿Estás segura?..

-Sí-.Respondió Riku seriamente-.Yo me haré cargo de ella hasta que todo se solucione.

-...Está bien...Riku-san...

-¿Hai?

-Cuídala.

-Hecho.

Colgó,tras escuchar un leve sollozo através de el altavoz.Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.Así que la anciana finalmente se ha preocupado por su nieta.Miró al gato,que entraba totalmente pancho hacia la casa,tras hacer su necesidades en el balcón.Arrugó la nariz y le miró amenazadoramente.

-Tu amo,me va a tener que pagar bien caro todo esto,minino.

* * *

Se revolvió el pelo bajo el suave champú y permitió que el agua fluyera por todo su cuerpo,mojando cada curva de él,para introducirse dentro de la bañera. 

-Miau...

Giró la cabeza,para descubrir al gato Himalayo,sentado perezosamente cerca de la puerta entre abierta,a la vez que Riku la entre abría.

-Sakuno,de verdad,no hace falta que acompañes al hospital si no quieres.Deberías de descansar un poco más.

-No,tranquila-.Respondió sonriente-.Necesito ir...no puedo quedarme encerrada en un sitio sin hacer nada.

-Entiendo-.Aceptó la morena-.Anda,Karupín,esperemos fuera.Te daré un poco de leche.

El gato aceptó,maullando felizmente,mientras que Sakuno se hundió dentro de la bañera.Abrazó su cuerpo,apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.Cerró los ojos lentamente y entre abrió los labios.

-Ryoma...-Murmuró-.¿Por qué lo has echo?...¿Por qué tuvistes que...tomarme?...Me pregunto...si ahora te gustaré...o ya te habrás cansado de mi...

El ruido en la cocina rompió su meditación.No podía quedarse ahí plantada,sin hacer nada.Seguiría viviendo y buscaría algún trabajo,no podía permitir que Riku la mantuviera,ni estarse sentadita en un rincón esperando tontamente a que Ryoma fuera a buscarla.¿Y si no lo hacía nunca?¿Y si solo había sido un juego para él?

Salió de la ducha,buscando la ropa dejada por Riku sobre una silla.Ropa interior nueva,una camisa negra medio rota en la cintura,a conjunto con una cobarta blanca y unos pantalones negros anchos,sujetos por una correa plateada,ceñidos a los tobillos y mostrando las botas altas.

Caminó intentando cerrarse aquel molesto cinturón,cuando Karupín se enrrolló en sus pies.

-¿Karupin?-Preguntó-.Lo siento,tendrás que quedarte aquí solo un tiempo-.Explicó acariciando al gato-.¿Vale?Pronto estarás con tu amo.

-¿Ya estás lista?-Preguntó Riku acercándose a ellos-.Ah...Sakuno...

-¿Mmm?

-...Te has puesto mal el cinturón,tiene evilla,no tienes que hacerle una lazada-.Explicó haciéndolo-.Así.

-Es que...es la primera vez que me pongo ropa de esta clase...

-Pues creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte,porque Ryoma las lleva-.Recordó la morena-.Anda,vamos.

Ambas tomaron camino y llegaron hasta el hospital.Sin preguntar a nadie ni nada,ambas subieron hasta la habitación.Sakuno fue la primera en entrar,mientras que Riku recojía la botella de agua que habían comprado con anteriorirdad,cuando se levantó.dió de lleno con la espalda de la castaña.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Exclamó Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno-chan!

Se heló.Aquella voz le era realmente familiar.Miró por encima de el hombro de su amiga,encontrándose con unos ojos realmente familiares.

-To...Tomoka...-.Murmuró.

Esta,al verla corrió hasta ella,abrazándola.Las botellas rodaron por el suelo,hasta chocar contra uno de los pies de la cama.

-¿Tomoka,cuando regresaste?-Preguntó Sakuno recojiendo los objetos.

-Anoche-.Respondió esta soltándo a Riku-.No quería molestaros y me enteré de que Kaidoh-sempai había sido herido,así que vine hasta aquí.He pasado la noche aquí,quitándole un trozo de cama a regañadientes.

-Riku-.La llamó Kaidoh presurosamente-.Escucha...

Riku sonrió,ocultando sus ojos bajo su negro cabello.Se volteó,apoyando una mano sobre el quício de la puerta.

-Yo...no volveré a verte,Kaidoh...Luego nos vemos,Sakuno...

Y sin esperar nada,se marchó.Sakuno intentó ir tras ella,pero Tomoka la retuvo,abrazándola.

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo?-Preguntó-.Sé que hize mal en no ir a tu casa antes,pero es que...quería ver a Kaidoh-sempai...

-Tomoka-.La llamaron ambos a la vez-.¿A qué juegas?

-No estoy jugando a nada-.Respondió la nombrada encojiéndose de hombros.Señaló a Kaidoh y sonrió-.Solo que no me he rendido y no pienso dejarte para ella.

-¡Tomoka!-Exclamó Sakuno casi gritando-.¿Por qué...?

-Porque me gusta el sempai-.Declaró la chica.

-¿Y Riku?¿Qué pasa con ella?Sus sentimientos...-Preguntó Sakuno cojiéndola de los brazos-.¡No deberías de meterte!

-La que no debe de meterse eres tu,Sakuno-.La apartó Tomoka-.Me da igual que ella sea tu amiga,pero yo también lo soy,recontra.

-Pero...-Valvuceó confusa la castaña-.Yo...ella...

-Sakuno-.La llamó Kaidoh-.¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

-Sí...claro.

* * *

Se movió nerviosamente,mientras que terminaba de explicarles todo lo sucedido.Tezuka llevó una mano hasta su mentón,pensativo,Sumire se golpeó la frente. 

-Tendremos que cancelar la novela-.Zanjó Tezuka-.No nos queda otra.Sin Ryoma,esto no funcionará.Es el cantante.

-Y yo que había preparado hasta la canción nueva para cantarla en el opening...o ending...-Murmuró Inui totalmente cansado-.¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Guardarla-.Dijo una voz.

-¿Riku?-Exclamó Oishi.

-La misma-.Respondió esta acercándose hasta ellos-.Si Ryoma no puede actuar,haremos otra cosa con esa canción-.Miró atentamente a Kintaro,el cual buscaba a su alrededor-.Está en el hospital visitando a Kaidoh-.Le tranquilizó.

-¿Qué tienes pensado,Riku-san?-Preguntó Sumire.

-Vereis,Al parecer,el tiempo que Ryoma tiene para poder trabajar con nosotros será mínimo,por ello,haremos una sesión de fotografías y comenzarán a gravar el nuevo album.Cuando llege el momento indicado,seguiremos con la serie.

-Me parece bien-.Señaló Tezuka-.Ahora...solo queda avisar a Echizen...

-¡Vamos!-Exclamó Eiji saltando-.Iremos todos a por él.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamó Oishi intentando detenerle-.No creo que eso sea buena idea...además,falta Kaidoh...

-Pero,¿¡qué dices!?-Exclamó Eiji de nuevo-.Si hoy le daban el alta.

-Que bien-.Sonrió Riku-.Así podrá formar parte de las fotografías.Creo que para poder encontrar a Ryoa,tendremos que preguntarle a Kintaro,que parece un experto en encontrar a la gente que se larga...

Le miró pícaramente,alzando una ceja,mientras que Kintaro se encojió,sintiendo un escalofrio por toda la columna,más fuerte al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿A que nos llevarás hasta allí?-Preguntó la morena-.¿O no...?-Se acercó hasta su oido y susurró amenazadoramente-.Si no...te caparé.

-¿¡Por qué se empeña todo el mundo en caparme!?-Gritó el pelirojo-.¡Está bien!¡Os llevaré!

-¡Viva!-Exclamó el grupo-.¡Riku es una fenomeno de la tortura!

Así pues,el grupo se puso en marcha,siguiendo a Kintaro de cerca.Al momento en que salían por la puerta,una voz los retuvo.

-Ey...¿Es que pensais dejarnos aquí?-Exclamó una voz fuerte.

Se volvieron y Eiji tardó poco en lanzarse hacia ellos,seguido de Momoshiro de cerca y unos sonrientes Fuji y Inui.

-¡Kaidoh!-Exclamó Eiji-.¡Ya estás bien!

-Mamushi-.Le siguió Momoshiro.

-Hijo puta-.Saludó a su vez Kaidoh-.Si me vuelves a llamar Mamushi...te...

-¿Capo?-Interrumpió Kintaro.

-¡Eso!-Exclamó.

-Lo visto,este grupo está lleno de personas que siempre amenazan con capar a los demás-.Murmuró el pelirojo en un suspiro.

-¿Kintaro?-Exclamó Tomoka de golpe-.¿Eres tu?

Kintaro la miró totalmente asombrado,hasta que comenzó a señalarla y empezar a correr por todo el lugar,seguido de cerca por ella.

-¡No huyas!-Gritó Osakada-.¡Que me debes algo importante!

-¡Aquello fue un error!

-¡Y un huevo fue un errror!-Exclamó Tomoka deteniéndose-.Me dijiste claramente que como no podías tener a Saku yo te servía,¡Por eso te acostaste conmigo!

Silencio total.Todas las miradas clavadas en el pelirojo inquieto,que hacía señas con sus manos,intentando evitar que Tomoka siguiera hablando.Pero sus ojos chocaron contra unos rojizos,los cuales les miraban asombrados.

-Ustedes dos...-Murmuró-.Se...¿ascostaron?...

Sakuno caminó hasta ellos,confusa.Miró atentamente a Kintaro,el cual ladeó la cabeza,rascándosela.

-Eso...fue antes de que nosotros salieramos,Sakuno-.Murmuró sin mirarla-.Nada de el otro mundo...

-¡Serás!-Exclamó Tomoka golpeándole.

-Y...mientras saliamos-.Interrumpió la chica-.¿Estuvistes con otras chicas?...

De nuevo silencio angustioso.Sin embargo,antes de que nadie reaccionara,un puñetazo llegó hasta la cara de el pelirojo,apartando a Sakuno de él.

-¡Riku!-Exclamó Sumire alarmada.

-Ella...Destrozada,comiéndose la cabeza por ti mientras que está enamorada de Ryoma...y tu...Le pusistes los cuernos...

-Es que...yo...-Murmuró Kintaro-.Tenía ya novia...pero...

-¿¡Y aún así salistes con ella!?-Exclamó Eiji-.Tio...eres un imbécil.

-¡No!-Exclamó Kintaro-.¡Tengo mis razones!

-Por joder-.Dijo burlón Momoshiro-.Es para partite la cara...aunque...no seremos nosotros quien lo haga.

Todos se quedaron mirándole,guiándose por su mirada.

-Lo hará él...

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó Sumire.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?¿Por qué estás aquí?No he ordenado ninguna 

Nanjiró dejó apresuradamente los folios sobre su escritorio y miró a la figura ante él.

-¿Al grano?-Preguntó la visita.

-Al grano.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano

Continuará...

**Bien!!Hasta aquí!!Se colgo!Ahora solo me queda responderles n.n.Ahí voyyy!!**

**gaara.maniaka**:¡Wola!La primera :3.Nyaa n//n.O.O..Koalah?¡¡Nyooo!!XD,Es Kaolah,como la chica rubia de Love Hina n.n.Igual es que me equivoqué al escribirloXD.Pero es así n.n.¡Ya actualize!:3.

**Debi**:¡Wola!Me alegro que te gustara n.n.Aquí conti n.n.En este tampoco hubo,pero en el próximo...¡Sí que habrá!:3Bueno,la ayudante de Ryoma tiene secreto n.n.Creo que lié las cosas másXD,Pero era necesario n,n,¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!n.n.

**CiNtHiA:**Wolas!Sí,Nanjiro será algo malo,muajaja.¡Cuidate tu también n.n!

**Acqua-chan**:¡Wooolaaaa!!nOn.Dios,que feliz me pongo por tu RwXD,Recibí un sartenazo en la cabeza por saltarTOT.Pero buenoXD.pues la tipa esa tiene su parte de papel n.n.Si cuando te refieres a el desgraciado como Ryoma..¡Sí hara n.n.!Don't worry n.n.No es tan pasota XD.En este tampoco hubo RyoSaku u.ú,pero lo compensaré con el próximo,que tendrá n.n.Tengo muchas cosas que contar :3.¡Tu también,cuídate!n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**:¡Wolaaa!XD,Tamos hablando por msn ahora n.n.Jujuju.Sí,Sumire habló y habló,aunque creo que en su día escuchará a Saku n.n.Creo que ya habrás entendido por qué me ibais a matarXD,.Kintaro-kun...se pone la armadura...hizo algo maloXD.Nyoo.esa chica no está para hacer cosas obscenas con Ryoma,no!Sí,Kintaro decía esa fraseXD.Jujuju...aunque odio esa palabra,reconozco que fui mala para tan poca cosaXD.¡Muchas gracias por leer n,n!Un besito y hasta luegoXD!.

**-Sakuritah-:¡**Wola!Sí,síXD,Ya llegaré a ese para poner conti n.n.No te preocupesXD.

TaTaN:¡Wolaaa!Mi bien,¿tu?n.n.o//O..Muchas gracias n.n.Pero no creo que sea para tantoXD.En el próximo más RyoSakuXD.

** En fin,hasta aquí fue n.n.Ahora os dejo un avance n.n.**

-¿Por qué...?(SR)

-Tienes que escucharme hasta el fina(KK)

-¿Por que no has podido tener la boca cerrada?(TO)

-No,eres tu la que me has echo venir.(RE)

** Tachan,tachan n.n.¡Ya!n.n.**

**Chia.**


	14. retorno de el amor

**¡¡Hola!!Mi por aquí,por fin :3.Jejeje.Siento la tardanza TOT.Antes que nada:**

**AVISO:En este capi uso una canción cantado por Ryoma :3 "Dreaming on the radio",que me encanta.Le tengo que dar las gracias por ello a Jack :3,¡muchas gracias!:33.¡Eres genial!:3¡Mi te quiere mucho!n//O//n¡Y este capi te lo dedico!Ojalá te guste :3!**

**Bueno,creo que eso era todo n.n.**

**_Concierto 14:El amor regresa..._**

Sus rojizos ojos se posaron en la figura que se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos.Su corazón dió un vuelco,a la vez que su cuerpo tembló.Apretó con firmeza la mano de Riku,la cual la miró asustada.Su rostro era un completo mapa de nieve,mientras que Riku sonrió,animándola de ese modo.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó Eiji asombrado-.¡El cachorro llegó!

Tal y como Momoshiro y Eiji habían dicho,Ryoma se acercó hasta ellos.Pero los ignoró totalmente.Quitó una gorra blanca que cubría su cabeza,sin detener sus pasos,hasta llegar al lugar que quería:Frente a ella.

-Ryoma...-Murmuró asombrada-.¿Por qué...?

Alargó una mano,tentada a tocarle,y esta fue apresada por una de las de el moreno,acercándola hasta él.Levantó el femenino mentón y sonrió,perdiéndose en aquellos acaramelados ojos y degustando el poder provocar ese lijero sonrojo en ella.

-Siento...no estar ahora contigo-.Susurró de forma que solo ella lo escuchara-.Pero...recuerda siempre algo...Eres mia.

Aquellas palabras la dejaron helada,tanto,que no pudo preveer el rápido movimiento de el moreno contra Kintaro,el cual fue golpeado en la cara con gran rudeza,rompiendo su nariz.

-Te dije que si le hacias daño,te mataría-.Le advirtió el cantante-.Ahora mismo,no puedo cargar con una muerte,pero lo haría con gran gusto.

-¡No!-Exclamó Sakuno abrazándose a él-.¡No le hagas nada!

-¿Después de lo que ha echo?-.Preguntó Riku asombrada-.Sakuno...

-Él,fue una parte importante para ella-.Intervino Ryoma sonriente-.Por eso,no puede soportar que le hagan daño,¿Verdad?

Sakuno le miró asombrada,afirmando con la cabeza.Entre las manos que sujetaban la clara sangre de la nariz de Kintaro,se esbozó una sonrisa complize.Ahora entedía.Kintaro la había ayudado realmente.

-Ne,que bueno que estés aquí,Ryoma-.Le llamó Tezuka-.Tenemos cosas que hablar.Ya hemos comprendido que no podrás trabajar en la serie,pero Riku nos ha dado nuevas directrices que están bien...Pero necesitamos contar contigo.

-¿Qué son?

Riku se llevó una mano en el mentón y miró de reojo a Inui,el cual,al sentirse observado,alzó una ceja interrogativamente.

-Inui,¿puedes entregarle la canción a Ryoma?-.Preguntó.

-Claro-.Respondió este afirmando con la cabeza-.La tengo aquí mismo.

-Ryoma-.Le miró con una sonrisa desafiante-.¿Crees que podrás aprenderte la letra en el tiempo que se tarda en montar un escenario?

-Hecho-.Respondió este.

-Bien-.Se hechó hacia atrás y los miró a todos-.¿Creen que podrán complementarse para tocar una nueva canción y recordarla después?

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron todos.

-Pero nos faltará uno...-Murmuró Oishi-.Kaidoh...

-Puedo tocar-.Respondió este adelantándose a su mayor-.No es problema.

-Perfecto-.Felicitó Riku sin mirarle-.Entonces...Preparense chicos,porque para pedir perdón por el corte de la telenovela...¡Tocaran en vivo ahora mismo!

Sin necesidad de que nadie dijera nada más,todos se pusieron en movimiento,excepto tres personas.Sumire,Sakuno y Ryoma.Esta,al ver la mirada seria de su abuela,se refugió más entre los brazos de Ryoma,el cual miró atentamente su tutora.

-Si llego a saber que ibas a cambiar tanto la vida de mi nieta...-Murmuró la mujer-.No la habría traido aquí.

-Entonces,seguramente,yo habría ido a por ella inconscientemente.

-¡Es mi nieta!-Protestó la anciana-.Y tu...

-Cierto-.La interrumpió-.Yo solo soy un cantante mediocre que es menor de edad todavía y que no puede mantenerla,pero...dentro de tres meses,seré adulto y ni usted ni mi padre podrán continuar peleándose por mi custodia...y tampoco prohibirme arrancarle a su nieta de sus manos.

-¡Claro que puedo...!

-¡Sumire-san!-.Interrumpió una voz conocida.

-Riku...-Susurró Sakuno.

-¿Está segura de querer repetir el mismo error?-Preguntó la morena acercándose hasta ellos.

-Todavía es muy joven...-Protestó la mujer.

-Sí,eso yo también lo entiendo-.Afirmó Riku-.Pero...por culpa de eso...ella sufrió las consecuencias,quedándose sola.Los adultos teneis la tendencía a creer que siempre es correcto lo que deciis.¿Por qué no le dais una oportunidad?Tu misma has criado a Ryoma y Sakuno recien ha llegado a tu vida...

-¡Riku!-Exclamó Sumire asombrada.

La morena se había arrodillado ante ella,colocando las palmas de su manos sobre el suelo y la frente casi.Sakuno llevó una mano hasta su boca,sin poder creérselo.

-Se lo ruego...

-¡Riku!-Exclamó Sakuno acercándose hasta ella-.¡No hagas eso...!

-¿¡Ryoma!?-Gritó Sumire.

Sakuno rodó sus ojos,abriéndolos sin poder creerse lo que veía.En la misma posición que Riku,Ryoma estaba frente a su abuela.No podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo.¡Ryoma no podía estar rogando ante su abuela!

-Nunca...Nunca le he pedido nada,señora Ryzuaki,-susurró-.Ella es lo único que le pido.

-¡Oh,santo dios!-Exclamó la anciana golpeándose la frente-.¡Levántate ahora mismo!-.Ordenó-.¡Está bien!¡Hazed lo que querais!Jamás creí que dos de las personas más orgullosas de el mundo serían capaz de hacer algo así por ti,Sakuno...Realmente...eres como tu madre.

Sakuno se heló ante las palabras de su abuela,sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.Riku,se alzó,tomándola de la mano con fuerza y negando con la cabeza,mientras que Sumire abandonaba el parking.

-Os dejo...-Dijo alejándose la joven-.No tardeis.

-¿Riku?-Interrogó asombrada Sakuno,pero unas manos la hizo volver en sí-.¡Ah!

-Sakuno...

La joven se extremeció.Las manos en su cintura pegaron con firmeza su espalda contra el amplio pecho masculino.Sintió sobre su lado izquierdo el cálido aliento de el joven,más sus labios besando su piel.Alzó,inconscientemente sus manos y aferró la cabeza en ellas,con suma delicadeza.Rodó su rostro,encontrándose con el contrario,el cual sonrió,deslizando sus labios sobre los suyos.Una mano se posó en su estómago,apresándola de ese modo aún más.

-¿Por qué...?-Preguntó-Has venido por los demás...pero...

-No,eres tu la que me has echo venir...-La volvió suavemente y acarició con ternura su mejilla-.Kintaro...me contó que Ryuzaki-san te hechó de casa...

-No-.Negó ella rápidamente-.Yo...me fui.Me escapé...porque ella quería llevarme con mi tia...esa mujer...¡Ryoma,esa mujer no me gusta!-Exclamó aferrándose a la ropa de el chico con fuerza-.Ella...se creía que mi madre y su marido...Por ello no podía verme y me trataba muy mal...

-Sakuno-.La calló con un dedo sobre sus labios-.No te irás.Ahora mismo no puedo ofrecerte ningún lugar,pero...sé que Riku no se negará a cuidarte mientras yo soluciono mis problemas...¿Me esperarás?

Sakuno suspiró,apartando de sus labios los dedos masculinos y enredándolos en su própia mano y siendo correspondida al agarre.Se acercó lentamente hasta él,afirmando con la cabeza.Sus labios quedaron aprisionados por los masculinos,mientras que una fuerte mano presionó su nuca,pegando aún más aquel contacto.Su mano fue estirada hacia delante por el impulso de la contraria,pegando su pecho contra el masculino.

* * *

-¡Kintaro!-Protestó Tomoka-.¡Me haces daño! 

Tooyama detuvo su andadura,mirando a Tomoka con atención y arrugando sus labios en clara molestia.Estiró por última vez de ella,empotrándola contra la pared y reteniéndola con su própio cuerpo.

-¿Por que no has podido tener la boca cerrada?

-¿Eh?-Exclamó asustada-.¿Kintaro?...¿Es por qué...Ryoma te ha pegado?

-¡No,joder!Es que...no puedo ver a Sakuno sufriendo...por eso no me negé a salir con ella...aún siendo consciente de mis sentimientos.

-¿Tus...sentimientos?-Exclamó aturdida la joven-.¿Sentimientos hacia quien?

Kintaro suspiró,liberándola y golpeando su frente.

-Creo que alguien necesita gafas.

* * *

El escenario estaba listo,las luces preparadas y el grupo listo.Las personas que recorrian la plaza central,curiosas ante todo,se acercaron lentamente,ante el sonido de la primera nota que saldría de una de guitarras eléctricas. 

-Kombawa...

Aquella voz detuvo el movimiento al rededor de el improvisado escenario.Las mujeres sintieron su piel erizarse,reconociendo ese tono de voz.

-...Disculpas por romper nuestra promesa.No podremos continuar con lo pactado,pero...seguiremos con lo que os gusta...Somos...¡"Los sexys Seigaku!".

Las luces iluminaron intermitentemente a los componentes de el grupo,cada uno se puesto indicado.Ryoma,agarró entre sus manos el micrófono y miró atentamente a Momoshiro,el cual afirmó.El sonido comenzó a inundar el lugar y la canción comenzó.

**Dreaming on the Radio**

Oroshita te no SHIRT to

Futsuriai na Surikireta SNEAKER de

Machi wo arukeba atenai kitai

Fumishimeteita Teenage Blues

Ano koro wa are de jibun nari ni

Ganbattetan'dakedo

Ano hi guuzen Kikoeta koe ni

Kokoro ubawarete shimattan'da

I'm Dreaming on the radio

Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta

Dreaming on the radio

Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da

Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ

Kokoro Round & Round ni natte

Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte

Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da

Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ

Toki ni Up Side Down ni natte

Konna harisakesou na omoigoto

Kimi ni todoke

Kyou no REQUEST

Saikin sukoshi wa

Ano koro yori mashi ni natta keredo

Umaku ikanai toki wa hitonami ni

Sukoshi hekondari shite

Me wo sorasu you na eizou nagasu

NEWS ni kyoumi wa nai

Kurai wadai ni kuwashiku nareba

Otona ni naru'tte koto ja nai daro

I'm Dreaming on the Radio

Ima mo Soko ni Ashita wo miteru

Dreaming on the radio

Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da

Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ

Kokoro Rock & Roll ni natte

Fui ni kimi ga shaberu sono PHRASE ga

Yuuki ataetekureterun'da

Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ

Toki ni High & Low ni natte

Konna afuredashisou na omoigoto

Kimi ni todoke

Kyou no REQUEST

Kimi to deatta ano hi kara

Arukidashita kono michi wo

Itsuka furikaeru sonna hi ga

Boku ni mo kuru darou ka

Gamushara datta ano toki mo

Kakegae no nai ima mo

Kono michi no ue Aruiteireba

Kimi no koe ga kikoetekurun'da

I'm Dreaming on the radio

Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta

Dreaming on the radio

Anytime Anywhere

I Listen to the radio yeah!

Kimi ni koishite'nda DJ

Kokoro Round & Round ni natte

Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte

Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da

Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ

Kokoro Rock & Roll ni natte

Fui ni kimi ga shaberu sono PHRASE ga

Yuuki ataetekureterun'da

Kimi ni koishiten'da DJ

Toki ni High & Low ni natte

Konna harisakesou na omoigoto

Kimi ni todoke

Kyou no REQUEST

-¡Gracias por escucharnos!

* * *

-¡Estuvo chulo!-Exclamó Eiji estirándose-.¡Fue genial! 

Se tiró sobra la amplia cama y miró hacia un costado de la habitación.Apoyada en el quicio de la puerta,Kaolah le miraba con una sonrisa complice.

-¿No te ha gustado?-Preguntó el pelirojo incorporándose.

-Mucho.Sobretodo cuando Echizen hizo su aparición en la mañana-.Respondió la joven.

-Mmmm...-Murmuró él-.Eso...ha sido demasiado extraño...

-¿El qué?

-Ha pasado de nosotros y se ha ido directamente hacia Ryuzaki-chan,ignorando a su tutora...¡Eso es raro!-Exclamó alzándose en la cama de pie-.¡Muy raro,nyaaaa!

-Tendrán problemas...-Opinó la joven llevándose una mano hasta los labios-...no es raro.

El llamado Neko,se dejó caer sobre la cama de culo,rebotando de forma divertida,pero ninguna muestra de sonrisa salió de sus labios.Alzó una ceja y arrugó la boca.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no te acercas?-Preguntó.

Kaolah le miró asombrada,enrojeciendo levemente.Caminó hasta él,sentándose algo alejada de su lugar,sobre la cama,sin mirarle.De forma divertida para él.Sonrió maliciosamente y tocó el delgado hombro con su dedo índice,provocando que,como si de un resorte se tratara,Kaolah saltara.La aferró con fuerza entre sus brazos y la obligó a tumbarse sobre él.

-¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

-No...no te tengo miedo...es que...estoy nerviosa...

-¿Acaso...-Preguntó melosamente-...tienes miedo de continuar lo de ayer?

Flas back.

Miró atentamente la tumba ante sus ojos y suspiró,rodándolos hacia ella.Kaolah miraba,sonriendo de forma melancólica,la tumba de su hermana mayor.

-Ese hombre...-murmuró clavando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-.Es mi padre.Cuando mi hermana gemela murió...mi madre cayó en un estado tal de depresión,que todavía no lo ha superado y ya han pasado muchos años.

-Eiji...

-Para él...la culpa fue mi mia y puede que sea cierto.

-No-.Negó Kaolah cojiéndole de el brazo con fuerza-.No te veo...no creo que seas capaz de matar a alguien...y me odio a mi misma cuando pensaba de esa forma-.Volteó el rostro y le soltó-.Siento...haber pensado cosas tan malas.

-Nya...No importa-.La disculpó Eiji dándole la espalda y rascándose la cabeza-.La verdad...-Murmuró seriamente-.He estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó la otra noche y...estar apunto de perderte me ha abierto los ojos...-La miró frunciendo el ceño-.Yo...tampoco puedo verte solo como una amiga.

La tomó a tiempo de el brazo,impidiendo que su cuerpo tocara el suelo bruscamente ante el fallo de sus piernas.Apresó su cintura con una de su mano,pegándola contra él.Las temblorosas manos femeninas se aferraron a su negra camisa,apresándola con miedo.

-Mientes...-Murmuró avergonzada.

-Iie.Te lo juro ante la tumba de mi hermana que no miento,Kaolah-.Juró.

-¡Oh,cielos!¡No jures en vano!

-No juro en vano-.Protestó ofendido-.¿Qué podría hacer para demostrarte lo que siento,Kaolah?

-¿Y si te pidiera que dejaras el grupo?

Los azulados ojos se volvieron ópacos.Llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo de el oscuro pantalón,sacando su móvil.Intentó llamar,pero la mano de Kaolah se lo impidió.La joven sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso te mataría,¿Verdad?...Pero serías capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí-,confesó.

Las suaves manos pasaron de el movil hasta su rostro,acariciando su piel suavemente,palpándola para comprobar que aquello no fuera un sueño.Se detuvieron sobre sus labios,rozándolos con delicadeza,provocando extraños deseos en ellos.Deseos que sabía de sobras donde apagarlos.Apartó las manos con cuidado y dando varios pasos,la abarcó,perdiéndose dentro de sus ojos.Enterró sus dedos en los cortos cabellos y acercó su rostro al contrario,saboreando ambos alientos esa unión ahora carnal.Sus labios mostraron claramente lo que sus palabras parecían no expresar bien.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo,se encontraba apoyado con una mano en una de las cercanas lápidas,besando el blanquecino cuello y su mano libre acariciaba uno de los senos bajo la arrugada ropa,a la vez que su pierna derecha era la encarga de abrir paso entre las de la chica,la cual,empujó su pecho,alejándolo.

-Eiji...-Le llamó jadenate-.Aquí...aquí no...estamos en un cementerio...

-Sí...-Gruñó apartándose-.Lo siento...

Se apartó,depositando un tierno en los labios femeninos y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella,sonriendo gatunamente.

-La próxima vez...no me detendré...Nadie...solo tu me vas a conocer como soy realmente.

Fin de el flas back.

-¡Claro que estoy nerviosa!-Exclamó Kaolah aplastando la cara de el guitarrista-.¡Sería mi primera vez!¡Anda!¡Suéltame!

Eiji sonrió pícaramente y en lugar de liberarla,la colocó bajo su cuerpo.

-Creo que no...esta noche romperemos esa barrera...Serás mia,nyaaaa...

* * *

Un gemido...otro más...Sus labios rozaron el suave cuello,mientras que su mano izquierdo disfrutaba masajeando uno de los pequeños senos y la otra,de el manjar escondido bajo las braguitas rosadas.Sentía presión en sus pantalones,creada por su doloroso miembro erecto,deseoso de participar en aquel momento y rozando contra las nalgas situadas sobre él.Sintió las manos temblorosas sobre la tela húmeda,intentando retener su bajo esta. 

-Ryoma...kun...Riku...está...

-En la cocina...no nos oirá...-Susurró mordisqueando el oido ante él-.Tu...solo disfruta...

De un rápido movimiento,adentró de sus dedos en la preparada cavidad,obligando a la mujer sentada sobre sus piernas,gemir de asombro.Un hilillo de saliva escapó de los rosados y mordidos labios.

-Mírame-.Ordenó.

Sakuno rodó su rostro hacia él,obedientemente.Abordó sus labios,recojiendo aquel delicioso camino entre medias,sintiendo como los ahogados gemidos morían en su boca,incrementando aún más su deseo en la zona más sensible de su cintura.Aquello no pasó por desapercibido a la joven,la cual endureció las nalgas ante su sorpresa.

-Te has excitado aún más...-Gruñó picaramente-.¿Tanto deseas sentirme?

Sakuno se encojió,sin poder controlar su agitada respiración,ya demasiado cerca de el climax primerizo,el cual no tardó en llegar.Sus jadeos se hicieron algo más fuertes,para ser cubiertos por sus labios,tendiéndola bajo su cuerpo en la mullida cama.De reojo,observó el salón,donde Riku pasó por delante,acercándose hasta la puerta que había sonado justo en ese momento.La dejó,acercándose hasta la puerta y cerrándola de una patada.Alzó su jersey negruzco y la miró atentamente.Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de los negros pantalones,descendiéndolos,más estos no terminaron de bajar,cuando escuchó el sonoro ruido de algo golpearse,proveniendo de la entrada.Sakuno le miró con miedo.

-¿Qué...puede ser?.-Preguntóo.

-Mierda-.Gruñó mirando el reloj-.Se me terminó el tiempo...

Subió de nuevo los pantalones negruzcos y recojió su camiseta de encima de una silla,colocándosela.La miró de reojo,observando la figura encendida que dejaba sobre esa cama,un lecho improvisto que deseaba ocupar sin más y le era negado.

-Sakuno..-La llamó-.Dentro de tres días,volveré para las fotos...Ese día,terminaré con esto.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta ella y la besó.Se alzó,apretando los puños,al momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe.Riku se acercó hasta Sakuno,abrazándola,mientra que Ryoma desvió su mirada hasta uno de sus guardaespaldas,el cual estaba brutalmente golpeado.

-Desde luego,eres una fiera-.Sonrió orgulloso.

-Eso ya lo sabes-.Le siguió Riku-.Hasta dentro de tres dias.

-Sí...bye...

-¡Miau!

Rodó sus dorados ojos hasta Karupin y acarició la cabeza de el minino,susurrando algo que solo el gato logró escuchar,recibiendo un segundo maullido como respuesta.

* * *

Apagó la última luz de la casa y se adentró entre las sábanas,abrazándose al desnudo cuerpo que dormía apaciblemente a un lado de su cama.Acarició los negros cabellos y sonrió. 

-Maldito crio...¿Por qué me tienes que volver tan loca?...-.Besó los labios de el durmiente,recibiendo algún extraño murmurllo sobre comida-.Te amo...Momoshiro...

XxxxX

Encendió el último interruptor que iluminaría el rellano de su casa,dispuesto a darse una buena ducho y dormirse entre las cálidas sábanas,sin embargo,el encuentro fue lo que menos esperó.

-¿¡Quién!?

Tezuka se arrodilló ante la puerta de su piso,moviendo el cuerpo delgado de una mujer desmayada ante este.Los largos cabellos azulados volaron deslizándose por sus brazos al alzarla.Había algo realmente familiar en ella,pero no lograba adivinarlo.Lo menos que pudo y se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento,fue protegerla de el frio en su piso...

* * *

Intentó cerrar la puerta,pero el pie se lo impidió.Una exclamación de dolor escapó de los labios de el moreno,obligándola a ceder ante el empuje y acercarse hasta él. 

-¡Serás tonto!¿¡Por qué lo paras con el pie herido!?

-¡Porque ibas a cerrar!-Protestó Kaidoh enérgicamente sujetándola de el brazo-.Tienes que escucharme hasta el final.

-No tengo nada que escuchar-.Intentó huir la joven-.Déjame ir...Sakuno está dentro,durmiendo...y...

-Es mayorcita.No huyas más...¿Por qué lo haces?¿Es que te desagrado?

-¡No es eso!-Exclamó asombrada-.Es que...yo...Tomoka y tu...

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada-.Negó rápidamente el guitarrista-.La otra noche vino al hospital a verme...pero no sucedió nada.

**Flas back:**

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-Exclamó nerviosamente-.Creí que te habías ido...

-Sí-.Respondió la joven-.Pero yo...me enteré de que alguien a quien quiero había venido hasta este lugar-.Respondió Tomoka sentándose sobre el sofá de el acompañante-.Él...me rehuía tanto,que creí que finguiendo enamorarme de otra persona sucedería algo en él.Los conocidos celos,¿Sabes?

-¿Y para eso me tenías que cojer a mi?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó tensándose-.De todo el Seigaku...tu eras el mejor.No podía hacerlo con Ryoma...sobretodo por Sakuno...ella no se lo merece.Por ello...cuando Riku decidió salir con Ryoma...Me enfadé mucho y me di cuenta de que parecía sentirse atraida por ti...Razón de más...

-Para vengarte...-Gruñó molesto-.Que bonito.¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos?Ya te lo dije una vez...estoy enamorado de ella...Y por esta vez,te lo diré amablemente por la persona que es tu amiga...Si sigues metiéndote entre medias,te mataré...

**

* * *

**-Después de eso,se fue a buscar a Ryuzaki a su casa,pero los guardaespaldas le prohibieron la entrada.Me preguntó si podría quedarse conmigo esa noche,ya que tampoco sabía donde vivías.¿Es que hice mal en dejarla quedarse y resguardarla de la noche?¡Te juro que no la toqué! 

Riku movió la cabeza nerviosa,intentando encontrar algín lugar donde escapar,pero era en vano.Ya no podía más.Se lanzó contra él,abrazándose a su cuello y besando con deseo sus labios,provocando que el chico cayera bajo ella.Enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino y lloró,mientras que él,la abrazo con ternura.

-Ri...

Kaidoh alzó la mirada,encontrándose con Sakuno en el umbral.Llevó una mano hasta sus labios,creando el signo de el silencio.Sakuno sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza,adentrándose de nuevo en la casa.

* * *

Entró en el despacho,tal y como le habían indicado,encontrándose con su padre sentado tras el gran escritorio,con cara de cabreo total y fumando como un carretero.Nikel descansaba tranquilamente en un lado,apoyada en la pared con su desnuda espalda en su apretado sueter excitante.Sin embargo,fue otra figura la que llamó su atención,alguien realmente parecido a él,sentado sobre uno de los amplios sofares de forma seductora. 

-¿Quién es?-Se interesó.

-Claro-.Habló aquel visitante-.Es imposible que me conozcas...hermanito...

Continuará...

**Juju...hasta aquí n.n.Me quedó más larguito que el anteriorjojojo.Espero les gustara n.n.Emm...¡Ah,sí!Como muchos ya habrán notado he pasado a contestar a los que estén aquí escritos por replya...es que mi internet es un jodio y cuando quiere vaTOT.Pero a los que no están escritos,también les contesto,por aquí n.n.**

**Abby-Chan**:¡Wolita!n.n.juju,Sñi,Kintaro fue malo jas.Pero con Tomoka tiene su razón n.n.Bueno,a Ryoga le pongo una personalidad a mi modo,pok tengo que decir que solo le he visto en fotos y hablado n.n,así que no esperen mucho TOTjeje,¡nos leemos pronto!n.n.

**Debi**:¡Wola!O.ONo,Ryoma no apareció en los dos ladosXD.Es RyogaXD.Me alegra te gustara n.n.¡Besitos!  
**¡Muchas gracias a todos!¡Y perdonen la tardanza!T.T¡Nos vemos en el próximo!Avance...**

-¿Unirme a ti?(ER)

-¿Qué eres quien!?(TK)

-Sakuno...son como broma,pero los puedes usar...¿o no sabes usar un condón...?(TO)

**¡YA!!juju.Un besooo!!**

**Chia.**


	15. El video clip de las elecciones

**¡¡Sí,sí,sí!¡Ya tocaba y mi cuelga n.n.Aqui va...**

_**Concierto15:**El videoclip de las elecciones._

Miró atentamente a la persona que sonreía frente a él,apoyándose en el brazo de Nikel con total libertad,hasta que la vaporosa mujer,le golpeó en la cabeza,alejándose de él y saliendo de la habitación.Nanjiro dejó caer el cigarro de sus manos en el cenicero,apagándolo con total dedicación.

-¿No te sorprende?-Preguntó mirando a su hijo menor.

-Ya sabía con anterioridad que tengo un hermano mayor-.Explicó desinteresado el cantante-.No es ninguna sorpresa.

Nanjiro bufó y miró antemtamente a su primogénito.

-¿Para decirle quien eras lo querías ver?-Se rió-.Eres tonto.Ryoma,aunque no te lo creas,ha echo muy buenas migas,como por ejemplo los Ryuzaki.

-Esos no son nada-.Bufó su hijo molesto.

-¿Y qué me dices de los Kikamura?

Ryoma pudo ver como su hermano mayor,Ryoga Echizen,abría los ojos totalmente incrédulo a lo que sus oidos escuchaban.Y entonces,el tonto fue él.

-¿Kikamura es tan importante?-Preguntó.

-¿¡Es tu amiga y no lo sabes!?-Exclamó Ryoga golpeándose la frente-.¡Por dios!¡Lo que daría yo por casarme con ella!

Ryoma arrugó las cejas,incrédulo.Cierto que Riku,como compañera era agradable y divertida,además de que tenía tendencia a apoyar a los demás,sin embargo,era una mala fiera que no se podía domar...y uno de sus guardaespaldas lo había comprobado mejor que nadie.Sonrió,al recordarlo.

-Espero que nunca se fije en ti-.Señaló orgulloso-.¿O es que deseas comerte mis babas?

-¿¡Has salido con ella!?-Exclamaron padre e hijo a la vez.

-Sí-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y...aún sales con ella?-Se interesó el mayor de los Echizen.

Los ojos de sus familiares brillaron de sobremanera,pero no tenía idea de renegar lo que sentía por aquella castaña.

-No-.Negó-.Amo a otra persona.

Aquellos hombres que por desgracía llevaban su sangre,o él la de ellos,empezaron a insultarle y gritarle por tonto,pero él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y quería.Dejó a los dos,apodados apartir de ahora por él como "pervertidos idiotas",para salir llegar hasta el pasillo.

-¡Espera!

Se detuvo,encontrándose con su hermano mayor.Este se apoyó en su hombro y extendió una tarjeta.Ryoma la miró distraidamente y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¿Para qué me sigues?-Quiso saber-.Estoy cansado y quiero dormir.Hoy tuve concierto y mañana tengo que currar para el viejo...

-Quiero una cosa muy sencilla-.Interrumpió Ryoga,frotando su rostro-.Que te unas a mi.

-¿Unirme a ti?-.Exclamó asombrado-.¿¡Por qué tendría que hacer algo así!?

Ryoga tapó la boca de su hermano con gran rapidez,intentando encontrar alguna presencia extraña por los alrededor,pero al parecer,nadie había escuchado los berridos de su hermano menor.Ryoma frunció las cejas,apartando aquella mano molesta.

-No me toques-.Ordenó.

-Caray,el pequeño sacó el caracter de su padre-.Protestó-.En fin,escúchame atentamente.Nuestro viejo siempre se ha termiando saliendo con la suya en todo,por eso,quiero derrotarle como empresa.Muchas de las que tengo te pertenecen a ti y no tengo ningún problema en entregártelas,pero si sigues estos caminos,no podrás continuar cantando y es lo que te gusta.Date cuenta,no aguantarás con todos.Te extrangulará hasta que no puedas más.Perderás hasta el arte por cantar.

Ryoma le miró atentamente.No era tonto y sabía a cierta cierta que su padre trataba de hacer eso,cortando los momentos de estar con la banda.Si eso continuaba en ese plan,"los sexys seigaku" tendrían que buscarse a otro cantante y él,otro empleo.Lo peor de todo,Sakuno.No es que creyera que ella le amara por quien era,si no,le preocupaba su salud,futuro y demás.Tenía una espina clavada dentro de su interior y si era cierta,necesitaría muchas cosas...

-¿Qué me ofreces?-Preguntó interesado.

Su hermano esbozó una sonrisa,que si hubiera crecido con él,se habría dado cuenta de que era similar a la sulla.Sí,Ryoga Echizen podría llegar a ser tan capullo como él,si quería,claro.La bageza había resultado uno de sus puntos grandes.

* * *

Bostezó largamente,adentrándose en el salón,seguida por Karupín de cerca.Acarició su lomo y sonrió.Karupin maulló ante sus caricias y caminó ante ella.Sakuno siguió la figura de el gato,deteniéndose en el portal de el salón.Sonrió y le hizo señas al gato Himalayo para que dejara dormir a la pareja que se encontraba abrazada en el sofán,arropados con una manta gruesa.

Entrecerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina,con deseos de preparse un buen desayuno,pero el sonido de la puerta rompió su idea.Volviendo a bostezar,abrió,al punto en que dos cuerpos se lanzaron sobre ella con fuerza.

-¡Saku-chan!¡Buenos dias!

-¿Kin-kun?¿Tomo-chan?-Exclamó asombrada.

-¿Qué pasa?-.Preguntó una voz adormilada.

-¡Riku-chan!-Exclamó Kintaro-.¡¡Trajimos desayuno!!

-¿Qué?-Bostezó sorprendida-.¿Desayuno?

-¡Sí!-Respondió enérgicamente el pelirojo mostrando una bolsa llena de grasa-.¡Trajimos porras!

-¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamaron a la vez Sakuno y Riku-.¡Dios!¡Están buenísimas!

En un momento,Kintaro se quedó sin nada en la manos,ya que las dos chicas,habían quitado de estas las dos bolsas de porras,corriendo hasta la cocina.

-¿Tienes chocolate?-Preguntó Sakuno sacando tazas de café grandes.

-En la lazena,¿os apetece chocolate caliente?-Preguntó Riku mirando a los dos jóvenes estáticos en la puerta-.¿¡Quereis entrar de una vez!?¡Se irá el calor!

Sus ojos chocaron contra los de Tomoka y Sakuno la empujó,para que se acercara.Kintaro corrió junto a su amiga,dejándolas solas.Tomoka suspiró y se frotó las manos.

-Querrás que me valla...¿Verdad?

-Yo no-.Negó rápidamente Riku-.Pero si te digo algo,Kaidoh está durmiendo en mi salón.

Tomoka sonrió y cerrando los ojos,volvió a mirarla.

-¿Te lo ha contado todo?

-Sí-.Respondió la morena-.Si le quieres,díselo,Tomoka,no jueges con los demás.Sus sentimientos...También son importantes.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó-.He podido entenderlo...¿podrás perdonarme?

Riku sonrió,abriendo sus brazos de par en par.Tomoka se lanzó contra ella,abrazándola y llorando en su hombro a grito pelado.Derepente,dos fuertes brazos las abrazaron,haciendo presión con su pecho en la espalda de la morena.

-¿Kaidoh?-Exclamó Riku asombrada.

-Que llore si quiere-.Susurró,acariciando la cabeza de Tomoka-.Para eso estamos.

-¡¡Chicos!!-Exclamó la voz de Sakuno-.¡Venid!¡Mirad!¡El debut de el nuevo singel!¡Han puesto el videoclip!

Tomoka y Riku corrieron hasta la cocina,seguidas de un medio dormido Kaidoh,que nada más entrar,fue estampada en su nariz,una taza humeante de chocolate caliente con una porra sumerguida.

-Que aproveche-.Deseó Sakuno.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Riku señalando la televisión-.¡Qué empieza!

Através de la televisión,comenzó a sonar el sonido de los muchos intrumentos musicales,acompañada por pequeños susurros de la voz de Ryoma,hasta que finalmente,la canción comenzaba.

**Life goes on**

**La vida sigue**

I'm gonna head towards a brand new place where no one has been before

'Cos we will never change what has gone You know what I mean

Talking to myself "what is the best?" "What is the right way?"

Little dreamer still hasn't found what he's looking for

**Voy a encaminarme hacia un Nuevo lugar donde nadie ha estado antes**

**Porque nunca cambiaremos lo que ha sido, ya sabes lo que quiero decir**

**Hablando para mi mismo¿quién es el mejor¿Cuál es la manera correcta?**

**Pequeño soñador que aun no ha encontrado lo que está buscando**

Will desire or despair? Undo the chain of my heart

There's fire inside of me Don't look back

Can't you see that clear blue sky

Breaking out an aggressive flag

Life goes on... All I wanna do is fly

**Será el deseo o la desesperación? Deshaz la cadena de mi corazón**

**Hay fuego dentro de mí. No mires atrás**

**No puedes ver ese limpio cielo azul**

**Comenzando/estallando/escapandose como una agresiva bandera**

**La vida sigue…. Todo lo que quiero hacer es volar**

Nobody is gonna get perfect life No matter what you do

But I am just trying to find my place here in the real world

Never worried what I'm gonna do now My soul will never sink

Little sleeper will awake a dream now Just like a storm

**Nadie va a tener la vida perfecta, sin importar lo que hagas**

**Pero sólo estoy intentando encontrar mi lugar en este mundo real**

**Nunca me preocupa lo que voy a hacer ahora. Mi alma nunca se hundirá**

**El pequeño dormilón se despertará un sueño ahora, como una tormenta**

Will you make it or you break it? Everything's in your hands

Get on your way! Hey! Right away! Don't look back

Can't you hear the song in your heart

It will lead you to tomorrow

Life goes on... All I wanna say is "yes"

**Lo harás o lo romperás/estropearás? Todo está en tus manos**

**Métete en tu camino! Hey! Camino correcto! No mires atrás**

**No puedes oír la canción en tu corazón**

**Te llevará hacia el mañana**

**La vida sigue….Todo lo que quiero decir es sí**

I'm gonna head towards a brand new place where no one has been before

'Cos we will never change what has gone You know what I mean

Talking to myself "what is the best?" "What is the right way?"

Little dreamer still hasn't found what he's looking for

**Voy a encaminarme hacia un Nuevo lugar donde nadie ha estado antes**

**Porque nunca cambiaremos lo que ha sido, ya sabes lo que quiero decir**

**Hablando para mi mismo¿quién es el mejor¿Cuál es la manera correcta?**

**Pequeño soñador que aun no ha encontrado lo que está buscando**

Will desire or despair? Undo the chain of my heart

There's fire inside of me Don't look back

Can't you see that clear blue sky

Breaking out an aggressive flag

Life goes on...

**Será el deseo o la desesperación? Deshaz la cadena de mi corazón**

**Hay fuego dentro de mí. No mires atrás**

**No puedes ver ese limpio cielo azul**

**Comenzando/estallando/escapandose como una agresiva bandera**

**La vida sigue…. **

Will you make it or you break it? Everything's in your hands

Get on your way! Hey! Right away! Don't look back

Can't you hear the song in your heart

It will lead you to tomorrow

Life goes on... All I wanna say is "yes"

**Lo harás o lo romperás/estropearás? Todo está en tus manos**

**Métete en tu camino! Hey! Camino correcto! No mires atrás**

**No puedes oír la canción en tu corazón**

**Te llevará hacia el mañana**

**La vida sigue….Todo lo que quiero decir es sí.**

-¡¡Sugoii!!-Exclamó Tomoka dando palmadas de felicitación-.¡Está genial!

-Pues tu estabas en la grabación-.Recordó Kaidoh-.Fue ayer que vino Echizen...Es increible la rapidez de la salida-.Se asombró.

-Una,que tiene contactos-.Se orgulleció Riku.

-¡Eres una genia!-Alabó Kintaro abrazándola-.Además de estar buena,claro.

Un golpe en la frente,detuvo el contacto entre ellos y un siseo de molestia.Kintaro fue a abrir la boca para protestar,pero por made in Tomoka,una porra quedó estrujada en su boca.

-Ni se te ocurra ligar con Riku,¿Estamos?-Exclamaron Tomoka y Kaidoh a la vez-.¡O te matamos!

Kintaro retrocedió,frenando el ataque de los dos dando pasos hacia tras y chocando con la encimera.Al hacerlo,de su bolsillo,cayó una cajita rectangular azul,con la imagen de dos enamorados en la playa,besándose.Sakuno la tomó con curiosidad,mirándola atentamente.Entre la confusión de la pelea,la abrió,sacando uno de los paquetitos y abriéndolo.Sus dedos rozaron el latex y alargaron la forma alargada.

-¿Qué es...esto?-Preguntó rompiendo el ruido.

-Un condón-.Respondió de forma indiferente Riku.

Las caras de los demás quedaron a cuadros,mientras que la morena tomaba su chocolate con total tranquilidad,pero no tardaría mucho en volverse como las demás.

-¿Para qué sirve?-Preguntó la ojos rojizos.

Silencio,petrificación...maullido de un minino que comenzó a jugatear con el objeto,y la ahora,dueña de el gato.

-¿¡¡No sabes lo que es!!?-.Grito general.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza,a la vez que Tomoka se lo quitó de la mano,tirándolo en la papelera rápidamente,mientras que Kintaro la tomó de los brazos,mirándola seriamente.

-Sakuno...Esto no son como broma,pero los puedes usar...¿o no sabes usar un condón...?-Susurró.

Sakuno negó con la cabeza y señaló la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Es la primera vez que los veo...

-¿¡Tu estás loca!?-.Gritó Riku cojiéndola de el brazo-.¿¡Has tenido sexo con Ryoma!?

-Sí...-Respondió la joven avergonzándose-.Una vez...¿por qué?

-¡Oh,dios mio!-Exclamó Tomoka golpeándose la frente-.¿Tu estás mal!?¡Te puedes quedar embarazada!

-Entonces sí que Ryuzaki-san me mata-.Susurró Riku agarrándose de el brazo de Kaidoh-Madre mia...¡Sakuno!-Exclamó señalándola-.¡Al ginecólogo ya!

-No quiero.

Todos se helaron al escuchar la voz decidida de la castaña.Sakuno frotó su vientre con dedicación,mientras los miraba.

-Si por casualidad me he quedado embarazada de Ryoma,a menos que él quiera,yo no abortaré.

-¡Sakuno,por favor!-Exclamó tomoka-.¡Qué solo tienes dieciseis años!¡Eres una maldita cria para tener un niño!¿Y si Ryoma te deja?

-Así que iba a por todas...-susurró Kaidoh ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Riku mirándole.

-Echizen ha sido un maldito capullo ligón,pero jamás había hecho una locura como tener sexo sin protección.Es un crio muy listo,quizás por su pasado-.Miró a Sakuno con atención-.Si lo hizo sin protección...Era para pillarte,Sakuno.Te quiere a su lado sí o sí.

Sakuno enrojeció,sonriendo tiernamente,mientras que Riku le estiró de la oreja,regañándole por darle esperanzas a la chica,mientras que Kintaro amenazaba con tirarse por el balcón,olvidando que era un primer piso,y que,tal y como decía Tomoka,la cual intentaba evitar que lo lograra,se tendría que tirar millones de veces para terminar de matarse.

* * *

Tezuka dejó la taza de café sobre las manos de su visitante inexperada,ahora despierta y sentada en su sofá,con una de sus camisas,demasiado largas para ella,y una manta sobre sus piernas.Tuvo que quitarle la ropa,ya que la que portaba anteriormente,estaba empapada.Al pobre lider,le costó lo suyo hacerlo,también era un hombre que sentía y vivía.No era de piedra.

-Perdone las molestias...-Se disculpó la chica tímidamente-.No era mi intención molestarle tanto...

-No te preocupes.

La miró atentamente.Los largos cabellos caían por su espalda,bañandola por completo de tonos azulados.Su piel blanca,al compás de sus azulados ojos oscuros,de el mismo toque que sus cabellos.Sus manos pequeñas,comparadas con las suyas,movian con delicadeza la taza caliente de café.Pero pese a que le había parecido realmente hermosa,sentía que tenía un aire a alguien que conocía y no logra adivinar.

-Siento ser tan olvidadizo-.Se disculpó-.Pero,¿podría repetirme su nombre?

-Claro-.Afirmó sonriendo la joven-.Soy Nanako Meino.

Desde que la joven le había dicho su nombre,no paraba de intentar encontrar a quien le resultaba,levemente,familiar.Posó una mano bajo su barbilla,intentando encontrar alguna asimilación con algunas de las personas importantes con las que había hablado de joven,pero el resultado fue cero.Finalmente,cansado de no adivinar,preguntó:

-¿Te conozco de antes?

-No-.Negó la chica sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Es que encuentro algo extraño que una chica venga hasta mi apartamente a altas horas de la noche,se desmaye y al día siguiente actue con pasmosidad increible,en lugar de pedirme un autógrafo o algo más.

-Lo siento,Tezuka-.Se disculpó la joven sorprendida-.Pero lamentablemente,no soy ninguna admiradora suya.Cierto que tengo algo que ver con cierto intrigante de su banda,pero no es por fanatismo-.Explicó.

-¿Con quién,si se puede saber?-.Se interesó.

-Con Ryoma Echizen.

Tezuka la miró asombrado,dejando sobre la mesa la taza que había servido para él.

-Es el cantante de la banda-.Dijo.

-Lo sé,pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle y necesito encontrarle-.Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y le miró tristemente-.Es algo que solo puedo comunicarle a él.¡Por favor!¡Llévame con él!

Tezuka frunció las cejas,negando con la cabeza.

-Verás,él fue con su padre y no sabemos exactamente donde está.Solo vendrá a vernos cuando sean las fechas señaladas.Aunque...se de una persona que podrá ayudarnos.¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?-Preguntó serio.

-Por favor.

* * *

El alboroto en el piso era de los más grande que jamás se hubiera sentido.Karupin,totalmente molesto y aburrido,se escondió en la habitación más cercana,ignorando por completo a todo el mundo.

-¡Te dije que era trampa!-Gritó Kintaro señalando a Tomoka-.¡Trampa!

-Ey...-Interrumpió Kaidoh-.¿No tendríamos que estar haciendo otra cosa que jugar al juego este de los topitos de colores?

-Puede-.Respondió Riku encojiéndose de hombros-.Pero al menos nos lo estamos pasando bien.

-Claro,tu lo dices porque estás debajo...Pero a mi me estás matando-.Protestó el guitarrista apartando la mirada-.Junto con mis malditas hormonas-.Gruñó en un suspiro.

-¿Dices?

-Nada.Sigue jugando.

Sakuno sonrió,pues había oido el susurro de el chico.Riku se encontraba debajo de él,con su trasero casi pegado a las caderas de él y su espalda chocaba contra el amplio pecho másculino,mientras que,Tomoka y Kintaro,estaban echos un nudo de lo más extraño,hasta que finalmente se desmoronaron,tirando a los demás por su camino,creándose una rueda humana en medio de el salón,provocando aún más las risas de la castaña,pero fueron rotas por el timbre de la casa.

-Sakuno,por favor,abre-.Rogó Riku,intentando quitarse de encima a Tomoka y Kintaro-.Kaidoh,¿respiras?

-Eso creo...

Sakuno obedeció,siendo seguida por Karupin,al cual miró extrañamente.Siempre que terminaba moviéndose,el minino la seguía.Parecía su guardían.Pero la joven ignoraba que el gato solo seguía las ordenes de su amo.

"Cuida de mi mujer"-.Fueron las palabras susurradas por el cantante.

Karupin olió la puerta,con antelación de que Sakuno posara la mano en el picaporte y la arañó.Sakuno le miró intrigada,a la vez que abrió.Karupin maulló,llamando así la antención de la visita.Sakuno se asombró.

-¿Tezuka?-Exclamó.

-Siento molestar,Ryuzaki,pero,¿podríamos hablar con Riku?

-Claro...-Afirmó la chica mirando hacia el exterior-.Están todos revueltos,pero en seguida se calmarán-.Explicó sonriendo.

-¿Ryuzaki?

Por primera vez,los rojizos ojos se posaron en la fémina que acompañaba al lider de el grupo de su amante.A los ojos adolescentes,era una mujer preciosa.

-Sí,-.respondió de forma extrañada-.¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Ustedes adoptaron a Ryoma-.Explicó Nanako pensativamente.

-Fue mi abuela quien lo hizo-.Aclaró Sakuno tristemente-.Ella,no yo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Interrumpió Riku apareciendo seguida de los demás.

-¿Tezuka?-Preguntó confuso Kaidoh.

-¿Qué haces aquí,Kaidoh?

El lider miró atentamente al levemente sonrojado muchacho,que se rascaba la mejilla izquierda nerviosamente.

-No importa-.Interrumpió finalmente el mayor-.Riku-San...¿Podrías decirnos dónde está Ryoma?Ella tiene que hablar con él de algo importante.

Todas las miradas de el interior de la casa,cayeron de nuevo sobre Kintaro,el cual suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Está bien,os llevaré hasta él-.Accedió-.Pero de todas formas,mañana vendrá para las fotografias,¿o no?

-También es verdad-.Recordó Riku.

-No-.Negó Nanako rápidamente frotándose el vientre-.Esto...ha de ser rápido,antes de que sea tarde...

Continuará...

**Jyjujujuju...Hasta aquí llegó este capi n.n.¿Para que querrá Nanako a Ryoma?O.O...¿Karupin seguirá las ordenes?XD(que gato más suertudo,recontra TOT).¿Ryoma aceptará la oferta de su hermano?jujujujujujjuju...cof,cof...juju...**

**Abby-Chan:¡**Wolita!SíXD,ya tocaba seguir y aquí esta n.n.¡Gracias por lo de Ryoga!XD.Omg...¿Realmente parece eso entre Kintaro y Tomoka?O.O..jujuju.¡Muchas gracias por tu RW!¡mi feliz!

**Debi**:¡¡Wolita!!nOn.Sip,todas esas cosas descolocaron a Sakuno y SumireXD,y lo que les queda n.n.¡Muchas gracias por RW!!¡¡mi feliz!!nON.


	16. Reencuentro sexual

**¡¡Wola!!O.O oh,dios...no puedo creermelo...¡Me dejó subir capi!! vamos a ver cuando dura...**

**_concierto16:Reencuentro sexual._**

Caminaron en silencio,todos y cada uno de ellos con diferentes pensamientos en su mente,mientras,que,seguramente,Karupin dormía sobre uno de cojines cómodamente y con la calefacción puesta.Sin embargo,ellos caminaban por las calles de Tokio,enguantados con sus abrigos,bajo el frio invierno.

Quedaba poco para que llegara navidad,pero las calles ya estaban siendo rellenas de millones de artículos de regalos.En una de las muchas tiendas,Nanako se entretuvo,mirando atentamente las diversas ropas de bebé,llamando la atención de el grupo entero.

-¿Qué no tenía prisa por ver a Ryoma?-Protestó un congelado Kintaro.

Un puño golpeó contra su rojiza cabeza y en un momento,Tomoka comenzó a llevárselo de la oreja,gritándole por sus palabras.Riku los miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza,sintiendo como una helada mano se aferraba a la suya,temblorosa.Rodó sus ojos hasta la figura,que miraba de forma miedosa a la joven de cabellos azulados con sus ojos rojizos brillantes.

-Sakuno...-Susurró-.No creo que sea lo que piensas.

Nanako se volvió hacia ellas,mirándolas atentamente.Frunció las cejas,apretando sus labios con fuerza.

-Cree bien-.Dijo-.Estoy embarazada.

Sin agregar nada más,comenzó a caminar.Sakuno apresó con más fuerza la mano de Riku y la siguió,mirando el suelo atentamente,mientras que la morena fruncía las cejas.Tras ellas,Kaidoh y Tezuka caminaban en silencio.El mayor,tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda femenina.Seguía intentado adivinar a quien le sonaba aquella joven,pero no lo conseguía.Además,quedaba la intriga de qué tendría que ver con el cantante de la banda.

-Sempai-.Llamó Kaidoh en un susurro-.Yo...estaba en casa de Kikamura,porque...

-¿Cuánto hace que saliis juntos?-Preguntó,liberando los nervios de el gitarrista.

-Desde anoche...Creo.Al menos ha dejado de huir de mi y aceptarme.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró pensativo-.Esto está bien...

De nuevo,clavó sus ojos en la peli azul,que caminaba tranquilamente,sin preocupaciones y sin perder de vista al revoltoso pelirojo,que huía de la castaña en todo momento.

Finalmente,llegaron al lugar indicado por Kintaro,denteniéndose a un lado de el aplazamiento,al momento que la puerta se abrió.Nanako dejó escapar un gemido de asombro,escondiéndose tras una de las murallas cercanas.Riku frunció las cejas y miró al joven.

-Ryoga Echizen-.Explicó ante la confusa Sakuno.

-Es...idéntico a Ryoma-.Susurró la castaña-.Aunque más alto.

-Créeme,Sakuno-.Aconsejó Riku palmeando una de sus manos-.Ryoma es mil veces mejor.

-¡Anda,pero si es Kikamura!-Exclamó Ryoga acercándose hasta ellos-.¡No puedo creerme que hayas venido a verme!

-Que te lo crees tu-.Bufó esta mirando al lado contrario-.¿Y Ryoma?

-¿Mi hermano?-Exclamó asombrado,apoyándose en el hombro de la joven-.Te dan calabazas y vuelves,mira que eres persistente.

-No me compares contigo-.Gruñó apartándole bruscamente-.¿Dónde está?

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó de nuevo llevándose las manos hasta la cabeza-¡Eres una novia vengativa!

-Y tu un idiota reprimido-.Le picó Kikamura encojiéndose de hombros.

-¡Venga,chica!-La apremió-.¡Deja al tonto de mi hermano polla diminuta y quédate conmigo!

-A este le parto la cara-.Gruñó Kaidoh siendo sujeto por Tezuka-.Vaya si le doy.

-Tranquilízate,Kaidoh-.Ordenó Tezuka-.Déjaselo a ella.

-No puedo-.Zanjó soltándose-.Oye,tu.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ryoga volviéndose hacía él-.¡Anda!Pero si son dos de los componentes de Seigaku.

-¿De qué vas?-Exclamó Kaidoh cojiéndolo de el cuello-.¿Por qué esas confianzas con Riku?

-Sueltalo,Kaidoh.

Se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz neutra.Ryoma les miraba,con las manos en los bolsillos.Apartó la mirada buscando a su alrededor algo que al parecer no encontraba,pero lo que estaba haciendo claramente para ellos,era ignorarles.Ryoga,al ser liberado de el agarre,se alejó,apoyándose en su hermano.

-Dime,¿Tu chica está ahí?-Preguntó ignorando que solo estaban Sakuno y Riku-.¿Eh,eh?

-Pierdete-.Gruñó avergonzado-.No me presiones.

Ryoga sonrió,alejándose de el grupo,para montarse en un todo terreno negro,conducido por él.Ryoma suspiró entonces,acercándose hasta el grupo.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-Pregunto.

-Ella quería verte-.Respondió Kintaro señalando a Nanako.

Esta apareció tras la columna y le miró atentamente.Sus manos,nerviosamente,frotaron su vientre.Ryoma alzó una ceja,incrédulo.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte...

* * *

Las mantas no daban suficiente calor a su cuerpo,mientras esperaban en aquella sala.Kintaro estaba acurrucado en una de las esquinas,totalmente dormido,mientras en sus piernas,descansaba Tomoka,arropada con otra manta y parte de la de el pelirojo.Cerca de ellos,Tezuka miraba através de las ventanas,mirando en el reflejo la puerta cerrada. 

A un lado,Sakuno,cruzada de brazos,se frotaba estos con sus temblorosas manos,nerviosa,mientras miraba también el exterior sin ver nada.En un gran sofá,Riku y Kaidoh descansaban.Los miró de reojo y suspiró,encojiéndose de hombros.

Finalmente,la puerta se abrió,dejando entrar a las dos personas que faltaban,Ryoma y Nanako.El primero,totalmente pálido y la segunda,con la cabeza gacha.Hizo una reverencia ante él y suspiró.

-Lo siento,Ryoma.Espero que esto sirva para algo.

-Tan solo para darme más quebraderos de cabeza-.Respondió el moreno rascándose la cabeza-.Pero en fin,has echo bien en decírmelo.

En silencio,Nanako se dispuso a salir,pero una voz la retuvo.Los cuatro personajes despiertos,miraron a Tezuka asombrados.

-¿Lider?-Preguntó Ryoma.

-Ella se instala en mi casa-.Explicó-.Creo..que es mi deber cuidarla.

-Está bien-.Aceptó el cantante sin más-.Cuídala.

Sin agregar más,se marcharon.Ryoma suspiró de nuevo y se centró en la espalda curvada tan conocida.Se rascó el cabello y caminó hasta ella,rodeándola con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-Tu tampoco has dado a entender que querías eso.Sigues siendo un lobo solitario.

-¡Venga,Sakuno!-Exclamó molesto-.¿Qué te pica ahora?

-Quizás que otra chica esté embarazada de ti-.Explotó en silencio.Llevó una mano hasta su frente-.Y yo...yo que te he creido.¡Dios!

-Espera-.La retuvo-.¿Qué estás insinuando?

-El bebé que lleva en el vientre esa chica-.Dijo una voz tras él-.¿Es tuyo?

-Riku...-Susurró Sakuno-.Espera..

-¿Y si lo fuera?-Preguntó encojiéndose de hombros.

Su rostro quedó volteado y lo último que vió,fue una mata de cabellos castaños pasar por su rostro.El momento fue un acto de reflejo propio.La tomó de el brazo,apresándola y forzándola a retenerse.La alzó sobre su hombro y sin dar explicaciones,se marchó con ella a cuestas,cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Por qué no le retienes?-Preguntó Kaidoh estirándose.

-Porque necesitan hablar.Espero que mañana me devuelva a Sakuno entera-.Murmuró con una mano bajo el mentón-.En fin...Salgamos de esta cueva helada.Kintaro,Tomoka...ey...¿nos vamos?

Kintaro frotó sus ojos y afirmó con la cabeza,mirando hacia sus piernas.Acarició los castaños cabellos,recibiendo un manotazo al momento y un murmurllo de molestia.

-Tendré que cargar con ella-.Suspiró alzándose-,con lo que pesa-.La alzó lentamente y caminó ante ellos-.Nos vemos.

Riku suspiró,colocando sus manos sobre las caderas.Sintió unas manos que apresaron las suyas y como su espalda quedaba acoplada en el amplio pecho de el moreno.

-¿Vamos nosotros también?

-¿A dónde?-Gruñó melosamente-.Celosete.Mira que ponerte así por Ryoga.

-¿Por qué a él no le dices Echizen y a mi me llamas Kaidoh?-Protestó.

-Está bien,está bien,Kaoru-.Sonrió maliciosamente y estiró de él-.Vamos a casa.

* * *

-¡Suéltame!-Ordenó golpeando con sus puños su espalda-.¡Me estás haciendo daño! 

Pero él continuó,sin hacer caso ni de los golpes,ni los fuertes chillidos que soltaba la joven sobre su hombro.Hasta que finalmente,la tendió sobre una gran cama de matrimonio,estirándola cuan larga era y reteniéndola con su cuerpo.

-¡Escúchame!-Exclamó la joven golpeando ahora su pecho-.¡Maldita sea,Ryoma!

-¿Para escuchar tonterias?-Preguntó molesto,sujetando las manos femeninas-.Paso.

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar,abordó sus labios,obligándola un impulso extraño a contestar,pero al darse cuenta,su autoreflejo fue cerrarla,mordiendo en el camino la lengua y los labios de el moreno,que exclamando de dolor,se apartó,sentándose de rodillas en la cama y frotándose los labios,acto que ella aprovechó para alejarse,jadeante y con lágrimas disparadas de sus ojos.

-Imbécil-.Insultó frotándose también los labios-.¡Sucio!

-La que se pica ajos come-.Gruñó.

-¡Es lógico!¡Me quitastes mi virginidad,finjistes estar enamorado de mi y ahora dejas embarazada a la primera que pillas!

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue una simple risa divertida e incrédula.¿Es que el cantante se estaba burlando de ella?Cojió lo más cercano que tenía,la almohada,y la lanzó contra la cabeza que se movía rítmicamente ante las risas.

-Auch...Eso dolió-.Gruñó frotándose el golpe-.¿Por quéme golpeas?

-¡Ah!-Exclamó desquiciada-.¡Espero que estés de broma,Ryoma...Echizen!¿¡Es que no te das cuenta delo que les estás haciendo a mis sentimientos!?

-Sí-.Respondió seriamente-.Volverlos locos.

-¡Exacto!-Afirmó chasqueando los dedos.Se detuvo,mirándose las manos y de nuevo sintió deseos de mantar al chico-.¡Imbécil,más que imbécil!

Lo sujetó con fuerza de la camiseta naranja que portaba,estirando de ésta,hasta que de forma brusca,sus bocas quedaron unidas,mordiendo de nuevo el labio inferior y lamiendo la sangre derramada por el pequeño orificio,al momento,sus lágrimas bañaron sus ojos.

-Maldición y más maldición-.Se quejó sobre los labios masculinos-.¿Por qué me has echo esto?

-Para que seas solo mia-.Declaró el chico sonriendo-.¿Lo eres?

-...Imbécil.

-¿No tienes un insulto mejor?

-¡Maricón!

El moreno arrugó las cejas,sujetándola de la ropa bruscamente y tirándola de nuevo sobre la cama,sentándose sobre ella y besándola furiosamente.Su mano izquierda se adentró sin previo aviso dentro de los grisaceos pantalones que llevaba a joven,agarrando por entero su sexo y jugando con dos de sus dedos sin el menor de las vergüenzas,adentrándose entre ambos labios.

-Creeme...Desearás no haber dicho eso-.Amenazó molesto-.Ya puedes patear y gritar,que de aquí no sales hasta que retires esas palabras.

-¡Ah...detente!-Rogó jadeante-.Esto...no era lo que quería...

-Tarde.

Llevó las manos que apresaban su pecho,intentando alejarle,hasta su entrepierna,mostrando la pequeña erección que comenzaba a crecer cada vez más.

-Estoy calentándome-.Avisó-.Y tu eres quien me vas a apagar.

-¡Ay,madre!-Exclamó Sakuno en un gemido-.¡Esto se nos va de las manos!

-Sí,y me gusta.

Sonrió maliciosamente,abordando sus labios de nuevo y enrojeciéndolos ante la presión y el mordisco que dejó en el labio superior,obligando ante eso un gemido por parte de la joven que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo,pegando necesariamente sus caderas.Sintió como las persistentes piernas se aferraban a sus caderas,obligando aún más su contacto,provocando que su sonrisa se volviera totalmente de suficiencia.

-Así que también me deseas-.Susurró lamiendo el oido izquierdo-.Eres una chica mala.

-Y tu demasiado malvado.En lugarde...ah...explicaciones,me haces esto.

-Esto,querida,se llama follar.

Sin protestar,la joven dejó que apresara sus senos con su boca,deleitándose de placer ante el cálido aliento tan ansiado.La mano que seguía mancillando su sexo,daba más y más placer,creciente ante la simulación de la penetración en varios movimientos,mientras que uno de los masculinos dedos,no podría decir cual era,obligaba a que su nervio más sensible quemara bajo sus caricias,insaciable.

-¡Ah...!-Gimió mordiendo su labio inferior-.Ryoma...

-Dilo más fuerte-.Ordenó mordisqueando con la fuerza justa uno de los pezones erectos-.Dilo.

-Ry..¡Ryoma!

Se alzó,al momento en que,una conocida ya,sacudida,golpeó contra su vientre,liberando la tensión acumulada y descargando por completo en las múltiples caricias.Recibió la lengua de su amante en su boca,a la vez que se incorporaba,quitando los pantalones finalmente.¿Cuándo se había quedado sin camiseta?No lo recordaba.Había sentido tanto placer en su cuerpo,que terminó olvidando hasta su enfado.

Aún recuperando el aliento de su espasmo recien culminado,observó como él mismo,iba dejando al completo desnudo su cuerpo.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó en un susurro.

-Ah...sí,claro-.Recordó el moreno-,Como estabas de espaldas,no me vistes bien,¿Verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza,repente avergonzada.Las dos veces que habían tenido esa clase de intimidad,no había visto totalmente desnudo al cantante,y lo que tenía ahora frente a ella,podría jurar que era una verdadera obra de arte,y bastante bien dotado.

Hipnotizada,retuvo la tarea de el chico,terminándola ella.Quería sentir aquella cálida piel en sus manos,escuchar más su ronca voz,más llena de placer al momento en que sus manos apresaron entre ellas el erecto miembro,rozándolo largamente.Las manos de su amante rodearon sus senos,mientras su boca jadeante,intentaba lamer y besar la piel de su cuello,embriagándola de nuevo.

Los movimientos de su mano,crecieron,mientras sentía entre estas como el rígido miembro parecía aumentar y aumentar de tamaño ante el placer,sintiendo como el cuerpo masculino se extremecía.

-Sakuno-.Gruñó-.De...detente.

La besó,dejando escapar un gemido de insastifacción ante la perdida de caricias en su masculinidad.La tumbó de nuevo,besando con impaciencia su cuerpo,hasta llegar a su sexo.Sin reparos,abrió sus piernas,adentrándose entre ellas con sus caderas.Sus sexos rozaron,al igual que sus lujoriosas lenguas.Se apoyó sobre sus manos,sentándose en la cama,con las piernas aún sujetas por el chico,el cual jugaba con su pene sobre la húmeda y expectante cavidad.

-Ne...-.Jadeó,aferrándose a su cuello-.¿No crees que...deberíamos usar...eso?

-¿Eso?-Preguntó más interesado en lo que hacía que en pensar-.¿Qué es eso?

-El condón,Ryoma...-Y eso que ella era la que menos sabía.

-No pienso usarlo.

-¡Pero...ah!

Sin darle tiempo a protestar,la penetró,tomándola de las caderas y con rudeza,obligando a que ese acto,fuera más y más intenso en cada uno de sus movimientos.Rápidos,concisos y deseables.Sakuno se arqueó de nuevo,dejando su cuerpo descansar sobre la cama,mientras,sujeta de los fuertes hombros,entrelazaba su boca con la contraria.

-Dios...eres tan...-Gimió el chico-...estrecha...me encanta...

En un rápido movimiento,alzó sus piernas,abriéndolas más y adentrándose más profundamente.Sakuno se irgió,clavando sus sueñas sobre la blanca piel,sintiendo cada vez más y más calor correr por sus venas.Su cuerpo comenzó a quedar perlado de sudor,seguido de el contrario,enredando sus dedos entre las negras ebras.

La cama rechinaba ante cada una de las rudas embestidas,al igual que su cuerpo se arrastraba sobre las suaves sábanas.Sus piernas apresaron las caderas masculinas de nuevo,dejando libertad aquellas expertas manos sobre sus senos.Su cuello se curvó,sintiendo los espasmos que su cuerpo generaba ante tanta dosis de placer,agitando aún más su respiración,provocando que su pecho se alzara agitadamente,golpeando contra el también excitado,masculino.

-Sakuno-.Gruñó golpeando lentamente contra ella-.Ven...por favor...

-Ryoma...-.Suspiró alocadamente-.Yo...lo siento...¡Oh,dios mio!...

Aquella calenturosa extremedidad,quedó atrapada en su interior,al momento en que se contrajo,sintiendo el claro placer colmado en un orgasmo.Ryoma sonrió sobre su boca y en un último embiste,su ser quedó alojado en aquel lugar,llegando así también,al climax final.

-¿Lo retiras?-Preguntó tragando saliva jadeante.

-Dios...Sí...

Se apoyó sobre sus manos,dispuesto a romper su unión,pero dos manos en su cadera,se lo impidió.

-¿Sakuno?-Preguntó extrañado.

-No salgas-.Susurró melosa-.Todavía no.Quédate un poco así,por favor.

-Está bien-.Aceptó besando su frente.

-Ryoma...tan solo dime una cosa...

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó mirándola extrañado.

-¿Eres el padre?

Ryoma suspiró,acariciando los largos mechones con cuidado.

-Ella...Nanako-.Recordó-.Es mi prima mayor.

-¿Tu prima mayor?

-Sí.

-Pero se escondió-.Murmuró pensativa.

-Se escondió de Ryoga para que no la viera-.Explicó-.Ella y él,al parecer,no se llevan demasiado bien.De todas maneras,vino a decirme algo importante...

-Que eres el padre de su bebé.

-¿¡Pero qué perra tienes con eso!?-Exclamó molesto-.Además,descontando que me amas,¿Qué problema abría con que fuera el padre de el crio que lleva dentro?

-Ninguno-.Respondió sinceramente-.Es tu decisión amar a quien desees.

-Por eso te amo a ti-,Confesó sin más-.Y no debes de preocuparte de nada.

-Pero yo quiero saber...-Protestó-.Ah...No te muevas.

-Entonces,deja de pensar innecesariamente.

-No es innecesariamente,Ryoma-.Protestó-.Quiero saberlo,necesito saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

De un rápido movimiento,Sakuno quedó sobre él,sentada en sus caderas,sin separar sus sexos para nada.Dejó escapar un gemido sin poder controlarlo,y Ryoma sonrió,de la forma que solo él sabía,prepotente a más no poder.

-Respóndeme,-rogó.

-No-.Negó-.Muevete y te lo diré.

Suspiró,sintiendo como su cabello era liberado lentamente por las manos cálidas de el cantante.Suavemente,cayó cubriendo su desnuda espalda,tapando los sinuosos pechos y rodando por el desnudo torso de su amante.Algunas ebras,perladas aún de sudor.

-Preciosa...Eres preciosa...

¿Qué era preciosa?¿Qué se creía él que era?¡Era el hombre más codiciado de todo japón!¡Tanto por hombres como por mujeres!Y pensar que en ese momento se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo,unida a él,y esperando tontamente una respuesta que no llegaría.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho y lentamente,comenzó a mover sus caderas.Ryoma dejó escapar un gemido de sastifacción,seguido de más.Apresó sus caderas y marcó el ritmo con ellas,acariciando las nalgas lentamente,para aprisionarlas rudo.Su miembro,comenzó a inflamarse de nuevo,fruto de la sastifacción ejercida.

Mordió su labio inferior,sintiendo como su interior era abordado por aquel músculo tan placentero,mezclando lo anteriormente entregado en su primer orgasmo.Rotó el silencio por los pequeños gemidos que volvían a escapar de ambas bocas.

Apresó uno de los senos danzantes en su boca,lamiéndolo con frenesí,creando pequeños circulos a su alrededor.Sakuno apresó su cabeza,arqueando la espalda ante esa muestra de deseo.Su boca se entreabrió e inconscientemente,su lengua marcó los movimientos de la contraría en su cuerpo.

-Sakuno...-Llamó,tomando su rostro entre sus manos-.Ese crio...

* * *

-No puedo creerlo...-Suspiró Tezuka incrédulo. 

-No miento-.Prometió Nanako llevando una mano hasta su pecho-.Se lo juro.

Tezuka la miró atentamente,terminando de llevar hasta sus labios la tónica que hervía en su vaso.Nanako disfrutaba de el bistec de ternera que esperaba en su plato.Sonrió.Aquella mujer comía lentamente y con una refinura adorable.

-¿No me cree?-Preguntó confusa al verle sonreir.

-Te creo-.Afirmó tragando forzosamente-.Es más,no me extraña nada de ese sujeto.

Dejó pausadamente el vaso sobre la mesa y se apoyó cómodamente con los codos sobre ésta.

-Lo conozco desde que hace mucho,es más que un simple egocéntrico.No puedo creerme que se libre de esto como si nada.

-Yo tampoco le he dicho nada-.Explicó la joven avergonzada-.He huido,o mejor dicho,tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró pensativo-.Nanako...¿Piensas regresar?

-Tengo que hacerlo.Tengo que decir que mi mensaje ha sido entregado a Ryoma.

-Es una lástima...-.Dijo sin pensar.Se asombró y apartó la mirada-.Perdón.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Nanako sonriendo-.Es divertido,saber que alguien como usted,puede sentir.Verá...Muchas personas se sorprendieron cuando usted confesó su boda...

-Mi boda no llegará a su fin-.Zanjó-.Es más,creo que ya fue destruida la idea.No quiero volver a saber nada más de esa mujer,ni de mi padre,ni nada.

-Al parecer...todos los personajes de "Los sexys Seigaku" tienen un pasado oculto.

-Ojalá algún día yo pueda contarle el mio,señorita.

* * *

La dejó con cuidado sobre la cama,arropando su cuerpo con una de las muchas mantas de el mueble.Sonrió y miró a su alrededor. 

-¿Ya está?-Preguntó una altiva voz.

-Sí,Sumire-san-.Respondió el joven-.Tomoka está arropada incluso.

-Gracias por traerla-.Agradeció la mujer rozando sus cabellos-.Kintaro...Quisiera preguntarte algo...

-¿Es sobre Sakuno?-Se interesó el muchacho.

-Sí-,Confesó la mujer-.¿Se encuentra bien?

-Aparte de que podría estar embarazada,sí-.Respondió ingénuamente-.¿Sumire-San?...¿Se encuentra bien?...

* * *

Los dos cuerpos,perlados de sudor,se acoplaron a la perfección.Los fuertes brazos rodaron por la delgada espalda,palpando los músculos femeninos de esta,mientras sus bocas,se desgustaban notoriamente.La ropa,había quedado esparcida por toda la habitación y parte de la entrada principal y salón,tras la locura sexual comenzada.Un último gemido marcó el final de el extasis. 

-Dios...-Exclamó la morena apartando su cabello de su rostro-.Creo...que esto es más bueno de lo que creía.

-Has sido tu quien has comenzado-.Picó el chico bajo ella.

-Venga,Kaidoh,si has sido tu quien me ha quitado la ropa-.Recordó pícaramente la joven.

Se alzó,apartándose y acomodándose al lado de el guitarrista,que la abrazó contra sí.

-¿Crees que Sakuno estará bien?-Preguntó,besando el torso masculino.

-¿Por lo de el bebé?

-Sí...Es que si ese hijo es de Ryoma...La que se va a armar.

-No lo creo-.Negó rascándose la frente-.Él nunca se había arriesgado como lo está haciendo con la nieta de la manager.

Riku se revolvió,quedando boca abajo y apoyándose en los codos,mientras con sus dedos,jugaba con uno de los negros cabellos.

-Sigo preguntándome qué quieres decir con eso.

-Echizen jamás ha tenido sexo con ninguna de las mujeres sin usar precauciones-.Explicó-.Ese tio,para ser tan pequeño,tiene las ideas bien claras.Piensa quedarse con tu amiga para siempre.

Riku sonrió,alzándose y poniéndose en pie sobre la cama,saltando repetidas veces.Kaidoh enrojeció de golpe,para tirarla sobre el colchón y abrazarla.

-¿Por qué tanta alegría?-Preguntó.

-Porque...Ambos dejaran la soledad finalmente-Respondió,enlazando sus dedos con los contrarios-.Sakuno...será feliz.

-¿No has pensado en Sumire?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó confusa.

-¿Se te olvida que cabe la posibilidad que esté embarazada?

Silencio...

-¡OH,JODER!-Exclamó levantándose de golpe-.¡Se me olvidó por completo!

Alargó las manos hasta coger una bata negra de flecos,enrrollándose en ella y acercándose hasta la puerta,a la vez que comenzó a recoger la ropa.

-Me matará-.Murmuró.

El timbre de la puerta sonó,obligándola a saltar.Lanzó la ropa hacia Kaidoh y corrió hasta la entrada.Sin mirar,la abrió.

-Dios mio...

* * *

Abrió la puerta lentamente,dejando ver parte de su rostro,para recibir un golpe sobre su cabeza.Se la frotó,molesto y terminó de entrar. 

-Menuda la que has armado,querido-.Dijo la voz femenina de su amante-.Te dije que no dieras a entender nada,Ryoga.

-Lo siento,lo siento,Nikel-.Se disculpó.

-En fin-.Suspiró la mujer cruzándose de brazos-.¿Qué piensa hacer tu hermano?

-No me ha terminado de contestar,pero creo que vendrá con nosotros.Es raro,siendo su asistente personal y que no sepas nada.

-Es lógico-.Opinó la mujer-.Es inteligente.No se fia de nadie de esa oficina.Todo puede perjudicar a su adorada banda.

Ryoga se acomodó sobre uno de los amplios sofares,sintiendo las suaves caricias que persistian en sus piernas,que juguetonamente,llegaron hasta su entrepierna.Nikel sonrió,lamiendo su torso sobre la ropa.

-De todas maneras,yo quiero que Seigaku caiga...Para que _él_ ascienda en los mejores puestos...Y tu me ayudarás...querido.

Continuará...

**Uf...Ahora quedá lo más duro...Espero que me perdonen por no poder contestar a sus rw,pero no llegarían TOT,haber si en el próximo me deja u.u.**

**Perdón,por favorTOT.**

**avance...(En el anterior me olvidé Xp)**

Noche de tormenta...Una voz se alza entre la gente...Un nuevo personaje aparece...¿La soledad seguirá creciendo?

** Jujuju,¿intrigado?¡Ya sabén!Rw!Más de seis y mi continua n.n.**

**Por cierto,para las personas que leen Recuerdos de un pasado...Recuerden que de ustedes dependen si hago el epilogo o no...**

**Chia.**


	17. Tormenta

**¡¡Wola!!Aquí traigo nuevo capi n.n. Ojalá les guste n.n.¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Concierto 17:**Tormenta. 

-Esta noche será una gran y larga tormenta por comenzar. Les recordamos que la alerta roja ha sido anunciada en todas las zonas de japón, por favor, tomen las precauciones adecuadas y no salgan de sus casa si no es necesario. Ahora pasamos a los deportes: El tenista de fama mundial...

-Bla, bla, bla...

Dejó el mando caer sobre la cama, mientras que rodaba sus ojos hacia la joven que dormía a su lado. Completamente inconsciente de lo que sucedía en ese momento en el exterior de esa habitación. Acarició una de las largas hebras, jugando con ellas en su rostro. Se encogió, apoyándose en sus manos, dejando el desnudo cuerpo bajo el suyo, para besar la frente de la dormida muchacha. Se sentó, más cómodamente y su mano izquierda, surcó el vientre femenino, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad, para posar ahora sus labios.

El sonido de el aire golpear contra los brindados cristales, le hizo volverse y acercarse hasta ellos. Presionó una mano contra el frio vidrio, seguida de su frente. La oscuridad era rota por los brillos de los relámpagos y en su cabeza resonaban los sonidos como si de notas musicales descompuestas se trataran.

**"Ella está viva, Ryoma, y quiere verte".**

-Kuso... Kuso... ¡Kuso!

Su puño golpeó el fuerte cristal, lastimando su piel, seguido de su músculo y por poco, sus cartílagos. La voz de Nanako retumbaba en su memoría, una y otra vez. Quería explicaciones, pero estaba seguro de que estas no llegarían. Nanako se había negado a decir algo más, cuando le había preguntado a qué se refería, ella echó una excusa y se zanjó la conversación. Ese era el maldito mensaje que le dejó y no conseguía rebelar.

Y ya, por otra parte, el estúpido de su hermano mayor. Era incordioso para lo poco que le había conocido, sin embargo, parecía tener buenas ideas. Aunque no abarcara la misma idea de derrotar a su padre en las empresas. Él quería cantar y nada más, que le dejaran en paz con su música. ¿Por qué tenía que verse inmiscuido en esos lios¿Qué no era huerfano hasta hacia cuatro dias?¡Ahora tenía familia hasta bajo las piedras!

-¿Ryoma?

La voz adormilada llamó su atención. Se volvió, encontrándose a la mujer que volvía locas sus hormonas desde el primer día, arropada con la simple sábana, que debaja bien ver las curvas tan peligrosas de su cuerpo. El cabello bañaba por completo todo a su al rededor, cuanta largura conseguía esparcir. Suspiró. Verdaderamente era tentadora mirara por donde la mirara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryoma?-.Se preocupó-. Estás extraño...

-No es nada-. Respondió caminando hacia ella-. Sigue durmiendo.

-Pero... No estás bien.

Le tomó delicadamente de la mano, sentándolo sobre la cama. Como si de un gato se tratara, se deslizó tras él, dejándolo entre sus piernas y pegando su desnudo pecho a su espalda, obligándole a sentir las dos montañitas que formaban sus senos. Enredó sus dedos con los masculinos, apoyándo ambas manos en los muslos de él. Besó el hombro más cercano a sus labios.

-Cuéntamelo, Ryoma-. Rogó melosamente. ¿Qué había mejor que las armas de mujer?-. Venga.

-No-. Negó echando su cabeza hacia atrás-. No quiero.

Descansó la nuca sobre el delgado hombro, sintiendo como su cuello quedaba presa de unos enrabiados dientes.

-Dáñame lo que quieras-. Avisó-. No diré nada.

-¿¡Eres un masoka!?-Exclamó ella con miedo-.¡Ryoma!

-Iie-. Negó negando con la cabeza-.Solo... Calla.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que aclarar. El sonido de el telefono móvil les sacó de su momento silencioso. Alargó la mano para cogerlo de la mesilla y lo llevó hasta el oido más cercano a él.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó secamente.

-Soy yo.

Se apartó incrédulo el aparato de la oreja y miró a su acompañante, la cual le miró sin saber qué ocurría.

-Es tu abuela...

* * *

Riku no sabía dónde meterse. Sumire se movía nerviosamente por toda la estancia, mientras que esperaba contestación al móvil. Finalmente, cuando esta llegó, soltó un simple "soy yo" que al parecer, acalló a la otra persona. Con las manos en la cintura, Sumire cargó de aire sus pulmones. 

-¿¡QUIERES RESPONDER DE UNA VEZ RYOMA!!?

Karupin, el cual estaba descansando al lado de Kaidoh en un cojín, dió un salto hasta terminar en la espalda de Riku colgado.

-Maldita sea -. Gruñó Riku por lo bajo-. Juro que me cargaré a Kintaro por bocazas.

-¡Te he oido, Riku!-Exclamó Sumire cerrando el teléfono-. Teneis suerte de que con esta tormenta no pueda moverme demasiado, si no, vosotros cuatro me ibais a escuchar bien-. La señaló rabiosa-.¡ Te confié a Sakuno y tu la dejas de picado en brazos de Ryoma¡Y posiblemente embarazada!¡Me quereis matar de un disgusto!-Se frotó la frente nerviosa y miró a su al rededor-. ¿Os importa si me quedo ésta noche?

-Adelante-. Ofreció sin remedio la morena-. Toda suya.

De un portazo, se encerró en la habitación de matrimonio y Riku se estiró en el sofá totalmente preocupada, para coger rápidamente su teléfono y marcar.

-¡Ne!¡En menudo lio me habéis metido!-. Exclamó-. Sí, está aquí. De todas maneras, mañana teneis la sesión de fotografía, tendrás que afrontarla de todas formas. En fin -.Suspiró-. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo...¡Deja de responder con monosílabos!...¿Eh?... no lo sé... Está bien, mañana te ayudo... Si seguimos vivos, claro... Chao.

Colgó, para dejarse descansar más cómodamente en el sofá. Karupin se enrolló sobre sus piernas, dejando en el aire un maullido. Kaidoh siseó a su lado, mirándola de reojo.

-La que han armado esos mocosos...

-Te recuerdo que tienen mi edad-. Protestó la joven alzándose-.¡ Entonces yo también soy una mocosa!

Un nuevo siseo retumbó de los masculinos labios, apresándola de una de sus manos y sentándola sobre sus rodillas, para abordar su boca, bajo el simple ruido de una furiosa tormenta.

* * *

Rodó por la cama, corriendo hasta la ventana abierta y cerrándola a tiempo. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Quedaban cinco horas para que terminara por levantarse e irse al trabajo. La sesión de fotos que ese día había sido propuesta por Riku y aceptada por Tezuka. Se estiró, como si de un gato se tratara, para volver a la cama y arrastrarse por las cálidas mantas, hasta encontrar lo que deseaba. El desnudo cuerpo de aquella mujer. 

Sus rojizos cabellos quedaron presas de los delgado dedos femeninos, mientras que enterró su rostro entre los abultados senos, desnudos para su placer. Un ronroneó escapó de sus labios y besó la deliciosa piel.

-Mmm... Eiji¿Qué haces?

-La ventana estaba abierta-. Respondió sonriento-. Tenía frio y te busqué.

-Meloso...

El silencio reinó tras una sonrisa cierta. Enredó sus dedos en los contrarios, para alzarse sobre el femenino cuerpo.

-Ne, Kaolah... ¿Podrías acompañarme mañana a un sitio después de las fotografías?

-Claro-. Afirmó ella confusa-. Lo que quieras.

-Gracias,de verdad...

* * *

La luz de los rayos iluminaban la habitación por completo, creando ambas sombras a la vez, en un rítmo claramente frenético de unión. No sabía cuantas veces había tomado ya ese cuerpo, pero cada le gustaba más. Le agradaba que sus orbes azuladas se perdieran dentro de el claro placer que proporcionaba y su cuerpo temblara ante la explosión de placer, a la vez que desgarrara su garganta en un gemido seductor con su nombre grabado. 

Con ambas piernas femeninas a cada lado de su cadera, las manos enlazadas y las respiraciones agitadas tras su acto, besó tiernamente la perlada frente de su amante. Riendo ante el leve pellisco recibido ante ese gesto.

-¿Por qué te has empeñado en tener sexo ahora, Momoshiro?-Preguntó la joven bajo él.

-Porque mañana tengo sesión de fotos.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Cómo que "Y"!?-Exclamó incrédulo-.¿ No sabes que las personas están mucho más atractivas después de una buena sesión de sexo!?Además, esto me parece romántico.

Un suspiro de cansancio escapó de los rosados labios, alzándose y liberándola de su leve peso. Ann rodó por la cama, dejándole sitio para acomodarse y finalmente, perderse entre sus brazos.

-Ann...- Llamó en un susurro-. Tu... ¿estás contenta con esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó melosamente por el sueño.

-Es decir... Yo soy una persona famosa, tardo mucho en regresar a casa y... no conoces mi pasado.

Ann abrió sus soñolientos ojos, apoyándose sobre el codo izquierdo, para mirarle incrédula.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pasado?- Preguntó acariciando sus negros cabellos-. Takeshi... Tu me has sacado de esto... ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?

-Muchas cosas, Ann, muchas cosas-. Suspiró sedándose ante las caricias-. Me pregunto... si éstas te sacarán de mi lado...

-Shuu-. Silenció la castaña en un rápido beso-. Eso, lo sabremos cuando llege el momento, Takeshi.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono incrédulo, mirando de reojo a la mujer que se encogía a su lado, con las manos apresando sus pequeños brazos en señal de temor, obligándole a fruncir las cejas con rabia y apresar el aire en uno de sus puños. La alarma de el reloj rompió el silencio en el salón, siendo apagada rudamente. 

-Siento meterte en esto... Tezuka...

-No te disculpes-. Negó buscando ropa en su armario-. Lo siento, Nanako, pero tendrás que esperar aquí. Tengo sesión de fotos. No vayas a verle sola, por favor. Ambos le conocemos.

Nanako sonrió, rozando su vientre tiernamente y afirmando finalmente con la cabeza. Tezuka caminó rápidamente hasta la ducha, preparándose para lo que acontecería esa tarde. Una reunión inespererada con alguien que hacía años no veía y de golpe, iba a ser muy importante en su vida.

* * *

Tragó saliva al entrar en aquella sala. Tal y como suponía, todas las miradas cayeron sobre ellos dos. Lo que a ella le parecía un mundo de vergüenza, a él parecía ni inmutarle. Con las manos clavadas en sus negros pantalones y un rostro de seriedad, miraba a su al rededor. 

-¡¡VOSOTROS!!!

Ahí estaban, los gritos que con tanto miedo esperaba. Había escuchado perfectamente los gritos esa noche através de el teléfono, empalideciendo incluso al mismo Ryoma. Ahora, la tenían frente a ellos, con Riku agarrada de un brazo y la mirada más furiosa que jamás había visto.

-¡Sakuno Ryuzaki!-Exclamó la cruda voz de su abuela-.¿¡Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!?¿¡Acaso no estabas en casa de Riku!?

-A... abuela-. Murmuró.

-¿¡Es cierto que estás embarazada!?

-Directa al grano-. Susurró Riku incrédula.

Sakuno la miró con miedo, intentando encontrar la figura que momentos antes había estado a su lado, mirando de forma aburrida el cabreo de su madre adoptiva. Ahora había desaparecido, como siempre hacía, lo cual, la joven aún tenía que aconstumbrarse, y al parecer, su abuela tampoco estaba tan aconstumbrada como parecía. Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza, en busca de respuesta a la desaparecición de aquel mocoso, más esta llegó ante el ruido de una lata abrirse.

-¡Ryoma!-Exclamó la mujer.

-¿Hn?-Preguntó el interesado alzando una ceja de interrogación mientras llevaba la lata hasta su boca-. ¿Qué manda?

-¿¡Cómo qué que manda!?-. Exclamó la mujer incrédula-. ¡Has dejado embarazada a mi nieta!

-¿Yo?-Preguntó señalándose-. Probablemente.

Sin dar más explicaciones, caminó hasta las intalaciones de maquillaje junto a los demás. Sumire apresó entre sus manos la carpeta que llevaba en una de ellas, rompiéndola. Desbió su mirada hacia Sakuno, que hablaba con Riku, o mejor dicho, ésta última le echaba bronca a la primera.

-Maldita sea... no digas "Probablemente"-.Se quejó Ryuzaki.

* * *

-¿¡No vas a ir!?-Exclamó Riku incrédula. 

-Si vas con intenciones extrañas, no iré, sigo firme a mi decisión-. Repitió Sakuno.

-¡Cabezona!-Insultó la morena molesta. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Al menos... ¿irás conmigo para una revisión?-. Enrojeció levemente y rascó su mejilla izquierda-. Yo también iré. Tendré que revisarme...

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó una voz familiar.

-De el ginecólogo-.Respondieron ambas a la vez.

-¡TUUUU!-Exclamó Riku en un chillido-.¡Maldito Kintaro!¡Chibato!

El pelirojo, que recien había llegado, acompañando a cierta castaña que se entretenía observando la diversa ropa que portarían los músicos, dió varios pasos atrás, sintiendo como Kikamura se lanzaba sobre él, estirando de su ropa hasta el punto de ahogarle.

-¿¡Por qué se lo has soltado a Sumire-San!?.-Exiguió-.¡Bocazas!

-¡Fue...fue sin querer!-Se defendió a lágrima viva el joven-. ¡No lo hize queriendo!¡Lo juro!

-¡Mientes!-Amenazó Riku seria-.¡No sabes lo que has desencadenado!

-Ri...Riku-.Tranquilizó Sakuno uniéndose a la conversación.

Cierto. Ninguno de los tres sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Nadie sospechaba lo que una mujer en puros nervios podía llegar a hacer.

_**Tres horas después...**_

El calor de los focos inundaba la habitación, acoplada con los leves venitiladores, necesarios para la imagen de movimiento de el cabello. Todos, completamente vestidos de blanco, resaltaban con un fondo veraniego, pese a que, como siempre, sus caras era un completo mundo extraño, perdido en algún recuerdo que les obligaba a crear cierta barrera, alejando con su rostro a las personas, sin embargo, esto creaba lo contrario. Todos terminaban acercándose más aun. Ese misterio que los rodeaba, era la atracción principal que todos deseaban desentrañar.

-¡Bien!-Apremió dando una palmada el fotografo-. Ahora pasaremos a las fotografías indibiduales.

El primero en actuar fue Eiji, al cual, en meros momentos, le obligaron a hacer gala de sus verdaderas dotes para el acrobático ritmo de sus bailes. El siguiente, Kaidoh, apenas tuvo que hacer. Los simples agarres de la guitarra, mostrar algún presente, una sonrisa difícil y su típico rostro serio. Fuji, más sonriente, se dejó la piel en los movimientos necesarios, monstrando así que simplemente, era él aunque actuara. El siguiente, Inui, apenas hizo nada. Las demandas de que se quitara las gafas, fueron negadas en seguida por el chico. Oishi, simplemente, y como muchas otras veces, tan solo tuvo que comportarse con la naturalidad noble que le acompañaba. Tezuka, por su parte, casi tuvieron que dibujarle la sonrisa ansiada por millones de fans, dando así la clara idea de que estaba totalmente cabreado. Momoshiro, fue obligado a maquillarse de nuevo, al desprenderse el maquillaje que tapaba los tres chupetones que cubrían su cuerpo, ante la clara molestia de el muchacho.

Y finalmente, él. Estaban ya cansados de pedirle una simple sonrisa, aunque fuera forzada. Las poses las cumplia a rajatabla, pero cuanto a las sonrisas, el chico era otra historia. Parecía que cualquier otra que fuera arrogante estaab de más en su mundo. Así pues, el fotografó demandó lo de siempre. Sin embargo, en una de las poses, una extraña sonrisa se pintó en aquel rostro felino. Se apartó de la mirilla y dirijió su mirada hasta el encuntro de aquellos dorados ojos, sorprendiéndose. Una joven, si mal no recordaba, nietade Sumire, sonreía como respuesta a la masculina. Por supuesto, no echaría a perder algo como eso y las fotos, rodaron por segundo, terminando así aquel día de fotografías.

-Echizen.

El nombrado, que bajaba de el escenario, se volvió ante el nombre de su apellido, encontrándose con aquel molesto fotógrafo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó inconscientemente con tal de marcharse.

-Es bonita, pero debes de tener cuidado si no quieres que las cámaras también la deseen a ella.

-No sé de qué hablas-. Mintió.

Y sin querer escuchar nada más, se alejó. Ya tenía bastante con Ryuzaki y su mal humor.Tomó la botella de agua entregada por Riku y frunció las cejas ante la espera de la muchacha, recordando.

-El favor-. Recordó Riku.

-Sí-. Afirmó metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Eres buena encontrando a las personas¿cierto?

-Tengo mis contactos-. Se enorgulleció la chica-. ¿A quién tengo que encontrar?

-A esta mujer-. Respondió entregándole un papel-. Es importante.

Riku tomó el papel con sumo cuidado, mirándolo atentamente, para después, mirarle sorprendido. Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza y bebió de la botella entregada anteriormente.

-Igual tardo un poco, pero espero hacerlo antes de tiempo.

-¿Antes de tiempo?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Claro-. Recordó la chica-. Te recuerdo que eres un idol japones, tienes que comenzar las giras.

-No creo que pueda-. Murmuró asombrado-. Menos, en la situación que me encuentro.

-¿Pero qué dices?-Exclamó ella igual de asombrada revisando los papeles-. Si has firmado hasta la aceptación.

Ryoma apartó la botella rápidamente de su boca, recojiéndo el papel mirado por la morena, mirándolo igual de sorprendido. Se acercó hasta Sumire rápidamente, casi tragando forzosamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó.

-¿Qué es qué?-Repitió la mujer perdida y tomando el papel-.¡Ah, ya veo que has tardado poco en fimar!

-¡No he firmado nada!-Protestó.

-Pues yo menos-. Declaró la mujer en un suspiro-. ¿No habrá sido tu padre?  
-Ese viejo-. Gruñó.

-No ha sido él, he sido yo.

Se volvió hacia la voz tan familiar, encontrándose con alguien parecido a él, solo que más "adulto". Ryoga Echizen. Apartó las gafas de sol de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hablé con nuestro padre y me dió el permiso necesario para que viajes conmigo, Ryoma. Así, podrás seguir también la gira.

-¿Por qué demonios opinas por él?-Suspiró Sumire llevando una mano hasta su frente-. No has cambiado nada, criajo.

-¡Oh, disculpe mi falta, Ryuzaki-San!-Se disculpó el mayor-. Pero como ya sabe, mi hermano ha caido en las garras de mi desalmado padre y creo en mi deber de cuidar a mi adorado hermano pequeño.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido-. Protestó Ryoma comenzándo a irse.

-Espera, enano-. Interrumpió Ryoga-. Quiero hablar contigo.

-No quiero-.Negó el otro.

Pero un fuerte abrazo lo retuvo. Ryoga lo tomó con fuerza de el cuello, arrastrándolo como si de una simple marioneta se tratara.

-¡Suéltame!-Ordenó en vano el menor-.¡Qué me sueltes!

-Te invito a comer, no te preocupes.

y como si ninguno de los dos se hubiera encontrado en ese lugar, desaparecieron. Sumire suspiró y buscó entre las demás personas a su nieta, la cual salía en ese momento junto a Riku.

-Esperad-. Ordenó.

Ambas jóvenes detuvieron su caminar. Sakuno unió sus manos, moviéndolas nerviosamente y sin atreverse a mirarla. Riku se acercó más hasta Sumire, haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor, discúlpenos, pero tenemos prisa.

-¿A dónde van?-Se interesó.

-Al médico...-. Respondió Sakuno por inercia-. Riku... quiere que vayamos al ginecólogo...

Sumire miró incrédula a la chica frente a ella, mientras que Sakuno ignoraba aquella expresión como sorpresa. Riku afirmó con la cabeza, para regresar con la chica. Ante los ojos de la preocupada mujer, se marcharon.

* * *

Tomados de la mano, detuvieron el paso ante aquella puerta, mientras que los azulados ojos, volvían a posarse con miedo sobre esta. Una mano ejerción presión sobre la masculina, recordando de ese modo que no estaba solo. 

-Eiji...- Apremió la joven-. Estoy contigo.

-Hai...

Alargó la mano, hasta posarla sobre la manilla de la puerta y cerró sus ojos.

**Flas back:**

Le había parecido escuchar su voz através de los cristales de el taxi, se volvió, encontrándosela, jadeante y con una mano estirada hacia el auto.

-Por favor, dé la vuelta-. Ordenó rápidamente.

Aquella joven era lo más raro que había encontrando nunca y cuantas más vueltas le daba, más ganas de volver a verla tenía. Cuando el taxi se detuvo al lado de ella, casi no pudo controlar su cuerpo, estirando de ella.

-¿Me buscabas?-Preguntó sonriente.

Ella llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro, cubriendo su mano y él, tan solo sonrió. Momentos antes estaba enfurecido, pero sus molestías siempre terminaban desapareciendo antes de lo normal en cualquier persona, por ello, era un misterio lo que sentía en esos momentos. No se había ido por su padre, si no por las confias de Kaolah con aquel extrañó médico.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó sin poder esconder la molestia.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó ella confusa.

-Ese tio que estaba contigo, el médico.

-¡Oh,él!-Recordó la muchacha-. Es mi hermano mayor.

Se sintió el más estúpido de el mundo. Pero valió la pena. Desde entonces, no se dió por vencido.

**Fin de el flas back.**

Los abrió de nuevo, encontrándola a su lado, sonriente como apremio, y él afirmó. Finalmente, tras mucho tiempo, se atrevió a abrir aquella puerta. Sus ojos rodaron por el blanco de el hospital, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Tendida sobre la cama, una mujer parecía descansar. A su lado, un cenicero con diversas colillas, mostraba que hacía poco tiempo su padre había estado en ese lugar. Kaolah frunció las cejas.

-Ese hombre... No está permitido fumar al lado de los pacientes-. Se molestó.

-Mi padre tiende a hacer todo lo que está prohibido-. Explicó desganado el pelirojo-. Por eso, mi madre... se alejó de él. Nos crió a mi hermana y a mi, pero volvió a atarla ante la muerte de mi madre.

Lentamente, caminó hasta la cama, hasta sentarse en la silla de el acompañante. Tomó delicadamente la delgada mano estirada sobre el colchón y la llevó hasta su frente, emitiendo una sonrisa feliz.

-Perdón, perdón, llegé tarde a verte.

Kaolah sonrió. Se acercó hasta él y colocó ambas manos en los doblados hombros, besando la nuca de Eiji con cariño.

-Cuéntale todo lo que quieras Eiji-. Sollozó-. Ella... te está mirando.

Eiji abrió los cerrados ojos con sorpresa, para encontrarse con unos totalmente idénticos a los suyos y una sonrisa de par en par.

-Cariño... Te e... echado de menos, mi pequeño Eiji.

-¡Madre!

* * *

No podía recordar cuantas veces había escuchado la pesada voz de su hermano, pero que este no se cansaba de hablar, era una verdadera verdad. Llevó la lata de ponta hasta sus labios, vaciando lo que quedaba, aburrido. 

-¿Es que no me escuchas?-Preguntó en molestia el mayor.

-No me interesa-. Negó-. Tan solo quiero saber porqué.

-Uff-. Suspiró Ryoga-. Eres... En fin. Lo que e hecho, ha sido simplemente ayudarte, pequeño molesto.Ya te dije que si te quedabas a mi lado, yo te ayudaría. Pero de veras que creo que no podrás con todo. La gira, las reuniones, ect... Abandona la música-. Aconsejó.

Dejó la lata sobre la mesa, mirándole incrédulo.

-Creo que es la mejor opción que puedes tomar, pequeño-. Apremió-. Es demasiado para alguien como tu.

-Ne-. Llamó molesto-. ¿Por qué tanto empeño?Si quieres que vaya contigo.

-Muy listo-. Se asombró Ryoga señalándole-. ¿No me digas que te has dado cuenta? Pues es bien sencillo. Te quiero enterito para mi, si cantas, pierdes potencia en cuanto a las reuniones, pero si no lo haces, podrás estar más fijo en las empresas.

-No me interesan. Quiero cantar.

-¡Y yo ser rico sin trabajar!-Protestó Ryoga en un bufido-.¡Se realista, mocoso!Hasta ahora lo has tenido todo, pero...

La lata rodó por la mesa, seguida de demás cosas, al ser golpeada por los puños de el menor de los Echizen.

-¿Fáciles?¿Qué lo he tenido todo?-Preguntó irónico-.Creo que te has equivocado de hermano. Te aconsejo que busques al que ha vivido todo eso tan cómodamente, porque conmigo te has equivocado.

Se alzó, dejando sobre la mesa tres billetes de cinco euros y mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Paga lo tuyo-. Señaló.

-Chis, nunca estás contento con nada.

-Dime una cosa, Ryoga-. Recordó-.¿ Conoces a tu madre?

Ryoga dejó sobre la mesa la copa de vino que llevaba hasta su boca, mirándole desconcertado y hasta tembloroso. Arrugó las cejas y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Murió antes de que yo tuviera un año.

-Hn... al parecer nuestras madres siempre perecen antes de tengamos el año-. Murmuró para sí mismo-. Que te lo pases bien.

Cansado, caminó tranquilamente por las calles, sin ser descubierto, por supuesto. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que una ardua de fans le siguieran por todas partes. Giró una de las calles ocultas, y justamente, se detuvo al ver dos personas conocidas entrar en una de las clínicas.

-No irá a...

* * *

Los asientos eran incómodos, pero si la persona no se tranquilizaba, eran aún peor. Riku la tomó de la mano, intentando por todos los medios que dejara de temblar. 

-Sakuno-. Llamó confusa-. No te van a hacer nada.

-Es que... es la primera vez que vengo y...

-No tiene porqué preocuparse, señorita Ryuzaki-.Habló la alegre doctora-. No será grabe.

-Es que cree que está embarazada-. Explicó Riku a su lado-. Y...

-Puede abortar-. Aconsejó inocentemente la mujer.

-¡No!-Gritó Sakuno.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de la doctora, mientras que Riku volvía a meter a la temerosa joven en la sala.

-Veamos-. Comenzó la mujer subiendo sus gafas-. Sé que las adolescentes suelen ser muy miedosas, y no las culpo. Pero, jovencita, tener un bebé tan pronto... Solo tienes dieciseis años. Deberías de pensarlo.

-No quiero.

-Madre mia-. Suspiró Kikamura en una sonrisa-. Se le ha pegado las frases de Ryoma-.Se volvió hacia la ginecóloga-. Discúlpeme, pero... si realmente está embarazada y decide tenerlo...

-Puede correr riesgos, no digo que no-. Avisó-. Tanto ella como el bebé. Pero jóvenes¿Por qué no primero nos aseguramos que esté embarazada? Por ahora, empezaremos con un análisis de sangre, dentro de dos semanas, regresa.¿sientes malestares o algo?

-No...-. Negó Sakuno firme-. Nada de eso.

-Bien, pues por ahora no podemos hacer más que eso. Procura venir.

-Sí-.Afirmó la joven.

-Ahora tu¿De cuanto crees que estás?

-¡De nada!-Exclamó Riku sonrojándose-. ¡Si nuestra primera vez fue anoche y existió el condón!

-Ri... Riku-chan...-Se avergonzó Sakuno tomándola de la ropa-. No hace falta dar tantos detalles...

Faltó pocos segundo para que la joven optara por el color rojizo y se sentara avergonzada.

-Gomen...

-Está bien, está bien-.Sonrió la mujer-.Simplemente haremos unas pruebas. Las mujeres tenemos que revisarnos mucho más que los hombres. Como se dice feamente: Ellos solo la mentén, nosotras les aceptamos. Nuestro interior es más frágil que su _instrumento_.

Ambas chicas enrojerieron y por su cabeza pasaron ciertas imagenes, sonrojándolas el doble, mientras que una risa pervertida se pintó en los labios de cierta doctora. Finalmente, entre risas, sonrojos y demás, lograron terminar ambas la visita.

-¿Ya han terminado?-Preguntó una voz.

Se volvieron, asombradas, encontrándose a la persona que menos esperaban ver en un ginecólogo.

-¿¡Ryoma!?-Exclamó Sakuno.

* * *

El silencio era una de las cosas más molestas que podrían existir para ciertas personas, pero parecía que la entrada de aquella gran mansión, lo necesitaba. Las tres personas que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban totalmente pálidas. 

-Crei...-. Tartamudeó el dueño de tales inmediaciones-. Que vendrías sola... Nanako.

-Go...

-Yo me ofrecí a acompañarla, espero no te importe.

-Por supuesto que no,Tezuka. Sería una descortesía por mi parte que hiciera algo así. Por favor, pasen, la cena estará enseguida.

-Espera-. Detuvo nerviosamente Nanako frotando su vientre-. ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Qué estás embarazada de mi?-Preguntó prepotentemente aquel hombre-. Sí. No tengo problema con ello. Qué te lo pases bien durante el embarazo.

Y lo que jamás había echo, logró aquel misterioso personaje hacer, ser golpeado por el lider de "los sexys seigaku".

-Y pensar que tu seas el padre-. Escupió Tezuka-. Vámonos, Nanako.

* * *

El teléfono crujió ante la fuerte presión de su colgar. Rozó su rostro envejecido con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. 

-Señora, ya está todo listo-. Señaló el mayordomo.

-Muchas gracias. Ah, sí, prepare toda la ropa de mi nieta y enviela a esta dirección.

-Como desee, señora Ryuzaki.

* * *

Tirada sobre la cama, miró a los furiosos ojos gatunos, el cual el portador cerraba la puerta tras él, recibiendo un grito de molestia por parte de la dueña de la casa, la cual ignoró totalmente. 

-¿A qué has ido?-Preguntó secamente.

-A... una revisión... nada más...

-¿Por qué?

-Riku... insistió...

-¿¡Para qué!?-Exclamó aferrándola con fuerza de las manos.

-¡Para asegurarme de si estoy embarazada de ti!-Respondió soltándose con miedo-.¡Solo para eso!

-¡No es eso lo que quiero saber¡Kuso!...-.La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho-. ¿Es que... quieres abortar?

-¡No!-Negó rápidamente-. A menos que tu...

La tomó con rudeza de el mentón, enterrando sus labios en los contrarios.

-Ni se te ocurra-. Avisó. Una sonrisa maliciosa se afirmó en su rostro-. Por cierto... Dentro de poco es la gira... y seguramente, tu no vendrás... así que... no perdamos el tiempo...

-Toc.

Un florero chocó contra su cabeza y una mano lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa.

-Ni se te ocurra en mi cama, Echizen-.Amenazó Riku-. Además, la cena ya está lista. Deberías de irte, antes de que vengan aquellos rudos seguratas.

-Es verdad-. Recordó molesto. Suspiró caminando hacia la puerta-. Riku.

-Mande.

-¿Te encargarás de Sakuno mientras que no esté?-Preguntó incómodo-. Creo... que eres quien mejor la cuidarás.

-Claro-. Afirmó la joven alzando dos dedos en victoria.

-Bye pues.

Karupin rodó a sus pies y él lo tomó en brazos, acariciando su lomo.

-Lo has echo bien, Karupin-. Felicitó-. Sigué un poco más.

Dejó al gato cómodamente sobre el sofá y caminó hasta la puerta tranquilamente.

-¡Ryoma!

Se volvió lentamente, sintiendo unas manos sobre su pecho y una pequeña fricción en sus labios.

-Onegai-. Rogó-. Cuídate.

-Sakuno-.Gruñó tapándose la boca intentando controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba en su rostro-. No vuelvas a hacer algo así delante de alguien. Bye.

Él desapareció, mientras que ambas jóvenes sonreían, inconscientes de lo que sucedería el día siguiente en sus vidas.

* * *

El aeropuerto era el lugar más repleto de gente que angustiaba. Las barras que les separaban de sus fans, apenas eran fuertes resistencias, teniendo que ser ayudadas por diversos guardaespaldas. Los chicos arremetieron la subida hasta el avión, y, nada más llegar a este, descansaron sus pesados cuerpos. 

-¡Nya!¡Cada vez son más!-Exclamó Kikumaru dejando la maleta de mano a un lado-.¡ Es increible!

-Las fans han crecido un 20 por ciento-.Informó Inui seriamente-. Especialmente, las de Echizen, Kukimaru y extrañamente, Kaidoh.

-Hablando de el rey de roma¿Dónde está Echizen?-Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Al parecer vendría un poco más tarde-. Aclaró Oishi seriamente-. Dijo que tendría algo que arreglar antes con su padre.

-Umm...-Murmuró pensativamente Tezuka.

-Ne,ne-.Susurró Eiji en el oido de Oishi-.¿No crees que Tezuka está más serio que de constumbre?

-Sí, tienes razón-.Aceptó este serio-. Hasta se le notan las venas...

-Da miedo-. Se unió Momoshiro.

-¡Ejem!-Tosió una voz.

Los chicos alzaron la voz, encontrándose con una persona que menos querrían ver. Sonriente altaraneamente, orgulloso y con un gorila a su lado.

-Será un placer viajar con vosotros-. Saludó.

Tezuka se alzó, incrédulo, apretando entre sus manos los reposamanos de el asiento.

-¡Atobe!¡Desgraciado!...

* * *

En otra parte de el aeropuerto, cierta persona sacaba una lata de ponta, deseoso de llevarla hasta sus labios. Miró el móvil de nuevo y una sonrisa arrogante surcó sus labios. 

**"Esta de un pesado que no se puede con ella, te la llevaré para que se despidan como dios manda.¡Me da igual si hay morreo o no!¡Pero haz algo ante de irte!Riku".**

-Sakuno no baka-. Susurró cerrando el aparato en un suspiro-. Eres...

-¡Ryomaaa!

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar una voz familiar y sus ojos miraron incrédulos lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerca de él, a unos pasos, ambas chicas, Sakuno y Riku, eran sujetas por varios hombres de negro. La morena, pese a que golpeaba a algunos de ellos, no pudo evitar que tres se llevaran a Sakuno. Arrojó la lata completamente llena a un lado, pero un brazo retuvo su caminar. Se volvió, encontrándose unos ojos realmente conocidos.

-¡Ryuzaki-san!-Exclamó.

-Sube al avión, Ryoma, te están esperando.

-¡Pero, Sakuno!-. Alertó incrédulo.

-Dije que subas-. Repitió la anciana-. No tienes nada que hacer con mi nieta, o prefieres que diga... Con tu _sobrina..._

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Sí, sí, sí, lo séXD.

Me matan y remantanXD.

En fin...

¿Qué puedo decirXD?Tocaba, tocaba u,u.

Un avance?...

Lo siento u.uTengo que pensar como ira TOT,perdón. Gomen nasai u.u.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Rw,¡Please!!

Chia.


	18. Actuación de reencuentro

**¡¡Wola!!Aquí traigo conti de el capítulo n.n. Nos vemos abajo. Lean, que tengo algo que explicarles O.O...**

* * *

**Concierto18: **Actuación de reencuentro. 

**España, aeropuerto de barajas, Madrid.**

Era increible la masa de personas que rodeaban una puerta en especial, creando un camino hasta el exterior de el lugar. Entre nervios, amenazas de gritos incontenibles, el extasis apunto de estallar en sus cuerpos, se movían nerviosamente, intentando por todos los medios evitar así el gran frio que hacía en esa capital, donde los inviernos pueden llegar a ser altamente frios, con riesgos frecuentes de grandes nevadas. Pequeñas y grandes pancartas esperaban al lado de sus dueños, seguidas por pequeños muñecos de peluche, llaveros, e incluso maceteros de flores. Esa orda de personas eran: Los fans.

Sí. La banda más conocida de todo japón, "los sexys Seigaku", debutarían por primera vez en España y los muchos fans conseguidos a base de internet, revistas de cultura japonesa, mangas, ect, les hicieron realmente famosos en ese pais. Lentamente, los protagonistas comenzaron a aparecer tras largas y duras horas de vuelo. Los rostros de algunos eran cansados, otros de molestia asegurada y de deseos de estallar, sin embargo, si deseaban conservar su trabajo, debían de dar siempre la mejor cara ante el público, especialmente el femenino, que era el que más compraba.

Entre gritos, recibimientos de aplausos, regalos, agarrones, abrazos sin más, amenazas de que alguna fan alocada corriera hasta ellos y los violara ahí mismo, consiguieron llegar hasta el minibús. Aún dentro de él se podían escuchar los diversos gritos femeninos, aungustiosos por no poder verlos hasta su primer concierto. Descansaron sus cuerpos pesadamente sobre los duros asientos, deseando llegar al hotel.

-¡Mira!¡Mira!-Exclamó Momoshiro mostrando un pequeño peluche-. ¿¡A qué te da envidia, Eiji-sempai!?

-¡Nya!-Exclamó gatunamente éste y negando con un dedo-.¡Eso no es nada!¡Mira que muñeco más grande!¡Casi no puedo con él!

-Chicos, por favor, escucharme-. Rogó Sumire dando varias palmadas-. Necesito hablar con vosotros un momento. Veamos, nada más llegar al hotel tendremos una reunión en la habitación de Tezuka. No falteis.

Todos afirmaron, perdiéndose de nuevo en una deseosa sensación de descanso, y mínima de libertad. Kaidoh se entretuvo en mirar las diversas luces que brillaban sobre la ciudad, dando cierto toque romántico al asunto. Lástima que faltara alguien a su lado, no que se encontraba rodeado de chicos, y la única mujer, le daba miedo. El teléfono bibró en su pierna, siendo sacado en seguida. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, pero fue borrada con gran rapidez.

**"Mensaje 1:**

**Rmt:Riku.**

**Asunto:Ayuda...**

**Lo siento mucho... Dios mio... por favor, Kaoru... llámame en cuanto puedas... ¡No sé que puedo hacer!**

**Pd: Vigila a Echizen".**

Miró incrédulo la patalla, para desviarla hasta la pequeña cabeza de cabello verdoso. Frunció las cejas y sin más se alzó, hasta llegar al dueño de su interés, sentándose a su lado. Se asombró. La cara de el menor de "los sexys Seigaku" era un verdadero poema de rabia soportada. Por un momento no sabía si hacerlo, pero Riku le necesitaba y quería saber por qué.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó sin dilación. No era lo suyo ir por lo corto.

-Nada-. Negó Echizen apartando la mirada.

-Tio, Riku está en medio y está sufriendo, quiero saber qué ha pasado-. Gruñó en orden.

Ryoma le miró incrédulo, acercándose lo suficiente para que el mayor le escuchara, siendo tapado por los gritos de Momoshiro y Eiji en la medida de un oso de felpa. Existen personas sin las menores de las preocupaciones.

-Se han llevado a Sakuno... Riku estaba con ella...

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamó el guitarrista-. ¿Por qué?¿Quién?

Ryoma ejerció un movimiento con la cabeza, siendo seguido por el moreno. Ambos clavaron sus miradas en las largas hebras castañas recogidas en una gran coleta. Sumire Ryuzaki.

-Ya entiendo-. Murmuró Kaoru-. Pero... ¿Se han llevado también a Riku?

-No creo. Pero¿cómo te has enterado?

-Riku me envió un mensaje-. Señaló su móvil-. Pidiéndome ayuda... Cuando llegemos al hotel, la llamaré. Ya te diré algo.

Se alzó, regresando hasta su asiento. Sus ojos no se apartaban de el móvil y deseaba llegar al hotel. Sus deseos fueron cumplidos y finalmente, llegaron al hotel. A cada uno se le asignó una habitación indibidual, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo de verla o si quiera, disfrutar de la cómoda cama. Sumire los citó como recordatorio en el cuarto de el lider, el cual estaba con un completo y claro mosqueo. Todos estaban extrañados, pues sí, el lider Tezuka kunimitsu era tan serio, que casi no se notaban sus cabreos, pero esta vez, era demasiado notorio, y todo, desde que cierto personaje se había alistado a su vuelo, haciéndolo la mar de desagradable para algunos y entretenido para otros.

-Tengo que hablaros sobre Atobe Keigo-. Carraspeó la mujer-. Creo que algunos de vosotros ya le conoceis. Hace poco que se ha convertido en vocalista en solitario. Es un cantante libre, sin ataduras a ningún grupo.

-Anteriormente formaba parte de uno-. Interrumpió Inui subiendo sus gafas.

-Sí-. Afirmó Oishi pensativo-. Algo sobre Hyotei...

-¿Qué importa?-. Preguntó irritado el menor-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Es nuestro ribal-. Explicó Inui de nuevo mostrando unos folletos-. Tocaremos en el mismo escenario y más nos vale derrotarlo.

-Derrotarlo no-. Negó extrañamente Tezuka-. Undirlo totalmente. Echizen-. Éste le miró-. Ya sabes que eres nuestro pilar. Y ahora, todos a descansar. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

De una palmada todo el mundo salió. Unos más a prisa que otros, especialmente, Oishi, al que retuvo Tezuka, quedando solos en la habitación.

-Te ocurre algo-. Afirmó finalmente la madre de todos aquellos chicos-. ¿Qué es?

-Atobe dejó embarazada a la prima de Echizen y ésta ahora está en mi casa-. Confesó-. Ha renegado de su hijo.

Se sentó sobre la cama mirando como si de algo interesante se tratara la televisión apagada frente al mueble.

-Al parecer, tuvieron cierto idílio. Él prometio, ella creyó y después, la dejó tirada. Nanako no vino hasta aquí siguiéndole, ciertamente, pues tenía algo más importante que comentarle a su primo, pero... igualmente, fue a verle. Le confesó que estaba embarazada y el tio la insultó.

-Tu y Atobe os conoceis desde que érais pequeños, si mal no recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, vuestras familias son las más adineradas de todo japón-. Pensó Oishi en voz alta-. Seguramente, de nuevo quiso copiarte en algo y decidió ser cantante. Tiempo atrás tu lo eras...

Tezuka le miró incrédulo, sonriendo torcidamente y rozando su garganta con la yemas de sus dedos.

-Pero has decidido pasarle el mérito al pequeño-. Sonrió amablemente su compañero-. Tezuka, haz lo que desees, nadie te lo pondrá en duda. Nunca lo hemos hecho. Nos sosprendió tu casamiento y ninguno terminó por hablarlo. Son... cosas de amistad, supongo. Tan solo se tu mismo. Para nosotros es suficiente. Eres lider, te seguiremos donde sea.

* * *

Se movió nerviosa, con Karupin entre sus brazos, sin poder creerse lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué demonios aceptaría en ir al aeropuerto?¡Sakuno hubiera estado más segura en su casa! De todas maneras, tampoco. Cuando regreso, había más de siete seguratas en espera y todos de la casa Ryuzaki. Al verla llegar sola, se marcharon sin una sola palabra. Aquello la desesperaba. ¿A tanto tenía que llegar aquella vieja mujer¿Tanto le gustaba pisotear el pasado que vivió toda su familia? 

Karupin ronroneó en sus brazos y si el móvil no hubiera sonado, seguramente estaría acariciándole.

-¿¡Sí!?-Exclamó exhasperada.

-¿Riku?

-¡Kaoru!- Sus piernas se doblaron, cayendo sobre el suelo-. Dios... mio...

-Echizen me ha contado algo... ¿Estás bien?

-¡No, no estoy bien!-. Gritó-. ¡No he podido hacer nada!

Un siseo escapó de la linea contraria, al momento en que gemidos de lágrimas escaparon de sus labios, mientras sus dedos libres intentaban borrarlas de sus ojos.

-Perdona... Lo estoy pagando contigo... no es justo-. Se disculpó.

-Deja de llorar... No puedo consolarte de este modo-. Gruñó-. Además... Todo se solucionará-. Animó el chico-. Ya lo verás.

Riku sonrió. Kaidoh era algo torpe a la hora de animar a ciertas personas, especialmente, cuando estas eran mujeres. Se rascó la mejilla derecha avergonzada¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan frágil? Cierto, le habían arrebatado a su mejor amiga, pero siempre fue experta en sacar lo mejor de todo. Buscó sobre la mesa cercana, encontrando el papel entregado por Ryoma antes de marcharse.

-¿Cómo está Echizen?- Preguntó.

-Cabreado-. Respondió en un suspiro la otra voz-. Se ha ido directo a su dormitorio, pero si quieres, le llamo.

-No, no importa-. Interrumpió rápidamente-. De todas maneras, tengo su teléfono, le llamaré. Tengo algo importante que decirle.

-...

-No te voy a poner los cuernos con él-. Zanjo divertida. El chico era realmente celoso si quería. Especialmente, con los hermanos Echizen-. Es algo que me pidió.

-No he dicho nada-. Negó el chico-. Por cierto¿Conoces a Atobe Keigo?

-Sí¿Por qué?

-Lo tenemos en la grupa y al jefe no parece gustarle.

-¿Jefe?-Preguntó confusa.

-Tezuka-. Respondió él-. Hemos tenido cierto roce en el avión.

-¿Te has peleado con Tezuka?- Se interesó asombrada.

-Yo no, Atobe. No sé las razones, así que...

-Ya veo...-. Murmuró pensativa-. Bueno, te dejo, voy a llamar a Echizen.

-Ok...

Colgó el teléfono tras un momento de silencio. No podía esperar alguna palabra de te quiero o algo así que saliera de la boca de aquel chico,. y ella, no es que también pudiera decirlo. ¿Acaso le había enseñado otra clase de amor que no fuera el irreal? Especialmente, el paterno. Volteó la cabeza y buscó entre el teléfono. Quizás Echizen no terminará de escucharla, pero cumpliría lo pedido.

* * *

La luna brillaba en lo alto de la ciudad y seguramente, en el exterior, se escucharía la gran demanda de coches que circulaba con prisas. Por suerte, el hotel había sido insonorizado y el dormir, no sería un gran problema, al menos, para las personas que lograran hacerlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Ante sus dorados ojos, volvían a suceder las imagenes. Sakuno siendo "raptada" por aquellos hombres. Al principio creía que eran simples matones, pero tras la interrupción de la anciana, comprendió que había sido cosa suya. 

**"Dije que subas-. Repitió la anciana-. No tienes nada que hacer con mi nieta, o prefieres que diga... Con tu **_**sobrina..."**_

Sí, el lo sabía mejor que nadie, desde el primer día que la conoció, sabía qué era para él esa chica. AL fin y al cabo, era la nieta de su madre adoptiva. Sin embargo, también lo sabía. No compartía sangre por ningún lado, a menos, y solo a menos, que tal y como creía, Sakuno estuviera embarazada de él. Tenía que reconocerlo, lo había echo aposta. Desde el principio. Primeramente, para separarla de Kintaro, segundo, para asegurarse que era suya. Era egoista, más sabiendo que eran crios. Bueno, él sería mayor de edad dentro de nada, pero Sakuno no.

Dios, deseaba tanto verla. Cuanto más deseaba quitársela esa vieja, más sentía demanda de ella.

El teléfono sonó sobre su mesilla, siendo cogido lentamente. Sin mirar ni siquiera quien era, esperó.

-Echizen...

-¿Riku?-Exclamó sentándose sobre la cama-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo lo que me has pedido... Siento decírtelo en un instante como este, pero la he encontrado. Está en EEUU, tengo la dirección y todo.

-Está bien-. Aceptó en un suspiro-. Oye¿sabes algo de...?

-¿Sakuno?- Interrumpió Riku-. No, lo siento, pero, no te creas que pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados por más tiempo. Aunque se trate de Sumire Ryuzaki, yo también tengo mis fuentes¿recuerdas?

-Esta vez sí, Riku-. Susurró a fuerza el muchacho-. Gracias.

-La encontraré, lo prometo-. Juró la voz femenina desde la otra linea-, por favor: Esfuérzate en cantar para ella.

-Y tu en encontrarla.

Riku rió desde la otra linea y él comprendía perfectametne la razón, pero jamás cedería ante su orgullo, ya lo había hecho bastante, no más. Tras un simple adios, colgó. Revisó las notas de la canción que tenía entre sus manos y sonrió. Inui cada vez las elegía diferentes y más nuevas. Cierto que sería su debut en España y querían dar lo mejor, pero no se achantaría, cantar era lo que le gustaba y punto.

Esta vez, fue la puerta la que llamó su atención. Caminó hasta esta y la abrió lentamente. Una azafata joven sonreía ante él, con un carrito lleno de comida.

-Aquí le traigo su cena, señor, tal y como indicaba en el plan.

-Ajá...-. Afirmó permitiéndola entrar. Sumire ya le había explicado con anterioridad esto-. ¿Cuanta propina se suele dar en españa?

-Con un autógrafo me bastaría, señor-. Sonrió ilusionada la chica-.¡ Me haría realmente feliz!

-Está bien-. Accedió-.¿Dónde?

-En uno de mis senos.

Estuvo apunto de escupir la uva que había terminado por llevar a su boca, mientras que la joven, sin ningún reparo, se abría el uniforme, dejando ver su busto sujeto por un precioso sujetador champán. Ryoma alzó una ceja, tomando de el bolsillo de la chica un bolígrafo.

-Sí que sois diferentes las chicas de España-. Murmuró mientras firmaba.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó incrédula la muchacha-. ¿Por mostrar así como así mi pecho?¡Pero si es como si estuviera en la playa en biquini!

-Cierto-. Afirmó con una sonrisa incrédula-. Listo.  
-¡Gracias!

Más contenta que una páscuas, la chica se marchó. Se sentó ante la mesa, dispuesto a disfrutar de todo aquel manjar, cuando de nuevo la puerta sonó. Molesto, la abrió.

-¿Qué?-Dijo gruñón.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ryoma.

-Ryuzaki-san...

Abrió totalmente la puerta, dejándole espacio para que entrase. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso llegaría. Volvió hasta la mesa, siendo seguida por ella, la cual se sentó en una silla cercana, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás contento?

-¿De qué?-Preguntó sin la aparente atención.

-He tenido hasta que llevarme a mi nieta.

-No entiendo por qué-. Protestó.

-¡Oh, por dios, Ryoma¡La has dejado embarazada¡Sabiendo que es tu so...!

-No lo somos de sangre, señora. Tan solo por unos papeles-. Interrumpió-. Y mi apellido es legal, puedo aceptar la custodia de ese niño dentro de poco.

-¿Lo tenías todo calculado?- Se asombró la mujer-. ¿Querías tener a Sakuno para ti desde le primer día?

Ryoma suspiró, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y apartando la comida.

-¿Realmente no se ha dado cuenta, señora?-Preguntó incrédulo-. ¿De verdad no ve la soledad que guarda su nieta? Me exhaspera.

-¿Soledad?-. Se asombró la mujer-. Sakuno estuvo sola porque quiso. Siempre me tuvo aquí.

-Lo que usted diga.

Aquellas simples palabras la hacian parecer un caso perdido. ¿Acaso esos niños sabían más que ella?¡Era imposible!

-En todo caso, Sakuno estará bien.

-¿La hará abortar¿-Preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Sí-. Afirmó secamente-. Es una cria que no debe de joderse la vida por un simple músico. Además, tu mismo sabes lo que puede ocurrirle a una madre desesperada y la reacción que puede tener hacia su hijo. Buenas noches.

* * *

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras desgustaba aquel vino español, centrándose en los sabores y sensaciones que creaba. La figura masculina ante él, esperaba afirmación sobre el gusto y la sonrisa le afirmó. 

-Ya veo que te gusta el vino, Echizen.

-Bastante-. Afirmó éste-. Y este es muy bueno, Atobe-. Alagó-. Eres muy afortunado de tener tu propio viñedo en España.

-Tu tienes también dinero como para tenerlo.

-Sí, pero ansio más, y, para eso, te necesito-. Le señaló con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Y claro está, a mi hermano pequeño.

-Habeis jugado muy bien tu y esa chica-. Felicitó Atobe sorbiendo el vino lentamente y degustándolo-. Sin embargo¿Por qué tanto afán? En ti lo comprendo, pero en ella... Subirme a mi a la fama, derrocar a los Seigaku... Todo me parece fruto de un plan de venganza y tu amante es lo que quiere.

-Cierto-. Afirmó Echizen-. Es simplemente su deseo. Yo solo quiero derrotar a mi "padre". Ella, que haga lo que quiera.

-Pero hacerlo, conllevará a tu hermano hacia abajo. Lo arrastrará.

-No importa-. Negó Ryoga seriamente-. Tendrá un puesto en mis empresas. Quizás como un simple vanquero.

Dejó escapar una risa algo siniestra que fue seguida por la de el dueño de la casa.

-Entonces, daré mi mejor esfuerzo por undirles. Será divertido.

-Sí, espera si no se unden ellos mismos, porque según he oido, la chica de mi hermano ha sido raptada. Creo que estará en muy baja forma mañana. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho.

* * *

La mañana, pese a que el sol estaba en lo alto y despejado, era realmente fria. Ryoma, en menos de un momento, se vió envuelto en millones de abrigos y bufandas. 

-¡No te vayas a resfriar!- Exclamó Eiji enrrollándole en la última-. ¡Si hace falta te ponemos una estufa!

-¡Eso ya sería pasarse, Eiji-sempai!- Protestó el menor acalorado.

- Chicos, chicos-. Interrumpió Sumire quitándole ropa-. Si le tapais demasiado, también podrá resfriarse-. Explicó-. Eso sería terrible.

-Estoy bien-. Gruñó el chico finalmente.

Así subieron a la furgoneta que les llevaría hasta el local indicado. Ryoma se alzó, entregándole un papel a Inui, el cual lo miró interesado, hasta incrédulo.

-¿Esta canción?-Preguntó.

-Sí-. Afirmó él-. Es una que he compuesto hace poco, si no os importa, la cantaré.

-Está bien-. Aceptó el moreno-. Le daré los últimos retoques y estará lista para cuando regresemos a japón.

-Ok.

Inui miró de nuevo el papel y sonrió maliciosamente, reteniendo al muchacho antes de que se sentara.

-Ey, Echizen, existe un 20 por ciento de probabilidades de que estés frustrado por no tener sexo y hayas creado esta canción¿Cierto?

-¿¡¡¡QUÉÉÉ!?-Grito general menos de Sumire y Tezuka-. ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Cierto¿Quién podía creerse que el más ligón de toda la banda se retuviera de el sexo y se viera escribiendo una canción? Absolutamente nadie. Nadie.

-Seguro que termina ligándose alguna española-. Picó Momoshiro maliciosamente.

-Seguro-. Apostó con él Eiji rápidamente.

-Pues yo a que no-. Siguió Fuji sonriente-. Es más, creo que regresará sin sexo a japón.

-Chicos-. Intervino Oishi preocupado-. No creo que debiérais hacer esto ante él... Es más, creo que no deberíais de hacer apuestas...

Los ojos rodaron ante el interesado, que se había sentado finalmente en su puesto, con una de sus típicas gorras cubriéndole el rostro. ¿Estaría enfadado o sonrojado? Ahí quedaba la cuestión. Finalmente, ante el arranque de el vehículo, Oishi cayó sobre ellos, rompiendo entre medias, las apuestas y recibiendo gritos y golpes por parte de todos los apostantes.

El resto de la mañana, fue dedicado al ensayo, elección de la ropa, comprovación de los intrumentos, altavoces, micrófonos, ect. Elección de el maquillaje más duradero, una pequeña sección de fotografias y por último, una diminuta siesta después de la comida. A las siete, el lugar estaba lleno.

Comenzaron con canciones ya conocidas, como Everthing, Dreaming on the radio, Deja vu, Life goes on. Antes de tocar la última, un pequeño descanso les aconteció.

-Ten-. Entregó una botella de agua Sumire-. Llevas bastante bien la voz.

Ryoma la miró de reojo, cerrándolos después y tomando la botella, para beber tranquilamente.

-Ahora es cuando le toca a Atobe¿no?-Preguntó Momoshiro mostrando parte de su cuerpo por la puerta y sin entrar-. Mira que ser telonero.

-Lo ha hecho para jodernos, seguro-. Afirmó Eiji acercándose hasta él-. ¡Oishi, vamos a verle!

En un momento, el ojos verdes se vió arrastrado hasta el escenario por Momoshiro y Kikumaru. El lugar que momentos antes habían ocupado ellos, estaba totalmente lleno de rosas rojas y entremedias de estas, el personaje en cuestión cantaba una melódica canción. Extrañamente, tan solo la parte trasera de el edificio se volcaba en su animación, mientras que la delantera estaban claramente midiéndolo.

-Los de atrás son público comprado-. Opinó Momoshiro apretando los puños-. Para hacer que los demás crean que es realmente bueno.

-Sí-. Le siguió Oishi-. Muchos músicos recien acoplados a esta cadena lo hacen así, para ganar fama y confundir mentalmente a los que jamás habían oido de ellos.

-¡Eso es trampa!-Protestó el pelirojo-. ¡Nosotros no hicimos algo asi!

-Porque nosotros vamos por límpio-. Dijo una autoritaria voz.

-¡Tezuka!-Exclamaron los tres asombrados.

-Tezuka-, llamó Oishi-. ¿Crees que esto nos perjudicará?

-No lo sé-. Respondió este-. Pero ya me extrañaba a mi que la parte trasera no gritara por nosotros, ni cantara. Me da rabia por las muchas personas que realmente quisieran vernos y se hayan tenido que quedar fuera.

-Eso tiene solución-. Murmuró pícaramente Inui tras ellos y subiendo sus brillantes lentes-. Aunque para eso necesitaré la ayuda de alguien y no sé si estará en condiciones de hacerlo...

-¿Kikamura?-Preguntó Eiji divertido-. ¡Ella siempre nos ayuda!

-Exacto-. Afirmó Sadaharu-. Ella-. Se volvió hacia Kaidoh sin borrar la sonrisa maliciosa para ordenar-. Llámala.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento-. Opinó este incrédulo. ¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí?-. Ella... Está preocupada por otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?-Preguntó el resto a la vez pensativo-. ¡Ah!¿¡La has dejado embarazada!?

-¡No!-Se defendió rápidamente-. ¡No es por mi culpa!

-Llámala.

Se volvieron hacia la voz. Ryoma miraba el escenario, con una ponta en sus manos y serio.

-Démosle una patada en culo a ese tipo-. Gruñó-. Si sabe que necesitamos su ayuda, cogerá el primer avión hasta aquí.

-Está bien, ya la llamo-. Aceptó finalmente Kaoru-. Ahora mismo la llamo.

Se apartó de ellos, mientras que Atobe continuaba con sus canciones, llamó. No tardó en optener respuesta, aparte de escuchar un montón de ruidos de golpes.

-Ey, que para coger el teléfono no necesitas desmontar la casa.

-¡Gomen!-. Exclamó la voz de la otra linea-. ¡Espera un momento!¡ Karupin!¡ No te suicides!...chas... ¡Karupin, mira lo que has echo!¡Qué estaba ardiendo el aceite!¡A la ducha!¡ Ya!---

-Se... cortó-. Susurró incrédulo-. ¿Qué demonios hace ese gato?-. Suspiró, para volver a llamar.

-¡Gomen, se colgó!-. Se disculpó la chica nada más descolgar-. ¿Qué ocurre, Kaoru?

- Los sempais quieren que vengas... Han ideado algo contra Atobe y quieren que seas tu la que les ayude. Ya sé que estas mal por lo de Ryuzaki-Chan, pero... Yo también... yo...

-Está bien-. Interrumpió sonriente la joven-. Iré. Espérenme.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más, colgó. Se quedó mirando el aparato incrédulo. Aquello realmente era lo que menos podía comprender¿Por qué demonios estaba interesado pues en ella?

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Inui tras él.

-Vendrá.

-¡Entonces, cantemos lo mejor que podamos esta noche!¡Démosle una paliza pronto!-. Animó felizmente Eiji.

Y así, comenzó la última canción...

* * *

Tras largas horas de vuelo, finalmente pisó tierra. En la bolsa, el gato no cesaba de moverse y maullar, así que le entregó una pequeña galleta: Solución, el animal tenía hambre. Suspiró. No sabía cómo y ni por qué había terminado accediendo, pero desde que los conoció, quería hacer algo realmente por ese grupo. Además, estar cerca de sumire, le supondría obtener más datos sobre Sakuno, y así, poder encotrarla. Tomoka, a la cual había preguntado, juró que no se encontraba en japón y que por su parte, intentaría buscarla por todo ese pais. 

Suspiró, recogiendo la maleta finalmente. La última, para más inritación todavía. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la salida, ganándose las miradas de más de una persona. ¿Es que en españa nunca se había visto una japonesa con pintas de roquera y gótica unidas? Nada más salir de la puerta correspondiente y caminar unos pasos, se vió apresada entre un montón de brazos masculinos.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Exclamó.

-¡Bienvenida!-. Exclamó una voz familiar.

-¿¡Eiji-Sempai!?-Preguntó incrédula-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Finalmente pudo librarse de todos los abrazos, ejecutados por Eiji, Momoshiro, con Fuji y Oishi arrastrados a ello. Sus ojos chocaron con otros bien conocidos, el cual dueño, estaba con las manos clavadas en los pantalones. Sonrió recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

-¡Riku, Riku!-Exclamó Eiji abrazándose de nuevo a ella-. ¿Crees que podrás montar algo espectacular?

-¡Claro!-Afirmó la chica-. ¡Déjenmelo a mi!¡Ah, Ryoma!-. Exclamó al verle. Claramente, con cara de disgusto por estar en ese lugar, pudiendo dormir tranquilamente-. Toma.

Ryoma tomó aquel papel, dándose cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de su recado. La dirección estaba marcada perfectamente y detallada. Sonrió. Ahora terminaría otro de los baches de su mundo.

-Por favor¿Me llevais a un lugar donde poder estirarme?- Preguntó en un suspiro de cansancio la chica-. Prometo hacer lo que me pidais, pero antes... ¡Deseo, quiero y ruego por una ducha!

Entre risas, y por suerte, sin ser conocidos, aunque llamaban demasiado la atención. Todos japoneses y vestidos como detectives privados, quien no se sintiera interesado en un momento de visión por ellos, es que era demasiado despistado. Riku se detuvo, volviéndose de nuevo hasta Ryoma y entregándole la maleta roja con bandas negras. Él la miró incrédulo, pero un maullido le hizo recordar.

-No pensarías que lo iba a dejar ahí muerto de hambre¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella incrédula-. Que es un ser vivo, tio.

-No he dicho nada...

Sumire, que sabía de su llegada, había pedido una habitación para ella en el mismo piso y pese a que deseaba un poco de intimidad, todos se autoinvitaron. Cuando salió de la ducha aquello era un panorama de bebida, pizza y tenis por cable. Inui se acercó hasta ella entregándole un cuaderno en blanco. Riku lo miró sin comprender.

-Es para que apuntes más o menos lo que tienes pensado y no se te olvide.

-Lo siento Inui. Agradezco tu oferta, pero por desgracia, tengo memoria fotográfica. No necesito apuntes-. Se disculpó-. De todas maneras, antes de venir, ya hize algunas llamadas y planes. Dentro de nada, estará todo listo.  
-Eres bien rápida-. Felicitó el chico.

-Ustedes me pidieron ayuda, yo cumpli-. Sonrió, sentándose entre Eiji y Kaidoh-. ¿Qué ven?

-Tenis-. Respondió el moreno.

-Que conciso-. Se burló la chica-. Por cierto¿dónde está Tezuka?

-Seguramente en su habitación, durmiendo-. Gruñó Ryoma-. Creo que mi cuarto estaba...

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Le retuvo Momoshiro-. ¡Has cantado de puta madre, ahora a celebrarlo!

-Ne, Riku-. Interrumpió Eiji serio-. ¿Tu también vas a hacer eso de comprar el público?

-No-. Negó la chica con una sonrisa-. Mejor, el público vendrá por si solo-. Guiñó un ojo y comenzó a apartar a la gente de la cama, hasta meterse dentro-. Buenas noches a todos. Que descansen.

Y así se terminó la fiesta, con un chico feliz por escaquearse para dormir, otros con las ganas de hacer bulla, otros comprensivos, otro divertido por el sufrimiento de los otros, en fin... cada uno un mundo.

* * *

Frio. Sí. Eso era lo que se podía decir que hacía ese día, pero hasta la noche, no tuvieron los resultados que deseaban. Tres camiones enormes les esperaban estacionados en la puerta de sol. Miraron incrédulos como todos sus intrumentos musicales se encontraban sobre las tres grandes plataformas que arrastraba cada uno. Cargados de luces y demás altavoces. Inui sonrió, subiendo sus gafas. 

-Ya pillo la idea-. Dijo.

-Pues si la pillas, manos a la obra-. Señaló una agitada morena-. ¡Chicos!¡Andando!¡Qué rueden las notas y las ruedas!

Cada uno ocupó el lugar en el que esperaba su instrumento, o en el caso de Ryoma, que para mayor seguridad habían prohibido uso de ambas cosas, el micrófono. Cierto que sabía tocar la guitarra y muchas veces, la había llevado durante los conciertos, pero la demanda gritaba más cuando el chico no llevaba instrumento alguno que impidiera más vista de su cuerpo.Finalmente, la música comenzó.

_**Minna Koko ni Ita **_**  
**

**Tamerawanai to Kokoro ni kimeta**

**Tabun Kimi ga ita kara sa**

**Akiramenai to Kimi to chikatta Ano hi**

**Ima wa mou kaze no naka ni**

**Minna koko ni ita**

**Kokoro Yuramekase nagara**

**Soshite Ano hata wo Miageta yo ne**

**Hatasenu yume wo Oikakete Koko ni iru kara**

**Mukaikaze wo Nukenakucha**

**Omoide mo kieteku**

**Ima shika nai Nagai michi no Sono saki no hoshi**

**Tashikameyou Ano toki no Awaku setsunai**

**Omoi no mama**

**Shinjiteireba Todokanu omoi**

**Kitto Tsutawaru hazu darou**

**Hokori sutezu ni Ikitekita nara**

**Asu wa Kagayaku hikari no naka ni**

**Minna koko ni iru**

**Kokoro Kiramekase nagara**

**Kesshite ano hata wo Miushinawazu**

**Hatenai yume wo Oimotome Ima Fune wo dasou**

**Shiroi MAST Ho wo agete**

**Toki no nagare no naka**

**Ima shika nai Arashi no naka Sono yukusaki wo**

**Terasu you ni Kaze no oku Yasashiku kikoeru**

**Kimi no koe ga**

**Minna koko ni ita**

**Kokoro Yuramekase nagara**

**Soshite Ano hata wo Miageta yo ne**

**Hatasenu yume wo Oikakete Koko ni iru kara**

**Mukaikaze wo Nukenakucha**

**Omoide mo kieteku**

**Ima shika nai Nagai michi no Sono saki no hoshi**

**Tashikameyou Ano toki no Awaku setsunai**

**Omoi no mama**

**Hatenai yume wo Oimotome Ima Fune wo dasou**

**Shiroi MAST Ho wo agete**

**Toki no nagare no naka**

**Ima shika nai Arashi no naka Sono yukusaki wo**

**Terasu you ni Kaze no oku Yasashiku kikoeru**

**Kimi no koe ga**

**Kimi no koe ga**

Lentamente, las personas, llamadas por el ritmo de la música y la voz, se fueron acercando. Cada vez que los camiones se movían lentamente, ellas los seguían, hipnotizadas, y cuando muchos de ellos se enteraban de quien era, los gritaban con furor. Tardó poco en conventirse en una gran atracción. Por ello, a esta canción la continuaron muchas más. Como se suele decir, hasta que el cuerpo agüante.

Aisladas, cerca de el lugar, Sumire miró de reojo a su nieta, la cual miraba ansiosa todo el escenario, sintiendo deseos de gritar y correr hasta ellos. Suspiró.

-Sakuno-. La llamó. La joven la miró asustada-. ¿Realmente te sientes tan sola que solo él puede liberarte de ello¿Tan fuerte es lo que sientes que te hace olvidar la soledad?

-Sí, abuela-. Afirmó sin titutebeos-. Creí... creí que me llevarías de nuevo a EEUU... Cuando me cogieron esos hombres, temble... tenía tanto miedo que le llamé. Pero él... él no vino.

-Él no fue, porque yo le retuve, Sakuno-. Explicó la mujer-. Realmente, ese chico estuvo apunto de correr hasta ti.

Dirijió su mano hasta la puerta más cercana de aquella limusina y la abrió.

-Ves con él, Sakuno.

No hizo falta más. Sakuno corrió hacia la libertad y como pudo, logró llegar hasta el camión indicado. Al verla, Riku corrió hasta ella, siendo ayudada por diversos seguratas a adentrarse más en la zona. Ryoma, que estabas de espaldas, no pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, hasta que tuvo a la chica agarrada a su cintura y con la frente apoyada en su espalda. Se volvió sin dejar de cantar, clavando sus asombros ojos en los rojizos, brillantes ante la inundación de lágrimas. Riku, amablemente, la apartó y Ryoma continuó cantando.

-Espera que termine-. Aconsejó la morena-. Sé que estás ansiosa, pero espera.

-Sí...

Dos horas después de aquel encuentro, todo terminó. Lograron esconderse rápidamente,sin llegar a tener el menor de los problemas, el único, fue que su popularidad creció de sobremanera y sin público falso.

-¡Dios!- Suspiró entre risas Kikumaru-. ¡Qué excitante!¡Es mejor que hacerlo en un escenario!¡Riku, te has salido!

-Thanks-. Agradeció-. En fin, ahora solo queda esperar. Los médios de comunicación se encontraban cerca, así que no es de extrañar que mañana tengais media población periodistica en el lugar.

El sonido de un aplauso llegó hasta ellos. Se volvieron, encontrándose con Sumire sonriente.

-Lo habeis hecho genial-. Felicitó-. Recordad que mañana teneis el día libre. Creo que dos conciertos al día y tan largos, puede ser algo perjudicial para vosotros.

-Pero si no fueron dos dias-. Murmuró Momoshiro extrañado-. Ayer y hoy.

-No cumplen las doce horas, así que se pueden aceptar como seguidos-. Rectificó Inui.

-Umm-. Murmuraron a la vez Eiji y Momoshiro-. Ya entiendo.

-Vaya dos-. Suspiró Kaidoh-. Eres más tonto que un tonto-. Señaló a Momoshiro con la mirada-. No, peor que eso, porque seguro que hasta sabe más que tu.

En medio segundo, una batalla campal entre estos dos comenzó. Riku se acercó hasta Sumire y la miró incrédula.

-¿Todo este tiempo tuvo a Sakuno con usted?

-Sí-. Afirmó la mujer mirando a su nieta que se acercaba hasta ellos-. La instalé en un hotel cercano, encerrándola en su habitación. Quería comprobar ciertas cosas y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué querías saber, abuela?- Preguntó confusa la chica.

-Si realmente estabais yendo en serio. Amar se puede confundir muchas veces, pero alguien parece haber visto realmente en ti, cosas que ni yo misma me he dado cuenta-. Acarició cariñosamente el rostro sonrojado de la muchacha-. Hasta Riku lo sabía. Perdóname, Sakuno.¡Está bien!¡Apartir de ahora teneis el día libre!¡Disfrutarlo!¡Madrid es muy grande! Pero recordar que pasado mañana tenemos que ir a un evento en barcelona.

-¿Un evento?-Preguntó Oishi.

-Sí-. Afirmó Tezuka-. Algo llamado "salón de el manga". Nos han pedido que toquemos en él.

-¿Y Atobe?-Se interesó Fuji con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

-No irá-. Negó Sumire-. Ha regresado a japón por algún asunto familiar. Me parece que alguien, una esposa o algo así ha tenido un accidente.

-¿¡NANAKO!?-Exclamaron Ryoma y Tezuka a la vez.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora:**

¡Hello de nuevo!n.n.

Bien, vamos por partes n.n.

Muchas gracias por sus rw. Me hicieron mucha felicidad. Espero que éste capi les agrade igual y me dejen muchos tb n.n.

Igual que en los otros fics O.O, que me maté a colgar pero me olvidaron TOT.

Por otro lado, aclarar algo que creo que muchos se saltaron al leer anteriormente:

Ryoma y Sakuno son Tio y Sobrina, porque Ryoma es adoptado como HIJO. Pero no lo son de sangre.

Eso se explicó durante los anteriores capítulos. Me entristeció ver que no se dieron cuenta u.ù, y eso que ya estaba dicho TOT.

Les recuerdo de que ya colgé las demás historias n.n.(déjenme unos rw, please TOT)

¡Ah! La historia de mi querido ginecólogo a volado O.O, y no sé porqué, lo siento u.u´.

Ahora como último, les dejo un avance:

**Día libre:**Aún con la preocupación y la falta de Tezuka, el grupo disfrutará de su día libre. ¿Logrará Ryoma encontrar un momento a solas con Sakuno¿Riku conseguirá que no la roben y controlar a Kaidoh?¿Por qué Eiji huele mal?¿Inuí ligando con Sumire?¿Fuji con un látigo?¿Qué demonios le ocurre a la banda?¿¡Se han vuelto locos!?

Nos vemos!

Les quiere:

Chia.


	19. Día libre

**¡¡¡Wola!! Bueno, vuelvo a estar triste¬¬, es que no me dejan rwTOT. Son malos TOT. Encima que mi actualiza¬¬. En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos abajo 3**

* * *

**Concierto19:** Día libre. 

El barullo creado en aquel pasillo era horrible. Todos parecían estar dispuestos a echar la puerta abajo de la habitación y el dueño de asta más molesto no podía estar. Cubrió el cuerpo que tanto trabajo le había costado desnudar y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Momoshiro y Eiji cayeron contra el suelo de bruzes.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?-. Preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. Es mi día libre.

-¡Exacto!-. Apremió Oishi tras ellos-. ¡Tenemos que divertinos!

-No puedo creer que Oishi- Sempai esté tras esto-. Murmuró el peliverde rascándose el cabello.

Un bostezo les hizo mirar tras ellos. Se volvieron, encontrándose con Riku en un camisón negro, cubriendo apenas su busto y por los muslos de corto. Les miró molesta y alzó una ceja.

-Dejad de hacer ruido-. Protestó.

-¡Riku!- Exclamó Momoshiro frotándose la nariz-. ¿Dónde escondes ese cuerpo?

-En la calva de tu padre, no te jode-. Protestó Kaidoh poniéndose ante ella-. No mireis.

Se volteó, alzándola en brazos y adentrándose en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Ryoma bufó, buscando la mirada rojiza de su compañera, que se encojió de hombros, totalmente cubierta por las sábanas y colcha. Tendría que buscar otro momento para terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana. Tanto tiempo sin verse y cuando comenzaban un momento de intimidad, la panda de pandilleros les interrumpía.

-Esperar fuera-. Ordenó.

* * *

Riku arrugó la boca molesta, frotándose el labio inferior, el cual, había sido golpeado contra la espalda de el muchacho al alzarla. Este bufó, apoyado en la puerta, mirándola de arriba abajo, hasta el punto de llegar a sonrojarse. 

-¿Qué hacías?- Preguntó Riku señalándole-. Me has hecho hasta daño.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?- Interrogó él igual de enfadado-. ¡Tan solo faltaba un bol...!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Kaoru Kaidoh!-. Aconsejó con firmeza la morena-. Porque te aseguro que me las pagarás como salga de esa boca una sola insinuación. No te atrebas a llamarme puta.

Kaoru arrugó las cejas, apretando los puños. Apretó los dientes y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Pues no te muestres como tal-. Siseó.

Una bota negra de tacón chocó contra su mejilla derecha y en menos de un momento, se vió en vuelto en millones de cosas volando, obligándole a salir de la habitación.

-Maldición-. Gruñó-. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¿Problemas?- Preguntó un sonriente Fuji.

-Está como una cabra-. Espetó alejándose entre siseos.

Riku apretó sus puños, jadeando tras la cantidad de energía derramada. Frotó su barbilla y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Veamos quien rie el último, Kaoru Kaidoh...

* * *

Tensión. Sí, eso era lo que se podía sentir en esos momentos. Sumire casi ni se atrevió a mirarles por miedo, pero debía tal y como era su trabajo. Al menos, tenía que aconsejarles y entregarles mapas de la ciudad, además de darles el dinero que correspondía a ese pais. 

-¿Y Tezuka?- Preguntó Oishi preocupado.

-Se fue a japón anoche-. Informó Sumire-. Gruñó algo sobre Atobe y una joven y se fue. Pero bueno, por ahora, pasároslo bien.

Inui subió sus gafas, acercándose hasta la mujer, llevándosela aparte, sorprendiendo con ello a todos los presentes. Eiji se colgó de el cuello de Sakuno señalando la escena.

-Creo que Inui podrá ser tu nuevo abuelo.

-¡Eiji-sempai!-. Exclamó Sakuno aterrada-. ¡No diga esas cosas!

Sakuno miró aterrada ahora la escena, observando como Inui reía de forma extrañamente... sensual ante su abuela. Tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada aquella felina. Ryoma parecía igual de asombrado.

-Y me dice a mi por mi sobrina-. Masculló.

-¡Ryoma!-. Exclamó-. No creeras que... ¿verdad?

Ryoma sonrió ante la inocencia de la joven, para finalmente, ser seguido por los demás. Sakuno les miró molesta, inflando los mofletes. Se habían burlado de ella.

-¿Ya están listos?-. Preguntó una voz familiar tras ellos.

De nuevo, los chicos abrieron las bocas incrédulos, mientras que cierto moreno sentía deseos de golpearlos a todos. Riku caminó hasta el centro, acercándose hasta Sakuno. Pese al frio, portaba una diminuta falda negra, atada a las médias y botas largas. Un top transparente que casi dejaba ver la aureola de los senos, con calentadores en ambas mangas, y como constumbre, collares, pendientes y demás de punchas estilo punk.

-¿Qué le habeis hecho a Sakuno?- Preguntó mirándoles.

-Nada que no se te pueda hacer a ti-. Murmurlló Fuji sonriendo maquiavélicamente-. Oye, Riku¿no te apetecería hacer una noche de trio?

-Si todos son hombres...

Un siseo llegó tras ellos y Fuji sonrió, ignorándolo, rodeando el hombro de la morena y comenzando a caminar con ella, siendo seguidos por los demás y un mal humorado Kaoru, tanto, que ni siquiera Momoshiro se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Aquel día libre no comenzaba con muy buen pie para el guitarrista. Ni pensar que sucedería. Con la suerte que tenían de tener a las mujeres que amaban a su lado.

-Ay, Ann-. Suspiró corriendo tras los demás.

Sumire los observó marcharse, hasta que su movil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?... ¡Oh, sí! Mañana mismo iremos...¿Cómo?... No sé si a los chicos les hará mucha gracia, pero está bien... Mándenos la ropa al hotel. Gracias...

* * *

Caminaron encogidos, pero un día de fiesta, era un día de fiesta. 

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó Riku escondiéndose bajo la ropa de Fuji-. ¿Al cine¿Ferias?...

-¡A los grandes almacenes!-. Exclamó Oishi alzando una mano-. Aunque aquí se le llama algo de corte pies...

-Será corte ingles-. Corrigió Kaidoh.

-¡Eso!-. Rió el mayor-. En fin, vamos.

-Y eso que éramos las chicas las que se emocionaban con las compras...

-¡Síiii!-. Afirmó Sakuno corriendo tras Oishi.

-Lo retiro-. Suspiró la morena.

-¿No te gustan las compras?-. Preguntó Fuji mirando bajo su abrigo el rostro helado de la joven.

-No mucho, prefiero otras cosas.

-Pues yo diría que cierto personaje igual...

Desbiaron las miradas hacia Ryoma, que bostezaba y caminaba perezosamente. La gorra se le caía de forma graciosa sobre su rostro, tapando el claro sueño que llevaba mostrado. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando camelar a la chiquilla y cuando lo había conseguido, le fastidiaron el sexo y el sueño. Fuji y Riku se acercaron hasta él. La chica terminó dentro de el pluma de el peliverde, que la miró soprendido, pestañeando varias veces.

- Frio-. Tartamudeó la chica entre risas-. Está calentito.

-Lo que es capaz de hacer por tal de picar a cierta persona-. Murmuró para ellos Fuji.

Cerca, Kaidoh siseaba, mirando un escaparate y en el reflejo, observándolos, con el ceño fruncido. Los tres ahogaron una risa. Se volvieron, buscando al resto de el grupo, pero estos habían desaparecido. Suspiraron.

-Kaidoh-. Llamó Fuji-. Los demás se fueron. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Perderte?- Preguntó irónicamente la chica-. Sería divertido llamar a los niños perdidos.

-Eso querrías tu-. Protestó el moreno acercándose hasta ella-. Sal de ahí-. Ordenó secamente.

-No quiero-. Negó Riku aferrándose más a Ryoma-. No eres nadie para darme órdenes. Además, bien claro has dicho que soy una puta¿verdad?. Déjame en paz.

-¿Puta?-. Preguntaron a la vez Echizen y Shyusuke.

Las miradas masculinas cayeron sobre el apodado "vivora". Fuji se acercó hasta él, dándole palmadas en el pecho, sin dejar de sonreir.

-Deberías de agradecer que una chica como ella, quiera estar contigo.

-Pero sempai...

El castaño se acercó más hasta él, apoyando su barbilla cercade su hombro.Kaidoh retrocedió asustado, sin embargo, logró escuchar perfectamente.

-Si no lo arreglas con ella, yo mismo te la quitaré-. Amenazó.

-Pero si tiene... novía...

-Me dejó-. Respondió apartándose-. Simplemente.

-Entonces... ¿El trio?

-Para ponerte celoso-. Sonrió maliciosamente-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Ninguno de los chicos tocaría a la novia de otro, pero como Riku no está contigo...

-¡Espere!-.Le retuvo gritando. Los otros dos le observaron también. Arrugó las cejas, corriendo hasta Riku y arracándola de los brazos de Ryoma-. Ven conmigo... por favor-. Ordenó amablemente.

Fuji sonrió, devolviendo la mirada hasta Ryoma. Este le miró alzando una ceja y cerrando de nuevo la chaqueta, cubriendo su garganta con cuidado.

-Echizen¿Te importa acompañarme a un sitio?- Preguntó.

-Claro-. Respondió este siguiéndole.

Caminaron largo rato por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente, en unos callejones, se detuvieron. Fuji le miró de nuevo con atención, alzando las cejas en sorpresa y riendo felizmente.

-¿Te importa servirme de "algo"? Necesito comprobar que puedo usar...

-Hm...-. Dudó.

Pero fue arrastrado por el mayor al interior de una extraña tienda. Totalmente oscura, de escaparate cerrado. Podía creer hasta que era un Sex-shop. Tuvo miedo. ¿Y si creían que ellos dos...¡A correr! Eso pensó, pero su garganta tragó saliva fuertemente y sus piernas casi temblaron, al ver al castaño con un enorme látigo de cuero entre sus manos, mirándole con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa siniestra.

-Fuji- Sempai... ese látigo...

-¿Es que no te gusta, Echizen?-. Se interesó el mayor-. El sexo puede ser un gran lugar de juegos... El esclavo es uno de ellos... ¿No te interesan juguetes para probar con Ryuzaki-chan?

Extrañamente, Fuji señaló una estantería menos oscura y con diferentes objetos sexuales. La dependienta los miraba de forma divertida. Cada vez que Fuji se acercaba, el pequeño huía más deprisa, sin embargo, parecía interesado en esas cosas, hasta que finalmente, señaló varios de ellos.

-Deme esos, por favor.

-Claro, señor.

* * *

Caminó con torpeza, hasta que finalmente encontró a uno de los chicos. Eiji miraba detenidamente los frascos de colonia ante él, para comenzar a coger los provadores y echárselos por encima de la ropa. Sakuno pestañeó, confusa, hasta que sus rojizos ojos dieron con el cartel. Eiji continuaba enfrascado en su tarea, tanto, que nisiquiera la vió llegar. 

-¡Eiji-sempai!-. Gritó cerca de el oido de el pelirojo.

-¡Uaaa!

Los botes rodaron de las manos de el chico, para terminar rotos en el suelo. El pelirojo miró incrédulo a la muchacha, que de los nervios, se puso a punto de llorar.

-Toda la colonia de mujer... se ha roto-. Tartamudeó-. ¡Oh, dios mio!

-Bueno, nya... no te preocupes-. Intentó tranquilizarla el chico. Pero estaba más histérico que ella-. ¡Nya, se rompieron!

-¡ Oishiiiiii!-.Gritaron ambos a la vez y cogidos de las manos-. ¡Ven!

El chico, que estaba lejos de ellos, mirando unos extraños bolsos de hombre, se acercó a toda prisa, demandando silencio. Frotó su frente en un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza.

-Eiji, ves y págalo. Tu lo has roto y es de mala educación culpar a las señoritas-. Reprendió.

-Sí... nya...

Oishi se llevó una mano hasta la nariz y se alejó junto a Sakuno de el lugar.

-Los botes rotos dejaron mal olor al mezclarse-. Opinó-. Este Eiji...

-Es culpa mia...-. Se disculpó la castaña-. Si no le hubiera gritado...

-Tendrás alguna razón-. Apremió el mayor.

-Se estaba perfumando con colonia de mujer-. Explicó avergonzada.

-¿En serio?-. Exclamó Oishi incrédulo-. ¿Será para su novia?

-Lo lógico es olerla, no ponérsela...Un poco vale, pero en abundancia crea mal olor-. Explicó la joven-. Lo sé por experiencia...

-Um... veamos como quedó en él...

-¡Chicos!-. Exclamó Eiji acercándose-. He gastado más en colonia que en comida-. Protestó-. Casi medio millón... Es injusto.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó de nuevo Sakuno.

-¿Por qué se disculpa la chica?- Preguntó Momoshiro apareciendo con Inui-. ¿Has hecho algo? Por cierto, qué mal huele...

-Es que...-. Tartamudeó Sakuno.

-Ha sido culpa de Eiji-. Señaló Oishi-. Que aprenda. No siempre tiene que tener a alguien salvándole.

Todos miraron asombrados al oji verde. Era imposible que realmente estuviera regañando a Eiji tan rudo. Pero por todos ya era conocido que de vez en cuando, hasta Oishi tenía sus malos dias. Momoshiro desbió la mirada hasta una pequeña joyería, estirando de Sakuno y corriendo con ella lejos. En ese momento, Ryoma y Fuji aparecieron. El peli verde miró a su al rededor, buscándola, pero no la encontró y estaba claro, que los demás no pensaban decirle ni una sola palabra, por lo cual, se alejó, siendo seguido por Eiji.

* * *

En una de las enormes plazas, dos chicos se encontraban congelados, sentados sobre un banco. Ninguno de los dos decía nada así que finalmente, Riku se alzó hastiada de pasar frio,caminando hasta una tienda de ropa, seguida por el chico. Cogió el abrigo que más le gustó y decidió pagar, sin embargo... 

-Sin... dinero... ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento, señorita, entonces tendrá que dejar el abrigo y...

-Ya lo sé, no soy una ladrona-. Protestó ofendida. ¿Qué demonios se creía esa dependienta?

-Yo lo pago-. Dijo una voz tras ella-. Cóbrelo.

Se volvió, encontrándose con el chico, el cual, tras pagar, casi le lanzó el abrigo, presionándola y enredándola dentro de la tela. Gruñó, molesta, sin embargo, el agarre no terminó.

-Lo... lo siento-. Susurró en su oido-. No te enfades más...

-¡Kaidoh!-. Exclamó ella.

-Ka-o- ru-. Rectificó el chico.

-Sí, como sea... pero... me aplástas-. Se quejó-. Quiero aire.

La liberó, buscando aquellos ojos sin expresión, encontrándolos húmedos ahora. ¿Riku también podía llorar por algo así? Sí. Ella también sentía algo más que un simple acercamiento. Una palabra que ninguno de los dos podría expresar abiertamente, pero sabían que existía. Sin embargo, fue ella quien rompió esa atmosfera, asombrándolo. ¿Realmente tanta mala suerte tenía ese día?

-Ya te pagaré la chaqueta cuando llegemos al hotel. Siento que lo hayas tenido que pagar-. Se disculpó comenzando a salir de la tienda-. Ya nos veremos, Kaidoh.

-Espera Riku...

-Ni espera ni nada, Kaidoh. Olvida todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros, como si nunca hubiera pasado-. Suspiró-. No quiero estar con un nombre que es tan celoso y posesivo.

-Riku, tu no lo entiendes-. Gruñó deteniéndola y buscando su rostro-. Mírame.

-Creo que la soledad es mucho mejor-. Susurró sin mirarle-. Adios.

Se soltó bruscamente, corriendo. Sabía que él la seguiría, puesto que ambos tenían el mismo camino y no tardó en sentirle a su lado, agarrando su brazo, presionando su cintura y presionando sus labios con los contrarios. Le empujó. Forcejeó y lo único que consiguió fue caer de nuevo en él. Se apartó, jadeante y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino, escondiéndose bajo la chaqueta.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte con mi atuendo-. Gruñó.

-Pero... es que¿no entiendes que no quiero que calientes a ningún otro hombre?- Preguntó apartándola-. Fuji mismo me ha dicho que se quedaría contigo. Además, os pareceis demasiado...

-¿Por qué nos parecemos?-. Preguntó incrédula.

-Bien... bien que dijistes eso de hacer un trio...

-¡Era una broma, Kaoru!-. Protestó exhasperada-. ¡Por dios¡Son bromas¡Y eran para picarte! Cosa que conseguí-. Sonrió cínicamente-. Eres un tonto... No ves que paso realmente desaparecibida para los chicos. Anda, regresemos.

Agarrada a su cintura, lo empujó por todas las calles, intentando por todos los medios que realmente no se terminara peleando con alguien. No era una mujer de modelaje, sin embargo, sí llamaba la atención. Extranjera, de buen cuerpo y de aspecto infantil. Deseos de ser proteguida era lo que exponía ante los demás. Si la unían a Sakuno, seguramente, ambas correrían peligro. ¿Eso pasaría por alto a sus novios?

* * *

Momoshiro no sabía si aquello realmente no lo sabía Ryoma, pero él, lo estaba viviendo en sus morros. Sakuno había sido rodeada en un momento por tres hombres adultos, de aspecto bastante pervertido y encima, ejecutivos. ¿Por qué demonios le había pedido que mirase un colgante? 

"Mejor haber tenido la boca cerrada, Takeshi"-. Se regañó a sí mismo.

Finalmente, entre empujones, llegó a tiempo en que uno de ellos direccionaba su mano diestra hasta el muslo, bastante visible, de la chica.

-Sakuno, mira este me gusta más-. Dijo alzando la voz.

Instantaneamente, los hombres desaparecieron. Se apoyó en el escaparate, jadeando, mientras que la castaña le miraba confusa. No se había enterado de nada. Era increiblemente despistada. La observó de reojo. Un jersey amplio, seguramente de Ryoma, sobretodo, por el color rojo y la calavera dibujada en el centro y en las mangas. Por último, una diminuta falda de invierno, tapando lo justo de sus largas piernas y por último, unos zapatos negros altos, resaltando aún más su figura y piernas. Era imposible que cualquier hombre pervertido pasara de largo. Suspiró, sintiendo las manos de la mujer sobre su hombro, preocupada.

-¿Tan difícil es elejirlo? Seguro que Ann no es tan exigente como crees. Las mujeres nos gustan las cosas que nos regala la persona, no el regalo... am... no sé si me entiendes-. Se rió confusa-. Lo siento...

-Ahora lo entiendo-. Se incorporó-. Echizen necesita una persona realmente así a su lado. Necesita ruido en su soledad.

-¿También... te diste cuenta de ello?- Preguntó Sakuno asombrada.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta de que este chico está realmente solo. Pero es su decisión-. Acarició la cabeza la chica y sonrió-. Espero que realmente te haga feliz.

-Gra... gracias-. Agradeció la chica.

-¡Ahora el regalo de mi amada Ann!-. Casi gritó arrastrándola.

Sakuno rió, siendo arrastranda por el moreno, que optó por no soltarla hasta entregarla a su novio, si es que eso era lo que eran esos dos, al menos, eran amantes. Tenía otras cosas en mente, mucho más importantes.

* * *

No sabía que hacer. Era el peor momento de su vida en etapa vergonzosa. Por supuesto, conservaría su rostro impasible, aunque por dentro sintiera deseos de gritarle a ese "adulto", comparado con él,por su torpeza. Se golpeó la frente, estirando de el brazos de el pelirojo, que gritaba nervioso. Se tapó la nariz de golpe. Anteriormente ya portaba un olor bastante fuerte, como si hubiera estado rodeado por millones de mujeres, pero ahora, aquel nuevo olor, era peor. 

-Tenias que caer en la alcantarilla-. Gruñó estirando finalmente de él-. Sempai...

-Nya... hoy es mi día de mala suerte, O'chibi...-. Se quejó lagrimoneando el chico.

En un momento casi se vió en vuelto en aquellos humeantes brazos, siendo aplastado por una persona llena de... sí, de mierda. Sin embargo, logró esquivarlo a tiempo, provocando que el chico chocara contra una montaña enorme de peluches, ensuciándolos todos y tirando la estantería que los sujetaba. De nuevo golpeó su frente y Eiji, lloró mientras volvía a pagar los desperfectos.

Finalmente, lograron regresar junto a los demás, sin embargo, Fuji había desaparecido y Sakuno, ni aparecía. Inui le miró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, sin embargo, detuvo su acercamiento.

-¿Qué es este olor?- Preguntó el mayor.

-Él-. Respondió señalando a un deprimido Eiji.

-¡Eiji, apestas!-. Exclamó el buenazo de Oishi.

-¡Oishiii!

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarmeeee!!

En un momento, comenzó una carrera de perseguimiento. El pelirojo y neko comenzó a perseguir al lider en funciones de repuesto por todos los almacenes, hasta que finalmente, ambos terminaron dentro de una fuente, ensuciando el agua y pagando la limpieza. Por supuesto, por parte de Kikumaru, que ya hasta lloraba sangre de tanto dinero perdido. Ryoma se volvió hacia Momoshiro, mirándole interrogante y éste, no necesito ni pensar que quería.

-Quería entregártela, pero Fuji-sempai me la arrebató-. Explicó Takeshi-. Seguramente querrá comprar algo y necesitará el apoyo de una chica...

-Lo dudo-. Respondió el muchacho sintiendo un escalofrio-. Ese tio tiene ideas... demasiado maquiavélicas.

-Entonces, hará juego conmigo-. Saludó una voz femenina seguida de un siseo-. Lamentamos la tardanza.

-Riku, Kaidoh- .Les llamó Inui-. ¿Dónde hicieron el amor para tardar tanto?

Los dos chicos se tornaron tomates, negando con manos y cabeza, sintiendo las miradas lujoriosas por parte de todos. Para librarse de aquello, Riku arrebató la bolsa de Ryoma, mirando si interior. Este pasó por altoese hecho, hasta que recordó que llevaba dentro.

-¡Espera, Riku!-. Exclamó.

-¡Tardeeee!-. Canturreó la muchacha rebuscando en el interior de las bolsas. Se detuvo, mirándole aterrorizada, para mirar las bolsas-. ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Ryoma corrió hasta ella, alzándola sobre el hombro y echando a correr con ella encima. Kaidoh le miró asombrado, pestañeando confuso y en menos de un segundo, fue presa de las bromas de Momoshiro.

-¡Ne, ten cuidado!-. Exclamó el ojos lilas-. Antes eran pareja-. Picó.

-Cierra la boca, melocotón amargo-. Se quejó Kaoru alzando un puño.

-¿Quieres pelea?-. Gruñó el otro.

- Resultado-. Murmuró Inui: No se puede salir juntos un día libre... y todavía no ha terminado... ¿Qué cara pondrán cuando regresen al hotel?-. Sonrió malicioso-. Qué ganas de verlos.

* * *

-¡Ryoma, bájame!-. Rogó la morena agarrándose a él-. ¡Qué tengo miedo a las alturas! 

Ryoma miró a su al rededor, asegurándose de que nadie los veía. Riku se frotó la cintura, dolorida por el agarre masculino.

-Demonios-. Gruñó-. Verás como me queda marca...-. Abrió de nuevo la bolsa-. No es para tanto. Vergonzoso. Veamos... ¿Cangrejito... vibrador?... ¿Bolas chinas?... Haber... ¿Qué más hay por aquí...¡Auch!

-Déjalo ya-. Gruñó quitándoselo.

-En fin-. Suspiró-. ¿Dónde está la chica que usará eso?

-Al parecer se fue con Fuji-sempai y no sé a donde...

-Entonces estará bien.

Ryoma lo dudó, recordando momentos antes en la tienda. Desbió la mirada hasta la bolsa y sonrió. Desde luego, Sakuno aprendería a no volver a separarse de él. Pero... ¿¡Cuándo demonios podría estar con ella¡Todos terminaban llevándosela!

* * *

Colorada como un tomate. Así era como se encontraba la joven de los pensamientos de el Echizen. Fuji sonreía a su lado, pagando aquella pequeña caja rectangular y guardándola dentro de una bolsa, que acontinuación, le entregó a la chica. 

-Es un presente-. Explicó el chico sonriente-. Es... para celebrar que de nuevo están juntos.

-Pe... pero Sempai.. no creo que... que... ropa... inte... rior...

-Es preciosa, ya verás como le gusta-. Apremió tranquilamente el castaño-. Confía en mi.

-¡Ahí están!-. Exclamó una voz conocida-. ¡Saku-chan¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Riku!

La castaña y la morena se unieron en un extraño abrazo, abrazo, porque derepente, dos personas más se lanzaron sobre ella.

-¡Eiji-sempai!¡ Huele mal!-. Exclamaron todos huyendo de él.

-¡Nya, esta vez no corro, que siempre me toca pagar a mi!

Se quedó quieto, en el centro, de brazos cruzados. De repente, una fuente entera de Callos se cayó sobre su cabeza. El cocinero comenzó a pedir disculpas, pero el pobre ya había terminado en llanto y maldiciendo su mala suerte. Si antes olía mál, peor ahora. Los demás apenas lograron aguantar las risas y los trabajadores, apenados, permitieron que Eiji entrara en las duchas privadas, duchándose y aseandose. Oishi le entregó ropa recien comprada y así, logró quitar parte de su mal olor.

-Bien¿qué os parece si comemos algo?-. Sugirió Momoshiro-. Tengo hambre.

-¿Cuándo no tienes tu hambre?-. Preguntó Kaidoh en un siseo-. Si eres un glotón.

-¿Qué tal si llamamos a Ryuzaki?-. Opinó Inui enseñando el móvil.

-¡Inui-sempai!- Exclamó Sakuno con miedo-. ¿Te gusta... mi abuela?

-Claro.

Todos le miraron aterrados. Conocían los gustos raros de el moreno, pero no tanto. Oishi tosió, recordando cierto rumor establecido en muchas revistas. Al parecer, Inui tuvo algún que otro romance con personas más adultas que él.

-Es mentira¿Verdad?-. Preguntó Eiji mirándola con miedo.

Inui se tomó su tiempo, subiendo las gafas lentamente y mirando con una cínica sonrisa a Echizen y Ryusaki, ambos con cara de miedo. Suspiró, imitando a Kaidoh, el cual alzó una ceja, sintiendo como Riku se colgaba de su cuello, asustada.

- No-. Dijo finalmente.

Todos perdieron el equilibrio de golpe. Mientras, sonriente, apuntaba en la libreta que siempre llevaba con él.

-¡Inui!-. Gritaron todos.

En un momento se vió perseguido por parte de el grupo, huyendo a toda prisa y escondiéndose en el primer restaurante, para que todos conservaran la compostura. Finalmente, entre risas, disfrutaron de la comida. Eiji volvió a tirarse encima la sopa caliente y el chillido se escuchó hasta en su casa. Lo peor de todo... Sakuno terminó borracha.

* * *

_En japón..._

Apoyó la espalda en la blanquecina pared, esperando pacientemente a que aquella estúpida persona saliera de la habitación. Habían llegado ambos a la vez y Tezuka se vió en vuelto en un mundo de palabrería que realmente no le interesaba para nada. Tan solo quería verla. Sin embargo, Keigo se adelantó, adentrándose en la habitación y demandado privacidad. Si quería privacidad¿¡Por qué había dejado la puerta abierta!? Estaba claro. Quería ponerlo de los nervios, cabrearlo y pelear. No se saldría con la suya.

-Me da lo igual lo que sea... Nanako-. Murmuró Atobe en voz alta-. Pero... despierta y tengamos al bebé juntos... Regresa a casa... amor mio...

Tezuka arrugó las cejas, presionando más el agarre de sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba claro que estaba actuando, pero si Nanako despertaba en ese momento, tras haber vivido una pasional relación con el peli lila, fijo que terminaba cayendo de nuevo en sus brazos sin ni siquiera preguntar. Apretó con más presión. Pero no podía irse. Le había prometido a Echizen que estaría por ella, que la cuidaría. No le fallaría. Era el lider y él el cantante de su banda y¿Por qué no? Amigo.

Sintió unos pasos a su lado y alzó la cabeza. Una sonrisa torcida, unos cabellos de reflejos verdes y rostro parecido a el más pequeño de su grupo.

-Ryoga Echizen.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu-. Le nombró éste asombrado-. ¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Vengo de parte de tu hermano-. Informó. No llegaba a ser mentira-. ¿Usted?

-Vengo a ver a mi prima mayor-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque seguramente, ella no querría verme.

Se apartó de la pared, mirándole sin comprender. Echizen tan solo sonrió buscando unas gafas en su bolsillo delantero de la verdosa camisa y colocándolas en su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

-Con permiso-. Dijo dándose la vuelta-. Un placer conocerte, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Por favor, cuíde de mi hermanito adorado.

-Espere-. Ordenó aferrándolo de el brazo-. ¿A qué ha venido realmente?

-Muy inteligente usted-. Sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Echizen?

Atobe interrumpió su encuentro, asomándose.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-. Se intereseó Keigo.

-Bueno, solo deseaba interesarme por mi adorada prima y el futuro bebé-. Declaró el joven sonriendo.

-Yo le facilitaré esta información. Acompáñeme.

Tezuka observó como ambos se marchaban. Si hubiera sido realmente despistado, podría jurar que no se conocían, pero las confianzas se llegan a notar y eran claras. Sin embargo, había otras cosas más importantes que ver. Se adentró en la habitación, sentándose donde momentos antes Keigo había arrollado su trasero. Dejó la maleta a un lado y con delicadeza, tomó una de las manos femeninas. Nanako estaba estendida sobre la cama, con las hebras azuladas esparcidas por todo el lugar y un rostro cansado. El gotero mandaba pequeñas gotitas a su brazo y las contastes eran tranquilas, de ambos. Por suerte, todo resultó ser un simple susto, o al menos, eso declaró la enfermera. Llevó la suave mano hasta sus labios, besando la piel con delicadeza y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Te... zuka...?

-¿¡Nanako!?-. Exclamó alzándose-. ¡Despertastes!¡Enfermera!

Una joven corrió hasta el lugar. El gorrito cayó ante la inercia de acercarse hasta la joven madre y Tezuka la observó asombrado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino de la enfermera.

-¿Ku.. Kurumi?

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas autora.**

Bien, pues sigo triste¬¬.

Espero que me alegren con sus rw TOT.

En fin, les dejo con el avance¬¬:

**Salón de el manga:** Sumire les entrega ciertos atuendos especiales para tocar en el salón. ¿se los pondrán¿Logrará Ryoma hacer lo que desea con sus "juguetitos"¿Sakuno usará el presente de Eiji¡Todo eso y más en el próximo!

Si quieren que siga, ya saben¬¬, rw...

Cinco, solo pido cinco¬¬. Tienen tiempo hasta que le toque de nuevo n.n.

Besitos y ya pronto, felices fiestas :3


	20. salón de el manga

**¡Holita:3**

**Volví con capi nuevo n.n. y larguitoooo!!XD. Espero les guste n.n. y haya valido la pena escribirlo n.n. Me divertí muchoXD.**

**Antes de leer:**

Cierta persona se quejó de que no ponía mi fic en aviso porque yo no iba a terminarlo. Realmente me ofendió, puesto que tarde o temprano, yo los continuo. Así que si esta persona infunda rumores, no la creais, porque no es así. Siempre los termino n.n.

Abajo les dejo una lista de el orden de actualizaciones, por si tienen dudas n.n.

**Ahora les dejo con el fic n.n.**

* * *

**Concierto 20: **Salón de el manga. 

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello ya era mala suerte o un mal de ojo. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Suspiró mirándose por última vez al espejo. Llevó una mano hasta su nariz, frotándola en molestia.

-¡Nya!-. Exclamó la voz de Eiji a su lado-. ¡Ten cuidado a quien miras, O'chibi! Dicen que cuando te pica la nariz, te vas a pelear con alguien-. Explicó el pelirojo.

Volteó su rostro, buscando la figura de su sempai, sin embargo, esta no apareció. Y el caso es que estaba ahí, pero no podía verle. Se frotó las sienes. Desde que el día había comenzado, tenía que soportar un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Encima, no había logrado dormir nada. Y no era porque hubiera cumplido su sesión planeada de sexo, no. ¡Es que Sakuno tenía que dormir la mona! Y dormir, fue en el sentido figurado. La joven, que por primera vez se emborrachaba, lo pasó realmente mal en su resaca.

Y encima, ese día. Habían estado horas en el coche, debido a un gran atasco. ¿Es que todos los Españoles se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de Madrid a Barcelona? Estaba seguro que sí. Después, la noticia de Sumire. Nuevos atuendos para tocar. ¿Qué pasaba con sus atuendos de siempre? A él le gustaba. Sin embargo, ahora...

-Estás muy guapo.

Se volvió hacia aquella voz, con la idea de matar a la persona que le alagara, sin embargo, se contubo ante los grandes brillitos que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos castaños. Negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Pero se detuvo un instante, revisando el cuerpo femenino. AL igual que a los componentes de Seigaku, Sakuno y Riku terminaron vistiéndose de forma diferente. ¿De qué demonios iba ella?

-¿Ryoma?-. Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-¿Eh?

-Siento lo de anoche...-. Se disculpó. Un sonrojo leve salió de sus mejillas-. Yo... estropeé tus planes...

-No-. Negó. ¿Cómo decirle que era mejor que ella estuviera bien que una noche de sexo? Era difícil-. No importa.

-¡Chicos!-. Exclamó Sumire-. Tezuka acaba de llegar, así que estar listos para salir en cuanto se vista-. Informó-. Ryoma-. Le lanzó una botella de agua y le guiñó un ojo, sonriente-. ¡Da lo mejor de ti!

-Wiz.

Sumire se marchó, dejando paso al lider, el cual, se acercó hasta fuji, que le miró interesado. Tezuka buscó dentro de su bolsa de viaje, entregándole un sobre en blanco. De nuevo, el castaño lo miró dudoso.

-Tezuka, lo siento, pero me gustan las mujeres.

Silencio. Todos los observaron. Estaban seguros que si no tuvieran un concierto en ese mismo momento, Fuji estaría haciendo Dios sabe qué en esos instantes. Sin embargo, este, aguantándose las claras ganas de estrangularle, sonrió cínicamente, señalando la carta.

-Te aseguro que esa carta no es mia-. Zanjó-. Es de una antigüa conocida tuya.

-¿Conocida?-. Se interesó el castaño sonriente. Le encataba picar a su capitán-. ¿De quien se trata?

-Leelo y lo sabrás-. Sentenció el lider-. Me tengo que vestir... Por cierto... te está bien esa... "cosa".  
-Gracias.

Pero su atención ya estaba centrada en la carta. Más, al ser tan misteriosa. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a leer, su rostro se volvió seriedad, abriendo sus azulados ojos. Ryoma tragó, alejándose. Lo mejor era desaparecer cuando su sempai abría los ojos de esa forma, más, siendo brillantes.

-¡Ryoma!-. Exclamó Sakuno corriendo tras él-. ¡Se te ha caido!

-¿El qué?-. Se volvió.

-Esto...

La joven estiró de su camiseta negra, holgándolo hacia delante. Sus labios, abiertos en sorpresa, quedaron a la merced de los rojizos, en vergüenza, pero sabios sobre los suyos. Al apartarse, Sakuno sonrió.

-No lo vuelvas a perder¿eh?

Pestañeó. Otro pestañeo más.

-Jujujuju... Lo he visto todoooo-. Tarareó una voz tras él.

-¿Eh?

Se volvió, encontrándose con unos ojos rojos y cabellos negros. Estuvo apunto de saltar, o reirse, pero algo tenía que hacer.

-Tu también, Momo-sempai-. Susurró.

-Sumire aceptó que tocáramos así. Ni siquiera sé qué son estas ropas...

-Ya somos dos-. Siseó otra voz trás el mayor. Ambos se volvieron-. Esto es molesto.

-Kaidoh... Tu...-. Tartamudeó Momoshiro al filo de la risa-. ¡Te pegaaaa!

-¡Cállate¡Ha saber de qué vas tu!-. Gritó el moreno molesto-. ¡Eres un diablo!

-¡Y tu una nena!

De nuevo pelea entre ellos. Suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban peleándose cuando menos debían? No duró demasiado, por suerte. Tezuka no tardó en aparecer. Seguramente, interesado en los gritos de ambos contricantes. O más bien, porque aún quería conservar dignidad entre las personas que los escucharan.

-Ustedes-. Llamó altivo-. Después ayudarán a limpiar todo este lugar.

_Castigo dado, se acabaron los llantos._

-Bien¿Todos estamos vestidos?-. Preguntó Inui apareciendo junto a Riku-. Aún nos queda tiempo para que comienze, pero tendremos que habituarnos. Este lugar no es un escenario común.

-Recuérdame por qué lo hacemos-. Suspiró Momoshiro sobre el hombro de el cantante.

-Y yo que sé-. Protestó este por el peso-. Canto y punto.

-¡Ey!-. Exclamó Eiji-. ¡Qué quien peor lo está pasando soy yo!

-Cierto-. Afirmaron todos asombrados-. Qué valor...

Sumire regresó, dando palmadas y llamando así la atención de todos.

-Veamos. Cantareis dos canciones. Una de ellas está basada en un famoso manga y la otra, es una nueva creación por parte de Ryoma-. Explicó. Echizen les miró incrédulo-. Según Inui, se debe de cantar. No me pregunten por qué. en fin, veamos... ¿Todos vestidos?...-. Los inspeccionó atentamente-. Bien-. Afirmó-. Como veis, cada uno lleva un atuendo especial. Ya lo debeis de comprender por qué. Estamos en un salón de manga. Y por ello, todos estais disfrazados para tocar la canción de el opening, sin embargo, luego, regresareis a vuestras vestimentas normales. Sin embargo-. Calló los suspiro de alivio-. En las firmas, volvereis a vestir de la misma forma.

-¡Kuso!-. Exclamación general.

-Son las normas, chicos. Eiji, podrás quitarte cosas durante las firmas-. Apremió-. Me das calor con solo mirarte.

_Media hora después..._

_Las doce de la mañana._

_Zona de karaoke._

_Barcelona. Salón de el manga._

El ruido de la música de fondo, las luces comenzaban a desfallecer, iluminando tan solo una zona de el escenario. La mesa de jueces había sido retirada por momentos, usurpada por un teclado y una batería. Un hombre, cubriendo su rostro por unas gafas de sol, demandó atención.

-Escuchen por favor. Como nuevo itinerario, hemos traido la demandada banda de Rock de japón. Espermos que disfruten de su atuacción. Con todos ustedes... ¡¡LOS SEXYS SEIGAKU!!

De nuevo, todo oscuro. Figuras que se acercon lentamente hasta sus puestos. Los alientos eran contenidos por los visitantes, sin embargo, cuando las luces comenzaron sus bailes por encima de los personajes, sintieron deseos de reir, gritar, y quien sabe qué más. Las féminas los miraron curiosas, otras, ya gritaban alguno de los nombres y empezaban a hacer fotos. Ahí estaban: Fans.

Como muchas otras veces, se concentraron en la música, algo difícil, especialmente, para Eiji. Sin embargo, lograron comenzar.

_**Departures**_

_kumo ga nagareru hayasa ni mo iradachi oboe tomadou kokoro no naka ayafuya de_

_sugi yuku jikan no hazama de tarinai koto ga nani ka shiritaku naru sonna toki wa_

_tsumikasanete kita mono mune ni himeta omoi ga mabushiku kagayaki dasu_

_toki wo koete ikeru hazusa ima, azayaka ni utsushidasu_

_mirai wo kimi no kokoro no keshiki wo_

_soshite tabidatsu kono michi ni furisosogu hikari no naka_

_ashita e mukatta aruki dasou koko kara bokura_

_hirogaru sora no aosa ni mo fuan ga tsumori mayou kokoro no naka de aimai de_

_omoiegaita risou ni wa te ga todokanu ki ga shite kujikesou ni naru sonna toki wa_

_suriherashite kita mono tsukiugokasareru mama akarui kibou ni kawaru_

_yume wo kanaerareru hazu sa sou, kotae wa hitotsu ja nai_

_mirai mo kimi no iro no keshiki mo_

_soshite haruka kanata e to furi sosogu hikari mezashi_

_ashita e mukatte aruki dasou koko kara bokura_

_shinjiru imi wo miushinatta kinou ni wakare wo tsugete_

_tonneru wo kuguri nuke niji no kanata e_

_toki wo koete ikeru hazusa ima, azayaka ni utsushidasu_

_mirai wo kimi no kokoro no keshiki wo_

_soshite tabidatsu kono michi ni furisosogu hikari no naka_

_ashita e mukatta aruki dasou_

_yume wo kanaerareru hazu sa sou, kotae wa hitotsu ja nai_

_mirai mo kimi no iro no keshiki mo_

_soshite haruka kanata e to furi sosogu hikari mezashi_

_ashita e mukatte aruki dasou koko kara bokura koko kara bokura_

Entre el barrullo de la música y el concierto, Oishi, entusiasmada, se acercó hasta varias de las fans, las cuales le miraron con cierta desconfianza. Casi alejándose. No logró entender por qué. Se miró atentamente, rascándose la cabeza. Algo le decía que aquella espantada tendría que ver con su atuendo. Rodó sus ojos hasta Eiji, el cual parecía estar a punto de tener un infarto por calor y desidratación, pero por suerte, la música terminó a tiempo para el pelirojo.

Tras saludar rápidamente a un asombrado público, regresaron a los camerinos. Entre Riku y Sakuno, lograron quitar el gran disfraz de el pelirojo, que jadeó, cansado y sediento.

-¡Nya, esto es horrible!-. Exclamó-. ¡Ya no volveré a elejir nada extraño y divertido!

-Pero pega con tu personalidad, Eiji sempai-. Protestó Riku cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Sí, pero me axfisió!-. Gritó el neko.

-En fin, ahora cambiaros y cantar la siguien canción-. Señaló Sumire-.Veamos que tal se te da, Ryoma Echizen.

-Wiz-. Afirmó el chico entre ropas.

Sumire los observó atentamente. Algunos, ayudados por Sakuno y Riku se cambiaban aquellas ropas, regresando a las comunes. Una vez establecidas, suspiraron en alivio. Ryoma se alejó acercándose a la más cercana máquina expendedora que había. Para su sorpresa, la única Ponta que podía encontrar, era de naranja o limón, con otros nombres, sin embargo, logró ver a una joven, vestida de forma extraña, bebiendo otra de sabor a Sandía. Se lamió los labios como respuesta. Dirijió de nuevo la mirada hasta la fanta de naranja y limón, negando con la cabeza.

-Ne¿dónde...-. Llamó a la chica. Esta le miró sin comprender. Seguramente, no entendía japonés-. ¿Where have you bought this drink?

-¡Oh!, in this shop of there. Next to you pinch Hentai.

-Thanks.

-Of nothing.

Sonrió orgulloso y algo feliz. Finalmente había logrado encontrar un lugar donde vendieran algo que echaba demasiado en falta. Sin embargo... la dependienta había desaparecido. Arrugó las cejas. Lo quería ahora. Su cuerpo se lo demandaba. Volteó, encontrándose con una dependienta más cerca. Sin mirar siquiera de qué sección se trataba, se acerco.

-Forgive me. It wanted to buy a drink.

-Oh, I am sorry, but the manager is not. It will not be late too much...

-But only I want a drink-. Interrumpió seco. Suspiró derrotado-. It's Ok...

-¿R...Ryoma-kun?-. Exclamó una voz tras él-. ¿Qué...¿Por qué compras eso...?

Desbió la mirada de la sonrojada castaña hasta el puesto en el que se encontraba. De nuevo, hasta ella, para regresar al puesto.

_Next to you pinch Hentai_

De nuevo a la chica. Frunció las cejas y negó con la cabeza, frotándose las sienes.

-Sakuno esto no...

-¡Ryoma no Hentai!-. Chilló Ryuzaki echando a correr-. ¡Bakaaa!

Bufó. Maldijo interiormente. Volvió a suspirar. Desde luego, comprar una ponta podría resultar tremendamente peligroso. Pero si creía que aquello era lo peor...

-¡Echizen!

La voz de Momoshiro le golpeó con fuerza en los oidos y en medio minuto, se vio siendo abrazado por este y Eiji.

-¡Finalmente Echizen terminó cayendo en los poderes de la lujuria!-. Exclamó Takeshi llorando-. ¡Se hizo un hombre total!

-¡Es cierto¡Nya!-. Apremió Eiji zarandeándolo-. ¡Un hombre de verdad!

-¿Es que vosotros teneis de eso?-. Preguntó Riku apareciendo y señalando con la mirada los mangas.

-¡Claro que tenmos!-. Afirmó orgullosamente Takeshi-. ¡Eso nos cataloga como hombres...

-Pervertidos-. Terminó Riku tajante. Desbió la mirada hacia Kaidoh-. Más te vale que no tengas.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?-. Exclamó Momoshiro aferrándola por los hombros-. ¡Esos mangas son vida para los hombres!

-Haber-. Comentó la morena. Frotó sus sienes en cansanció y le miró atentamente-. ¿Para qué quieres cascartela con un dibujo, cuando tienes a una mujer de carne y hueso?-. El chico guardó silencio-. A que no has mirado los mangas desde que sales con Ann¿Momo-sempai?

Takeshi llevó una mano hasta sus labios, siendo imitado por Eiji, mientras que Riku sonreía con superioridad, seguida de Fuji y Inui, que no se detenía en tomar notas.

-Pues no-. Negaron ambos a la vez.

-¿Lo ven? Es mejor en carne y hueso-. Estiró de la mano de el cantante-. Anda, ven, no te mezcles con pervertidos.

Lo arrastró por momentos, hasta que finalmente, lo liberó. Riku colocó sus manos en jarrás, mirándole de forma molesta. Él tan solo bufó.

-No estaba haciendo nada-. Gruñó-. Solo quería...

-Te recuerdo que la bebida es cosa mia-. Protestó mostrándole una lata. Los dorados ojos brillaron-. Traje de japón. Sabía que aquí no habría. Toma.

Le entregó una lata de ponta de uva y podría jurar que escuchaba campanas de gloria a su al rededor. Su garganta disfrutó al completo de el paso de aquel líquido y sastifecho, lanzó la lata vacía a la papelera. Suspiró en alivio.

-¡Ey, es el cantante!-. Gritó una voz femenina-. ¡Y parece que está con su novia!

-¿Novia?-. Exclamó Riku dando un paso atrás.

-¿Entiendes español?-. Preguntó molesto por los gritos.

-Sí... mi madre era mitad española y japonesa-. Explicó-. Creen que yo soy tu novia. Como me han visto entregarte la lata.

-Hn...

Se volvió, intentando encontrar una salida, sin embargo, estaban rodeados y en menos de segundos, las fotos comenzaron a saltar. Ryoma buscó entre los personajes, encontrando a la persona que había hecho aquella fotografía. Un reportero japonés. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que de nuevo tomaba la cámara, dispuesto a tomar el rostro de Riku de pleno, la cual, intentaba explicar a los demás que no eran nada. De reflejo, tapó el rostro femenino, empujándola hacia atrás y obligándola a que se agarrase de su brazo. Desde luego, si quería dar a entender que no había nada, todos lo entendieron al rebés y los Flash crecieron.

-¡Ryoma!-. Se quejó Riku al ser empujada dentro de los vestidores-. ¡Ittai!

-Chicos-. Habló el cantante ignorándola-. Ese maldito fotografo está aquí.

-¡No!-. Exclamó Eiji cansado-. ¿¡Por qué!?

-Nos habrá seguido hasta aquí-. Opinó Tezuka llevado una mano hasta su mentón-. Se habrá enterado por nuestra web.

-¿Nuestra web?-. Preguntó Momoshiro.

-Hace dos semanas fue abierta-. Declaró Inui abriendo su libreta-. Riku se encargó de ello, a petición de Sumire. Nuestra fama ha crecido hasta llegar a internet. Además¿no queríais derrotar a Atobe?

-Sí-. Respuesta general.

-Entonces, aguantad el tipo.

-Eso lo dices tu-. Murmuró Riku soltándose de Ryoma-. ¡No es por nada! Pero... ¡Se creen que él y yo estamos liados!

-¿¡Qué!?-. Exclamó Kaidoh de forma imprevisible. Se tapó la boca y rodó los ojos desconcertado-. Que estupidez.

-Eso ya sucedió con anterioridad-. Explicó Fuji abriendo sus ojos-. Ese hombre le gusta meterse donde no debe y estropear relaciones. Si él cree que ustedes dos están juntos, es lo mejor.

Riku pestañeó, asombrada.

-Así que por eso me has cogido-. Susurró mirando a Echizen. Este afirmó-. Para que Sakuno no esté en riesgo.

-¿Hn?-. Preguntó desinteresado el menor.

-¿O no es así?.

-Betsuni.

Suspiro general.

-Ryoma y sus frases cortadas-. Sentenció Momoshiro-. En fin¿Cuanto falta para que actuemos? Quiero irme ya a dormir-. Protestó-. Además... tengo hambre.

-¿Cuando no tienes tu hambre?-. Gruñó Kaidoh volteándose-. Siempre con las mismas. Me cabreas.

-¿Es que quieres pelea?

-Basta-. Ordenó Sumire apareciendo-. Prepárense para el siguiente concierto. Empezamos.

En un instante, todos se alzaron de sus puestos, caminando hasta la salida. Riku suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Sintió unas manos colgarse de su espalda y un ligero peso.

-¿Sakuno?-. Preguntó preocupada-. Entre Ryoma y yo no hay nada.

-No es eso-. Susurró-. Es que... Al parecer, yo no le basto...

-¿Lo dices por los mangas?

-Claro... Iba a comprarlos...

Riku comenzó a reir, desesperando a la muchacha.

-¡Riku!-. Exclamó zarandeándola.

-Sakuno-. La aferró con delicadeza de los brazos-. Ryoma no quería comprar Hentai, si no Ponta.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué...?

-En serio que no quería eso-. Interrumpió-. La duda está en;¿Por qué el sexo masculino siente atracción por esas cosas? Ryoma es hombre, Sakuno. Al igual que Kaidoh-. Farfulló lo último-. Y como tales, se sienten demasiado atraidos por esos temas. Pero conociendo al chico... dudo que fuera eso lo que miraba. ¿Por qué dudas de él?

-Es que...-. Se rascó la mejilla nerviosa-. Es tan... guapo... y famoso... muchas mujeres querrían estar con él.. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en mi?

Un golpe en la frente de la castaña, creado por dos dedos al golpearla, la hizo retroceder. Riku se volvió, encontrándose con unos ojos dorados, los cuales la miraron por un instante. Sin embargo, su mirar quedó atrapado por una mano. Sakuno pestañeó, confusa, al sentir calideza sobre sus labios.

-Se me había vuelto a caer.

-Ryo... ma...-. Murmuró ida la joven.

-¡Mis ojos!-. Protestó Riku liberándose. Le miró furiosa-. Si querías privacidad, habérmelo dicho.

-Hn-. Fue toda contestación.

* * *

Finalmente, el último concierto terminó. Esta vez, las fans se crecieron. Todo gracias a que se libraron de los diversos disfraces. Sin embargo, tras terminar, Sumire los esperaba sonriente, con los trajes preparados de nuevo. Un largo suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios. Kaidoh, tras terminar de arreglarse, buscó con la mirada a Riku, sin embargo, esta no aparecía. 

-¿Dónde está Riku?-. Preguntó a Sakuno. Esta se encogió de hombros-. Kuso-. Maldijo rascándose el mentón.

-Creo que salió antes-. Informó Fuji sonriente-. Seguro estará preparando el escenario para las firmas.

-Claro...

Así era. La morena se entretenía en preparar los micrófonos, junto a las libretas. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volviéndose.

-Usted es...

-Parece que te han hablado ya de mi-. Sonrió el personaje-. Mi nombre es Hajime Mizuki, periodista.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó Riku suspirando en molestia-. Tengo trabajo, señor Mizuki.

-Tan solo quiero hacerle un par de preguntas-. Tanteó sonriendo el hombre.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Por ejemplo¿cuando conoció a Ryoma Echizen?.

-Hace poco-. Reflexionó la chica. Rió al recordar aquel tonto encuentro-. ¿Por qué?

-El periodista soy yo, señorita-. Se impactó el hombre-. Veamos...¿Entonces ya sabía que era el cantante de una banda tan importante?

-Para nada-. Negó.

-Entonces¿no fue amor de fan?

-¿Perdón?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja-. ¿Acaso esto es por lo de antes?

-No me diga-. Sarcasmeó-. Creí que sería más lista. Igual tendré que poner: La novia de Ryoma Echizen es más tonta de lo que parece.

-Y quizás yo tenga que denunciarle. Creame que no saldrá bien parado-. Sonrió maliciosa-. ¿Sabe acaso quien soy?

-No, dígamelo usted.

-¿Quién es aquí el periodista?-. Preguntó burlona. Dio varias palmadas en el hombro masculino-. Gánese el sueldo.

El hombre arrugó las cejas, al momento en que la chica se volteó, encontrándose con Kaidoh, sujeto por Momoshiro. Sonrió, al encontrase con la mirada de el moreno. Ryoma se acercó hasta ella, rodeando su cuello y estirando de la chica. Llegaron ante Mizuki.

-Si quieres saber algo, pregúntame a mi-. Soltó tajante-. Vamos.

La arrastró hasta la mesa y gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Riku palmeó su hombro, divertida.

-No te cabrees-. Tranquilizó-. Seguro que pronto podrás decir que Sakuno es tu novia.

-...

-¿Qué?¿No es eso?-. Preguntó perdida la morena.

-No-. Negó el peliverde-. Dime¿de quien son esos nombres que hay en las indicaciones?

-Pues...-. Murmuró la chica rascándose la mejilla-. Ni idea...

-Riku-. Gruñó serio. Ella suspiró.

-Chicos, acercaos todos-. Ordenó. Los demás intregantes obedecieron-. Inui, tu te sentarás donde pone Kyoya. Tezuka, donde pone Kyoh, Fuji donde pone Fye..., Kaidoh en Ryoga, Ryoma en Orphen. Eiji Mokona, Oishi Miroku y Momoshiro, Kurogane.

-¿Por qué tenemos que llevar otros nombres?-. Se quejó Momoshiro.

-No es que llevemos otros nombres-. Rectificó Inui-. Es que somos otros. Nuestra idumentaria va a juego con el personaje. Yo por ejemplo, al parecer, soy el chico que siempre toma notas de Ouran Host club. Tezuka es Kyoh, de Samurai deeper Kyoh. Tu, Momoshiro, eres Kurogane de Tsubasa Rc, al igual que Fuji, que pertenece al mismo manga que tu, pero siendo Fye. Kaidoh es Ryoga de Ranma. Ryoma Orphen. Eiji es Mokona de las Gerreras mágicas. Oishi es Miroku de Inuiyasha.

-Ahora entiendo porque las chicas huían de mi-. Se quejó el moreno cansado.

-Y estos disfraces-. Continuó Inui-. Son sus atuendos durante anime o el manga.

-Por si no os habeis dado cuenta, estais en un salón-. Recordó con una sonrisa maléfica Kikamura-. Por cierto... estáis la mar de guapos-. Se burló.

Ryoma gruñó, caminando hasta su puesto, sin embargo, Sumire terminó por estirarle de el carrillo, indicándole que se había equivocado de lugar. Otro gruñido más. Por momentos, su caracter empeoraba. Sintió una mano en su mejilla izquierda y se volvió.

-Ryoma...-. Tartamudeó Sakuno-. Quiero... decir que... siento lo de antes... Riku me dijo que era un error, que no estabas comprando... comprando...

-¿Hentai?-. Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa de sastifacción.

-Eso...

Ryoma no borró su sonrisa. Sakuno le miró incrédula, nerviosa y avergonzada. ¿Por qué él podía hablar de eso con tanta tranquilidad? Igual pasaba en la cama. Ryoma era capaz de sacarle diversas cosas extrañamente placenteras, palabras mal sonantes y obligarla a que hablara cualquier cosa durante una sesión de sexo. Tragó saliva al pensar en el regalo de Fuji. Además de eso, Ryoma había escondido algo en el armario, negándole abrirlo. ¿Acaso... sería de otra mujer?

O no. Ahí de nuevo.

_Celos..._

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Ryoma arqueando una ceja.

-¡Nada!-. Exclamó-. Suerte con las firmas y la entrevista.

-¿Entrevista?

-Ryoma, de vez en cuando podrías revisar el itinerario-. Regañó Fuji a su lado.

-Sakuno-. Llamó Riku-. Ven conmigo-. Ordenó.

-Hai-. Afirmó esta.

Se volvió. Desde luego, seria bueno alejarse de Ryoma por un ratito. Ante la regañina de Fuji, el moreno volvió a molestarse y gruñir. La entrevista no iría tan bien como todos esperaban, teniendo en cuenta, un Ryoma cabreado. Especialmente, con Mizuki entre los jóvenes mangakas.

-Yo tengo una pregunta-. Interrumpió este-. ¿Es cierto que Atobe Keigo es un ribal a temer?

-Para nada-. Respondió Tezuka-. Nosotros somos nosotros y Keigo es el Keigo.

-Pero, Keigo quiere destronaros. ¿Lo conseguirá?

-¿Qué calse de pregunta es esa?-. Exclamó Momoshiro-. ¡Nunca ocurrirá eso!

-Momo-. Intentó tranquilizar Oishi-. Señor Mizuki... ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

Mizuki sonrió, jugando con sus negros cabellos, enredándolos en sus dedos.

-Fuji-. Señaló con la mirada-. Podría decirme¿cómo va su relación con la antigua cantante Narumi?

Ryoma, el más cercano al castaño, rodó sus ojos hacia él. Era bastante visible que el castaño había apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, enrabiado. Entre ellos, tan solo Tezuka conocía el pasado de Fuji. Al igual que Momoshiro y Kaidoh. ¿Qué sería lo que Mizuki quería descubrir?

-¿Algún problema con ello?-. Interrumpió Tezuka.

-Claro que sí-. Picó el periodista-. Ambos se separaron sin decir nada, y nos preguntamos si no tendrá envidia de su compañero Echizen. Al fin y al cabo, está unido a una mujer muy importante en japón.

-¿Y quién es esa mujer?-. Preguntó Fuji abriendo sus ojos-. Le recuerdo que estamos en un evento de manga, no de prensa rosa-. Se alzó-. Yo he terminado.

-Fuji-. Llamó Tezuka. El castaño lo miró. Tezuka afirmó tras un suspiro-. Nos retiramos.

En silencio, el grupo abandonó el lugar, encenrrándose en el camerino. Sumire suspiró, rascándose el cabello con las uñas. Tezuka se alzó ante todos, dando vueltas en silencio, hasta detenerse de nuevo.

-Ahora que cree que Riku y Ryoma están juntos, no se detendrá en seguirnos-. Comenzó-. Una de dos... o le damos lo que quiere, o nos fastidiará hasta el último de nuestros conciertos.

-La última vez que le dimos lo que quería-. Se extraño Oishi-. Fuji...-. Rodó sus ojos hasta el joven-. Lo pasó mal...

Silencio.

-Un momento-. Murmuró Riku-. Él quiere escándalos¿cierto?

-Sí-. Respondió Kaidoh mirándola interesado.

-Entonces, démosle uno-. Sonrió-. Será sencillo...-. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y tras teclear lo llevó a su oido-. Hola, soy yo... sí, necesito que hagas algo... quiero que le des la dirección de el hotel a un periodista llamado...-. Miró a los demás en espera.

-Hajime Mizuki-. Respondió Eiji pestañeando confuso ante el silencio de los demás.

-Hajiime Mizuki-. Repitió la morena guiñandole un ojo-. Sí, gracias.

Colgó y sonrió maliciosa.

-Démosle lo que quiere.

* * *

La llegada al hotel fue silenciosa, tanto, como en esos momentos se encontraban todas las habitaciones. Riku arregló la cinta de el fino camisón negro, sonriendo ampliamente y recogiendo por último un pequeño neceser, caminó hasta la entrada. Tras mirar a ambos lados, cerró la puerta. En puntillas, caminó hasta el dormitorio más cercano, deteniéndose y llamando. La puerta no tardó en abrirse. 

-Kaidoh-. Murmuró lo suficiente alto.

-¿Echizen?

-Durmiendo. Le dije que no podía ir... Quería estar contigo-. Terminó sonrojándose falsamente-. ¿puedo?

-Sí.

Las manos de el moreno rodaron por su cuello, hasta detenerse en su nuca, empujándola contra él. Sus manos pegaron contra el pecho masculino, mientras sus labios se acoplaron a los de el chico. Tardó pocos segundos en encontrarse con un flash golpeándoles. Se volvió, asustada.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que le pones los cuernos a Echizen.

-¿Mizuki?-. Preguntó Kaidoh frunciendo las cejas.

-El mismo-. Respondió este dándose la vuelta-. Mañana tendré un gran especial.

Sastifecho, se alejó. Riku sonrió, volviéndose hacia Kaidoh, que se frotaba la nariz furioso. La morena sonrió ampliamente esta vez. Lo empujó de el pecho, cerrando la puerta tras ella con el tobillo. Kaoru la miró curioso.

-Termina lo que has empezado.

* * *

Miró através de los oscuros cristales, visualizando al periodista. Sonriente y con la cámara entre sus manos, guardada como un tesoro. Sonrió. Pasó una mano por su castaño cabello y entre abrió sus ojos al recordar. Se alzó, caminando hasta la mesilla de noche y observando el sobre en ella. Pasó sus largos dedos por el blanquecino papel, hasta aferrarlo entre ellos. Lo abrió y volvió a relear aquella nota. 

-Kurumi...-. Susurró-. ¿Por qué tienen que volver de nuevo?

-Fuji¿estás despierto?

-Sí, entra-. Ordenó volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Tezuka apareció, observándole en silencio, como siempre hacía con todos. Se acercó, sentándose en una de las sillas y unió sus dedos entre ellos, descansando la barbilla sobre estos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No creí que Mizuki regresara a nuestras vidas-. Protestó Shyusuke chasqueando la lengua-. Me da grima hasta a mi.

-Todo por lo que pasó¿cierto?

Afirmó, sonriendo esta vez.

-Ojalá yo hubiera tenido a Riku.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al lider con interés. Tezuka miraba la nota de reojo. Siguió la mirada.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Bueno, pues...

**Flas back:**

_-Cuanto tiempo...-. Saludó la joven sonriendo-. Me alegro de verte..._

_-Gracias por cuidar de Nanako-. Agradeció desviando la mirada hasta la cama-. Ella..._

_-¿Es tu novia?-. Preguntó curiosa la joven enfermera._

_-Mmm... algo así-. Respondió seco-. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?_

_-Me trasladaron este año-. Contestó sonriente Kurumi-. Desde que mi hermana abandonó el mundo de la canción, yo decidí terminar mis estudios como enfermera y dejar de ser mánager-. Explicó con una mirada melancólica._

_-Ya veo..._

_Le miró ansiosa, esperando algo y frunció las cejas, interesado._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Kurumi?_

_-¿Cómo está él?-. Se interesó-. Quiero decir... Fuji._

_La observó por un instante. Las morenas mejillas fueron cubiertas por un leve sonrojo, las manos se unieron, moviéndose con nerviosismo y la mirada no fue sostenida._

_-Desde que ocurrió aquello entre ustedes... sigue en pie. Hace poco creo que estaba con otra persona. Una conocida de tiempo atrás._

_Fue entonces cuando la joven le miró, desconcertada. Se frotó los azulados cabellos con nerviosismo._

_-¿Va... va en serio?_

_-No lo sé-. Respondió-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?_

_La joven le miró por un instante, afirmando finalmente y sacando un arrugado sobre, entregándoselo. _

_-Te agradecería que lo cambiaras por uno nuevo...-. Rió-. La escribí el día que... sucedió todo aquello, pero... no me vi con corazón de dársela... tres años conmigo... y está arrugadísima. Pero nada de lo que pone ahí-, aclaró con seriedad-... ha cambiado. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo. No por nada... no por nada se lo quité a mi hermana._

**Fin de el flash back.**

-Lo que hubiera o no en esa carta, ya es otra cosa. No la leí.

Fuji sonrió y Tezuka tembló. Cuando sonreía de esa forma, más, abriendo los ojos, daba miedo a cualquiera.

-¿Qué piensas, Fuji?-. Se interesó subiendo sus gafas-. Cuando guardas silencio y abres los ojos, es malo.

-Lo único que pienso es que tengo ganas de que mañana estémos ya en japón-. Declaró-. Iré a verla.

-¿Y tu novia?

-Resultó-. Comentó-. Que estaba con otro hombre. Me engañó con el papel de buena chica y tal, vergonzosa y demás. Era más falsa que su amiga.

-Y eso que anteriormente fue tu amiga.

-Exacto, fue-. Afirmó en un suspiro-. Ahora, Tezuka, veo otra puerta abierta. Pero, dime¿qué hay de ti?-. Preguntó serio-. ¿Y la prima de Echizen?

-Esperanzas, Fuji, esperanzas.

* * *

Aferró con fuerza la puerta de el baño, tensado cada músculo de su cuerpo, la sangre hirviendo en su interior y la rojez claramente aferrada a su rostro. 

-Ne... Ryoma...-. Llamó temblorosa-. No crees que... ¿deberíamos de estar ayudando a Riku y Kaidoh?

-Iie-. Negó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Riku dijo: "Lo haré por Sakuno, así que no molesteis".

Sakuno sonrió. Apoyando la frente sobre la puerta. Desde luego, pese a todo lo sucedido, se alegraba demasiado. Tenía dos buenas amigas, una abuela y... un novio espectacular. Sí, podía decirlo:

_Mi novio es el hombre más codiciado de todo japón._

-Sakuno-. Llamó el peliverde molesto.

-Ya... ya salgo...

_No, no puedo salir así... ¡Ay, dios! _

_¡Lo siento, Fuji-sempai!_

Recogió el albornoz más cercano, cubriéndose y con páso rápido, se adentró entre las sábanas, albornoz incluido. Ryoma pestañeó, confuso. Mirándola por instantes, hasta que comenzó a reirse, dándole la espalda. Cuando logró controlarse, se volvió hacia ella, dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su mano diestra, mientras con la izquierda, intentaba estirar de la ropa, fuertemente aferrada por las manos de la chica.

Gruñó, tirando más fuerte. Siguió sin ceder.

Otra vez... nada.

Una vez más...

Otra...

Siempre el mismo resultado.

Suspiró. Sakuno mantenía los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y los dedos casi blancos de el esfuerzo.

-Sakuno-. Llamó seco. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Déjame ver.

-Iie... me da... vergüenza...

Bufó. Se alzó sobre la cama, desapareciendo de debajo de las sábanas. A gatas, caminó hasta ella, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Ambas manos sujetaron su peso a cada lado de el rostro femenino, que enrojeció notablemente, al sentir sobre las sábanas, su masculinidad. Se arrodilló, y con rudeza, arrancó las sábanas. Casi volvió a reirse al descubrirla con el albornoz.

-Sakuno, si me dejas verte, te digo la verdad de lo que dijo Riku-. Chantajeó. La castaña le miró asombrada.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Déjame ver.

-Es que...

-Si ya te he visto entera-. Se quejo apartando la mirada-. En fin, tu te quedas con las ganas.

Se fue a alejar, sin embargo, las manos femeninas se lo negaron, aferrándole de uno de sus brazos. Se volvió, sonriendo malicioso.

-¿Hm?-. Preguntó.

-Te... lo enseñaré...-. Aceptó la chica.

Se apartó, quedándose expectante a los movimientos de la castaña. Sakuno se alzó, apoyándose en sus manos y con asombrosa lentitud, fue retirando el albornoz. Las orbes doradas la miraron con curiosidad, para a medida que dejaba visión, con inquieta ansiedad. Ryuzaki tragó saliva al ver como se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo, hasta detenerse en los labios, los cuales se curvaron, entonando una maliciosa sonrisa.

_"Por una vez, Fuji sempai hizo algo bueno"._

-¿Ryoma?-. Preguntó la chica temerosa-. ¿Qué... piensas?...

-¿Ah?-. Preguntó volviendo en sí. Negó con la cabeza-. Nada, nada.

Alzó un dedo, moviéndolo elegantemente. Sakuno pestañeó y bufó. Ella ladeó la cabeza al momento en que lo volvió a hacer, obligándola a arrugar la boca en molestia.

-No soy Karupin-. Protestó.

-Oh-. Exclamó confuso, y cambió su forma de llamarla.

-¡Tampoco un perro!-. Bufó ella golpeándole.

-Pero te has acercado-. Sonrió, sujetándole el brazo con el que iba a golpearle-. Ahora, me toca a mi.

De un empujón, la tumbó sobre la cama, permitiéndole lugar entre sus piernas, sus labios golpearon los femeninos. Su mano izquierda tanteó el terreno a su lado, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. El cinturón de el albornoz quedó atado a las muñecas femeninas. Sakuno se quejó en su boca, sin embargo, no se negó a que la escultara la lengua masculina. La cual, creo un camino hasta su cuello, colmándolo de diversas placenteras lamidas.

Aquel precioso conjunto interiormente sexy, pasaría a mejor vida dentro de unos instantes, sin embargo, antes, disfrutaría marcando el camino que dejaba en visibilidad. Rodó por el cuello, hasta quedar sobre las dos cumbres, alzadas y apresadas con precisión por el fuerte corsé. Las lamió, centrándo su ver en el rostro femenino, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes, el rostro lleno de vergüenza y los rojizos labios temblorosos. A los cuales, no puedo evitar llevar uno de sus dedos y rozarlo.

-Lame-. Ordenó apresando un seno con su mano libre.

La joven obedeció. Extrañamente, aquello, mezclado con las caricias cálidas de la boca de el cantante, la presión ejercida con algo de brusquedad en sus senos, la excitaba. Sentir el aliento golpeándole su piel la herizaba. Eran sensaciones demasiado sensibles. Lamió y succionó aquellos dedos, sintiendo como estos jugaban con sus labios, presionándolos y cuando aquello ocurría, una descarga la recorría más el cuerpo. Retorciéndose.

Ryoma gruñó al sentir las caderas femeninas pegarse a las suyas ante el respingo creado por el cuerpo femenino. Sonrió. Le encataba ejercer esos sentimienos en la chica, y por suerte, todavía no había terminado. Aún enn su mente estaba pensando qué podía usar y, su momento de tortura de placer, había llegado a desconcertarlo por instantes. ¡Se le ocurría cada pensamiento! Sin embargo, era consciente que Sakuno no lo soportaría.

Jugó con sus dedos libres, creando un camino por las caderas y desenlazando los lazos que sujetaban el corsé a cada lado, liberándola. Se alzó, apartando sus dedos de la rojiza boca, delineando un camino hasta la cumbre de los senos y abriendo con brusquedad el corsé. Ambos senos se movieron sobre el cuerpo femenino ante la libertad. Sonrió, continuando su camino y enredándose en el ombligo, deteniéndose y creando leves penetraciones de su dedo en el orificio, siendo reemplazados por su lengua.

Sakuno quiso liberarse, pero la cinta seguía firme, apresando sus muñecas. Gimió. Quería tocarle. Enredar sus dedos en los verdosos cabellos, pero lo único que consiguió fue gemir el nombre masculino. Y él sonrió. Acarició sus costados, deteniéndose en sus mulos y creando caminos sobre las braguitas hasta sus ingles. Repitiéndole varias veces. Y no podía evitar gemir. Cuando la mano izquierda de el chico se posó justo sobre su sexo, aguantó el aire, dejándolo escapar sobre los labios masculinos. Su cuerpo se alzó, chocando contra la fria camiseta que portaba el muchacho, la cual, terminó por quitar. Esta vez, ella sonrió. Le gustaba sentirla. Sentir que sus erectos senos chocaban contra el suyo, fruto de el disfrute, mientras la besaba.

Sin embargo, tras un corto beso y un simple roce de caderas, el chico se alzó, dejándola. Mirándola desde lejos, con el rostro extasiado, la duda en sus ojos y la boca llena de deseos. Se volvió, dándole la espalda y acercándose hasta el armario.

-¿Ry...oma?-. Preguntó extrañada.

Sin embargo él no contestó. Trasteó durante un momento en el lugar, hasta volver con la bolsa misma que anteriormente había guardado. Sakuno le miró ansiosa, preocupado. Estaba claro que él también estaba excitado. El bulto creado en sus calzoncillos no engañaba, pero¿entonces¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Cierra los ojos-. Ordenó de nuevo mirándola.

Aceptó, cerrándolos. ¿Por qué terminaba haciendo lo que él quería¡Demonios¡Era un brujo! Sin embargo, no tardó nada en abrirlos, arqueándose y sintiendo como sus labios quemaban por los contrarios.

-¡Ry... Ryoma¡Ah¿¡Qué es... eso!?-. Exclamó jadeante.

-Un jugete-. Respondió indiferente alzándola-. Tan solo eso.

Hechó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sujeta por las manos de Ryoma, besada su yugular por los labios masculinos. Sus rodillas dobladas sobre aquel extraño aparato bribador y escalofrios recorriéndole el cuerpo. El aire le faltaba, pero sentía cada movimiento, cada sacudida de aquella bibración, de cada beso de el peliverde, de cada succión en sus senos.

-De... deten... enlo...-. Rogó.

-Iie-. Negó él.

-Pero... yo... me... me...

-Si quieres, hazlo-. La acercó hasta él, susurrando sobre sobre su oido-. O prefieres hacerlo en mi boca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, seguidos de su boca, apresando el suspiro que estaba apunto de escapar. En menos de dos segundos, su mente se imaginó al chico, centrado entre sus piernas y haciendo peripecias con su lengua en su sexo, llevándola hasta el primer orgasmo, sin embargo, entre las sacudidas y la imagen, llegó a lo que tenía miedo de hacer. Ryoma tan solo sonrió besándola, mientras ella intentanba recuperar el aliento.

¿Por qué sonreía sastifecho?

Sakuno estaba muy lejos de sentir lo que su rostro creaba en el cuerpo masculino. Lo que sus gemidos significaban para él. Al menos, no hasta el momento en que de nuevo, sus caderas quedaron unidas. Hasta que su voz ronca, la llamó entre besos. Hasta que sus manos quemaron en su piel de nuevo, creando olas de placer. Esta vez, la única prenda que sobró, fueron los boxers. Y su sexo, húmedo, permitió la entrada al placer masculino.

-Ryoma... por favor... desátame-. Rogó mirándole-. Quiero... tocarte.

Sonrió, desenlazando el lazo. Sakuno no tardó en tocarlo, enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos, empujarlo para que la besara, mientras continuaba con el frenesí de sus caderas, siendo apresadas por las largas piernas femeninas, rozándo aún con la ligas puestas. Jadeó sobre el cuello femenino, sintiendo los contrarios en su oreja, mordida por los dientes de ella, y se extremeció. La miró asombrado, mientras que Sakuno le miró confusa.

-Lo... siento-. Gimió asustada.

Sin embargo, él la besó, sonriendo en sus labios. Era tan inocente. Demonios, quería ensuciarla hasta el final.

Finalmente, ella arqueó el cuello, dando permiso a su boca, intentando acallar los gemidos en la piel femenina. Sin embargo, ella tan solo usaba su mano diestra, sin el menor de los frutos. Gimió. Tembló. Le nombró en medio de el extasis. Y la acompañó... Y susurró su nombre.

Aquello simplemente, hizo que ella llorara. La miró, confuso, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué lloras?-. Exclamó.

-Es que...-. Tartamudeó la chica-. Soy feliz.

Ocultó su rostro con las manos y lloró en ellas. Las apartó, mirándola con ternura. Sí. Solo ella. Solo ella sería la única que viera esa mirada. La única con la que tenía pensado tantísimos planes que nunca lograba encontrar cábida en su mente. Besó cada una de las lágrimas, acomodándose a su lado y extrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Ryoma-. Llamó con voz llena de sueño-. Yo... te amo...

La observó, cayendo presa de el sueño, hasta que finalmente Morfeo ganó. La abrazó con más fuerza y sonrió orgulloso.

-Lo sé.

"_**Supongo que querrás proteger a Sakuno, así que yo haré que piensen que te engaño. Nadie sospechará de ella.**_

_**Cuando te creas lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar la cara:**_

_**¡Demuestrale a todo el mundo que la amas!"**_

_Esta Riku..._

-Gracias...

* * *

Nada más poner un pie en japón, todos suspiraron aliviados. No había nada mejor como el hogar, eso estaba claro. Y tal y como esperaban, nada más llegar, les esperaba una buena tanda de periodistas. El rumor ya había sido infundido por Mizuki y todos, estaban espectantes a la llegada de Ryoma y Riku. Tal y como habían planeado, ambos llegaron juntos, algo separados de el grupo. 

-Señor Echizen¿qué piensa de lo que ha hecho su novia?

Ryoma se detuvo. Pensativo y mirando atentamente al hombre. Debería de haberse dado cuenta ya de que su mirada puede llegar a aterrorizar, puesto que fue lo que le sucedió al periodista.

-No tengo nada que decir-. Dijo finalmente. Riku rió a su lado, guiñándole un ojo al periodista-. Bye.

Nada más estar dentro de la limusina, todos rieron. Ryoma les miró confuso, pero esbozó una sonrisa de diversión. Disfrutaba dejando a los periodistas en vilo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Sumire a su lado-. ¿Irás a casa o con tu padre?

Guardó silencio, buscando con la mirada a Inui.

-¿Qué itinerario hay con la banda?

Sadaharu subió sus gafas y abrió su libreta, pasando con gran rapidez varias páginas. Al encontrar lo que quería, le miró.

-Tenemos otra sesión de fotografía, mañana y dentro de tres días, otro concierto.

-¿Cuándo tendrémos libre?-. Preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-. Se interesó Tezuka mirándole de reojo.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Todos lo miraron atentamente, mas él tan solo volvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario, intentando ver algo através de los ópacos cristales. Tan solo Riku afirmó con la cabeza, mirando a Inui.

-¿Por qué no cambias la fecha de las fotos?-. Preguntó-. Así tiene libre ese tiempo y él puede hacer lo que es necesario, regresar, cantar y después, seguir con sus metas.

Silencio por parte de todos, observando a Tezuka y este, al verse observado, desbió hasta Sumire. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, escrutando el rostro serio de Echizen.

-Está bien-. Aceptó-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Por supuesto, Sumire, no esperaba ningún gracias por parte de el chico adoptado. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Lo mismo que preguntarle que tenía en mente. Ryoma no soltaría nada. Desbió sus ojos hasta Sakuno, que permanecía sentada al lado de el menor. ¿Ella lo sabría?

-Al final¿dónde te bajas?-. Preguntó Oishi intrigado por la falta de contestación.

-En casa de Ryuzaki-. Respondió Echizen encogiéndose de hombros-. Tengo algo que coger.

En meros minutos, el chofer los llevó. Los primeros en bajar fueron las ryuzaki y Echizen, despidiéndose de todos. Sakuno agradeció a Riku por tanto tiempo y Karupin, maulló. Riku negó, sonriente.

-Sakuno, eres mi amiga-. Respondió-. Y te quiero.

Tras darse un beso en la mejilla, la limusina desapareció. Sumire se había adentrado antes en la casa, dejándolos solos. Sakuno miró interrogante al chico, que la observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ryoma?-. Preguntó finalmente.

-Vendrás conmigo-. Respondió. Más bien, ordenó.

-¿A dónde?-. Preguntó extrañada.

Ryoma se rascó la cabeza, ladeándola, impidiéndola la visión de sus ojos. Sakuno se aferró de su ropa, obligándole a mirarla. Podría ir con él a donde quisiera, pero, al menos, quería saber donde. No era pedir demasiado. Y sabía que Ryoma tenía algo pensado. Una cosa daba vueltas por su cabeza desde tiempo atrás. Desde que descubrió quien era su padre. Finalmente, el chico confesó.

-A America.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Hasta aquí llegó :3.

Espero les gustara n.n.

Este Lemon no estaba inspirada¬¬, además de tener ciertas dudasXD.

Pero espero que me quedara bien y les gustara n.n

Por si les interesa, lo que Ryoma usa como juegue es una fresa n.n.

En este se vió el pasado de Fuji, más o menos n.n.

Ahora al llegar a japón, se sabrá más de él n.n.

Como ya les comenté, son muchos y todos tienen su pasadoXD.

Ahora el tema de los fics:

Partiendo desde Este van así:

**-El caballero de la bruja.**

**-Prohibido.**

**-La llamada de la sangre.**

**-Intercambios.**

**-El plan de mi madre.**

**-Gigoló.**

**-Tu, yo y el apellido Echizen.**

Esos son todos. El orden es así. n.n.

Pero vamos, que no dudeis, que siempre termino n.n.

Así que no hagais caso de los rumores¬¬.

En fin, por último el avance:

**America. Dos encuentros. Resultados.**


	21. Lo que todo hombre necesita

**¡Hello!! Capi nuevo y ya pronto nos vamos acercando al final n.n.**

**Ahí se los dejo, nos vemos abajo :3**

* * *

**Concierto 21: **Lo que todo hombre necesita.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que sus ojos se aconstumbraran a la poca luz que permitían las bajadas persianas entrar. Estas tan solo cubrian media parte de la gran cama en la que yacía y no hacía falta más para que lograra identificar el lugar. Había estado antes ahí. El día en que se desmayó y buscaba a su primo menor. El mismo día que lo encontró a él.

Encontró su seriedad, su tranquilidad y preocupación, además de... sí, si no se equivocaba, amor.

Después de que Keigo la dejara embarazada y se quitara el peso de encima, Tezuka Kunimitsu la acogió en sus brazos, sin preguntarle, sin saber qué o de quién era. La dejó que se lo contara y cuando lo hizo, no la ignoró ni rehusó. Ese hombre era magnífico y de tan bueno que era, no creía que se mereciera hacerle daño. Sin embargo, él había volado desde España, tan solo para verla y asegurarse de que ella y su hijo estaban bien y ahora, se encontraba en su apartamento de nuevo.

Se incorporó sobre sus manos, acomodando sus nalgas sobre el duro y cómodo colchón. Un leve dolor en su cabeza la hizo gemir y tardó pocos segundos en llevar su mano hasta su frio rostro. Se asombró. Entonces rodó sus azulados ojos por la sala, visualizando una pequeña ventana entreabierta, dejando entrar un pequeño zumbido de aire. La puerta se inclinó sobre sí misma creando ruido y unos grandes pasos se escucharon cerca de esta. Tardó pocos segundos en vislumbrar la alta figura que se afanó en cerrar la molesta ventana.

-Tezuka-. Llamó con voz ahogada.

Él se volvió y siguió con sus grandes pasos hasta ella, sentándose a su lado y rozándole la cara con sus grandes manos.

-Estás helada.

-No tengo frio-. Rebeló-. Tezuka... ¿Por qué vuelvo a estar en tu apartamento?

Él suspiró.

-Fui a visitarte, ya que se cancelaron las últimas fotos y la enfermera, que es... digamos amiga mia, me dijo que ya podías irte, pero como constumbre en tu metabolismo, te habías dormido de improvisto y no se te podía despertar-. Explicó-. Te alzé y te traje hasta mi casa. ¿Preferías que estuvieramos en un hotel?

Abrió sus ojos asombrada ante la última pregunta. ¿Por quién demonios la habia tomado? Pero tardó tan solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era una broma. Tenía tan segura de que él era un hombre tan duro y serio, que no logró darse cuenta de que era una inteligente broma. Negó con la cabeza finalmente y buscó las manos cálidas que le habían arrebatado el calor de su rostro, uniéndolas a las suyas. Agachó su rostro, hasta que sus labios la rozaron y su largo cabello las cubrió.

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidarme y no despreciarme. Estoy embarazada de un hombre al que amé... y me engañó.

-Atobe... también fue al hospital-. Confesó entre dientes el hombre-. Te pidió que tu y el niño fuérais a su casa.

-¡Ni loca!-. Protestó mirándole con miedo-. ¡No pienso ir! Ese maldito...

Se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas por sus ojos.

-Ese maldito está unido a mi primo... para hundir a mi tio y a mi primo.

-¿A Echizen?-. Preguntó con voz dura el hombre.

-Sí-. Afirmó deslizándose por las sábanas y sentándose en la cama-. Tengo que avisar a alguien. Regresar a America...

-No podrás-. Dijo él reteniéndola-. Con esos problemas de salud, no puedes salir de japón, menos sola. Además, Echizen fue a America esta misma mañana. No te preocupes.

Se relajó, dejándose acunar entre los fuertes brazos. Su mejilla se acomodó sobre el amplio pecho y en silencio, dejó que el olor a colonia de el chico, inundara su mente, embriagándola. Acarició la musculatura sobre la ropa, sintiendo como él se tensaba bajo sus dedos. Sonrió.

-Me gusta tu olor, Tezuka. Me gustas tu. Me gusta tu música. Me gusta tu mundo.

-Pues quédate aquí.

-No puedo aprobecharme de tu amabilidad-. Negó con la cabeza-. Sería... no. Seríamos una carga para ti. Además, tu te vas a casar...

-No. Mi matrimonio concertado se rompio ante las engañifas de mi padre y tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenerte a ti y al bebé que esperas.

-Pero es hijo de otro hombre-. Susurró al ser sentada sobre los duros músculos de sus piernas-. Es... otro...

-No me importa-. Sentenció-. Si tu quieres tenerlo, lo tendremos juntos.

-¡Oh, dios, Tezuka!-. Exclamó presa de el pánico-. Keigo nos matará.

Él rió. Como nunca nadie le habría visto hacer. Tan solo ella.

-No lo hará. Creéme que no lo hará. Si Echizen va para lo que yo pienso, Keigo no se meterá en medio. Además...-. Se acercó hasta su oido, rozándo con su aliento un punto realmente placentero-. He decido... que no te daré nadie. Quiero abrir esas puertas que veo cerradas y me dan ilusiones de tenerte. ¡Demonios! Jamás había hablado así a una sola mujer... Y la única a la que se lo hize... me rompió hasta el alma...

-Cuéntamelo.

Tezuka frunció las cejas, mirándola irancundo, esperanzado porque se retractara en querer saber de su pasado. Pero Nanako Meino era tan cabezona como lo era su primo menor y no se detendría. Querría saber. Por unos momentos, Kunimitsu meditó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba lanzando por completo en una barca inestable. Si Nanako resultaba tan parecida a Ryoma, los dos serían un duo totalmente imposible. Se negaba a ello. Era imposible que fueran tan parecidos. Ryoma era un hombre y ella una mujer. Si el caracter era parecido, seguro que dentro de sus deberes como mujer, Nanako sería increiblemente sensual.

De el lider de la banda, había decido pasar a atacante. Estaba enamorado de esa joven y recordar el pasado de Fuji, le ayudó a tomar esa decisión. No. Mucho más antes. Cuando se enteró de que estaba ingresada en el hospital. ¡Demonios! Fue capaz de dejar a la banda y correr hasta ella. Había dejado aparcado algo que era su vida por ir con ella. Eso ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorado hasta los huesos. Aunque su seria personalidad no lo mostrara.

La alzó, dejándola otra vez sobre las sábanas y la calideza de el colchón bajo sus piernas. Se levantó y caminó a su alrededor, hasta que se acomodó sobre un pequeño sillón. Ella había gruñido por romper su acercamiento, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber cuanto le deseaba ella. Si realmente sentiría querer estar con él.

-Mi padre es realmente adinerado. Se casó con mi madre a desgana y de ahí nací yo. Como mi padre siempre estaba con otras mujeres, ella se sentía sola. Abandonada. Entonces, centró toda su atención en mi, dándome todo lo que quería. Fue así como conseguí descubrir que la música me gustaba y también, que a ella la apasionaba demasiado-. Explicó con voz pausada-. Ella, me contó que antes de que la casaran con mi padre, se había dedicado a componer canciones y que si quiería, muchas me las dejaba para que aprendiera a tocar. La batería fue mi afición desde el principio.

Desvió la mirada hasta el rincón cercano y sonrió al ver que ella exclamaba en sorpresa al ver la blanca batería descansar al fondo de la habitación.

-Esa me la compró antes de morir... Bueno, de suicidarse.

-Cielos...

-Mi padre había descubierto que yo... que yo estaba sexualmente atraido por una de las criadas, es más, la quería hasta convertir en mi mujer. Quizás eran sueños de adolescente, o quizás no, pero la amaba. Ella, sin embargo, cuando mi padre la amenazó, salió corriendo de mis brazos y no regresó. Mi madre, al ver que ahora mi padre estaba más centrado en destruirme mentalmente y acerme abandonar la música, se suicidó tras una discutión entre ellos. Creo que...-. Tragó saliva y apretó sus puños con fuerza-. Creo que mi madre fue violada por él, puesto que desde que yo nací, jamás habian compartido cama. Yo recogí mis cosas y me marché. Tuve suerte de que la maqueta que enviara resultara eleguida, sin embargo, querían que el grupo fuera más grande. Así, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en lo que es ahora. No-. Rectificó-. En lo que somos. No quiero ni compasión ni amabilidad por parte de mi padre y aquella mujer que amé una vez. Puedo seguir por mi solo y seguiré.

Alzó la cabeza, buscándola y se sobrecogió al verla abrazada a sí misma, con una de sus manos en su vientre y llorando a lágrimas viva. Corrió hasta su lado, zarandeándola levemente. Obligándola así a que le mirase.

-¡No es justo!-. Exclamó entre lágrimas-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo después de todo? Yo... no quiero que seas bueno por mi primo.

-Ilusa-. Estepó abrazándola-. No lo soy por Echizen. Ni por Keigo.

Ella le miró con sus grandes ojos, buscando entre sus palabras, pero tan solo logró entristecer sus cejas y mirarle con angustia. Tezuka enredó sus dedos entre los largos mechones y sonrió, perdiendo la mirada en ellos. Nanako retuvo sus mano cerca de su oido y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos lo sabían y lo hicieron. Sus labios se llamaron entre ellos, uniéndose con devoción. Lentamente, las ropas estorbaron a su deseo y la cama se convirtió en su lugar particular.

-Las embarazadas sois demasiado sensibles-. Se burló seco mientras rozaba con su índice uno de los desnudos senos-. Os excitais rápido.

-Pues...-. Tartamudeó ella-. Si quieres que me quede... tendrás que... aconstumbrarte.

Él sonrió y escondió la erecta ureola dentro de su boca y ella gimió, encorbándose hacia él. Se apartó y la besó en los labios.

-¿Es la primera vez que te acuestas con una embarazada?

-Sí-. Afirmó Tezuka pesadamente.

-Tezu...

-Kunimitsu-. Ordenó con dulzura inimaginable-. Apartir de ahora, seré Kunimitsu para ti.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos y subió las gafas que le habían servido para esconderse, pero eso no evitó que ella lo viera, que se estremeciera y cayera de rodillas en un baño de lágrimas. Se arrodilló ante ella, palmeando su cabeza y sonriendo. 

-Buenos dias, Kurumi-chan. Si ya has terminado tu turno¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a tomar algo?

Ella asintió, pero él sabía de sobras que no podía levantarse. Le gustó torturarla un poco, en medio de la entrada, sabiendo que todos la estaban observando y que la vergüenza se hallaba mezclada en el llanto que la impedía moverse. Sin embargo, debería de saber ya que la chica también era de decisiones fuertes y al mero momento, se alzó, aferrándose a él, temblando.

En silencio caminaron hasta un bar apartado y se adentraron hasta el lugar más estrecho y oculto. Esos lugares que tan solo los camareros sabían que existían pero, que, si no tenías una tarjeta oro grabada en la frente, no te atendían. Al parecer, Kurumi siempre habíado al bar y por esa misera razón, los atendieron. Casi se hechó a reir al ver que la chica demandaba una tila, mientras que él se conformaba con un buen refresco de gas. Perdía demasiadas calorias en los escenarios, como para pensar en su dieta. Y si no, que se lo dijeran a Echizen. Bebía más ponta que agua.

Cuando la taza caliente llegó a sus manos, Kurumi se apresuró a apresarla con fuerza, calentándose los helados dedos. Él se apresuró y dejó caer la carta entre ellos, mirándola inquisidor.

-¿Por qué no me lo explicas?-. Preguntó.

-Me dejastes. Dejastes a mi hermana.

-Sabes que esa no era mi intención-. Explicó con voz ronca-. Kuru...

-¡No!-. Exclamó en un susurró-. Te envié esa carta en un momento de locura. Pero no para que vinieras de golpe y quieras sacarme información sobre mi hermana. No es por nada... pero por culpa de vuestro... de vuestro noviazgo, que saliera a la luz por culpa de ese energúmeno de periodista... ella lo dejó. Ya no puede cantar. A mi... me dejó de hablar cuando salieron a la luz las imagenes. ¡Éramos nosotros y ella cargó con todo!-. Jadeó, bebiendo con urgencia-. Y no me dijo nada. Rompí vuestra relación porque... realmente te amaba. Te robé.

Rió de nuevo y bebió de la lata, asombrándola. Se acercó hasta ella, tomando uno de sus largos mechones entre sus dedos y negó con la cabeza.

-Kurumi¿Conoces el dicho de: "Si uno no quiere, dos no pelean"?

-Cla---claro-. Afirmó ella-. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Pues, vasándonos en nosotros: Dos no rompen si uno no quiere. Me entregé a ti, te amé y rompí la relación con tu hermana por ti, no por ella. Lo entiendes¿Verdad?-. Sonrió de forma diablesca y retorció el mechón entre sus dedos-. ¿Sabes una cosa?... Ahora, sí que no pienso dejarte ir, porque... y sonará feo, pero, tengo una personita bajita, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, que es capaz de romper su felicidad por uno de nosotros. Así que, hazte a la idea de que apartir de ahora, tendrás que acerme un hueco en tu cama.

* * *

Pestañeó y volvió a pestañear, para abrir los ojos con pesadez. Si las cosquillas en su rostro no fueran tan seguidas, seguramente continuaría riendo, pero había algo más. Sentía cierto peso sobre sus caderas y dos amables nuves sobre su torso. Cada vez que el ligero peso se movía, sentía que sus ingles comenzaban a quemar y el perfume que llegó hasta él, le hizo sonreir. 

-Al fin despiertas, Neko.

-Kaolah-. Susurró buscando sus labios-. ¿Por qué estás desnuda sobre mi?

-¿Tu que crees?-, exclamó ella con desconcierto-. Anoche llegaste, te lanzaste sobre mi y me violastes.

-¿¡Qué!!?-. Exclamó ahora él, sentándose sobre su trasero y mirándola con desconcierto. Ella rió a carcajadas limpias-. ¿Es una broma?

-Pues claro, tontito.

-Nya... no me asustes-. Se quejó volviendo a acostarse y llevándola consigo.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de que así hubiera sido?

Eiji se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada, pero Kaolah, con su aconstumbrado caracter, le obligó a enfrentarla, además de moverse sobre él, creando un estremecimiento en el hombre.

-Dímelo, o te torturaré con los movimientos-. Amenazó-. No es por nada, pero sé que estás totalmente excitado en mi interior. Porque te recuerdo que estás dentro de mi y que... ¡Ah!

Como si de un felino se tratara, se las ingenió para dejarla debajo de él y con expertos movimientos, se adentró aún más en ella, obligándola a gemir. La ropa de la cama se enganchó a su brazo, pero no entorpeció sus movimientos.

-Así...-. gimió ella-. no vale...

-Lo sé-. Se rió él escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello-. Pero... quiero que lo disfrutes, no hacerte daño... eso me da miedo. Mucho. Demasiado quizás y no lo soportaría. Ya... ya te lo hice una vez...

-Y me lo haces cada día-. Recordó ella.

Kikumaru se detuvo de golpe, mirándola asombrado y apoyándose sobre sus codos, casi con intenciones de apartarse de ella, pero Kaolah tan solo sonrió, lo acercó hasta ella, enredando sus dedos entre los rojizos cabellos y sus labios rozaron el oido de el chico.

-Cada vez que hacemos el amor, y después, me subes hasta las estrellas-. Susurró-. Así que... no te detengas, nunca.

Pero él no se movió. Se quedo apoyado sobre ella, remetiendo fuertemente contra ella y obligándola a alzarse contra él y gemir.

-Entonces... cásate conmigo. Tendrás que soportar mentiras sobre mi relación con otras mujeres, o largas distancias entre nosotros...

-Eiji... ¿Por qué demonios has tardado tanto en pedírmelo?-. Gruñó.

Él rió y hasta dejó que lo volviera, quedando debajo de ella, sin embargo, la cama era demasiado pequeña para rodar por mucho tiempo y la tanda de amor, se pasó al suelo.

* * *

Se deslizó de entre los fuertes brazos y caminó completamente desnuda hasta la cocina, en busca de algo que poder comer. Las tripas casi le rugían en demanda de algo y las caderas le dolían con fuerza. Se las frotó con sus manos, mientras el frio de la nevera golpeaba cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo y castañeó los dientes, dándose prisa en sacar algo comestible. Cerró con una de sus caderas la puerta y caminó hasta la mesa cercana, extendiendo la mantequilla, las tostadas, zumo y un trozo de queso. Le daba vergüenza tener tan solo eso, pero al fin y al cabo, no había tenido tiempo de hacer la compra. 

Se rascó la nuca y sintó humedad entre sus largos cabellos negros y de nuevo, las caderas le recordaron su dolor. Frunció las cejas, a la vez que separaba dos lonchas de pan y murmuraba interiormente. Si en lugar de ceder a cada uno de sus mimos, se preocupase de hacer la compra, igual sería más productor, sin embargo, no podía. Las pequeñas vacaciones en españa le habían roto su relación, unido y no habían podido culminarlo más hallá de los simples besos.

Aferró la losa de la mesa entre sus manos y sus mejillas quedaron completamente curvadas en un sonrojo notorio. ¿¡Por qué demonios la enemiga de todas las mujeres tenía que aparecer cuando menos se la deseaba!? Bien. Aquella situación la llevó a tener ahora las caderas doloridas. Suspiró y regresó a colocar la comida sobre las lonchas. Unas pisadas la alertó y sus músculos se tensaron.

-¿Qué haces?

-Algo de comer. Tengo hambre-. Confesó relajándose-. No tengas constumbre de acercarte por mi espalda en silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... bueno...

-¿Eres experta en artes marciales, tanto, que eres capaz de matar a un hombre?

-Bingo.

-Venga, Riku, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Ella rodó sobre sus piernas, enfrentándolo.

-¿Más difícil?

Kaoru Kaidoh frunció las cejas, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Seguramente, si alguien los hubiera visto, se habría dado cuenta de que una relación, entre dos personas y ambas desnudas tras haber tenido sexo durante toda la noche, no podría ser seria.

-Te sabes defender, pero te dejas secuestrar.

-Quería que Ryoma me salvara.

Él estalló en carcajadas y se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, sujetándola de ambas muñecas y apartándolas de su camino, hasta que su cuerpo dominó el femenino por completo, sintiéndola. Una de sus piernas aguecó la zona más sensible, permitiéndose acomodarse en el lugar preferido para un hombre.

-Mientes-. Añadió en un gruñido-. Te fuistes con Echizen por la simple idea de que ambos estais solos. Necesitabais algo y me encontraste a mi. Dime¿Qué te parece si te cuento algo de mi, pequeña brujita? No eres la única que ha tenido que cargar con un padre así. El mio era peor y el de Momoshiro igual. No me tengas en un pedestal. Luché para conseguirte, porque tu también tienes algo que yo necesitaba.

-Está en la naturaleza de los hombres buscar eso que se desea-. Gruñó ella intentando liberarse.

Él agachó la cabeza, besándola levemente y escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

-Riku...-. Susurró-. Yo... no puedo dejarte escapar, porque sé que eres débil. Tan débil... como yo era antes. Y grité por dentro para que alguien me escuchara. Y nadie lo hizo.

-Pues cuéntamelo-. Se asustó-. Dime que es lo que os ata a Momoshiro y a tí al pasado-. Rogó-. Si no, no podré ayudarte... Kai... Kaoru.

Él había dado en el clavo. Si no hubiera sido su persona la que entraba en la cocina, le habría lanzado objetos a pares al personaje acechante. Sin embargo, sabía que era él. No sabía defenderse. Era tan débil que realmetne necesitaba protección. Cuando la secuestraron, se alivió al ver a Kaidoh y ni siquiera se percató de Echizen, quien era su novio en esos momentos.

-Riku... yo...

* * *

Otra, y otra. Otra más. Creía que el armario cedería por su peso, pero estaba tan embriagada de placer, que se olvidó por completo de el ruido de las patas al moverse en cada una de las rudas embestidas. Ni siquiera le molestó que una de las cajas que había colocado, cayera al suelo. Se enredó en él. Lo aceptó y se moría de ganas por más y más. 

Tanto tiempo alejado de él, la había casi torturado, y eso que no había sido tan largo como se creía. Pero desde que se había aconstumbrado a amarlo, a no depender más de la prostitución, se sentía realmente feliz. Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en los negros cabellos, gemir en su oido, y que él gimiera en su boca. Le encantaba sentir aquel portentoso trozo de carne, excitante y placentero, en su interior. Le gustaba que la hambrienta boca masculina rodara por su cuerpo, que poseyera sus pezones con deseo. Todo. Completamente todo la enloquecía.

Por esa misma razón, ni siquiera esperó a que estuvieran todas las maletas dentro de el apartamento. Ni que no viniera a casa enseguida. ¡Oh, dios! Le amaba y deseaba tanto que ni era capaz de pensar que él la engañara. Si la habia sacado de aquel mundo, un mundo que ni su hermano había logrado romper, no podía ser para dejarla abandonada en un cajón. Aún había cosas que desconocía, y deseaba con toda su alma conocerlas, pero si él no se habría, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Ann-. Gruñó el musculado hombre-. Ann...

Le encantaba que la llamara al punto de el extasis. Que se deleitara con su cuerpo. Que llegara al orgasmo gracias a su sed por ella. Perdió su mirada en la perturbada de placer y gimió, al sentir como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia las oleadas de placer, acompañándolo ante embestidas más cruciales y fuertes. Como muchas otras veces, se sintió desfallecer en sus brazos y si su espalda no estuviera sujeta por las fuertes puertas de el armario, seguramente, se habría caido.

Pero sabía que para él no era suficiente. Tres días alejados no le bastarían para apagar su deseo. La alzó de nuevo, besándola y esta vez, si logró llegar hasta la cama, donde la volvió a tomar con fuerza necesaria. Derepente, rió. Todas las mujeres que ese día recibieran la visita de esos alocados música, estarían más que sastifechas con su sastifacción sexual en grandes oleadas.

-¿De qué te ries?-. Preguntó él ronco.

-¿Crees que todas las novias de el grupo estarán siendo sastifechas como yo?

Momoshiro alzó una ceja, pensativo.

-Tezuka creo que no tiene novia. Oishi... ni idea. Eiji seguramente sí, pues tiene pareja estable. Kaidoh me apuesto lo que sea a que sí. Fuji... creo que rompió con su novia. Inui...-. Sintió un escalofrio-. Espero que no se le haya ocurrido visitar a Sumire... y Ryoma... Aunque no te lo creas, creo que él no-. Rió de forma maliciosa-. Se ha ido de viaje, según me dijo esta mañana Fuji en un mensaje.

-¿Y qué me dices de Momoshiro Takeshi?-. Preguntó maliciosa.

-Umm... Creo que él todavía no está completamente servido, señorita.

De nuevo rió ante las caricias de el hombre, y no dudó en besarlo y tocarlo. Le gustaba. Lo amaba y esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta para que él le habriera sus alas. No podía ser tan cruel su pasado¿cierto?

-Takeshi...-. Ronroneó una vez que ya yacía a su lado-. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?

-Hamburguesas...

-¡Eso no te lo traen a casa!-. Rió con ganas-. Venga, chino, o lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué quieres comer algo pedido? Puedo cocinar-. Se ofreció-. Ya sabes que sé...

-Ni hablar-. Respondió tajante-. Te quiero en mi cama todo el día.

-¡Pero...!

El timbre interrumpió su protesta. Ambos se alzaron y caminaron hasta la puerta, enrrollados los dos en la misma sábana. Momoshiro fue quien miró através de la mirilla, y cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensó.

-Ann-. Llamó con seriedad.

-Dime...

-Ves al dormitorio y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga. Vamos.

-Pero...

-¡Obedece!

* * *

El lijero valanceo de el avión, no ayudó demasiado a la náusea que llevaba rato escondiendo en su garganta. Sentía que si aflojaba algo sus nervios, era capaz de vomitar hasta en la calvicie de el hombre que se sentaba ante ella. Rodó sus castaños ojos hacia su acompañante, que yacía medio dormido y bostezó en pleno aburrimiento tras ser despertado por el valanceo. No podía creerse que se hubiera dormido nada más subirse y que ahora despertara. 

-Buenos dias, Ryoma-. Saludó con tono sarcástico.

Él la miró de reojo y casi sintió dolor en su mano cuando se la apresó como castigo por haberse dormido. No comprendía la razón, pero desde que Sakuno se había despertado esa mañana, estaba de un humor de perros. Desvió sus ojos de la nuca que le había mostrado ella como signo de enfado, hasta su vientre. Arrugó la cabeza y el deseo que aquello fuera simplemente por cambios hormonales por su embarazado, el cual él creía que era cierto, fuera la causa de su mal humor. Incluso llegó a pensar que fue debido a la falta de sexo esa noche.

Aún lo pensaba cuando se hallaban recogiendo las maletas y cuando estaban sentados en el taxi de camino al hotel, y cuando entraron en la suite. Se volvió hacia ella, observándola mientras que admiraba y disfrutaba de tanto lujo. Debería de estar ya aconstumbrada, al fin y al cabo, era rica. Sin embargo, recordó. Sakuno, pese a ser rica, había sido criada en condiciones realmente lamentables para una familia, claro que él, no era el mejor para decir algo así. Era adoptado.

Derepente, la muchacha giró sobre sus pies y no tardó ni cinco segundos en correr hasta el baño, arrodillarse ante el bater y vomitar. Se acercó hasta la nevera y cogió una lata de tónica. Se arrodilló a su lado y se la pegó a la sudorosa mejilla, meciéndola entre sus brazos. La abrió y se la ofreció en silencio. Sakuno bebió con necesidad y tras ello, frotó sus labios con su mano izquierda, para dejarse caer de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Me siento mal, Ryoma-. Gimió-. Quiero... ir a un médico.

-Está bien.

Se alzó, con ella en brazos y la deposito sobre la cama, besándole la frente. Le entregó el bolso cercano y terminó por recoger sus cosas que había lanzado, sin que recordara, sobre la cama. Una vez listo, la sujetó de las caderas y a grandes pasos, la condujo hasta el ascensor. Sakuno se apoyaba en él, en demanda de cansancio y sujeción necesitada. Una vez en la recepción, la dejó sentada en uno de los cómodos sofares y se acercó a la recepcionista.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar un ginecólogo?-. Preguntó.

-Cerca de aqui, señor-. Explicó la mujer enrojeciendo-. A tres calles más abajo...

-Bien.

Se volvió, ignorando las miradas de la mujer. ¿Acaso creía que era para él? Bueno, los hombres también iban a revisiones médicas, pero él nunca. Era Sakuno quien le preocupaba, aunque sabía perfectamente qué sucedía. Él mismo se lo había buscado. Asegurándose que las oscuras gafas y la gorra permanecían en su lugar, volvió a sujetar a la joven. Tomaron un taxi y por suerte, este les guió perfectamente hasta el lugar. Por suerte, la doctora la recibió sin problemas. Mientras esperaba en la sala de espera, varias mujeres embarazadas se acomodaron a su lado, hablando sobre sus hijos venideros, con grandes barrigas y dolorosos movimientos.

Cuando creía que se moriría de aburrimiento, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven enfermera, que le hizo señas para que entrara. No dudó ni un solo momento. Abriéndose paso, se instaló dentro de la sala, junto a Sakuno, que apresó su mano izquierda con fuerza. La doctora los observó por un instante y farfulló sobre su edad prontía.

-Sois demasiado jóvenes, pero... está embarazada. De dos meses.

Sintió que Sakuno se encogía a su lado, aferrándole con más fuerza y la miró por un instante. ¿Por qué se acobardaba y encogía?

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó la mujer-. ¿Acaso no quieres tenerlo?

Esta vez fue él quien apretó la mano que le aferraba. No quería mandar en ella. Ni decirle que eliguiera, pero sus recuerdos siempre le traicionaban y la exiguían que no.

-No es eso...-. Tartamudeó la joven-. Es que... no sé si él...

La doctora rió fuertemente, golpeándose con gentileza las rodillas.

-Querida, llevo veinte años tratando a mujeres embarazadas, y ni una sola ha venido con el causante de que nuestras barrigas estén llenas de vida. Los que vienen, jamás se esfuerzan porque les dejen entrar cuando las pruebas han estado hechas. Tienes una suerte de mil demonios-. Felicitó la mujer sonriente-. Creo que este chico serio y frio, quiere que tengas su hijo.

Como constumbre en él, Ryoma no se inmutó ni un momento. Ni sonrió. Ni se tensó. La mantuvo sujeta con la misma presión anterior. La mujer volvió a reir y esta vez, clavó su mirada en Echizen.

-Por cierto, jovencito.

-¿Hn?

-Creo que durante el embarazo, deberás de dejar a un lado los jueguecitos eróticos. Podeis tener tanto sexo como desees, pero, nada que pueda producir dolor al bebé. ¿Estamos?

Se vió a sí mismo a afirmar y mirar de reojo a la avergonzada muchacha, que, seguramente, sería quien se lo dijo con miedo a que eso pudiera herir al niño, o niña.

-Te recomiendo que sigas unas vivistas regulares a tu ginecólogo, para que revise tu embarazo-. Aconsejó la mujer.

-Sí, señora.

-Las molestias serán frecuentes, como las de todas las embarazadas, además de los típicos cambios de humor, hambre extraña, sexo en momentos que no son los que tendría que ser... Ect. Sin embargo, si encuentras dolor en tu vientre o durante las relaciones, ves al médico. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos afirmaron.

-En fin-. Suspiró la mujer-. Felicidades.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar en silencio y regresaron al hotel. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Sakuno se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano, frotándose el vientre con ternura. Él la observó y sonrió para sus adentros. Se sentó sobre la cama, observándola en silencio, hasta que finalmente, ella se cansó. Tenía menos paciencia que él y sabía que no aguantaría quieta por mucho tiempo. Se sentó a su lado y le miró ansiosa.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-De verdad... ¿De verdad quieres tener un hijo conmigo? Tienes muchas otras mujeres a tu alrededor... yo no...

-Idiota-. Insultó molesto. ¿A qué venian las dudas si él mismo lo había buscado?

Podría haber sido realmente fácil ponerse un condón, e incluso darle anticonceptivos a ella. Pero no lo hizo. Desde el primer momento la quería para él. Quiso quitársela a Kintaro, y lo hizo. No se la daría a nadie ahora. La quería a ella y su hijo. Por supuesto, eso nunca lo diría.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó, besándola. Sakuno cedió a sus caderas una mejor posición y su pierna izquierda le rozó las suyas, mientras que sus sexos quedaban en sincronía. Gruñó, separándose de sus labios.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Dijo alzándose-. Venga.

Ella se quejó, pero accedió a sus deseos. Ayudada por él, se incorporó.

-Me daré una ducha-. Murmuró-. Tu pide algo para comer.

-Sí...-. Afirmó algo perdida.

-¿Estás...?...

-Estoy bien-. Interrumpió ella sonriendo-. Ryoma siempre ha sido demasiado serio y penstivo en sí mismo. Los demás no importaban. Tan solo él, pero...-. Se frotó la mejilla izquierda con sus dedos-. Ahora... me suena raro que él se preocupe tanto por mi.

Él la observó, soltándola y dándose la vuelta, para adentrarse en el baño. Sakuno se quedó pensativa y por meros momentos, la culpabilidad la acogió. Seguramente, había dicho cosas que no debía. Ryoma se habría enfadado con ella. Él se preocupaba por ella y por su hijo. Pero era tan extraño verlo actuar fuera y después, dentro. Cuando estaba con los demás era frio y tosco, mientras que con ella era un maldito huracan de sexualidad y poder, además de más hablador y cariñoso.

Se volvió hasta el teléfono y tras pedir algunas cosas de la carta, se tumbó sobre la cama. Sentía el ruido de la ducha y el agua caer. Tragó por momentos. Desde que había comenzado a ser... ¿La amante? Se alzó, sentándose bruscamente.

¿Qué demonios era de Ryoma Echizen¿Novio? Ella lo había catalogado como tal, pero... él, no había dicho nada. Además, ahora iba a ser padre. No es que deseara que se casara con ella. Odiaba los casamientos que después terminaban sin más.

O aquellos injustos. Obligados. ¡Oh, cielos! Ella estaba igual que sus padres. Su madre se quedó embarazada y tuvo que casarse a la fuerza con su padre. Ni aunque Ryoma se lo pidiera, se pensaba casar con él, o con cualquier otra persona.

-¿La comida?

Dió un brinco sobre la cama, mirándole. Ryoma se frotó los cabellos, acercándose hasta ella y sentándose a su lado. Llevó una mano hasta el vientre y sonrió, para mirarla preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Na...

-Mientes-. Interrumpió-. Siempre pasa algo, así que dímelo.

-No... no importa... Tenemos que comer e irnos.

Se alzó para escapar de la mirada dorada, pero cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba de espaldas al colchón y él entre sus muslos, impidiéndole moverse. Sabía lo cabezón que era y no se detendría hasta sacarle lo que deseaba, especialmente... con sexo. Se retorció, pero no consiguió nada. Suspiró, agitada y finalmente habló.

-No quiero... no quiero casarme.

-Vale.

Le miró asombrada. Su labio inferior tembló al intentar hablar y cuando por fin lo logró, él se apartó, acercándose hasta su maleta y colocando su camiseta negra. Le observó por un instantes y decididamente, se acercó, colocando sus manos alrededor de las caderas masculinas.

-¿No te importa?

-No-. Negó él con tranquilidad.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué?

-Creo que lo sé. Tu pasado.

Se volvió lentamente y la apresó, al tiempo que sentía un mareo en toda su cabeza, quedando a oscuras dentro de sí misma. Había oido que Ryoma sabía algo, pero no creía que tanto. Aferró su vientre entre sus manos y lloró.

-Ellos no me querían... Pero yo sí le quiero a él... Porque es tu hijo... porque es mi hijo... y aunque me dejaras, le querría. Es mi hijo...-. Le miró esperanzada. Si la detenía ante sus palabras, todo se terminó-. Nuestro... nuestro hijo.

Ryoma afirmó simplemente y de nuevo, se concentró en colocar sus prendas para parar desapercibido, menos la gorra y las gafas, las cuales optó por ponerse en el momento en que la puerta sonó. La comida les esperaba. Comieron en silencio, sin tocar el postre. Deliciosas uvas negras. Dulces. Una vez comidos, ambos abandonaron la suite.

Sakuno no tenía ni idea de por qué la había llevado a America. Tampoco de que tenía tan preocupado al chico, pero sentía que la necesitaba. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Si Ryoma no hubiera necesitado su apoyo, la hubiera dejado en Japón sin decir nada. Pero no. Le tomó con fuerza la mano mientras iban acobijados de la lluvia que recien se encendió, en el taxi. Ryoma la miró de reojo, tras esas grandes gafas y volvió a destensarse. Realmente la necesitaba.

-Ryoma...-. Llamó-. ¿A quién... vamos a ver?

-... ya lo verás.

Guardó silencio, soportando la arcada que volvía a perseguirla, con intenciones de echar lo que había comido. El taxi se detuvo ante un gran edificio, de grandes ventanales negros, ocultando el interior, pero de aspecto antigüo. Ryoma lo observó por unos instantes y sin pensarlo más, se adentró, con ella cerca, aferrada a su camiseta. Tragó saliva mientras el viejo ascensor subía hasta el último piso.

Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente y buscó a tientas la caliente mano diminuta de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Sakuno le miró extrañada, y hasta podría jurar que tenía miedo. Pero el que peor estaba era él. Si no hubiera escuchado aquella estúpida conversación de su hermano por teléfono, estaría posando en ese momento y ensayando algnua canción. Si no hubiera adivinado que su padre era Echizen Nanjiro, no habría movido los hilos hasta descubrir lo que pasaba.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una gran puerta, en comparación con las demás, bien fuerte, cuidada y recien puesta. Apretó el botón de el timbre y la puerta no tardó apenas en abrirse. Un golpe en su pecho lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

-Escúchame bien, Echizen. No pienso volver a Japón contigo, por muchas operaciones de rejuvenecimiento que hagas y...

-Soy Ryoma-. Interrumpió molesto.

Sakuno pestañeó. Incrédula. Ryoma parecía más tenso que antes ante ese ataque y ella estaba perdida. La mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos, cubrió su rostro con incredulidad y dio varios pasos atrás, permitiéndoles entrar en una cómoda y reconfortante casa. Sakuno agradeció el gesto y disculpándose, se encerró en el baño al primer momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Está embarazada...

-¿De tu padre?

-De mi-. Rectificó con molestia-. Nanako vino a verme y me lo contó todo...

-Debes estar enfadado...-. Murmuró la mujer-. Claro... abandonarte así, hijo mio.

-¿Hijo?

La voz de Sakuno los interrumpió. Esta los miraba asombrada, apartando varios mechones mojados de su rostro. Ryoma afirmó con la cabeza, guardando sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, mientras que la madre se acercó hasta ella, rozando su vientre sin permiso y sonriendo maliciosa.

-Rinko Takeuchi-. Se presentó-. Así que éste diminuto ser será mi futuro nieto.

-Usted...-. Tartamudeó Sakuno apartándose-. Abandonó a Ryoma...-. Se aferró el vientre, escondiéndose tras la espalda de el hombre-. No... no...

-Entiendo-. Interrumpió Rinko en un suspiro-. Matas un gato y te llaman mata gatos.

-Fue cruel.

-Sakuno-. Llamó con voz dura Ryoma.

-Lo... lo siento.

Madre e hijo suspiraron. Sakuno se sintió la mala de la película. Pero realmente no lograba comprender cómo una madre podía dejar a su hijo en un lugar sombrio, en espera de que alguien se apidiara y lo recogiera. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía. Quizás era por la vida que crecia en su vientre, o, problablemente, el padre de su futuro hijo o hija.

-Quizás..., sería mejor que os lo explicara¿verdad?-. Preguntó Rinko señalando un sofá-. Por favor, sentáos.

Arastrada por Ryoma, se sentó junto a él. Sin embargo, pese a que no quería, aceptó el zumo de lima que le entregó Rinko.

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Ryoma me sentaba bien-. Recordó la mujer-. Era un bebé muy grande, pero... veo que todavía tiene mucho que crecer. Su padre es muy grandón. Espera si el niño no será más grande de lo que creeis.

-...-. Murmuró Ryoma frotándose las sienes-. Al grano.

-Sí-. Afirmó su madre con seriedad heredada-. Tu padre y yo nos separamos tras que Ryoga llegara a casa. Él lo trajo sin preguntarme. Y yo estaba embarazada de ti. Nos peleamos y me marché de su casa. Estuve un tiempo rondando en qué hacer contigo y descubrí que tenerte sería demasiado complicado para mi sola. Tengo dinero, Ryoma. Pero lo he estado ocultando para poder hundir a Echizen. A ambos. Sabía que cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad, tu padre iría a buscarte, para domarte y hacerte a su molde.

-Lo hizo-. Afirmó él.

-Lo sabía. Por esa misma razón envié a Nanako, la cual me preocupa. Está embarazada de ese engreido de Atobe. Es tan rufian como tu padre...

-Está con el lider de Los sexys seigaku-. Interrumpió Sakuno sin mirarla-. Creo... que tienen algo.

-¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?-. Se interesó el futuro padre.

-Me lo dijo Riku-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al caso-. Continuó Rinko-. Le dije que te hiciera saber que yo estaba viva, con la idea de que vinieras a buscarme y darte algo que te pertenece.

-¿Hn?

La mujer, alta, de cabellos castaños, se alzó ante un mueble cobrizo y sacó una carpeta de gran tamaño, mostrándosela a ambos.

-Tu empresa. Tu futuro. Tu dinero. Eres rico, Ryoma. Más de lo cree tu padre y tu hermano. Perfectamente, puedes hundirles-. Explicó pausadamente-. Es más, creo que te gustará de que parte es tu empresa.

Ryoma y Sakuno se entretuvieron en mirar las hojas y cuando finalmente encontraron sobre lo que hablaba Rinko Takeuchi, en un pasado, Echizen, Ryoma sonrió ampliamente.

-Música.

-Así es-. Afirmó-. Te he seguido desde el principio de todo y confié firmemente en que desearías que esto fuera así. ¿Me equivoqué?

-No-. Negó.

-Es más, una amiga tuya se puso en contacto conmigo nada más saber que tenias todo esto, pero le rogé porque no dijera nada. Creo que era Riku Kikamura.

-Sí-. Afirmó Echizen mirándola atentamente. Rinko rozó su mejilla.

-Jamás en todos estos años, Ryoma... dejé de cuidarte y quererte. Siento haber sido un misterio para ti, pero conociendo a tu padre y hermano... dios, ellos no me habrían dejado moverme. Ahora, tienes suficiente fuerza para escapar de todo. Puedes dejar de cantar si quieres.

-No-. Negó rápidamente el muchacho.

Se alzó, arrastrando con él a Sakuno.

-Nosotros volvemos a japón-. Rebeló-. Adios.

-Ryoma...-. La voz de la mujer sonó débil-. No... no me odies...

-... no te odio.

El camino de regreso al hotel, fue todavía más silencioso y siniestro que el de ida. Ryoma parecía haberse quedado sin energias y ella no sabía que hacer para animarlo. Había odiado a esa mujer. Pero había comprendido su miedo. Podría haberlo tirado en una de las muchas papeleras, dejarlo en la puerta de una casa. Pero no lo hizo. Lo dejó en un orfanato, al cual se aseguró de dar dinero a escondidas de todos y que Ryoma consiguiera una buena adopción. Así fue como terminó con su abuela.

Rinko Takeuchi, tras abandonar a su marido, ahorró completamente todo el dinero que había heredado de sus progenitores, con la idea de entregárselo a su único hijo. Ryoga Echizen no lo era. Nunca lo aceptaría mientras continuara con esos ideales de hundir a todo el mundo y ser el mejor. Sabía que Ryoma había escuchado sus ideas, si no, no habría ido a verla. Ryoma era calmado y despistado, pero no tonto. Se moriría antes que dejar la música. Por eso mismo, confirmó que las empresas de su hijo serían de música y él mismo, se encargaría de el resto.

Pero Ryoma había quedado más tocado de lo que todo el mundo creía bajo aquella máscara fria y dura, chulesca y retorcida. Estaba herido. No era fácil encontrarse con una madre que te abandona sin razón y de golpe y porrazo aparece, poniéndote las cosas tan fáciles y defendiéndote de algo que ya sabías y no comprendías como saldrías de ello.

Cuando ambos entraron en la comodidad de la habitación, sin dejarle moverse de la entrada, comenzó a desnudarlo. Con lentitud. Ryoma no la miró, ni siquiera emitió un solo murmullo de sorpresa cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el aire cálido de la calefacción. Sintió como lo llevó hasta la cama, acostándolo. Ella se desnudó a sí misma y mordiéndose la vergüenza, se adentró con él debajo de las sábanas. Cubriéndole con sus delgados brazos y escondiéndolo entre su pecho.

-Ryoma...

Él se movió, aferrándola con cuidado entre sus brazos. Deslizó sus dedos hasta lograr encontrar la gran cola que ataba sus largos cabellos. Desde que había comenzado a tener náuseas, optó por recoger su cabello en una larga cola alta y dejar las trenzas para más adelante, pero a Ryoma siempre le gustaba con el cabello suelto y bañando por completo la cama. Lo sabía. Tanto, como lo que vendría después de que sus cabellos fueran liberados.

Por muy deprimido que estuviera, Ryoma siempre terminaba reaccionando a sus caricias y si era la mejor forma de reconfortarlo, lo recibiría en su interior las veces que hicieran falta. Para algo lo amaba.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Hola de nuevoXDD

Bueno, pues hasta aquí este capitulo n.n.

Ya queda menos para que termine n.n Ya no me tendrán dando vueltas por aquí mucho másXD.

En el próximo conoceremos el pasado que queda y une a Momoshiro y Kaidoh n.n.

A la pregunta sobre** ginecólogo**, repito lo de los anteriores capítulos:

Me lo borraron sin más, y, tampoco tengo los capítulos TTOTT.

Estad atentos que pronto colgaré otro fic y la continuación de los demás n.n

¡Nos vemos!


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola!**_

**_Aquí colgando otro capi n.n_**

**_No tengo mucho más que decir que se preparen._**

**_Kaidoh y Momo no tienen un pasado demasiado tierno T.T_**

**_Ya me conocen..._**

_

* * *

_

**Concierto 22: **El pasado que persigue.

_Riku...yo..._

-Mientes...-. Susurró la morena desconcertada-. ¡Kaidoh, eso es mentira!

-Ojalá lo fuera.

Caminó a tientas hasta el sillón y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la manta que ellos mismos había usado para cubrirse tras una mera noche de sexo. Kaoru la siguió de cerca y ocupó un lugar frente a ella, sentándose sobre la mesa cercana. La sujetó de los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso crees que a mi me gusta?

-Es horrible-. Escupio-. Demasiado cruel... ¿Por qué lo hizo si eras su hijo?

-No lo sé... no tengo ni idea. Tan solo espero no tener que volver a verle.

* * *

La llegada fue breve. Nada más aterrizar, Ryoma la llevó hasta el hogar Ryuzaki, dejándola sola junto a su abuela. No le dijo que pensaba hacer, pero algo se olía. Ahora que Ryoma tenía dinero y suficiente fuerza para respaldarse las espaldas, no se contendría de nada. Ryuzaki Sumire la apresó entre sus brazos cuando la vio y besó su sonrosada mejilla al instante.

-¿Cómo ha ido, Sakuno?

-Bien... más o menos-. Explicó sentándose cansada en un sofá-. Me duelen las piernas...

-Y también estás más gordita-. Murmuró Sumire sentándose a su lado-. Supongo que es lo que les pasa a todas las mujeres embarazadas.

Sakuno la miró desconcertada, mientras que la vieja mujer se encogio de hombros, apartándole un castaño mechón de su rostro.

-Sakuno, he aprendido que necesitas a Ryoma y que él te necesita a ti. No puedo separaros. Nunca más me interpondré entre vosotros-. Confesó-. Pero eso sí. Se feliz. Porque te lo mereces más que nadie.

-Abuela...

Sakuno encorvó los hombros y abrazó a la mujer, llorando en su pecho. Las hormonas causaban cierto desvarío en su cuerpo y era visible para cualquier persona. Se limpio las lágrimas una vez más tranquila y buscó con la mirada.

-Karupin está arriba-. Respondió Sumire.

-No, no busco a Karupin-. Negó Sakuno riendo-. A menos que Tomoka se haya vuelto medio minina.

-Oh, ella-. Rió la mujer-. Se marchó de nuevo a America y Kintaro se ofrecio a acompañarla. Me parece a mi que el pelirojo se ha rendido contigo y ha decidido ir a por Osakada.

Sakuno sonrio tristemente y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que Kintaro se centre en otra cosa... que en mi. Yo nunca... nunca podría estar con él... Quiero a Ryoma y tendré su hijo. Es lo único que he decidido.

-¿Y dónde piensas tener a esa pequeña cosa?-. Preguntó Sumire interesada-. ¿Quieres que sea japonés como su padre o Americana como tu?

-Umm...-. Dudó-. Ryoma es mestizo también, abuela. Rinko es mitad Americana. Supongo que nuestro hijo también llevará nuestras dos raices, pero quiero que nazca en Japón. No es fácil nacer fuera de tu nacionalidad. Espero que Ryoma lo acepte.

-Seguro que lo hará-. Accedió Sumire-. Es más... Sakuno, Ryoma no lo pasó nada fácil de pequeño y me apuesto lo que desees a que tu hijo será demasiado feliz. Él no soportaría que su hijo pase lo mismo que él. Yo creo que no te negará nada. Quiere que le protegas y él se encargará de protegeros a ambos. Confia en Ryoma.

* * *

Llevaba horas encerrada. La voz de Momoshiro, de gritar, había pasado a ser nula por completo. Aún diciéndose a sí misma que soportaría los gritos que le diera, abrió la puerta. Se sorprendio al ver la entrada abierta y casi gritó al ver la figura sentada en el frio suelo, con la sábana reliada en su cintura, la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y piernas. Encendio la luz y se arrodilló junto a él, alzándole el rostro.

-¡Dios, Takeshi!-. Exclamó-. ¿Quién te ha golpeado?

-Ann-. Susurró-. Dame mi móvil, por favor.

Afirmó. En una carrera, volvió con el movil y cuando creyó que él querría intimidad, la aferró con fuerza de sus caderas, apresándola contra su cuerpo.

-Kaidoh... escucha... mi padre... está libre.

Sintio como cada músculo de el cuerpo masculina se tensaba de golpe y lanzó el movil contra la pared, destrozándolo.

-Takeshi... tendrías que curarte la herida...

-Ese cerdo... me ha golpeado-. Gruñó entre dientes-. Y ahora... ¿Dónde vive Riku?-. Exclamó apartándola-. Claro... tu no lo debes de saber...

-Pero Ryuzaki sí-. Afirmó Ann alzándose-. Vamos, entra. La llamaré y se lo preguntaré. Pero antes, quiero curarte.

* * *

Miró desconcertado el movil y apresó el aparato entre sus manos con deseos de romperlo. Riku sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró asustada.

-Kaidoh... ¿qué sucede?-. Preguntó.

-Él... está libre... le han soltado.

-¿Al padre de Momoshiro?

-Sí-. Afirmó mirándola.

Riku se alzó, dejando que la tela resbalara por su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Jamás desde que lo conocía, había visto esa mirada de terror en él. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le obligó a abrazarla. Temblaba y no era para menos.

-Ese cerdo-. Masculló-. Me las pagará...

-No-. Negó él apartándola-. No te... ¿Riku?... ¿Desde cuando demonios lloras?

Riku escondio su rostro entre los negros cabellos y su cuerpo se estremecio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué os hicieron eso...? Erais tan solo unos niños... ¿Qué diversión hay en vender a tu propio hijo a tu mejor amigo?... no lo entiendo... ¿¡Qué tiene de divertido

-Ri... ¡Riku!-. Exclamó aferrándola entre sus brazos-. Cá... cálmate...


	23. continuación capítulo 22

**¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza y demás. No sé que pasó con el anterior capítulo que se cortó, pero voy a ver de seguirlo, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo quedará éste capítulo. De todas formas, pronto terminará así que n.n.**

**Bueno, no os torturo más y les dejo con el capi n.n.**

**

* * *

**

Caminó a grandes pasos através de el largo pasillo, vaciando la lata que descansaba en su mano con tranquilidad. Nikel interrumpio su caminar, alzando el mentón y sujetándolo de la camiseta. Sin permiso, besó sus labios, mordiéndole. Se apartó, asqueado y frotó sus labios molesto.

-¿Qué demonios?- Gruñó

Nikel rio, acariciando su pecho divertida.

-Eres muy inteligente, Ryoma Echizen- susurró- Vas a librarte de tu padre, pero no permitiré que hundas a tu hermano. Lo necesito.

Alzó una ceja y se encogio de hombros. Volvio a caminar, pero el brazo de Nikel le interrumpio de nuevo.

-Creo que no me has entendido, Echizen.

El guardaespaldas de la mujer aparecio, sonriente y con una cámara en mano.

-He tomado una foto cuando nos besábamos. Si no quieres que te joda tu vida familiar, no toques a Ryoga.

Con una risa espeluznante, se alejó. Fruncio las cejas y se frotó el ceño con los dedos, para sonreir. Ya había tenido suficiente. No era un perro al que golpearían una y otra vez hasta artarse. Pero ya se encargaría más tarde de Nikel. Tenía cosas más importantes que exigir. El estúpido de su padre no podía quedar impune de todo. Después, se encargaría de su hermano. Le había estado utilizando durante ese tiempo. Le había hecho parecer estúpido y nadie hacía eso en Ryoma Echizen. Volvio a retormar su caminar y se detuvo ante la puerta de el despacho de Nanjiro Echizen. Sin llamar, se adentró.

-¿Ya has regresado?- Preguntó Nanjiro mirándole através de los grandes ventanales-. Se te ve cansado.

Ignorándolo, buscó dentro de su bolsillo. Extendio el papel sobre la mesa y nada más leerlo, su padre se incorporó, golpeando la mesa asustado.

-¿¡Está... viva!?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está? Dímelo.

-No.

-Ya te ha comprado...- suspiró el castaño tirándose sobre la silla- ¿Qué te ha contado?

Se encogio de hombros y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Ryoma...

Se detuvo y buscó la mirada de su progenitor, no encontrándola. Los ojos de Nanjiro Echizen volvían a estar clavados en los ventanales, mientras él observaba su nuca.

-Yo... me alegro de que nacieras... aunque no te lo creas.

Cerró la puerta tras él y apretó los puños a la vez que sus labios.

-Entonces..., _¿_Por qué me abandonaste?

* * *

Pestañeo asombrada, sentanda en el centro de el taxi y algo mareada. Momoshiro y Ann casi la habían secuestrado para descubrir dónde vivía Riku. No estab tranquila. El moretón en la mejilla y ojo derecho de Momoshiro asustaba y la palideza de Ann igual. El móvil sonó en su bolsillo y lo cogio rápidamente. 

-¿Sí?... Oh, Ryoma... no... _¡_Ah!

-Echizen.

Momoshiro le había arrancado el teléfono movil de las manos y se habí encogido sobre sí mismo, susurrando para que ninguna de la dos mujeres lograra escucharle. Cuando le devolvio el teléfono, Ryoma había colgado. Suspiró. Hubiera deseado hablar algo más con él, pero entre que Echizen apenas hablaba y Momoshiro los había interrumpido, no pudo.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Ann sin mirarla- Estamos algo nerviosos.

-No... no importa... Pero... _¿_Qué es tan importante de Riku?

-Buscamos a Kaidoh, no a Riku- respondio Momoshiro crujiendo los nudillos- ese loco puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Sakuno alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Al parecer, algo fuerte había sucedido y tanto ellos como Kaidoh, estaban implicados. Se preguntó si Riku conocería lo que pasaba. Si era así, la morena era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Se abrazó el vientre con cuidado y suspiró.

-¿Estás embarazada al final?- Preguntó Momoshiro observándola de reojo.

-Sí...- respondio avergonzada.

-Felicidades.

-Gra... gracias...

-Ryoma, _¿_lo sabe?

-¡Takeshi!- Exclamó Ann alarmada.

-Disculpa...

Momoshiro frotó su sien y Sakuno lamio su labio. No hacía falta ser demasiado lista para comprender algo así. El rostro de Takeshi mostraba claramente la angustía. Él no había sido querido. Su madre debio de ocultar su embarazo hasta que no se pudo más. Miró su vientre con tristeza. Ella había estado apunto de hacer lo mismo, pero Ryoma había sido demasiado listo como para poder engañarle. Además, de que algo dentro de ella, le decía que fue culpa de Ryoma su embarazo, descontando que se necesitaban sus espermatozoides, claro.

Pero ella no tendría que escondérselo a Ryoma. Porque él quería a su hijo. Había aceptado que no quisiera casarse y que tuviera al hijo. Definitivamente, lo amaba. Y estaba convencida de que sería un buen padre. Ninguno de los dos había conocido el cariño paterno, pero ambos habían salvados. Ella por Kintaro y él por su abuela.

-Hemos llegado- Avisó Ann.

Takeshi pagó el taxi y los siguió lentamente por los largos pasillos de el edificio. Las piernas todavía le dolían y nada más cruzar el portal, el hambre le había llegado. Ann la miró curiosa y sonrio.

-Tengo hambre... bueno, tenemos hambre.

-¿Qué piso?- preguntó el impaciente Takeshi.

-Quinto.

-Vosotras id por el ascensor- Ordenó el ojos lilas subiendo por las escaleras- ahora nos vemos.

Momoshiro terminó por desaparecer antes de que Ann dijera nada. Ellas optaron por el ascensor. Sakuno se sintio aliviada por ello. Quizás, si por la mañana no hubiera cedido a los placeres carnales, sus piernas no estarían tan doloridas. Ryoma aveces podría llegar a ser demasiado posesivo y necesitado. Se lamio el labio inferior y abanicó su rostro con la mano. De tan solo pensar las cosas que le había hecho, sentía su vientre arder y la necesidad de pegar sus muslos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakuno?- Preguntó Ann preocupada- ¿Quieres que bajemos?

-¡No!- exclamó avergonzada- Estoy... estoy bien. Tranquila.

Ann aceptó, liberándole el brazo que había sujetado al verla.

-Siento... haberte molestado. Justo ahora que habías regresado...

-No, tranquila... no pasa nada.

-No, sí que sucede...- murmuró la castaña- pero... se me escapa de las manos...

-¿Ann?

-Momoshiro y Kaidoh. Ellos dos... al parecer estan atados por sus padres. No son libres.

* * *

El sonido sonó martilleante entre ambos. Riku se frotó los ojos, avergonzada. Había estado llorando durante largo rato, acomodada en el torso de su amante. Kaidoh la cubrio y la empujó hasta la habitación, mientras que él se enrolló la manta cercana a las caderas. Nada más abrir, las manos de Momoshiro se posaron sobre sus desnudos hombros. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Exigio.

-Buscándote- respondio el chico jadeante- Creí que harías una locura.

-No seas imbécil...- gruñó dejándole entrar- ahora... no estoy solo. _¿_Te ha vuelto a golpear?

-Todavía se cree que tengo quince años- escupio el ojos lilas- Aunque... no se la he podido devolver... Joder, estaba en shock...

-¿Por qué le han dejado libre?- Preguntó Riku acercándose- ¿¡Por qué han dejado libre a tu padre!?

Kaidoh la sujetó de la cintura, antes de que dañara al visitante. Ann y Sakuno llegaron justo al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ann se interpuso entre ella y Momoshiro, impidiendo que Riku la golpeara. Sakuno intentó acercarse a Riku, para impedir que continuara tan agitada.

-¡Riku!- Gritó- ¡Quieta!

-¡Ese estúpido hombre! _¿_Por qué? _¿¡_Por qué dejais salir a un violador!?

-¡A mi también me violaron, Riku!

Riku se detuvo, asombrada. Takeshi apretó los labios y apartó el puño que había estampado contra la pared cercana y se liberó de las manos de Ann. Se frotó el rostro y tragó saliva. Ann jadeo ante él, volviéndose. Momoshiro tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás.

-Es... ¿Es cierto?- preguntó Ann en un susurro. Afirmó con la cabeza y su voz sonó ahogada.

-El... padre de Kaidoh... y... mi padre a él... nos vendieron... Su padre me compró y el mio a él...- confesó- mi padre... juró matar a Kaidoh, pero el padre de éste se interpuso...

-¿Y..._?-_ Preguntó Riku mirándole.

-Murio- respondio Kaoru apretando los dientes- No es plato de gusto, pero...

-Se lo merecía- gruñó Momoshiro.

Un sonoro golpe inundó el lugar. Sakuno cubrio su boca con ambas manos y Riku se encogio aún más entre los brazos de Kaidoh. Ann se frotó la mano dolorida, mientras que Momoshiro la miraba con atención. Ni siquiera frotó el dolorido golpe.

-Te dije... que me odiarias...

-No te odio- Interrumpio ella- Estoy realmente... cabreada... por tu falta de confianza...

-Si te hubiera dejado quedarte... él...

-¿Me habría pegado?- Preguntó ella burlona- Takeshi... he pasado por peores cosas. _¡_Maldita sea! _¡_No estás solo!

Lo abrazó con fuerza entre sus delgados brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Takeshi lloró, entre los brazos de su novia. Unos pasos tras ellos mostró la altiva figura de Echizen. Sakuno se acercó hasta él, agarrándose de su camiseta y recibio un leve roce en su cabeza. Extendio la mano y golpeo los hombros de su mayor, el cual sonrio, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente y fingiendo que algo se había colado en su oido.

-Riku- Llamó con voz seca- ¿Tienes un momento para hacer negocios?

La morena arqueo una ceja y afirmó al ver la seriedad en el rostro masculino. En un instante, todos se adentraron en el interior de el piso, más calmados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Riku.

-Un trato interesante.

Riku recogio los documentos y en silencio, los observó. Tras un minuto, miró sonriente al peliverde.

-¿Atobe lo sabe?

-No.

-Bien. Jodámosle. En cuanto a lo de vuestro padre...

-Riku- interrumpio Kaidoh preocupado.

-Basta. Tiene que pagar. Además... ya he llamado.

-¿A quién has llamado?- Se interesó Ann.

Kikamura sonrio y se froto el codo pensativa.

-Tengo mis trucos. Así como también sé que Nanjiro Echizen te amenazó, Ryoma, con mandarme al cuerno, pero sabías perfectamente que no lo conseguiría...- Ryoma la miró curioso, para sonreir maléficamente- Sí, tengo mis contactos. Me he alterado para nada, maldita sea.

-Creo que vas a tener que darme un poco de tu lista- se burló Ann- es muy interesante.

-Ni te lo imaginas- corovoró Riku- En fin. A lo que importa ahora mismo y lo que Ryoma y yo hemos pactado ahora mismo ante vuestros ojos- explicó- es sobre LSS.

-¿LSS?- Preguntó Sakuno perdida.

-Los sexys seigaku- contestó Riku-. Para acortarlo. El caso es que... Atobe y Ryoga Echizen están compinchados para hundiros. Por eso, os ha ido pisando los talones y apareciendo en situaciones en las que era imposible que conociera. Ryoma me lo explicó y lo pusimos a prueba...

_Flash back._

Caminó con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y la bufanda enrrollada a su garganta, con caras molestias por no haberle dejado dormir. Acavaba de dormirse entre los brazos de Sakuno y que le llamara tras una sesión de sexo, le cabreaba profundamente. Pero era lo que habían decido. Si no hubiera escuchado aquella absurda conversación, no se habría enterado nunca de lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Ryoga quería destruir el grupo, y para ello, se había unido al rey de los monos, catalogado así por él. Atobe Keigo.

Cuando Ryoga lo vio, se apresuró a presentarle su acompañante, una deslumbrante peliroja de ojos azules y piel blanquecina, de sinuosas curvas y excitantes senos.

-Tengo algo que contarte, hermanito- comenzó- mañana será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naiala y le prometí que tocarías ahí.

-No- Ryoga arqueo una ceja por su desobediencia. Era claramente una orden, no un pedido- Mañana tocamos en la sala dos de el salón de el manga. Tenían pagados dos días.

Se maldijo por tener que hablar tanto y dar tanta explicación, pero si querían saber la razón de que Atobe les siguiera a todos lados, tenía que hacerlo. Ryoga había alzado las cejas y parecía repetir el lugar dentro de su mente. Apretó los labios y los puños dentro de su abrigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Naiala a su lado- Pareces insastifecho, Ryoga. No te preocupes tanto por eso... ya lo celebraré sin ellos.

-¿Realmente quedarás sastifecha?

-Por supuesto.

_Fin de el flash back._

-Aquella mujer trabajaba para Ryoga y Atobe. Era su contacto, por así decirlo. Al día siguiente-, continuo la joven-, Atobe se presentó en el lugar. Perdio el tiempo, puesto que nosotros regresamos a Japón.

-El topo.

-Así es, Momoshiro- afirmó Riku-. Sumire Ryuzaki no os puede proteger más. No es que no tenga dinero, es que su contrato conmigo termina y la clausala vigente dice que, al menos, durante un año, ustedes no podrán actuar hasta que el patrocinador os vuelva a _adoptar_. La licencia a caido y Ryoma, ocupará su lugar ya mismo.

-¿De donde demonios vas a sacar el dinero?- Preguntó Momoshiro, con claras señas en su rostro de lo que todavía continuaba ocurriendo en aquella sala.

-De mi bolsillo- respondio Echizen.

Kaidoh ladeo el labio y ocultó su sonrisa bajo su mano diestra, con el puño centrado.

-¿Cómo?- Se interesó Takeshi iróncio- ¿Te vas a pagar a ti mismo? No tienes suficiente dinero.

-Creéme que lo tiene- sentendio Riku alzándose- Es más rico que su padre y Ryoga juntos. Confiad en él.

-¿Qué ha dicho Tezuka de todo esto?- Preguntó Kaidoh.

Echizen se encogio de hombros, indicando que lo desconocía. El silencio volvio a reinar, sumándose en los pensamientos de todos, hasta que el sonido de un estómago hambriento, los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Lo... lo siento...

Sakuno enrojecio, apresando entre sus manos su vientre y riendo avergonzada. No era su intención interrumpir, pero tenía hambre. Ambos tenían hambre. Lo que menos necesitaba era saltarse una comida. Ryoma lo comprendio al recibir una de sus entristecidas miradas y se alzó, saludando con la cabeza. Takeshi lo retuvo de el brazo, apretando el suyo fuertemente.

-Ryoma... no se lo digas a nadie.

Momentos después, Momoshiro se arrepentía de aquella innecesaria amenaza. Echizen, el joven de pocas palabras no iba a contar nada. Lentamente, la panda se fue marchando. Riku suspiró y antes de que dijera una sola palabra, los negros ojos de Kaoru la escultaron con atención.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Preguntó con tono rudo el joven.

-Vengarme. Simplemente.

La cara de seriedad de la chica bastó para que comprendiera que no estaba mintiendo. Enviarla al cuarto para que se vistiera, había sido erroneo. Riku no era de las mujeres que dejan que todo pase y listo. Sabía vengarse. Y era capaz de crear el plan más extraño y de aspecto poco triunfador posible. Pero todos terminaban saliendo tal y como ella lo deseaba. No le cabía duda de aquello. Si había decidido vengarse de el padre de Takeshi, lo haría aunque tuviera que... matarlo. No podría perdonarle.

-¿Sabes? Takeshi a dejado algo en el tintero- farfulló entre murmullos- Mi padre... murio asesinado por el suyo, pero... por protegerme... el día que decidio matarme, mi padre me había pedido perdón por todo el daño que me hizo... por venderme... por hacer que otro hombre me violara... Que te viole una mujer no es tan grave a que lo haga un hombre... especialmente... si tu también eres hombre. Desde entonces, y tras el entierro de mi padre... me centré en la música. Mi madre me repudio y la madre de Takeshi se encargó de nosotros. Murio el año pasado mientras dormía y Fuji, se ocupó de Takeshi. Yo... me fui por mi propio pie, en soledad aún más... profunda.

Escuchar aquella voz, siempre dura y gruñona, con un toque de melancolía, ejercía bibraciones dolorosas en el pecho de la joven. Se había estado apoyando en un hombre que realmente necesitaba más que ella. Kaidoh había perdido la noción de conocer el amor, de querer enamorarse, pero al parecer, su mundo se desmoronó cuando ambos se conocieron. Estaba segura, que aquel incidente durante su limusina, aquella mirada comprensiva y decidida a ayudarla, era más que un simple apoyo.

-Te... te usé- Y ahí estaba lo que realmente sabía desde el principio- Te usé para olvidar mi dolor... pensé que si te salvaba y sacaba de la angustía que sentías dentro de ti... me sentiría bien. Pero... me enamoré de ti...

Kaidoh agachó la cabeza. Cubierto entre las paredes de aquel piso, nadie vería su deshonra ante la mujer que ahora amaba. Riku se humedecio los labios, se alzó y lo sujetó de el mentón, alzando las cejas.

-¿Acaso quieres que te golpee por eso?- él afirmó, cerrando los ojos sumiso- Pues no lo haré. No lo necesito, Kaidoh, porque lo sabía desde el principio- El arqueo las cejas en sorpresa y soportó el apresamiento de su mentón entre los delgados dedos- Eres un idiota... pero... maldita sea... _¿_Por qué tengo que decirlo?...

Kaidoh la sorprendio, aferrándola entre sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro dentro de sus senos.

-Dilo- rogó.

-Te amo.

* * *

Degustó la hamburgesa sastifecha, siendo observada por un asombrado futuro padre. Ryoma tragó alarmado y golpeo su espalda para evitar que se ahogara con un simple trozo de queso. Le miró sastifecha y se limpio la boca. 

-Tenía hambre- murmuró frotándose el vientre- teníamos.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se mostró en el rostro de el Echizen, por supuesto, Sakuno no lo vio. Estaba sastifecho con lo sucedido. Riku y él tenían la custodia de LSS y su padre no podría volver a mangonearle. De su hermano ya tendría tiempo de encargarse y lo hundiría junto a Atobe Keigo. Luego estaba la fotografía de Nikel. Bien. Podría hacer con ella lo que deseara, que no le interesaba. Por otro lado, el pasado de Momoshiro. Este le había avisado por teléfono que se habían llevado con ellos a Sakuno y les esperaban en casa de Kikamura. Llegó al momento en que todo era contado por su mayor. Aquello había sido repentino para él. No conocía el pasado de sus mayores y fue un shock apagado rápidamente. Seguramente, si no hubiera interrumpido y cambiado la conversación, aquello parecería un funeral.

-¿Estás seguro... Ryoma?- Preguntó Sakuno a su lado- Comprar... el grupo es mucho...

-No- negó encogiéndose de hombros- Habrá más.

-¿Vas a comprar... más grupos?

-Sí.

Aquella idea sabía que era la correcta. Sumire Ryuzaki solo se había centrado en ellos, pero Sumire lo había hecho por su ya larga edad. Él lo había comprendido con los años. Pero él tan solo tenía ahora dieciocho años, mucha vida por delante y futuro padre. Quería demostrarle a su padre, que podría cuidar a su hijo, amar a su mujer y seguir con su trabajo. Por nada de el mundo le permitiría huir a Sakuno. Habia aceptado que ella no deseara casarse. Realmente era algo que no le atraía. Jurar ante un cura cosas que él prefería susurrarle en la cama y entre sus dulces piernas mientras le hacía el amor. No hablar. Eso sería como golpearle doblemente en el orgullo.

-Ryoma...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Tu...- tragó saliva con miedo- ¿te importa si quiero... que el niño nazca... en japón?

La miró interrogante. _¿_Qué si le importaba? Claro que no. _¿_Cómo le iba a importar aquello? Ella era la madre y el momento oportuno en que naciera su hijo, sería el lugar de nacimiento. No podía eleguir algo así. De todas formas, prefería que fuera japones. Tras conocer a su madre, descubrió que también era mestizo y Sakuno por igual. Su hijo llevaría sangre de japonés y también extranjero, al menos, que naciera en Japón.

-Japones- Respondio finalmente ante la mirada preocupada de Sakuno.

Sakuno sonrio, pero quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, al momento en que el sonido de un disparo llegó hasta ellos. La gente comenzó a gritar, nerviosa. Buscó con la mirada el exterior, donde un hombre de mediana edad permanecía extendido en el suelo, sobre una gran mancha de sangre. Sakuno se pegó a él, sujetándole de la camisa y cubriendo su rostro con la mano, para evitar la náusea que comenzó a recorrerle por completo. Asqueada por la situación.

-¿De quien se trata?- Preguntó alguien a voz en grito desde la puerta- Está muerto, al menos mirar quien es.

Siguio la mirada de aquel personaje y buscó a la persona que permanecía arrodillada cerca de el cadaver. La cartera de el hombre quedó expuesta a sus manos y fruncio el ceño al escuchar el nombre.

-Mamoru Momoshiro- Respondio el sujeto- Lo pone en el permiso que le concedieron. Era un presidiario. Al parecer, le concedieron una semana de libertad por buena conducta. Parece ser que no debía de salir de la cárcel.

Ryoma apretó los labios y tapó la boca de Sakuno, que había empalidecido y estaba seguro que diría algo. Unos negros ojos se posaron sobre ellos y tragó saliva al ver la pistola bajo la chaqueta negra de aquel traje cuidadosamente colocado en el portador. El hombre sonrio y acercándose a grandes pasos, se detuvo a su lado.

-Dígale a nuestra señora que el plan terminó correctamente.

-¿Kikamura?- Preguntó sin mirarle.

-Así es. Que tengan un buen día.

Sonrio altanero. Riku cuando hablaba y amenazaba, no lo hacía en vano. Había hecho bien en conocerla y no darla de lado. Dejar a Sakuno con ella, no era una mala idea. Definitivamente.

-¿Ryoma?- Preguntó Sakuno libre de el agarre- ¿dónde... vamos?

-A casa, Sakuno. A casa.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cubrio sus ojos con su brazo. Ann se sentó a su lado y le rozó la rodilla, en busca de su mirada. Le dolía mirarla. Había desconfiado de lo que sentía por él. Buscó su pequeña mano y la escondio entre las suya, resguardándola.

-Ann...

-Shuuu- susurró está acallándolo- Está bien. No te preocupes. Ahora... tan solo seguiremos adelante... tu cantarás y yo... te amaré. Te esperaré siempre. Hasta que seas capaz de abrir por completo tu corazón y explicarlo todo. Espérare. A tu lado.

La extrechó entre sus brazos, fuertemente. Definitivamente, encontrar a Ann fue un regalo de el cielo. Siempre había necesitado a alguien a su lado y por más que quisiera darle las gracias a sus mayores por entrar en aquel resturante, no podría. Fue gracias a ellos que la descubrio. Y la amaba. Y por mucho que quisiera alejarla, protegerla de su pasado y de su padre, no conseguiría hacerla huir. Porque la amaba con todo su ser.

-Ann...- susurró en su oido- No... no me dejes nunca.

* * *

La cara de Tezuka era un mapa abierto. Estaba totalmente sorprendido con la noticia. Arqueo una ceja y subio sus gafas impertinentes en su descenso. 

-¿Has dicho que... tu serás nuestro mánager y cantante?

-Sí- respondio Echizen encogiéndose de hombros.

Sumire afirmó al sentir la mirada de el lider sobre su rostro.

-¿Piensas dejar de cantar?- Preguntó Fuji.

-No. Continuaré.

-Entonces... _¿_Actuarás ahora con nosotros?- Preguntó Eiji arreglándose el cabello ante el espejo.

-Sí.

-¡Bien!- Gritó el Neko- ¿Qué esperamos para ir a actuar?

Con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, tras amarguras y tristezas, amores conocidos y terminados, situaciones extrañas y venganzas crueles, el grupo subio al escenario. Vestido con su ropas Punks, divisó la mirada de la mujer de largas trenzas, con las manos en su vientre, sonriente amplia y ojos carmín. Apartada de el bullicio, sabía que ella y su hijo escucharían perfectamente sus canciones, en aquel, que no sería su último concierto.

-Kombawa... Los sexy's Seigaku.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

_Bueno, pues aquí está lo que faltaba de aquel capítulo n.n. Espero que ahora sí se cuelge y no se corte._

_Disculpar las molestias n.n._

_En fin, el próximo creo que ya es el último de todos. _

_Epílogo, creo. _

_Tengo que pensarlo y ver como ibaxD._

_¡Os dejo hasta prontooo!!_


	24. Sayonara, LSS

**Epílogo.**

Las luces finalmente se apagaron y sus ojos comenzaron a almodarse a la oscuridad. Bebio agua rápidamente y se adentró tras el telón, seguido por los demás participantes. Aún entonces y disfrutaba de un buen concierto. El extasis corría por sus venas y se excitaba con tan solo pensar en el próximo y lo mismo podía leer en el rostro de los demás. No era dificil de comprender. Aquel era su concierto de regreso a Japón. Ansiaba pisar su tierra. Perderse entre caras conocidas. Ni siquiera el viaje en avión le resultaba pesado. Tenía una razón de peso para regresar.

Y nada más pisar Japón, la halló.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma-kun.

La sonrisa sincera. El rostro avergonzado y esperanzado por algo que igualmente él ansiaba. Besarla, enredar sus dedos entre las largas hebras. Acariciar la desnuda piel y sentirla gemir entre sus brazos. Llevaban cinco años juntos y cada día que pasaba, deseaba hacerle más el amor. Acaricio la largura de el cuello femenino, atrayéndola levemente hasta él y un beso fugaz, fue lo único que llegó a dejar. Sakuno sonreía complaciente. Le conocía lo bastante como para comprender que él siempre dejaba lo mejor, para los momentos a solas, especialmente, lo pasional.

Dos pequeñas manos apresaron su pantalón y agachó su rostro, hasta encontrar a la joven niña que estiraba de su ropa. Alargó las manos y la alzó sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Dos ojos de el mismo toque que él, le devolvía la mirada, pero las mejillas rojizas, los labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida y los cobrizos castaños, le hizo besar la mejilla sonrosada.

-Bienvenido, papá.

Sakuno sonrio y comprendio que la niña había terminado heredando la ternura de su madre, aunque su mirada fuera tan afilada como la suya propia. Apresó, con su mano libre la cintura de su mujer y caminó hasta los demás, reunidos con sus respectivas parejas. Ann se lanzó contra él para arrebatarle a la niña y esta gruñó ante el gesto. Alzó las cejas confuso.

-Narumi heredó el caracter de el padre con los demás- se jactó Sakuno indicándole con la cabeza a la niña que accediera- intentaré cambiarselo.

-Hn...- murmuró, mirando a su retoño y ahogó una sonrisa sastifecha.

-¡Narumi!

La infantil voz rompio las risas que se había formado alrededor de él. Todos se volvieron hacia esta y un joven de ojos azulados oscuros y alilados cabellos, corrio hasta ellos, seguidos por su azorada madre. Nanako intentaba por todos los medios calmar a su pequeño, pero este se movia enérgico entre sus brazos, dispuesto a saltar de éstos, para correr hasta su pequeña. Alzó las cejas y antes de que el niño hiciera su tarea, dos fuertes manos lo alzaron.

-¿Dónde vas, Taka?- Preguntó Tezuka con seriedad- Deberias de comportarte.

-Mira quien habla- exclamó en voz alta Nanako, colocando sus manos sobre su hinchado vientre- El que no me ha llamado en todo este tiempo, ni estando embarazada. Vergüenza debería de darte.

Las mejillas de Tezuka enrojecieron y subio sus gafas con nerviosismo, dejando a su hijo en el suelo.

-Nanako- bufó en voz baja- sí te llamé. Muchas veces.

-Sí, sí-afirmó esta divertida- hasta tuvimos sexo por teléfono. Fue divertido- añadio acercándose hasta las mujeres- Ya sabeis que durante el embarazo, se puede tener demasiados antojos... sexuales- susurró-. Y tener un marido que cada dos por tres viaja... no es gran sastifacción.

De nuevo, Tezuka enrojecio. Unas felinas risotadas llegaron desde atrás. Eiji no podía parar de reir. Hasta que recibio un codazo por parte de Kaolah. El neko de el grupo, se retorcio sobre sus pies y palmeo el trasero de su esposa, para recibir un mordisco en la misma mano y risas por parte de los demás. Nanako pestañeo, observándoles.

-¿Desde cuando Eiji es más calmado? Generalmente, por lo que lo ví, se lanzaría sobre su mujer hasta axfisiarla.

-Es que Kaolah esta embarazada también- informó tímidamente Sakuno.

-¿¡En serio!?- Exclamó Nanako.

Y se perdieron en cuentas y millones de habladurias maternas, que no le interesaban para nada. Con vivirlas, ya tuvo suficiente. Sakuno también sufrio los diferentes antojos y los sexuales, eran la carta de el día. Además de comidas de lo más raras. Pero, fue lo mejor de el mundo al final.

**Flas back.**

La comadrona sonrio al verle llegar, con las ropas totalmente revueltas, arañazos por culpa de las muchas fans que no habían aceptado que abandonara el palcro sin terminar la canción. O mejor dicho: Que todo el grupo abandonara el escenario. Porque todos viajaron hasta japón, para ver a la recien nacida. Arrancó la cobarta negra de su cuello y no tardó en adentrarse. Riku sonrio al verle y dejó libertad para que todos se adentraran. Una agotada Sakuno descansaba sobre la cama, con el rostro cansado y una sonrisa. Nada más verle, mostró sus brazos hacia él, para llorar en su pecho.

-Fue una niña...- había susurrado ella con ternura- una niña preciosa.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó- ¿¡Tiene algo!?

La risotada de Riku le hizo sentirse realmente imbécil, pero era la verdad. Estaba preocupado. La niña no se encontraba en la habitación y Sakuno parecía querer dormir entre sus brazos. Debio de ser un parto largo y duro para ella... y no estuvo a su lado. Besó los humedos cabellos que caían lacios a cada lado de el delgado cuerpo. Frágil. Tanto, que hasta retuvo su fuerza con miedo a romperla.

-Con permiso- anuncio una voz femenina- aquí llega la más importante.

Se tensó y alzó. Sakuno parpadeo ante la liberación de su cuerpo y buscó con la mirada la pequeña cuna. Ryoma se abrio paso entre los presentes silenciosos, extraño realmente para un alborotado Eiji que momentos antes no paraba de felicitarle y colgarse en su cuello, impidiendo que corriera. Pero una simple amenaza de Tezuka bastó para que lo dejara de molestar y agradecio sinceramente aquel gesto, complice de el anterior parto de Nanako.

Ahora, frente a él, en aquella diminuta cajita de plástico, un pequeño bebé se removia lentamente. Movia sus puños con energía y alguna que otra patadita removio la pequeña sábana que cubría su diminuto cuerpecito. Leves motitas negras de cabello revolvían en su cabeza y unos diminutos ojos dejaron ver leves toques dorados con oscuras motitas oscuras. Se frotó los ojos cansadamente e inclinó sobre el pesebre. Sus labios rozaron la suave y delicada piel y apresó una de las pequeñas manitas entre sus dedos, que quedaron presas de el agarre minúsculo y un grutural sonido de llamada escapó de los pequeños y rosados labios.

-Tiene hambre- informó Inui sonriente- Es preciosa, Ryoma. Preciosa.

-Y es tu hija- añadio Riku, empujando a varios hacia el exterior- vamos, vamos, déjemoslos solos.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y ambos quedaron en silencio. Con delicadeza, tomó en brazos al recien nacido. Volvio sobre sus pasos, lentamente y entregó el bebé a la joven madre, ansiosa por tocarla, por besarla, por ver que no había nada malo en el ser que anteriormente había resguardado en su interior. A la hija de el hombre que más amaba.

-Ryoma- susurró- es... maravillosa.

-Sí...

Los rojizos ojos se posaron sobre su rostro, brillantes en lágrimas y una sonrisa sastifecha se mostró en el rostro femenino.

-Te amo, Ryoma- confesó- Gracias, por darme esto.

-No- negó apretando los labios.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a Sakuno, que realmente había sido ella la que le había dado algo maravilloso? Ahora, más que nunca, la amaba. Y lo comprendía con gran fuerza. Y lo único que creyó capaz de mostrarle, fue el amor que sentía. Sakuno ya se había aconstumbrado a su muestras de afecto prontas y pasionales, por eso, el mismo beso que le mostró, bastó para terminar de hacerla llorar. La pequeña movio sus manitas contra ella y Sakuno lo apartó rápidamente, para entregarle el seno izquierdo a la niña. Ryoma gruñó y acaricio la mejillita que se alternaba en succiones.

-Ey, te la dejo solo por un tiempo. Esas son mias.

-¡Ry... Ryoma!- Exclamó Sakuno incrédula- Son mias, no tuyas ni de ella. Además...- Le apretó la mejilla con su mano libre- no seas celoso de tu propia hija.

-¡Duele, eso duele!- Protestó.

Sakuno rio y le besó el cuello, dejando descansar su rostro entre éste y su hombro. Acaricio la sudada frente y la besó, mientras tan solo, las lentas succiones de su hija, inundaban el lugar.

**Fin de el flas back.**

No se arrepentía de haber creado a esa pequeña niña. Ni mucho menos, que Sakuno fuera la madre. Ann, había dejado en el suelo a la niña ante las demandas de Taka por querer acercarse a ella, pero ahora el niño sufría las consecuencias de la indiferencia de la pequeña por el sexo masculino. Y hasta, cuando el niño quiso besarla en la mejilla, arrugó la boca en molestia, para bufar y mirarle de forma superior.

-Mada mada dane, Taka-chan.

Ahogó una carcajada y acaricio los cabellos castaños cuando la jovencita se refugio en sus brazos, para después, abandonarlo por la piruleta que mostraba Momoshiro tras él. Taka, defraudado por la respuesta a su beso y herido por unas palabras que ni siquiera entendía por qué dolían, caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta él, para mirarle con los ojos medio llorosos.

-¿Por qué no me quiere?- Preguntó con total seriedad. Ryoma humedecio su labio- yo la quiero mucho y cuando crezca... Le haré las mismas cosas que mi papá le hace a mi mamá.

-Por encima de mi cadaver- se escuchó decir a sí mismo.

Y se golpeo mentalmente por discutir con un crio sobre las pasiones futuras de su hija, la cual se entretenía ya con la piruleta, mientras que Momoshiro rascaba su mejilla dolorida, por un pellisco dado por su mujer. Ann no soportaba los chantajes, menos, si se trataba de niños pequeños y seguramente, aquello le llevó a recibir tal golpe. Cuando volvio la vista hacia Taka, éste había desaparecido para refugiarse entre los brazos de su padre.

-Cuidado. La virginidad de tu hija corre peligro.

Se volvio hacia la voz. Riku no había cambiado su atuendo. Su rostro parecía tan jovial como siempre y la sonrisa altanera no desaparecía de sus labios. Los cortos pesqueros remarcaban su delgadez y la ancha camiseta no ayudaba. Guio la mano hasta el colgico que pendía de el collar de puas y se lamio los labios, buscando el cierre de este, hasta encontrarlo y arrebatárselo.

-Ey- gruñó ella- que me costó caro.

-No importa- respondio guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

Riku le golpeo con el hombro en broma y miró a su alrededor. Cualquiera que pasara, confundiría las cosas. El rodel estaba realmente animado, mientras que ellos dos, guardaban el mayor de los silencios, hasta que ella lo rompio en un suspiro.

-Supongo que tendré que saludar.

-Supones- la picó.

Riku sonrio y mostró sus manos ante él. Una brillante ponta hizo aparición. La aferró entre sus manos y la miró alzando una ceja. Antes de que dijera nada, Riku llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

Iré- aseguró ella afirmando.

La observó alejarse. Se le notaba. No podía esconderlo. Ella había confiado en Kaidoh. Le había amado y entregado todo lo que pudo, pero su relación se torcio y rompieron. En la actualidad, ninguno se hablaba. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para estar juntos en el mismo lugar. Por esa misma razón, estaba seguro de que Kaidoh se había ido con la excusa de que no soportaba el barullo. Era mentira.

La primera vez que volvio a verla, tras su ruptura, tres meses después, se sorprendio de la enorme delgadez que la había recubierto y según contó Momoshiro, había sentido deseos de hacerla comer hasta rebentar y volver a verla hermosa y fuerte. Sakuno había estado a su lado. Demostrándole el mismo apoyo que tiempo atrás, la castaña recibio de ella. Finalmente, los titulares anunciaron la relación de la morena con algún famoso que ni recuerda el nombre, pero jamás estaba con ella cuando se reunían. Riku había negado aquella relación y hasta había denunciado las falsas noticias, llevándola a más problemas judiciales que no tuvo problemas en resolver.

-Sigue más delgada- gruñó una voz a su lado.

-Sempai- murmuró asombrado.

Kaidoh se había posicionado tras él, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared cercana. Ryoma sonrio contra la lata. No había podido agüantarse las ganas de verla. Como muchas otras veces. La indiferencia que hacía notar, se estaba volviendo a protección a escondidas. Cuando le mostraron sin querer la revista en que anunciaban el noviazgo falso de la chica con aquel supuesto famoso, Kaidoh tuvo que ser detenido por Momoshiro, Fuji y Tezuka.

-De nuevo escondiéndote.

-Fuji- Suspiró Kaidoh- ¿Tengo que darte una lección de nuevo?

-Tu ya estás casado- espetó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño. Era tan fácil hacerle mostrar los celos.

-Sí, pero mi niña no es tan celosa como parece- murmuró divertido- No me importa alimentar a Riku.

La mirada azulada se guio hasta la cintura propia y Kaidoh apretó los puños, recogiendo su maleta y dispuesto a alejarse.

-Cobarde- bramó Fuji- abandonar a la mujer que amas, por miedo a tus deseos. Es lo más cobarde de el mundo.

Kaidoh apretó la quijada con fuerza y se alejó. Fuji suspiró y rozó sus cabellos molesto. Orgulloso por haber recuperado en totalidad su noviazgo, y finalmente, casarse con la gemela, Fuji se había impuesto el trabajo de unir a las dos personas que más complicaron su boda. Desde el principio se divirtio con ellos, hasta optar por prometerse ser su padrino en todo. Fuji llegó a confesar que realmente le hubiera gustado tener algo con Riku y si la hubiera conocido mucho antes que a las gemelas, no podría prometer ser fiel a su amigo.

Suspiró. Tampoco le gustaba nada aquella absurda pelea y hasta una vez perdio los nervios y le habló claramente a Kaidoh. Riku había sido su primera novia, su amiga, le gustara o no. Era la mejor amiga de su mujer y Sakuno la amaba con locura. Hasta Narumi la adoraba. Rodó sobre sus pies, dejando la lata en las manos de un sorprendido Fuji. Estaba arto. La delgadez, la pérdida de humor, la mayoría de problemas que tenía Riku, eran por su culpa.

-Kaidoh-sempai- llamó alcanzándolo.

Kaidoh se detuvo, para mirarle de reojo. Hacía tiempo que lo tenía, pero nunca se lo había entregado. Sakuno se lo mostró tiempo atrás y le hize prometer que cuando él creyera que las cosas estaban muy mal, se la haría entregar a Kaidoh. Buscó dentro de su maleta de mano y extendio el sobre blanco. Kaidoh parpadeo y lo abrio, tensando la mandíbula al instante.

-Esto es mentira- sentencio abrumado.

-No- negó con seriedad.

Se volvio sobre sus pasos, para acercarse hasta el grupo, pues su adorable Narumi lo comenzó a empujar para que fuera, demandado comida. Tuvo que soportar las bromas de Momoshiro entonces. Diciéndole que era tan agarrado que era incapaz de darle de comer a su hija. Pero el ojos lilas no espero que fuera Sakuno quien respondiera y mucho menos, él.

-Narumi está bien alimentada, Momo-sempai- dijo- y yo, también. En _ambos_ sentidos.

La rojez inundó las mejillas de la mujer y sonrio para sus adentros. Estaba deseando librarse de todos y llevarla a su casa, para hacerle el amor. Cada noche que tenía que dormir solo durante las jiras, era algo realmente angustioso. Tras salir excitado de un concierto, lo que más ansiaba era tenerla a ella a su lado y degustar cada parte de su cuerpo. Al principio sí fue así. Le acompañaba en los tours, pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando el embarazo comenzó a más y una vez que tuvo a Narumi, se negó a viajar excepto en vacaciones. Sakuno tenía claramente que no quería que su hija viajara más de lo necesario y que se quedara en japón. No se lo negó. Pero la añoraba en las noches.

Claro está, él nunca confesaría algo tan vergonzoso y aquello solo quedaría oculto tras su fria coraza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- Opinó Fuji mirando el reloj- Llamaremos mucho la atención.

-¿Cuándo no?- Preguntó Riku inclinándose como despedida.

-Riku- Llamó Sakuno- ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

-Ni loca- exclamó ésta levantando una mano- Nos vemos.

Comenzó a alejarse y Sakuno suspiró, tomando en brazos a Narumi.

-¿La tita no viene?- Preguntó esta asegurándose un lugar entre su cuello y hombro- siempre está sola.

Sakuno le miró angustiada y él simplemente le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña.

-A veces...- murmuró Sakuno besando la mejilla de la niña- Las personas están demasiado solas. Tanto, que no pueden ni respirar, hasta que encuentran algo realmente importante- Sonrio al ver la confusión en los ojos de Narumi- A mi me pasó. Y papá me sacó de ella.

Los ojos de Narumi brillaron para posarse sobre él. Como si de un super héroe se tratara. Sakuno sonrio y tras despedirse de todos, se marcharon. Ante las demandas de su adorada hija, tuvieron que degustar de un mac'donals. Ahora comprendía porqué los antojos de Sakuno solían ser hamburgesas o comida rápida. Y finalmente, la hora de la siesta vencio a la dormilona niña. Sakuno sonrio, arropándola con su chaqueta.

-Es idéntica a ti, Ryoma-kun. Siempre durmiendo.

-Hn- bufó indiferente- lleva mis genes.

Sakuno se recargó en el asiento de el acompañante y suspiró.

-Ryoma...

-¿Nh?

-Ayer... Llamó Ryoga a casa... De nuevo... necesita dinero.

-Que se lo dé mi padre- sentencio.

Odiaba aquello. Desde hacía tiempo, tras lograr hundirle, Ryoga le llamaba para pedirle dinero cuando Echizen Nanjiro se lo negaba. Le ayudó varias veces. Él mismo comprendía lo que era estar sin dinero, hasta le dio un puesto de trabajo, pero Ryoga, aconstumbrado a gastar y malgastar, no aprendía. Definitivamente, decidio dejarlo fuera. No tenía por qué preocuparse de él.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Sakuno preocupada.

-Sí- afirmó.

Detuvo el coche en la antigüa mansión Ryuzaki y observó el gran caserio. Sakuno le imito, perdida en sus pensamientos. Justamente, tres meses antes de que Narumi naciera, la vieja Ryuzaki les dejó. Sakuno cayó en depresión, pero nada más tener a la niña, aquello se fue. Decidieron vivir allí, simplemente, porque Sakuno se quejó. No quería irse, de el lugar donde lo conocio.

-Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a esta casa- había dicho mientras acariciaba su vientre con su bebé dentro- Y la primera, es conocerte a ti.

Y él había ahogado una cursileria entre sus labios, incapaz de decir que él pensaba lo mismo. Fue ahí donde la conocio. Donde decidio quedarse con ella. Y ahora, veía crecer a su hija. Descendieron de el coche y Sakuno le rogó que llevara a la niña hasta el dormitorio, mientras se encargaba de revisar las órdenes de los mayordomos y servidumbre al completo. Ryoma bufó, pero aceptó. Aquel cuerpecillo parecía tan frágil entre sus brazos, que podría perderse varias horas observándola dormir. Era realmente agradable.

La acostó sobre una pequeña cama que tarde o temprano, tendría que ser revelada por muchas más grandes a medida que creciera y el solo pensarlo, le dolía el pecho. Y pensar que su niña ya tenía más pretendientes de los que necesitaba y solo era una cosa diminuta dentro de aquella cama. Acaricio los cabellos heredados de su madre y los besó. Buscó la radio cercana a la mesilla y la encendio. Desde que era pequeña, Narumi disfrutaba durmiendo mientras le cantaba alguna que otra canción y tuvo que aprenderse algunas de cuna, porque definitivamente, las que él cantaba, no eran para niños menores de trece años. Sakuno tenía realmente mano con ello, pese a no ser cantante y por no perder contra ella, las aprendio.

-Pensé que cantabas tu de verdad.

-Es el radio- respondio señalándolo.

Sakuno sonrio, acercándose hasta él y rodeándole la cintura con sus delgados brazos. El perfume no tardó en golpearle y el aroma a jabón atravesó hasta las fibras de la ropa. Un beso furtivo en su hombro y un susurro hacia su hija. Sakuno era una estupenda madre y no tardó en asegurarse que su hija estuviera totalmente cubierta y sin peligro alguno de caerse. Besó la frente de su pequeña y como siempre, susurró palabras de cariño que jamás, a ninguno de los dos dijeron sus progenitores.

-Narumi-chan- susurró Sakuno levantándose- Gracias por nacer.

Sonriente, le tomó de la mano, para abandonar la habitación, rodeada por el mismo eco de su voz que salia de los pequeños altavoces. Ella suspiró y le miró, sonriente, ladeando el rostro en interrogación por su mirada. No lo soportó. Demasiado tiempo lejos. Demasiado deseo apagado. La sujetó de el cuello y en un tirón, la obligó a besarle. Jadeo contra la boca femenina y rozó sus caderas contra ella, estremeciéndola. Buscó a tientas la pared cercana y sin dejar de apoderarse de sus labios, la usó como peldaño, para alzarla entre sus brazos y obligarla a sentirle más.

-Ah... Ryoma- jadeo contra su boca. Sonrio- No... no me tortures...

Rio sin poder evitarlo. Le encantaba jugar con ella. Hacerle el amor lentamente, hasta que sentía que no podría más y explotaría, pero ese día, sí estaba por explotar. La guio hasta el dormitorio, arrancando las muchas prendas que el invierno obligaban a la joven madre a cubrirse. Cuando finalmente la tuvo desnuda, alterada, con la rojez y el deseo pintando en su rostro, acaricio la largura de piel suave y perfumada, estremeciéndola al contacto de sus dedos. Su sexo palpitó con angustia y deliberación al placer. Besó los hinchados labios y urgó con sus manos dentro de el expuesto sexo, guiando el suyo propia para acoplarse en perfección, dentro de las suaves paredes interiores. Las delgadas piernas lo atraparon y hundieron con más afán su sexo dentro de la deliciosa cueva.

-Ahn... Ryoma-kun... está tan dentro...- gimio ella sastifecha- Por favor...- rogó acariciándole- quiero sentirte... moverte dentro de mi...

La besó y en ahogados gemidos, se movio. Delicioso, palpitante. Gratificante y realmente necesario. Sakuno se volvia totalmente líquida entre sus brazos, dulcemente dominada por la pasión y el gozar de el sexo. Sucumbía ante él, maravillándolo y excitándolo hasta tal punto, que no podía contenerse y terminaba cayendo en el más dulce de los gozes.

-Te amo, Ryoma-kun- susurraba ella después entre sus brazos.

Y él callaba. La besaba y aplastaba entre sus brazos, para caer rendido a su lado. A esperar un nueva oportunidad de amarla, o, como muchas otras veces, que Narumi se uniera a la cama con ellos, para dormir tras una pesadilla que nadie lograba entender. Jamás expulsaría a su hija de su vida. No la abandonaría en un orfanato. Mucho menos la maldeciría por haber nacido. No la dejaría conocer esa terrible soledad que siempre, hasta ahora, le había invadido. No dejaría que Sakuno huyera y se tuviera que esconder. Se aseguraría, qué, si venía otro ocupante más en la familia, que Narumi no le odiara y usara para fines pocos ilógicos.

Por qué el no era su padre. Porque amaba su familia.

-Sakuno- murmuró soñoliento- dejaré de cantar.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó ella sorprendiendo, alzándose a la vez que una cascada de cabellos caía sobre su hombro diestro- ¿Por qué?

-Uhn...- murmuró, acariciando tentadoramente uno de los senos- Porque sí.

-Pero... Ryoma-kun ama cantar. Le gusta la música... eh...- Tapó sus labios con los suyos y ocultó ambos cuerpos bajo la sábana- ¿de verdad...?

-Sí- afirmó, poseyéndola de nuevo.

Sakuno le acaricio la garganta suavemente y la besó con ternura, sollozando y gimiendo debajo de su cuerpo. La besó.

-Dame una razón... por favor, Ryoma.

Guardó silencio, detendiendo sus suaves embestidas. Una razón lógica que explicara de forma indiferente lo que le llevaba a ese gesto. Lo que quería. Y sobretodo, ocultar la verdad.

-Mi familia- respondio finalmente.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Buscó entre los muchos uniformes de enfermera, hasta hallarla finalmente. Kurumi movio la mano en señal de que la esperase y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana. Aún le golpeaba en la sien las palabras que dias antes le había dicho Echizen, con la idea de abandonar el grupo. No. Dejar la canción. Era claro que nadie se opondría, pero aquello llevaba a dos cosas: Uno: Olvidarse de el grupo. Dos: Encontrar otro cantante, lo cual, era improbable que aceptaran todos. Él mismo se negaba.

Observó la figura de su mujer, deslizarse sobre aquellos zuecos blanquecinos por todo el hospital. Atendiendo a niños, adultos y demás sin perder la sonrisa. La amaba. Había luchado por ella. Lo peor que pudo ocurrir fue enfrentarse a Narumi, pero, finalmente, hasta ésta aceptó su idilio y lograron casarse. Kurumi se había negado hacerlo, si no optenía permiso por parte de sus familiares, especialmente, su hermana gemela. Si no la hubiera amado tanto...

Pero ahora era suya y no importaba lo demás.

-Cariño- llamó ella corriendo hasta él y plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La locura no la perdía ni con el paso de los años- Ten, lo que me pediste. Suerte que el médico es mi amigo. Mostrar algo de otro paciente, está realmente prohibido.

-Gracias.

Sonrio y buscó entre los papeles lo que tanto le preocupaba. Fruncio las cejas y la miró interrogante. Kurumi afirmó entristecida.

-Lo siento, cariño- se disculpó- pero...

-Entiendo- interrumpio entregándole de nuevo el informe- no importa.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Kurumi sentándose a su lado y aferrando su mano.

-¿Qué quieres tu que haga?- Preguntó interesado.

-Uhm...-murmuró pensativa- quedarte conmigo.

Era una confesión jamás dicha. La misma lógica que lo llevó a pelearse con la otra hermana. Kurumi no soportaba tenerle lejos. Los millones de anuncios sobre noviazgos falsos. Amantes irreales. La abrazó y estrechó con cuidado.

-Está bien- afirmó- yo cumpliré ahora mi parte- declaró- pero... tendrás que aceptar una condición.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Kurumi temblando. Le daba miedo sus condiciones.

-Que tendrás que aceptar un nuevo juego en la cama.

Bingo. Kurumi le golpeo, alejándose avergonzada, pero Fuji sabía perfectamente, que Narumi era tan juguetona como él en el lecho y en esos instantes, estaba deseando que fuera la noche y ocuparse de los fragantes placeres de el matrimonio.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

¡Nyaaa! Finalmente en casa.

Kaolah lo miró suspirando y hipó nada más entrar.

-¿¡Una contracción!?- Exclamó Eiji sujetándola de la mano.

-Eiji...- murmuró suspirando abatida- es imposible que tenga una contracción estando tan solo de un mes. Solo he irutado.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios masculinos y la esperanzadora madre, los besó. Eiji la abrazó con suavidad y acaricio su espalda.

-Si seguimos, tendré antojo de sexo- susurró Kaolah avergonzada- anda, mira el correo haber. Yo iré a comer algo.

-Si acabamos de comer- murmuró el pelirojo asombrado- ¿cómo puedes tener ya hambre? Te crecerá la barriga demasiado.

-Tu hijo o hija, come demasiado- se defendio.

Eiji sonrio, besándole el mentón y dejándola que se alejara hasta la cocina. Estaba realmente feliz. Tras su boda apurada y sencilla por tal de que la prensa no los atosigara, la relación no dificultó. El ramo de novia, Kaolah se afanó por llevarlo a su hermana y él dejó el corte de su cobarta a la suya. Su madre, había presenciado la boda y en esos momentos, cuidaba de su padre, que, tras sufrir un grabe acidente de coche, estaba lisiado.

-No puede ser...- exclamó apresando entre sus manos la carta.

-¿Qué ofurre?- Preguntó Kaolah asustada mientras engullía un trozo de queso.

-Esto... es... para un casting- susurró abriendo la carta.

-Supongo, qué, después de participar en la novela, todos os hicisteis famosos.

-Nadie más la ha recibido. Ni siquiera Oishi. Me lo hubiera dicho.

Kaolah lo miró arrugando el ceño, para arrebatarle la carta y atragantarse con el queso de nuevo.

-¡Eiji!- Exclamó- ¡Es para participar en una película!

-Lo sé... y choca con el horario de la nueva gira.

Eiji frotó sus cabellos pensativo.

-Eiji...- susurró la joven abrazándole- ¿Qué deseas? Ya has degustado la música y el cine te gustó.

-Pero ellos cuentan conmigo.

Llevó una mano hasta su mentón, pensativo. Y Kaolah se asustó.

-Eiji pensando demiasado. Malo.

-¡Ey!- Exclamó molesto- Solo intento pensar... qué hacer.

El sonido de la puerta rompio sus pensamientos. La abrio para encontrarse con los verdosos ojos de Oishi, que se disculpó enseguida por encontrarse ahí.

-Fuji acaba de llamarme- dijo con la voz trabada- Creo... que el grupo se romperá, Eiji- informó- Echizen nos dejará seguro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó preocupado el pelirojo, para ahogar la pregunta- entiendo... ya sé por qué...

-Entonces- atisbó a decir Kaolah sonriente- Podrás actuar en la película.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Oishi asustado- ¿Eiji?

Eiji fruncio las cejas con seriedad.

-Oishi, si el pequeño no canta con nosotros, yo no tocaré. Dejaré el grupo- mostró la carta- Prefiero actuar. Sin Ryoma, no actuaré en ningún concierto.

Oishi sonrio sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco, Eiji. Así que... esto se terminó- declaró alzándose- Se un buen actor.

-¿Qué harás tu?- Preguntó Kaolah.

-¿Yo?- Inquirio divertido- He ahorrado lo suficiente, como para poder vivir tranquilamente y casarme. El espectáculo me ha ahogado y he decidido terminar con él. Pero- añadio- si LSS se reune como el original que es... Ahí estaré.

Eiji y Oishi cruzaron sus manos y sonrieron orgullosos al hablar al compás.

-Siempre.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

-¡Taka!- Exclamó Nanako agarrándolo de la mano- Ten cuidado cariño.

Frotó las heridas rodillas de el pequeño, que por suerte, no habían sido heridas más grave de lo normal. Tezuka dejó la maleta a un lado y alzó al pequeño, para recoger de nuevo el macuto y adentrarse en el portal. Nanako le siguio despacio, frotándose los riñones dolorida. Quedaba solo unas semanas para que saliera de cuentas y la espalda la estaba matando. Era su segundo hijo y esta vez, estaba más feliz que nunca. El hijo de Tezuka. Amaba a Taka con locura y nunca renegaría de él y era el mismo deseo que tenía por el que venía. Pero le dolía. Taka había salido a su padre de aspecto físico y cada vez que lo miraba, se lo recordaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Tezuka deteniéndose.

Miró por encima de el hombro de alto hombre y humedecio sus labios al ver la arrogante figura que descansaba junto a la puerta de su apartamento. Taka saltó de los brazos de Tezuka y se agarró a la larga pierna masculina, mientras los ojos de el visitante lo miraba con molestia.

-¿Cuantas veces te he de decir que no te agarres que me harás caer?

-Pero... papá...

-Taka- llamó Nanako dulcemente- ven.

Taka obedecio y esta vez, se agarró a la pierna de Tezuka, el cual, acaricio amablemente su cabeza.

-Por favor, esperad ambos dentro- rogó mirando furtivamente a su esposo.

Tezuka afirmó y tomando en brazos de nuevo al pequeño, se adentró en el piso. Nanako se dejo sujetar por la gruesa puerta y acaricio su vientre al sentir movimiento de el pequeño varón que guardaba dentro.

-¿Para qué has venido?- Preguntó molesta- No es día para que vengas a ver a Taka. Solo los fines de semana pue...

-Nanako, calla- ordenó él burlón- ambos sabemos por qué has ganado. Si esa estúpida de Kikamura y el metomentodo de Echizen no se hubieran involucrado, tu no tendrías la custodia de Taka. Ni mucho menos estarías casada con Tezuka.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- interrumpio frunciendo las cejas- mira... -se frotó los largos cabellos- tengo hambre, estoy molida. Me duele la espalda y el niño está inquieto. Quiro dormir con mi marido y besar al hijo que me creastes. Es lo único bueno que hiciste, así que, dime que quieres y lárgate. No te aconsejo cabrear a una embarazada.

Atobe rio fuertemente y buscó dentro de su pantalón, extendiendo una pequeña misiva.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una orden firmada por el juez, para llevarme a Taka durante las vacaciones- Informó-. Si no estás de acuerdo, ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Cuándo?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Mañana, a las doce vendrá una limusina a buscarlo- respondio alejándose- espero que no seas injusta.

-Espera- detuvo mirando el papel- Aqui pone que si Taka niega ir, no irá. No puedes obligarle.

-Quizás, si vienes tu- preguntó meloso.

-No- negó rápidamente y apartando la mano que intentaba llevar hasta su rostro- ya hablamos de eso. Nunca estaré contigo.

Atobe suspiró, derrotado. Pasó una mano por su espesa cabellera con galantería y Nanako apartó el rostro, asqueada por el intento de seducción.

-Supongo que ahora, solo me queda preguntarle a mi hijo si desea venir.

-Sí- afirmó ella entreabriendo la puerta- Taka, ven.

Taka saltó de las rodillas de Tezuka, el cual también se acercó, rodeándola con un solo brazo los doloridos hombros. Taka miró a su madre preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-Papá quiere llevarte de vacaciones fuera- explicó, con voz dolorida- ¿Deseas ir con él?

-Pero...- Taka arrugó la boca pensativo, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos brillaron- ¿Narumi puede venir?- Preguntó esperanzado.

Nanako rio divertida y Tezuka se frotó la sien, mientras que Atobe se agachó ante la figura de su hijo.

-¿Quién es Narumi?- Preguntó.

-La hija de Echizen- Respondio Tezuka.

-Te gustan las cosas raras, ¿eh?- Exclamó Atobe alzándose- definitibamente, ella no vendrá.

Nanako rio para sus adentros, pero abrazó a su pequeño cuando se lanzó contra ellos para llorar. Taka adoraba a esa niña y no aseguraba que en un futuro, la hija de Echizen no cayera en sus manos. Pero que Atobe la odiara tenía sus razónes. Atobe se mostró realmente insultante con Sakuno durante un encuentro de hacía pocos meses y cuando la pequeña lo vio, despertó instintivamente la mala sangre de protección de su padre y alzó su lindo piececito sobre las partes nobles de el hombre.

-Entonces no voy- lloró Taka con fuerza y soltándose de el agarre de su madre, se adentró en la casa.

-Ey, Taka, vienes si o sí- sentencio Atobe intentando entrar- Tezuka...

-No entrarás en mi casa- espetó éste sujetándole de el brazo- el niño dijo que no y no irá. Si hace falta, ya sabes lo que tengo- amenazó.

Atobe apretó los puños.

-Tezuka, no eres su padre- recordó con molestia- Lo soy yo.

-Tu renegastes de él- interrumpio Nanako- Atobe. Vete. No tengo ganas de llamar a la policia.

Atobe se rindio. Extrañamente en él, pero lo hizo. Tezuka suspiró y abrazó a la temblorosa mujer, que rozaba su vientre hinchado con miedo.

-Nanako- Llamó- mírame.

Nanako alzó su rostro lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar una fuerte presión en sus labios y la inquieta lengua de su amante moverse sobre sus labios, para adentrarla en las delicias de un beso apasionado. Se aferró a los fuertes brazos y gimio en demanda de aire. Tezuka se apartó, con los ojos brillantes y los labios húmedos, lamiéndolos con lentitud. Ya había aprendido que con Taka en casa, no se podía hacer nada. El niño era más avispado de lo que todos creían y casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando prometio a Echizen hacerle las mismas cosas que sus padres hacian, a Narumi. Pero eso no quitaba que sus senos se hubieran tensando y que su sexo palpitara. Se asomó por la puerta y buscó a su enfurruñado niño.

-Taka, cariño, ahora venimos- Declaró.

Tezuka la miró sin comprender y cuando la arrastró hasta la cercana habitación que servía para guardar los contadores de la luz. Buscó los ansiosos labios masculinos de nuevo y guio una de las manos hasta su sexo. Húmedo. Dolorido y palpitante.

-Tócame- rogó- fuerte.

Tezuka obedecio y no tardó en dar cariño a su nervio más sensible, saciándolo hasta que llegara el momento oportuno de acallar sus gemidos con su boca. Nanako ronroneo entre sus brazos y caricias y mostró igual complaciencia de caricias en su hinchado miembro. Aquel lugar no era el idóneo para un momento calenturiento, sobretodo, si la mujer estaba embarazada y no era correcto alzarla.

-Tezuka- Llamó ella sumamente sastifecha- tu... no me abandonarás, ¿verdad?

-No- negó con seriedad y acaricio el hinchado vientre, para besarlo- volvamos a casa.

Y cogidos de la mano, se adentraron en su hogar. Su hijo mayor los esperaba y Tezuka lo alzó en brazos, para besarlo con ternura en las mejillas. Taka adoraba a Tezuka y no era de extrañar, que años después, su padre fuera éste, y no Atobe Keigo, pese a llevar su sangre.

-Mami, mami- Llamó Taka con seriedad aprendida de Tezuka- ¿Cuándo podré casarme con Narumi?

Tezuka suspiró y desvio la mirada hasta la mesilla de noche, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su mujer.

-Ni se te ocurra darle un condón- amenazó.

-Es que... es demasiado precoz y Echizen lo mata a él para después matarme a mi- Susurró dejando al niño en el suelo- ¿Sabes lo loco que está con esa niña?

-Sí- sonrio.

Pero el rostro de Tezuka se ensombrencio ante el recordatorio de Echizen. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y Nanako lo acompañó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-LSS se disuelve- informó.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Nanako asombrada- Tezuka... que heredaras el dinero de tu padre...

-Sabes que ese dinero es de los niños- interrumpio, alzando una mano- No. Echizen se va.

-¿En solitario?

-Deja el grupo- aclaró frotando las delgadas piernas de su mujer en deliciosos masajes- Era claro que sucedería... pero no creí que tan pronto. Siendo tan joven. Solo veintitres años.

-No es justo... pero- dudó la joven- ¿Por qué no seguiis vosotros?

Tezuka negó con la cabeza.

-Los chicos no querrán otro cantante y Fuji ya ha dicho que no continuará sin tu primo.

-Kuni...- murmuró deteniendo una de sus manos- Yo quiero saber lo que quieres tu.

Tezuka fruncio los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Me aconstumbré a su tono de voz.

Nanako rio fuertemente.

-Di que no tocarás con nadie que no sea él. Como todos- apremio- Mi primo... es increible, pero realmente tiene a gente que le quiere, hasta que lo sigue después de su vida como cantante- se recostó sobre el sofá y buscó con los ojos la figura de el pequeño que se concentraba en la televisión- y creo que su hija ha heredado lo mismo. Ese magnetismo clásico de los Echizen.

Ambos padres suspiraron. El futuro de su hijo, no sabían por qué, pero sentían que estaría mezclado al de Narumi Echizen. El destino de ser padres, era algo que recien comenzaba y doblemente, para ellos.

-¿Tu qué harás?- Preguntó.

-Tengo algunas empresas de mi padre. Podré llevarlas hasta que los niños sean más grandes y decidan qué desean.

-¿Y si no quieren?

-Las cerraré- confesó- No seré igual que él.

Nanako sonrio y besó su mejilla tiernamente. Tezuka continuaba resentido con su padre. Nunca le perdonaria el suicidio de su madre y era un estaca clabada, que le había llevado a convertirse en algo realmente maravilloso.

-Eres un buen padre, Tezuka.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, frotando su hinchado vientre. Ann rio a carcajadas al mirarle y terminó de recoger la mesa.

-Comiste demasiado.

-Cocinas demasiado- corrigio él burlón.

Ann arrugó el entrecejo y lanzó el primer objeto que encontró a su alcanze. Momoshiro gruñó y la atrajo desde las caderas, para sentarla entre sus piernas y besar su cuello.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Espetó ella pelliscándole una de las manos- No has comprado condones.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-El problema aquí lo dan tus bichitos- gruñó, levantándose- y que este- señaló su vientre con ambos índices- puede hincharse en demasia alvergando uno de tus bichitos.

-Repito: ¿y cual es el problema?

Ann bufó, golpeándose ambas caderas a la vez.

-¡Qué me quedaré embarazada, Takeshi!

-Lo sé perfectamente- afirmó, volviendo a acercarla y besarle el vientre- creo... que cinco años dan para mucho. Todos los demás... están haciendo su vida... adoras a Narumi y Taka... yo también quiero un niño o niña...- rogó sin mirarla- ¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo por...?

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase- exclamó, apresándole los mofletes- Takeshi...- susurró- Nunca te he juzgado por lo que te hicieron. Desde que lo sé, no lo he vuelto a pensar. Cuando mataron a tu padre, creí que te derrumbarias, al fin y al cabo, era tu padre. Pero... aunque suene egoista, me alegro profundamente que decidieras llorar a mi lado y que... volvieras a ser tu mismo. Si tu ahora, me das un hijo y ese hijo, te ayuda a vivir más de lo que estás haciendo, te juro por lo que más quiero... y eres tu... que te lo daré. Y lo amaré.

Takeshi sonrio y en un leve impulso, la tumbó sobre el sofá, besándola.

-Nunca le digas esas cosas a un hombre- susurró besando la piel blanquecina- porque... te tomo la palabra.

Aprendio a amarle. La liberó de un bar en el que ejercía de protistuta. Golpe a su hermano y no se alejó como muchos otros hombres hicieron. Se quedó. La amó pese a ver pasado por muchas otras sucias manos y jugó contra su propio compañero de piso. No se comportó como el típico ocupante de un grupo de rock famoso y la dejó por la primera mujer que veía. Demostró ante millones de personas que la amaba y cinco años a su lado, sin serle infiel ni una sola vez... daba para mucho. Le amaba. No podía negarlo. Había ansiado hijos, igual que las demás. Enviaba a Sakuno por su hermosa hija. A Nanako. Y no se atrevía a pedirselo.

En esos instantes, cualquiera se podría hacer una idea, de cuan feliz era ella.

El teléfono sonó y rompio sus besos. Ann alargó la mano y respondio. Antes de que Takeshi apresara uno de sus senos bajo su boca, se lo entregó, divertida, y con picardía, jugó con la leve erección, agradándola en cada una de sus caricias y muriéndose risa por los esfuerzos de Takeshi en evitar sus gemidos. Cuando colgó, Sufrio el mismo castigo.

-¿Quién... era?- Logró preguntar.

-Fuji- respondio- dice que el grupo se rompe.

-Ah... que bien...

silencio. Azul contra lila.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿No te lo había dicho ya?- Preguntó Takeshi sorprendido- hace tiempo que lo sé, por eso Fuji no me dijo gran cosa, además de que cierta persona me estaba torturando- añadio, mordiéndo uno de sus muslos.

-Takeshi... eso es muy serio- se inquieto- ¿Qué piensas hacer? La guitarra te gusta mucho.

-Sí, lo sé- afirmó, encogiendose de hombros- pero sin Echizen no se hace nada. Y no digas eso poner otro cantante, que se me revuelve el estómago.

-Te estoy preguntando, en qué piensas trabajar- gruñó, apartando la boca de el muslo tan tentador que había agradado al joven.

Takeshi apoyó sus manos a cada lado de el delgado cuerpo y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Abriré una galería de fotografía.

-¿Qué...?- Preguntó dudosa.

-A ti te gusta. Sacas buenas fotos. Las expondremos- explicó imaginándose la situación- quiero que cumplas tu sueño por una vez. Y cuando tengamos un niño o niña, podré dedicarme a su educación totalmente. No viajaré más de lo necesario.

-Take...

La besó con frenesí. Hasta ahora ella le había aceptado tal como era. Le amaba aún con su pasado. Había esperado cinco largos años y ahora, quería hacerla lo más feliz que pudiera. Porque la amaba.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Suspiró y dejó el movil sobre la mesa, para dirigir la mirada hasta los documentos. El silencio de el piso era reconfortante, pero no podía negar que el minino que dormía sobre la barra de la cocina, no era una agradable compañia. Sonrio.

-Nah... me volví como las típicas viejas que se quedan solteras y con un animal de compañía- suspiró de nuevo y miró el reloj- ¿Ya es hora de cenar?- Arrugó la boca y miró su estómago, para encogerse de hombros- no importa.

Sujetó de nuevo unos documentos y con desinterés, los observó. El timbre la sacó de su trabajo. Sacudio su ropa y caminó hasta la puerta. Nada más abrirla, las hojas que sujetaba en la mano, rodaron hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué... haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Nunca quisistes hablar, Kaidoh- espetó- vete.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él no se lo permitio, adentrándose en la casa y cerrándola tras él.

-Y pensar que la primera vez que nos conocimos, tenías más fuerza que yo- se burló- si comieras, estarías fuerte.

-Olvídame.

-Eso intenté- gruñó mostrándole un sobre.

Riku jadeó, frotándose la frente asustada y masculló entre dientes el nombre de Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Olvídalo- exclamó intentando arrebatarle el sobre.

-¿Por qué no me dijistes que te habías quedado embarazada?- Preguntó él sujetándole las manos- ¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que abortastes!?

-¡No lo digas como si yo quisiera matarlo!- Exclamó angustiada- ¡Fue natural...!

-Lo sé- Susurró- Maldita sea... no soy tan ciego.

La dejó libre y Riku tuvo que buscar la manera de llegar hasta el sofá sin caerse. Aquel recuerdo era un golpe bajo. Sí. Había quedado embarazada. Kaidoh se fue sin saberlo. Y a los pocos meses, tuvo un accidente, perdiendo su hijo. No se había atrevido a contárselo a él. Ya la odiaba bastante como para encima, contarle que había matado a su hijo.

-¿Sabes...?- Murmuró sin mirarle- Dijistes que yo era débil y querías... quitarme la soledad que sentía. Sí... soy débil- admitio- y también cobarde. No te lo dije. Creí que podría criarlo sola y que podrías ser libre para estar con quien quisieras. Nosotros no seriamos una molestia... Pero aborté. Lo siento.

Alzó su rostro, buscando a la persona con la que estaba hablando, pero esta había desaparecido de su vista. Un agradable olor comenzó a llegar hasta su olfato y atraida, se acercó hasta la cocina. Kaidoh se movia por el lugar y en menos tiempo de lo que se podía pensar, mostró un apetitoso plato de tortilla con cebolla. Su estómago gruñó y apartó la mirada para guirar sobre sus pasos. La amplia mano de el moreno retuvo su huida.

-Sientate y come- ordenó.

-No tengo hambre...

Logró liberarse y caminó a rápidos pasos hasta el salón, pero su cintura quedó presa de el brazo de el guitarrista y en menos de lo que creía, estaba sentada sobre la silla, ante el plato de comida.

-No me obliges a dártelo- amenazó serenamente.

-¿Qué te importa si como o no?- Preguntó apartando el rostro.

Kaidoh se mordio el labio enrabiado. La sujetó con fuerza de la nuca y la hizo mirarle. Fue lento, pero ella no se apartó. Ni siquiera cuando sus labios hondearon más profundamente sobre los suyos. Ni cuando se agachó ante ella, para abrazarla con necesidad, alzarla en sus brazos y sentarla sobre la mesa, asegurándose un lugar cómodo entre sus piernas. Sus manos delinearon la delgada figura y se detuvieron en los llenos senos, apresándolos con maestría. Riku gimio contra su boca, abrazándole en sollozos.

-No me hagas esto...- rogó temblando- no me uses y luego me vuelvas a tirar...

Se detuvo, apartándose de ella, jadeante y totalmente sulfurado. Se frotó los cabellos con ambas manos y sus negros ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña cicatriz que sobresalía bajo la camiseta. Riku se afanó en cubrirla y descender de la mesa.

-Comeré, pero si no tienes nada más que decir... vete. Deberías de estar pensando qué harás.

-¿Haré?- Preguntó confuso.

-Todos dejan el grupo- Informó, introduciendo un trozo de la jugosa tortilla en su boca- Echizen no cantará más.

-Ajá- afirmó, quitándose la camiseta.

Riku fruncio las cejas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Desnudarme para ducharme- respondio él indiferente- ¿O es que la gente se baña vestida?

-No- negó alzando una ceja- Pero es mi casa.

-Lo sé- Afirmó, besándola de nuevo.

La morena se alzó, siguiéndolo hasta el baño de cerca.

-Kaidoh, no lo entiendo- murmuró excéptica-. Te digo que te detengas y lo haces y ahora... Dices que te bañas...

Kaoru suspiró y rodó sobre sus descalzos pies, para apresarle el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Realmente tengo que decirlo?- Preguntó molesto- tan solo... vuelve a amarme.

-Kaidoh...- susurró agarrándose de las manos- Soy una mujer vana. No sirvo para dar hijos. Me... me quitaron...

-Lo sé. Lei el papel al completo.

Apartó el rostro totalmente dolorida.

-No me tengas lástima.

-No te tengo lástima- negó él frunciendo el ceño- no me hagas decirlo.

-Te marchaste porque no podías decirlo- recordó, enfuruñada.

-Pero tu lo sabes- añadio.

-Sí... sé que me amas.

Lentamente, la fue guiando hasta la bañera, alzando sus ropas. Riku, instintivamente, cubrio la cicatriz y él le apartó las manos, para inclinarse y besarla y esconder su rostro en su vientre.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto...- La miró atentamente.

-Kai... - Tragó saliva y sonrio, acariciándole- Kaoru... no me pidas más perdón... y... ámame.

Ninguno podría comprender exactamente por qué. Kaidoh había roto sus intenciones de echarle en cara que no le dijera la verdad, pero verla, no poder tocarla, la angustia de desear besarla, pudo más que el enfado. Pensar que otro hombre pudiera ocupar el lugar que él siempre tenía, le angustiaba. Irse, por no poder confesar que también la amaba, era lo peor que pudo hacer. No podía alejarse de esa mujer. Por más que quisiera. Y sabía, que su vida estaba atada a ella.

**xXXXXXXXXcinco años despuésXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Conocerse, fue algo que estaba escrito en su destino. Vivir de la música, fue necesario para ellos. Todas y cada una de las experiencias que les llevaron a culminar en las más altas cumbres que jamás pensaban tener, eran merecidas gratificaciones. Aún hoy, puedo sonreir, recordando cuando los conocí. Recordando, cuando todos estaban comenzando en lo más alto y tenían miedo de caer. Los Famosos LSS. Los chicos más codiciados de el mundo musical. Con tantas fans, que era imposible llenar un campo entero de fútbol.

Yo, era una de ellas.

Me enamoré perdidamente de el cantante. Lo amé y lo amo. El antisocial Ryoma Echizen. El padre de mi hija. El mismo que llevó al final al grupo. Su retirada era dura. Amaba realmente cantar. Lo llevaba corriendo por sus venas con tanta fuerza, que si no estallaba, no sería feliz. Su voz había creado grandes esperanzas en jóvenes adolescentes enamoradas. Muchas parejas hacían el amor, excitados por las simples letras. Otros envidiaban la embargadura de su voz y grandeza. Su hija, adoraba quedarse dormida escuchándole.

No era nada indiferente para nadie. Sin embargo... su magia se rompio. No podía cantar más. A duras penas, conserva su voz.

Por esa misma razón, el grupo se dividio totalmente.

Eiji consiguio convertirse en un afamado actor y ahora, junto a su esposa e hija, a la cual llamaron Hana, vive en America. Inui se fue con ellos, alegando que necesitaría un manager, y él era el mejor. Eiji sintio miedo al instante, pero no le debe de ir demasiado mal cuando está triunfando tanto. Oishi decidio no seguirle, ante sus demandas, y prefirio quedarse en japón, ayudando a nuevos cantantes y trabajando para Ryoma. Es divertido verle cuidar de otras jóvenes promesas como si de un padre se tratara.

Fuji, por su parte, decidio obedecer los deseos de Kurumi y quedarse en japón también. Dejó de lado todo lo relacionado con el espectáculo y abrio una tienda, alegando que realmente aquel era su sueño, de productos masoquistas, sexuales y demás. A mi me aterra ir a verle. Prefiero no visitar aquel lugar, aunque el caso, es que tiene verdadera demanda y lo felicito por ello.

Tezuka, emprendio las empresas de su padre con mayor fuerza de lo que Nanako esperaba. Taka, a sus diez años, amaba a Tezuka con gran fuerza y lo adoraba como su padre, al igual que a sus hermanos gemelos, Naru y Mika. Para ambos padres, la preocupación es verdaderamente grave, especialmente, por Taka, el cual, con sus diez años, tiene todavía más claro que antes, que ama profundamente a mi hija. Ryoma odia eso, aunque no lo diga y creo que Taka tendrá que superar un gran pilar, para poder acercarse a Narumi. Además de que esta, año tras año, hereda más el caracter de el padre.

Momoshiro abrio una galería de fotografía, donde exponían fotos de fotógrafos que hasta el momento, nadie conocía. Ann misma era una de ellas y me alegré mucho cuando vi expuestas las fotos de Narumi cuando era pequeña, junto a las de su hija Amy de tres años de edad. Pese a su pasado, Momoshiro era realmente un padrazo. Pero, ¿qué es un pasado, comparado con un futuro? Eso, al menos, es lo que siempre dice Momo.

Riku y Kaidoh adoptaron a un pequeño niño llamado Ken. Narumi realmente sintio celos de eso y hasta rogó porque la adoptaran, lejos de comprender qué significaba ese hecho para su padre y para mi. Pero cuando lo comprendio, no tardó en pedirnos perdón, mientras nosotros ahogábamos risas en nuestro interior. El pequeño Ken, poco a poco, va heredando el caracter de su padre adoptivo, aunque los gustos de su madre por ropa y accesorios, se le ha pegado en gran demasia.

Rinko, después de estos largos años, decidio regresar a Japón. Estuvo con nosotros, conociendo a Narumi. Pero la verdadera razón por la que vino, sorprendio profundamente a Ryoma. Ver a Nanjiro. Ryoma intentó detenerla, pues no eran las mejores condiciones de el hombre, pero Rinko se negó, aclarando, que realmente ansiaba verlo, tal y como era al principio, antes de ser tan afamado y querido falsamente por otras mujeres. No volví a verla. Mi resentimiento por abandonar a su hijo, me lo seguía impidiendo, pero... una cosa sí tenía que agradecerlo por toda la vida: Haber dado a luz a Ryoma, para que yo le amara.

Kintaro y Tomoka, decidieron darse oportunidades y estas, eran más frecuentes de lo que todos creían. Su relación era un torbellino aún siendo adultos. Pero lo comprendo. Sus caracter terminan chocando cada dos por tres y terminan, o teniendo una buena racha de cama, o peleándose a gritos que ni ellos mismos entenderían. Todavía... tengo que agradecerle muchas cosas a Tooyama. Muchas, que espero algún día agradecerle como se debe y Tomoka, aprendio a ser fiel a sus sentimientos, dejando de lado a los novios de las demás. Especialmente, a Kaidoh.

Ryoga se casó con Nikel hace un año. Nikel heredó cierta fortuna y abandonaron Japón. No hemos vuelto a saber nada de ellos y Ryoma no tiene ni ganas de avergüar de su paradero. Igual sucedio con Atobe. Nanako se sintio realmente aliviada, cuando se enteró que la orden de el juez era falsa y que las claras intenciones de Atobe, era llevarse lejos a Taka. Tal era su intención, que no volvimos a verle nunca más. Ni siquiera como cantante. Taka no le hecha de menos y Nanako, está demasiado enamorada como para pensar de nuevo en él.

Para todos, nuestros dias juntos, los cuales seguirán hasta que la aparatosa muerte nos secuestre, esta vida, se convirtio en un ritual de lágrimas, injustia y demás, que finalmente, nos terminó por dejar, un agridulce sabor a música. La cual, jamás desaparecerá de nuestras vidas, especialmente, de Ryoma Echizen y su familia".

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Notas finales.**

Bueno, no dije nada al principio, pero como ven, este es el último capítulo de sabor a música.

Es triste, pero realmente no me gusta como quedó.

Fue largo y creo que quedó claro qué pasó con cada uno en sus vidas y la razón por la que se separan n.n

El caso es que es una cosa rara, porque hize un fic lleno de niños pequeños al finalXD.

Muy raro en mi OoO... estaré enfermaXD.

Bueno... ya nos despedimos de este fic...

Aunque no abandono las ideas de artistas, es más, pronto subiré otro (cuando se pueda), algo parecido a este XD.

No digo más...

Tan solo:

**¡¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron y me han seguido hasta éste final!!**

**Gracias a:**

**Jacky:** Por escucharme y ayudarme con las canciones. Por seguirme tanto n.n

**Arihdni: **Por darme su apoyo y prometer no matarme con ametralladorasXD.

**Dany-chan:** Por muchas cosas que no puedo escribir aquí n.n

**¡A todos los que me dejaron rw!**

Porque gracias a vosotros pude seguir.

**Nos vemos...**

**Chia.**

**30-5-08 finalizado.**

**Chia-Uchiha o pertver-chan**


End file.
